Power Rangers
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: During present day Earth, An evil alien and his team of generals and warriors invades Earth to control and harvest it. Luckily, an old familiar hero was already living there. Him and his robot friend must find a new team of Rangers to save the Earth
1. The Dino Fury

Chapter 1: The Dino Fury

(Somtime After Once A Ranger - Operation Overdrive)

Adam Park was driving a huge semi truck with a robot sitting in the passenger's side. He was called Alpha 6; And in the back to the trailers they were pulling, held equipment and supplies, supplies that would be used to make some kind of lab filled with computers and other things that would be needed for their expirements.

Adam and Alpha were moving to a new town, one where they will protect and serve, one will they make and gather a team. A special team that's powerful and can defeat any darkness that comes their way.

Adam drove passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Astoria Cove.' This place was chosen as it was rich in many different resources with many kinds of cultures and almost everything one could think of. Alpha 6 was the one who chose this place as his statistics would say that the next evil would most likely hit the northern east cost compared to the other places evil has struck or is still striking.

After another half hour, the former Black Ranger and his robot drove and stopped at a cliff on the Pacific Ocean. Adam and Alph exited the truck and walked towards the end of the cliff.

"This place is Beautiful," Adam said as he stared out to the ongoing ocean.

"Yes," Alpha ageed. "And to my calculations, there should be a small beach with a hidden cave about a quarter mile from here, going west." Adam nodded.

"Alright," he said and turned to Alpha. "Let's see if we can find it, and then well begin set up." Alpha nodded and the two returned to their truck and drove a quarter mile west and then stopped and exited the truck once more. Neither noticed something in the sky that flew down and landed in the trees behind them.

Adam walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There he saw a small beach. "I see it, but i don't see the cave," he said squinting down at the bottom. Alpha, however, wasn't listening as he was picking something up on his scanners. "Alpha?" Adam said when he didn't here his friend answer him. He turned to see Alpha was looking towards the trees beyond them. "What is it, Alpha?" Adam asked as he walked over to the robot.

"My scanners are picking up lifeforms not from this planet," Alpha answered. "And that's not all."

"What?" Adam asked.

"It seems they have brought equipment and are scanning the place," Alpha answered and turned to Adam. "I think they're trying to see if Earth has good enough resources they can take for themselves."

"Well, it looks like we got the right spot," Adam commented the looked at the trees. "Stay here, Imma go check it out." Alpha nodded and Adam walked on towards the trees.

Adam entered the wooded area and was on guard, ready to strike if something did appear. Minutes later, Adam found it. He saw a wierd looking spaceship, and three lizard-looking aliens in black armor walking around examining the Earth around them. There was a strange looking device stabbed into the ground making a humming noise, and Adam figured it was the resource scanner Alpha picked up on. The lizard aliens were also taking samples of the dirt and plants and whatever was around them.

Adam thought that it was time to make an appearance. "Hey!" he shouted as he walked over, gaining the aliens attention. "So, do you come in peace or do I have to chase you guys away?" he asked the aliens who all looked at one another. And then, One of the lizard aliens pulled out a black steel and curved sword and then ran at Adam, growling. "I guess I have to chase you away," Adam said to himself juat as the alien swiped it's sword, and Adam moved out of the way, dodging the sword.

The alien swung his sword sideways, but Adam ducked under it. Adam stood up and kicked the alien who only moved a foot back.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought," Adam stated. "Well, you know what they say; they stronger you are, the more fun it is!" Adam run up and kick the alien with both feet and it was thrown to the ground. Adam stoop back up and saw the other two aliens running towards him. "Let's take this to the next level!" Adam said and pulled out a morpher and twisted and shoved it in front of him. "Mastadon!" he shouted and the aliens stopped in their tracks.

There, where Adam stood, was now the Black Mastadon Power Ranger. "Now," Adam said as he swung his Power Axe onto his shoulder. "Who's first?"

The three lizard looking aliens all growled at once and ran towards Adam. As they reached Adam, Adam slashed them one at a time with his Axe, knocking them to the ground. "Oh, how I love this," Adam said to himself. He turned around only to see two Aliens standing up. "Where did the other one go?" Adam turned his head to see the third alien running to its ship and pressed something on the side of it.

Adam ran towards that alien and slashed it in its back, and it was destroyed and gone. "One down," Adam said and turned to the other two Aliens. "Two to go." The two lizard aliens snarled and ran towards Adam with anger in his eyes and they the were really close, Adam struck them with his Power Axe and destroyed them to pieces. "Easy as pie!"

Half an hour later, Adam had de-morphed and returned to Alpha who had alread been unloading and taking things to the cave. He was back for his 3rd round.

"I see you started without me," Adam said rolling up his sleeves.

"Well, you were gone for a while, so i'd thought i's busy myslef," Alpha replied. "What happened in there?"

"There were aliens and they were checking out the planet," Adam started. "And they turned out to be mean and angry aliens. They attacked and I attacked back. They must be here for something. So, I think, once we're done here. You should see if you can find out anything on their ship."

"Okay," Alpha said. "When we finish with all this, what are you going to do?" he asked Adam as the two carried a box of metal parts down a hill towards the cave.

"I dunno," Adam answered then looked at Alpha. "I could be a P.E. teacher or an Athletic Coach."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

"We're here!" said a middle aged woman with long wavy auburn colored hair as she drove her car through the entrance of Astoria Cove. The teen in the passenger seat raised his head off the window to look outside of it. Astoria Cove looked like a beautiful and peaceful place. One of those places you dream of living in with your family with no danger at all. "Here we are," said the teen's mother as she drove into a driveway of a house that had a sold sign on it.

The teen stepped out of the car. He had short black hair. He was about 5'9 and a medium sized muscles, not too big not too small. He was wearing a white T, blue pants and white converse. He stared at the house. It looked like a regular House, and behind it were woods and hills near the coast.

"Hey Isaac," said his step dad who was a couple inches taller than him with big muscles and short blonde hair. Isaac looked over him standing by the moving truck looking at him questioningly."Come help me with the big stuff," said his step dad. Isaac nodded and walked near him where he opened the back of the moving van. A couple of hours later, Isaac, his step dad, mom, and little sister had finished moving everything inside.

Isaac walked to his new room. There were a some boxes a long with a bed, a desk, some shelves, and a dresser. Isaac walked to the first box and opened it up. On top was a picture, a picture of his real dad. He also had black hair and brown eyes just like Isaac, and Isaac looked just like him. Isaac had missed his father a lot. His father was an astronaut and a very good one. When Isaac was 10, his father had went missing or what his mother had thought he died. His father's ship, while exploring the galaxy, had mysteriously disappeared or most likely had blown up, and Isaac's father and his team disappeared along with the ship. Isaac refused to think his father had died and just believed his father was just lost somewhere in the galaxy for the last 8 years trying to find his way home. He had hope and faith that his father was alive.

Isaac set the picture on his dresser and started unpacking. About an hour later, a little girl about the age of 6 with wavy blonde hair walked in. Her name was Jaime and she was Isaac's little looked over to her.

"Mom says dinner is ready," said Jaime. Isaac nodded and she left. Isaac walked into the dining room and sat down at the table where a hot plate of food was there waiting to be eaten.

"Isaac, your transcripts and transfer papers have been completed so you first day of school will start tomorrow," said Isaac's mom. Isaac nodded. "You to as well, Jaime."

"Yeah, okay," replied Jaime. Isaac ate his dinner in silence while his family talked. Isaac mostly every time ate his dinner in silence. He was pretty much always quiet, ever since his dad went missing. He was bullied a lot for being the way he was and for not having a real father, so he took some karate lessons in Muay Thai to protect himself if someone had ever tried to fight him. It did come in handy a couple times in the beginning of high school, and after that, he was never bullied again, but that didn't stop him from training in the Arts of Muay Thai. Isaac was also kind of a loner. No one approached him because he was mysterious and people were afraid of him and he didn't know why. Before he became taciturn, Isaac was kind of sarcastically funny, and he did have other great qualities about himself that no one knew about except his real parents. His dad always thought he was a responsible, hard working kid who would grow up to be a leader one day

Isaac walked back into his room and then changed into a white shirt and gray pajama pants. He crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. "Goodnight Dad," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile <strong>

Outside of the Earth and in space, there was a spaceship. A weird looking one like it was from a different Galaxy. Inside the spaceship, an alien with a long snout and fangs covered in blue scales wearing black armor with a yellow T on it. He was also wearing a red cape, and had black colored eyes. He was very muscular and was holding a black staff with a reptile looking head on the top of it. Five of his greatest and fiercest warriors walked in. He recruited them from different galaxies offering them a place to rule. There was a gorilla looking monster. He had silver hair and red eyes. He was wearing silver armor. There were two twin tigers, one white, the other orange. They both wore blue armor. There was a bat looking monster with wings wearing brown armor. And finally, there was a dragon monster in the middle of the four wearing red armor. The all kneeled in front of the lizard monster.

"My King Tervin," said the dragon.

"Ah if it isn't my fiercest warriors," said King Tervin. "Argon the Dragon Warrior, Simia the Ape Warrior, Tygris and Tigre the Tiger Warriors, and Pteropus the Bat Warrior. What is it?"

"Sir," said Simia in a low voice. "We have approached the Planet Earth.'

"Our second scientist scouts have finally sent back some scans and Earth still has plenty of resources we can use," explained Pteropus in a high voice. Tervin nodded and gave and evil smile.

"Yeah, not like those first incompetent scouts who went missing a year ago. Probably got scared and ran away for good, afraid to come back here and face Tervin," Tigre murmured to his twin.

"You know they were most likely killed by the inhabitants. They sent a distress call, remember?" Tygris said. "They were too weak to handle these Earthians."

"It is time for us to conquer this planet, my King," said Argon in a growling low voice interuppting the Tiger twins.

"Yes," agreed King Tervin. "We shall start Tomorrow." The 5 warriors stood, Saluted Tervin and left the King's chamber. Tervin looked out the window and stared at Earth. "Soon Earth will be mine and no on can stop me!" At the entrance stood a man covered in blue and green scales. He had brown eyes and sharp teeth. He wore black armor as well. He smiled evilly at Tervin's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere under the coast of Astoria Cove<strong>

"Alpha! Come Quick!" yelled a middle aged man. He had short black hair and was 6 foot even. He was wearing a black sweater and black slacks. He was at a super computer watching the screen as one of the alarms had went off.

Moments later, a four foot tall, very colorful and shiny robot hurriedly rushed into the lab.

"Yes, i heard the alarm. What's going on?" asked the robot known as Alpha and stood next to his friend.

"Our satellite has caught on to something," answered Alpha's friend.

"Bringing it on screen." Alpha said typing away and flipping buttons. Alpha brought it up and a spaceship neither one of them is familiar with. "That looks like trouble."

"It certainly does Alpha," Alpha's friend said then looked towards an old looking chest that was standing a pedestal. "He's Here."

"I think the time has come for The objects in the box to be given to the new chosen teens," Alpha's friend answered and he put his hands on the chest about to open it. He opened the chest and inside, it held three different colored spherical coins: Red, White, and Green. The chest then gave off golden light and the three coins gave off their colored aurora. Then three sparkling lights separated from the coins and flew away.

"So how long will this take?" Alpha asked.

"As long as it needs to, bur hopefully soon," Alpha's friend answered as he looked at the ship with a very serious expression. "Time is of the essence."

"It sure is, Adam."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Isaac opened his eyes sleepily as his alarm was going off. He hit his alarm making it turn off and then climbed out of his bed. He grabbed some clean clothes and walked into his own new bathroom. He walked out 20 minutes later with damp hair wearing a red unbuttoned dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up on his forearms,white T, blue jeans and his white converse. He grabbed his blue backpack and walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle water out of the fridge.

"Breakfast?" asked his mother who was making breakfast.

"No thanks mom," answered Isaac as he then walked out the back door.

"Bye!" called out his mother.

Isaac went to the side of the house where his black mountain bike sat there. Isaac mounted it and started pedaling. A few blocks later, Isaac had approached his new school, Astoria Cove stopped some feet away and watched the students outside walking into school and talking to friends. Isaac sighed and rode up to the bike racks where he locked his back to the rack and walked into his new school. Once he walked inside, he saw more students walking around getting to classes and talking to friends. Isaac walked in some more.

A girl who looked about 5'6, with black shoulder length hair and green eyes with a slim and curvy body was rummaging through her locker when she saw Isaac looking around looking confused. She was wearing a blue colored short sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She thought he was new cause she had never seen him before. She also thought he was cute.

Isaac looked around then came to a pretty girl dressed in blue sweater and jeans staring at him so he walked up to her.

"Um excuse me," Isaac said softly. "Can you tell me where the office is?"

The girl stare wide eyed at Isaac. "uh..um.. it's uh," stuttered the girl. "D...down the hall and uh...to the right."

Isaac nodded and gave a grateful smile and left down the hall and turned right. The girl blushed, sighed and leaned up against her locker.

"Jeez, Michelle, your more terrible with boys than me," said another girl who was Michelle's best friend. She had wavy blonde hair, 5'5, blue eyes, and slim body. She was wearing a white short sleeved polo shirt with black pants and white tennis shoes. Michelle looked at her best friend Katie.

"Yeah i don't know what happened back there. He caught me off guard," said Michelle. Katie chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on, let's go to class," suggested Katie. Michelle nodded.

Down the hall, two guys were at their lockers talking. One guy had short brown hair, gray eyes, 5'11, and sort of muscular. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt with blue shorts and black converse. The other guy had dark skin, brown eyes, brown hair, 6 foot even. He was wearing a green hoodie with black pants and green converse.

"So you think that our new athletic coach is an MMA genius?" asked the dark skinned teen laughing. His friend laughed as well.

"I don't know Jay, but Coach Park was doing these crazy moves that I've only seen when i was little, and they were difficult that even I couldn't do them," answered the other teen.

"Well, i don't know either Luke, but Coach Park's way to old to be doing MMA and flips and stuff," said Jay. "He's like 40 or whatever."

"Well yea, maybe he just looks old but is really young," said Luke as closed his locker and Jay did the same and they both walked off.

Meanwhile Isaac was in the councilor's office waiting to get his schedule. The councilor walked in and sat at his desk.

"Okay Mr. Stephens, here is your class schedule," said the councilor and then handed Isaac his schedule and accepted it. "Off to your classes now."

Isaac nodded and smiled and then left to his first class which was English. He left the office in search of his English class when someone bumped into him pretty hard. It was a guy taller than Isaac wearing a black sleevless shirt, black pants and boots. He was also wearing black gloves missing the fingertips.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Geekoid! Now Apologize!" said the wannabe tough guy. Isaac just stared at the guy as if he was stupid. The guy looked at him angrily. "I want an apology now!" as he then grabbed Isaac's shirt.

"Leave him alone," demanded a voice. Duke turned to see who it was. It was a teen with hazel eyes and short dirty blonde hair. He was about 5'9 and some what skinny. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with black shorts and white tennis shoes and was holding onto a skateboard.

"Mind your own business, Scott Snot," said Duke. While Duke's attention was on Scott, Isaac slipped away and Scott noticed this.

"Alright fine," said Scott as he walked off. Duke turned back around to see that Isaac was gone. He then took off as well.

Isaac slipped around the corner and found his class room and walked inside. He looked around and saw only one seat open. It was next to the girl he asked help from earlier in the morning.

Michelle saw someone out the corner of her eye sit next to her. She turned her head towards the person and her eyes widened. It was the boy who asked for directions. Isaac turned to see that girl staring at him again. She turned away and blushed. Isaac turned his head back to the front as the teacher walked in.

"Is there and Isaac Stephens in here?" asked the Teacher. Isaac rose his hand and waved two fingers. "Would you like to come up and introduce your self?" Isaac shook his head no. "Are you sure?" Isaac nodded. "Well okay then, let's begin today's lesson."

Six classes later, Isaac was in his last class of the day, Athletics, and Isaac had to dress into a white shirt and blue athletic short, then meet in the gym. Once in, The Coach walked in last. He had short black hair and was six foot even, and was of asian decent.

"Okay class, today we will be doing some exercising and a few tests..."

After class was over, Isaac walked outside towards his bike, thinking that his gym class was cake, when he was grabbed violently by his shirt, and was turned to face his attacker.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Duke said to Isaac who stared at Duke with raised eyebrows. He then studied Duke. "I told you i want an apology, and i want one now!" Isaac was about to speak, but someone else did.

"Duke, leave him alone!" yelled Katie as other teens gathered around. Michelle stood next to her friend.

"Not until i get my apology," replied Duke viciously and glared at Isaac very hard.

"Let him go Duke or else ," said Luke as he dropped his pack on the ground. Chase and Jay put a hand on each of Luke's shoulder.

"Not yet," said Duke. "Now give me my apology!" Isaac didn't answer. "Alright Fine! Don't say i didn't warn you!" But before Duke could move, Isaac somehow quickly removed Duke's hands from his shirt and pushed him away with both hands. Isaac smirked as Duke fell down to the ground, landing on his butt. Duke stood up looking murderous. "That's it!" Duke threw a right punch, but Isaac easily slapped it away then hit Duke in the chest with both his fists and Duke went flying several feet and to the ground.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. No one was brave enough to fight back against Duke becuase he had a black belt. Luke and Scott were the only ones who also stood up against him, and Jay just thought it was a waste of time to even try.

Duke sat up rubbing his chest with pain on his face. Duke then got up quickly and got in a fighting stance. "I know karate too!" Isaac slowly got into his Muay Thai fighting stance and stared Duke down with confidence in his eyes. Duke started running towards him and he smiled a little. When Duke got close to him, Isaac took his chance and kicked Duke right in the knee causing him to fall right on his face, in the dirt.

* * *

><p>Adam and Alpha were watching the whole scene. Adam, having teleported there after class was over and everyone was gone, pointed to the scene.<p>

"There they are," he said.

"Which ones, Adam?" asked Alpha as he looked around the screen. "How do you know, i don't see those lights any where."

"Because its my coin we used to create the other coins, so i can see the lights," explained Adam. "There right there over there heads."

Alpha looked back at the screen but he did not see any lights at all. "I don't see any of those lights, Adam. Can you tell me which ones the chosen ones are?"

Adam nodded towards the screen. "The one fighting is one of them (He's a new kid), and there are two in the crowd. The girl wearing a white shirt and the guy over there in a green hoodie." Alpha nodded. Adam actually knew who they were. He taught them in his athletics class earlier.

"So why aren't those lights teleporting them here?" asked Alpha.

"The lights are most likely waiting for them to be alone," replied Adam confusing Alpha and then nodded.

* * *

><p>Duke looked up with dirt on his face and saw Isaac walking to his bike calmly. He spit out some dirt and stood up and pulled out something then stretched it out. It was a baton. "This ain't over, bud!" yelled Duke as he ran towards Isaac.<p>

"Look out!" yelled Michelle. Duke swung his baton. Isaac ducked and swiped Duke's legs from under himself causing him to fall onto his back with a thud and a groan. Isaac looked down at the bully, then turned and walked to his bike, unlocked it, and took off to his house.

The crowd dispersed as Duke slowly and painfully stood and watched with burning eyes as Isaac road away.

"That kid was pretty amazing, huh?" said Jay as him and his 2 friends were walking down the street.

"Yeah he was pretty awesome, eh Luke?" said Scott.

"He was okay," replied Luke.

"Aw, come on. He took on Duke as if he was just a white belt," said Jay. Scott nodded in agreement. Luke shrugged.

"I wonder what Martial Arts he studied," wondered Scott.

"It looked like Muay Thai to me," said Luke. Jay and Scott looked surprised.

"Amazing..." was the last thing Jay said as he waved Luke and Scott goodbye and took a different street home. While he was about to open his door, he was then surrounded by green light and then, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Isaac parked his bike on the side of his house when a red light appeared right in front of him. "What the heck..." Isaac murmured the his eyes widened in shock as the light flew into him and made him disappear.<p>

Meanwhile, a girl a few blocks away was walking home when a white light appeared and made her disappear as well.

* * *

><p>Alpha was typing onto one of the lab's many computers and Adam was standing some feet in front of the chest with his arms crossed when the three colored lights appeared in front of the chest: Red in the middle, White on the left, and Green on the right. Seconds later, the lights took form into the three teens they had brought; Isaac, Jay, and Katie appeared in front of the chest, facing it. All three opened their eyes at the same time and looked around, not noticing Adam or Alpha.<p>

"What the?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we?"

The three teens asked at the same time. They then looked at one another puzzled and confused about what was going on.

"What the heck is going on here?" Jay asked out loud. The other 2 teens shrugged.

"How should we know, we got here the same time you did," Isaac replied as he then stared at the chest with interest.

"Yeah and check this place out. It is amazing. This place is full of computers and stuff," said Katie as she looked around the lab full of computers of amazing technology. She then went towards some buttons and was about to touch them when...

"No! Don't touch those," said a high pitched voice and Katie jumped away. The three teens turned to see a robot of some kind, one very different from what they have seen on television, but they also saw a middle aged man with asian decent, one they were all familiar with even Isaac.

"Coach Park?" they all said in unison.

"Yes, and Actually, since we're not in school, you can call me Adam," said Adam as he straightened his sweater and walked over to guide Katie away from the computers.

"Okay, Adam, What's going on here?" asked Jay as he watched the short robot cautiously. "What are we doing here?"

"First, Kids, let me introduce you to the guy who taught me everything he knows," said Adam as motioned over to Alpha.

"Not a guy," Jay murmured, yet Adam ignored him and continued.

"This is Alpha 6, my tech advisor and friend. Alpha, this is Isaac Stephens, Katie Parker, and Jay Roberts." He finished. The three teens waved at the old robot who bowed back.

"Okay, now that we're properly introduced, can you guys please tell us what the heck we are doing here?" asked Isaac who was now more cautious and suspicious than ever.

"Well, for starters, when I was younger, I used to be a Power Ranger for Alpha here, and once great man named Zordon." Adam started, shocking the three teens as they obviously knew what Power Rangers were. "And Last night we have discovered some very bad news."

"What kind of news?" asked Katie as Jay and Isaac looked at each other.

"We have discovered that An Evil Alien King named Tervin. Has entered this Galaxy and now orbits Earth."

"Yeah and what's he doing here?" Isaac asked curiously.

"He is here because he wants to dry out the Earth and use her last remaining resources," explained Adam with his hands around his back.

"Hold on." Jay spoke up. "What do you want us to do about this? We're just kids."

"Yeah, why are we here?" asked Katie looking pretty confused about the whole situation.

"Your planet is now under attack, and you have been chosen to help and save your own planet," answered Adam as it was that obvious.

"Oh, yeah right," scoffed Jay. Isaac glanced up to Adam curiously then looked down thinking.

"Oh, a nonbeliever," said Adam. "Please, take a look at the screen behind you." The three teens turned around to see a screen and a video popped up of the city.

"That's the city," said Katie pointing to the screen.

"Thank you Princess Obvious," Jay said sarcastically. Katie rolled her eyes at Jay while he smiled innocently. The image of the city changed into a scene in space and the teens then saw a huge looking alien ship. The scene change to inside the ship to a lizard looking alien sitting on a throne.

"That is the Evil King Tervin. He is bent on using up all the resources to create a most powerful army to conquer the universe. Tervin has now set his sights on Earth and to drain it of its resources," explained Adam standing with his arms behind his back.

"Gross, he looks ugly," said Katie with a disgusted face. Jay chuckled while Isaac cracked a smile.

"Ok, so What does this have to do with us?" Jay asked again still looking towards the screen.

"You have been chosen to form an powerful elite team to battle against Tervin and his army of Kamoto Soldiers," answered Adam. "Each of you will be given extraordinary powers from the ancient creatures that have once roamed the planet we call Dinosaurs, of course." Alpha nodded towards the teens who all looked at one another.

Suddenly, on every teens wrist, a device with a circular space appeared strapped to their wrist. The device was the shape of a certain dinosaur. Isaac looked at his and noticed that his didn't even look like a dinosaur he's ever seen before.

"What are these?" Katie asked looking and pointing at her belt.

"Those are your Dino Morphers," answered Alpha. "When in danger, you will turn your coin and call out the name of your dinosaur, and you will morph into a formidable fighting force know as the Power Rangers."

"Uh, morph?" said confused Katie.

"Metamorphosis," said Alpha. Katie nodded still confused.

"Also, as a power ranger, you will have access to a universal power and command a fleet of fighting machines called Zords," explained Adam.

"But why us?" Jay asked for a third time as Alpha walked to the pedestal with a chest on top of it and picked it up.

"Because you have the qualities and are worthy enough to wield the powers of the Dino Fury," said Adam.

"The Dino Fury?" they all repeated. Adam nodded.

Alpha walked up to the teens, but stopped when Isaac spoke up. "Hold on, wait a minute here. Why us, I mean, we aren't that special or anything." He said earning a glare from the other two teens. "I mean, what do you mean chosen? Who chose us?" he asked.

Adam nodded. "These did," he said and waved over to Alpha who opened the chest. Inside the chest sat 3 different colored coins that coincided with the Color of the dino head morphers the teens were wearing. Alpha and Adam walked up to Jay.

"I don't get it," Jay said. "How could these choose us?" he pointing at the jewels.

"Well, when we made these, we programmed them to chose the right type of person who would make a great ranger, so each of these coins chose you." Adam explained. The three teens nodded at the explanation.

"Jay, you are the fierce Green Earth Tyrannosaurus Power Ranger for your strength and instinct and will command the Tyrannosaurus Dino-Zord." Jay was handed a green coin with the picture of a t-rex. His morpher was shaped like a tyrannosaurus's head.

"Katie, you are the fierce White Wind Pterosaur Power Ranger for your high spirited self and care free spirit and will command the Pterosaur Dino-Zord." Katie was handed a white Coin. Her morpher was shaped like a pterosaur's head.

"And Isaac, your are the fierce Red Fire Dragon Power Ranger for your courage and Leadership and will command the Dragon Dino-Zord." Isaac was handed a red coin. His morpher was shaped like a Dragon's head. Isaac looked up at Adam and Alpha. There's no such thing as dragons, is there?

"Observe the Computer screen." Adam said. The three teens looked at the screen It showed three mechanical dinosaurs: a green Tyrannosaurus, a white Pterosaur, and a red dragon. "When you have a big problem, You must call upon your Zords. Just as the three of you Work together, so will your Zords, and they will all combine to form the Dino-MegaZord. Together your are the Dino Fury Power Rangers!" finished Adam.

"Um, hold up," said Jay. Adam looked at Jay. "Dino-Morphers? Mega Zords? Lizard people? Magical Coins? I don't know, This is just a little too weird for my taste."

"Yeah, Jay's right," said Katie. "How do we know this is real or Whatever?"

"Yeah," said Jay as he stuck the items he received in his pocket. "I'll tell you what, It's been real and I don't know about you guys, but i am getting outta here." Jay and Katie started walking out while Isaac stayed put. He was thinking if he should do this or not.

"Hey! New Guy, let's go," said Jay who was already out the lab door.

"What? Oh yeah, coming," said Isaac and then followed his new teammates out the door and away from Adam and Alpha.

"That could've gone better," said Alpha.

"Patience Alpha, they'll come around," replied Adam. "Now, I'm going to follow them because i sense that trouble is coming." Alpha nodded and Adam followed the teens out.

* * *

><p>The Three teens were walking along the coast of Astoria Cove. Isaac was lagging behind the group thinking about being a superhero.<p>

"I like the beach in all, but this is too far from my home," said Katie. "Could've sent us back into town."

"What's up with you, New Guy?" asked Jay as he turned around while pulling out his coin and curling it into a fist.

"It's Isaac," Isaac replied as he looked up at Jay. "I'm just thinking about this whole ordeal."

"Don't tell me you believe those guys," said Katie with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, this is such a joke," said Jay as he threw his arm, but nothing flew into the ocean like Jay had intended to. "What the..." said Jay and stared at his hand.

"What..." asked Katie as she walked up to Jay.

"My coin is gone," answered Jay as he continued to stare at his hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac as he walked up to Jay.

"I had my coin in my hand and when i was gonna throw it into the ocean, it just suddenly disappeared," explained Jay. Isaac dug out his jewel and stare at it. He closed his hand. His eyes widened as his hand glowed red. He opened his hand and was shocked to see his red coin was gone. "Whoa..."

"Isaac, what is it?" asked Katie.

"Quick, Katie take out your coin," said Isaac. Katie did as she was told and Isaac did too only to find that their coins weren't in there pockets. "What the hell?" Isaac said. "Where's my coin?"

"There it is!" Jay said pointing at Isaac's wrist. Isaac looked at his morpher and there was his coin. Jay and Katie looked at their Morphers and saw there coins there as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Space.<strong>

Simia walked into his King's Room.

"Sir, i have encountered some lonely teens on a beach. I think we shall start with them and make examples of them," suggested Simia. Tervin turned from looking at the Earth.

"An excellent suggestion, Simia," agreed King Tervin. "Send some Kamoto Soldiers and send down our Evil Black Knight." Simia nodded and Left the King's chamber. Tervin continued to look out onto the Earth.

* * *

><p>"So we're going back then?" asked Katie.<p>

"Yeah, I don't think we should've left, i mean we were chosen us to save the world. I say we do it." answered Isaac.

"Do you really think we can?" asked Katie a little worriedly.

"Guys, you don't even know what you're talking about, i mean you were talking to a man whose best friend is a four foot robot," exclaimed a annoyed Jay who followed them anyways.

"Did you not see how that coin disappear from your hand and ours from our pockets?" Isaac said to Jay. Jay looked back at Isaac, but didn't reply.

Before the teens could go any farther, 10 vicious lizards with kamoto dragon heads and green armor showed up wielding swords also with a 7 foot monster wearing full black heavy duty armor.

"Who the hell are these guys?" asked Isaac.

"Certainly not the welcoming committee," answered Jay.

"Evil Afternoon Teens of Astoria Cove," said the black knight. "I am The Evil Black Knight and these are my Kamoto Soldiers and we are here to make an example of you teens and show you what our Evil King Tervin is capable of."

"What does this evil dumb knight of the round table want from us?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked Isaac.

"To destroy you! Attack Kamoto Soldiers!" it growled.

The kamoto soldiers ran towards three teens.

"Uh oh," said Katie. "What do we do?"

"We Fight!" answered Isaac. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" said Jay as the ran up to kamoto soldiers. Isaac ran up to the first kamoto and drop kicked him and it went flying to the ground, and the fight was on.

"But i don't know how to fight!" screamed Katie as she was then grabbed by a couple of Kamotos. Jay then kicked away the kamotos holding Katie and she was free.

"Stay behind us," Isaac ordered as he punched a kamoto in the head. Jay the swiped a kamotos legs and then punched it in the head then flipped one and chopped it in the neck. Isaac then roundhouse kicked the next to Kamotos and the fell to the ground but then the ones that fell just got right back up.

"What the heck!" said Jay as he drop kicked the kamoto. Isaac dodged a sword swipe and knocked it out of the kamoto's hand and then flipped it. Katie then kicked a kamoto luckily while Jay and Isaac punched a kamoto together, but then they just got back up ready to fight some more.

"Man these guys are too strong!" said Isaac.

"What do we do?" asked Katie.

"You Morph!" yelled a voice. The teens turned to see Adam standing on a cliff. "Use your dino morphers!"

"He's right!" yelled Isaac as he pulled out his dino morhper. The rest did as well while standing guard.

"Spin the coin and say your Dino power!" Adam yelled to the teens.

"Alright!" said Isaac. "It's Morphin Time!" All the teens held up their morphers.

"Red Fire Dragon!" yelled Isaac as he spun his coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened.

"Green Earth Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jay as he spun the coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened.

"White Wind Pterosaur!" yelled Katie as she spun he coin on her morpher and it's mouth opened.

"I am the Red Fire Dragon Power Ranger!" said Isaac as he went through a series of moves into a stance. His suit had Red Helmet shaped like a dragon head with the mouth as its black visor, with black eyes, and two small horns poking out on the sides. A Red body with three white diamonds with red claw marks in the center. Red arms and legs, white belt, boots, and gloves.

"I am the Green Earth Tyrannosaurus Power Ranger!" said Jay as he went through a series of moves into a stance. His suit had Green Helmet shaped like a Tyrannosaurus head with the mouth as its black visor, with red eyes. A Green body with three white diamonds with green claw marks in the center. Green arms and legs; white belt,boots, and gloves.

"I am the White Wind Pterosaur Power Ranger!" said Katie as she went through a series of moves into a stance. Her suit had White Helmet shaped like a Pterasaur head with the mouth as its black visor, with black eyes. A white body with three grey diamonds with white claw marks in the center. White arms, legs, belt, boots, gloves, and skirt.

"And together, We are the Dino Fury Power Rangers!" The three teens yelled in unison.

"Power Rangers?" repeated the black knight in disgust. The black knight growled.

"Rangers! Call upon your Dino Weapons!" Adam yelled out.

"I call upon the Dragon Sword!" yelled Isaac and a curved Sword and a red and black handle with the symbol of the Dragon on it appeared in his hand.

"I call upon the Tyranno Blaster!" yelled Jay and a big green and white shotgun blaster with the symbol of a Tyrannosaurus on it appeared in his hands.

"I call upon the Ptera Bow!" yelled Katie and a white and grey bow appeared in her hands with the symbol of a Pterosaur on in.

"Attack!" growled the Black Knight, and the Kamoto's attacked two for each ranger.

Isaac took his sword tripped one kamoto and sliced the second one and it disintegrated. He then stabbed the first one in the chest and it disintegrated as well.

Katie flipped over her 2 kamotos and shot both in the back and they both disintegrated.

Jay rolled around shooting his blaster at the kamotos. The Rangers then faced the Black Knight.

"Alright, Bring it!" growled the Knight as he conjured a black sword and shield. Katie went first. She jumped towards the Black Knight and shot an Arrow but it was reflected and shot back at Katie who was hit and thrown back to the ground.

Jay was next. He shot his blaster but was blocked by the knight's shield and was thrown back by the Knight's sword.

Isaac went next and lasted a little longer. He swung his sword but was blocked. The knight swung his sword, but Isaac blocked the attack with his sword. Isaac jumped over him, but the knight was ready and struck him in the back and flew to the other two Rangers.

"Man, this guy's too strong," said Isaac.

"What do we do?" asked Jay.

"Combine your weapons into one!" Adam yelled front the cliff. He was sitting with his legs dangling still watching the scene.

"Alright Dino Rangers! Let's Combine them together!" yelled Isaac.

"Tyrannoo Blaster!" yelled Jay as he threw his blaster in the air.

"Ptera Bow!" yelled Katie as she threw her bow up and connected to the blaster on top looking like a giant crossbow.

"Dragon Sword!" yelled Isaac as he jumped up. He split his sword down the middle in two and place on piece on the both sides of bow to combine a new weapon.

"Oh, what's this?"

"This is your worst nightmare!" said Isaac who held on to the weapon while Jay was on his right and Katie on his left, and hands on each of his shoulder.

"Fire!" the Rangers yelled in unison. A red, white, and green electrical beam blasted out and went towards and hit the black knight who then blew up and disentigrated.

"Yeah!" celebrated the Rangers and Adam then walked up to the New Dino Fury Rangers.

"Now, please come back to the lab," requested Adam and the Rangers nodded.

* * *

><p>"No!" screamed Tervin as he slammed a fist onto the arm of his throne. "How could he have lost. He was a great and fearsome warrior!"<p>

"My King, these so called Power Rangers may be a problem with our plans," said Argon. The other Beast warriors nodded.

"No! These Power Rangers are nothing! And we will get rid of them and destroy them!" growled Tervin. The warriors growled in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations you guys, you did very well," Adam said to the teens with his hands behind his back. They were still in their suits, but with their helmets in their hands. "Now that you have become power rangers, There are 3 rules you must follow or you will lose your power. 1, do not use you power for personal gain, 2, only use your power if you are in danger, 3, keep your identity a secret. No one may know you are a power ranger. As long as you work together, you will always win." The rangers nodded.<p>

"Now, Do you accept this mission to keep your planet safe?" asked Adam as the three teens stood in front him. Isaac looked at his new friends and teammates who nodded. They all smiled.

"We Accept!"

"Great, you can go," Adam said. The three teens nodded and left the lab to back home.

"Adam, are we going to tell them about there being two addittional rangers?" Rom asked.

"Not until we finish making the last coins," Adam answered as he looked onto the screen. Alpha nodded.


	2. Elemental Fury Powers

Chapter 2: The Fury Powers

"Okay class, I am a little disappointed in the scores of the test you took on Monday," said Mr. Gaines The math as he passed the graded tests back to their owners. "Only a few of you made A's and only half of you passed." When Mr. Gaines passed the tests back, he sent some of the students disappointed looks especially to Jay who just smiled back innocently. Mr. Gaines then passed Michelle's test back with a 98 written in red on the top of the test. Isaac was next and his grade was a 100. Michelle glanced at his paper and was surprised at what he got. The bell rang. "Alright class, have a good day and please next time study for the next test!" called out the math.

Isaac slowlry stood up a gave a little smirk at his test and walked out the classroom. He knew he'd make a perfect cause math was was his favorite subject and could do it all. He loved all of it. He was decent at his other classes as well. History, not do hard; English, okay; Physics, same as Math but a little more; Computer Sciene class, good; Wood Shop class, easy as pie; Athletics, was easy as well. Out of all the classes, His least favorite class was English. He knew he could write and all. He spoke it and two other languages, so why did he have to do it his senior year.

Isaac exited out of the building, walked over to the side, and began to unlock his bike on the bike rack. Today was an important day, but not for him, but to his younger sister. Today, he was going to start training her in martial arts. It would be new for her and new for him as he had never tought anyone before.

"Hey Isaac!" called a familiar voice. Isaac turned to see Jay and Katie walking up to him with small smiles on their faces. Jay had one strap of his backpack on his shoulder, and Katie was hugging her books when they stopped in front of their leader.

"Hey," said Jay breathed out shrugging his backpack more onto his right shoulder.

"Hey," Isaac greeted them back with a smile and took his bike off the bike rack.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out or something," asked Katie. "Since you're new and all, we could go show you around to get a familiarity with the place, since, well, you know."

"Yeah we could got to the Candy Shack. They have arcade games there and awesome snacks, and they have this small gym area where you can exercise and practice our fighting," said Jay with a enthusiastic grin. Isaac looked as if he was thinking it over and exhaled.

"Thanks for the offer, but i can't, really. I've actually have to go do this thing." answered Isaac then mounted his bike. Katie and Jay nodded a little bummed. He was about to pedal off when Katie stopped him.

"Wait," She said. Isaac looked over to the 2 teens questioningly. "Come on, we can't be that bad. We're actually pretty fun and cool once you get to know us." Isaac raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jay who shrugged with a smile. He didn't have a problem with them, i mean, they were his teammates, and he just did have something important to do.

"So, what do you say," asked Jay.

"I can't. I promised my sister that I'd help her on some things, teach her martial arts. Sorry, maybe next time," replied Isaac with an apology look. Jay and Katie sighed and nodded.

"It's alright," said Katie who shrugged it off.

"Yeah, we'll get you next time," finished Jay with a smirk. And Isaac then rode off.

"Alright then, let's get to the Shack, yeah?" Jay asked Katie with a grin.

"You better believe it," Katie replied as they both walked away from the school premises.

* * *

><p>Isaac arrived at his house within minutes. He dismounted and sat his bike against house and walked inside. He went into his room and changed into a white muscle shirt and white karate pants, then walked into his backyard where his sister was waiting for him dressed in a karate uniform, ready to learn. Isaac smiled and walked up to her.<p>

"I'm ready Isaac," said Jaime. as she stood up and pulled her belt tighter. Isaac smiled again and kneeled next to her.

"Okay Jaime, First lesson. Martial Arts is only used for defense, never for personal gain or revenge. Only use it when you have to defend your self or your friends and family, okay?" said Isaac. Jaime nodded.

"Okay," answered Jaime.

"Now, we'll start off simple." Isaac then started training his sister Muay Thai starting with some simple stances and moves.

A couple hours later, Jaime walked into the house looking pretty worn out. Isaac sat on the grass chuckling to himself. His sister had done well on her first day, and he knew she would be great at this when she gets older. Isaac stood up and walked back into the house and threw on a t-shirt and some shoes and decided to take a walk in the woods behind his house. He remembered back when he was training and learning his martial art.

**Flashback**

A Taiwanese guy with a tough demeanor was walking around a little 12 year old with black hair and brown eyes was trying to punch and kick the air using his knees and elbows.

Isaac tried to do a flying roundhouse kick, but then fell to the ground.

"I can't do it," breathed out the 12 year old Isaac on his hands and knees breathing heavily. "It's too complicated. I'm not meant for this." Isaac stood up groaning in pain. His sensei walked to him and smiled.

"You can do it young Isaac, you have to believe in yourself as I believe in you," said his sensei.

"I don't know. It's hard," said Isaac.

"You have to be confident, Isaac. Concentrate, Breathe in and out, and keep focus. Just keep practicing and you will get it," said the sensei and he walked away. Isaac sighed and stood up and got into his fighting stance and put on a determined face. He tried the flying round house but failed again. he did a couple more times but kept on failing. Isaac was getting frustrated. Isaac then remembered what his sensei said. Isaac stood back up. He closed his eyes and took some calming breaths. He opened his eyes back up. He planted his feet onto the ground and got into his Muay Thai fighting stance. Isaac crouched a little then jumped and did his flying round house kick and then landed on his feet. Isaac looked up and smiled. He finally done it and did his first successful flying roundhouse kick. Isaac was surprised at what he did.

"Yeah!" yelled the 12 year old version Isaac as he jumped into the air.

**End Flashback**

Isaac had walked deep into the woods now. He was about to take another step until he heard some kind of whooshing sound. He walked ahead and then saw it. A teenager, one he recognized as Jay's friend Luke, was surrounded by some kamoto soldiers and some kind of dragon warrior.

"What the..." said Isaac as he watched the scene from afar.

"Hello teenager!" said this dragon beast.

"Who or what the hell are you guys!" Luke asked as he worriedly got into a fighting stance.

"I am Argon the Ferocious Dragon Warrior!" said the dragon beast.

"And what do you want with me?" Luke asked nervously.

"I want to make an example of you, you insolent little kid!" replied Argon pointing at Luke who tightened up. "Attack my Kamoto Soldiers!"

"Not good," Isaac said to himself as he turned his back. "Time to help out. Let's do this!" Isaac brought his wrist up and spun his coin. "Fire Dragon Fury!" he yelled and then morphed into the Red Dragon Ranger.

* * *

><p>"Man, there's nothing better than a chocolate chocolate strawberry cookie cream ice cream," said Jay as he ate his super ice cream.<p>

"Do you ever have a regular ice cream?" asked Katie as she looked Jay strangely then took a spoonful of his ice cream.

"Hey!" protested Jay. "What's the fun in that?"

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Jay froze. 'Uh oh,' he thought. His morpher went off and was surrounded by a few people. Jay slowly covered his left arm as a few people stared at him. Katie stared at Jay wide eyed as she too knew what and who it was.

"Well," said Jay as he then stood up abruptly. "It's...time...to...take my...pills!" he stuttered as he then grabbed his bag and left in a hurry. Katie stood and a couple of people stared at her.

"Uh yes!" she said. "And I have to go help him since he always forgets which pills to take," she lied and the followed after Jay. She found Jay in the back of the shack and in an the alley. He brought his wrist up to chin as Katie walked up next to him. "Yeah, What's up?" he asked.

"Jay, it's Adam. There some trouble in the woods up north. Isaac's already there. You and Katie morph up and get there, alright?"

"Yeah, got it." Jay finished the left the alley with Katie on his heels.

* * *

><p>Luke Kicked a kamoto then elbowed another. Suddenly, one grabbed his arm, then another grabbed his other arm. "Arg! Let me go!" Luke growled and struggled against the Kamotos.<p>

"Oh i don't think so," said Argon as he pulled out a blood red sword. "Now, let's finish this!" Argon raised his sword while Luke gulped and closed his eyes. The next think he heard was a loud clinking sound. He opened his eyes and saw that the dragon monster's sword was being blocked by another sword. Luke looked towards the owner of the other sword. It was a person wearing some kind of red suit.

"I don't think so, bub," Isaac said to Argon. Isaac lifted Argon's sword and the slashed it in it's chest where it flew to the ground.

Argon quickly stood up. "How dare you attack the great Dragon Warrior! Attack my Kamotos!"

Isaac kicked the kamotos away from Luke. "Get out of here!" he yelled at Luke who nodded and found a hiding spot behind a tree. Isaac flipped over a kamoto soldier and punched it in the chest. He then kick the next one to the ground. 2 kamotos were running towards him and he jumped out of the way as the 2 kamotos ran in to each other.

"Call off your pet iguanas!" yelled Isaac as he punched another kamoto. "There no use to you!"

"Never!" Argon yelled back. Isaac then kicked 2 kamotos and ran towards Argon. "Oh, you want a piece of me, eh?" said Argon getting ready to attack Isaac.

"No, I want the whole thing!" yelled Isaac as he ran up to Argon and jumped, but Argon was ready. He grabbed Isaac's foot and then threw him to the ground. Isaac hit the ground on his back with a loud thud.

"You cannot defeat me for i am one of the greatest warriors serving our Evil King Tervin!" said Argon. "Nobody has been able to defeat the Great Dragon Warrior!" said Argon as he held up his arms, and Isaac stood up holding his back.

"Maybe its about time someone has!" yelled Isaac as he ran up to Argon and did a flying roundhouse and kicked the dragon beast right in the head.

Argon was thrown to the ground, and then recovered and stood up. "That's it you little red riding hood, I'm going to tear you to shreds!" He growled, and then jumped over Isaac and kicked him in the back. Isaac stumbled forward and two kamotos came up and punched him and flew to the ground where his sword fell out of his hand. Argon ran at him, sword raised.

"Not so fast!" shouted Luke as he kicked Argon in the back making him stumble a little.

Argon turned and growled. "Why you insolent little teenager!" Argon slowly walked towards Luke who was getting ready to fight back, while Isaac was having a little hard time fighting some Kamotos. Just as Argon got close enough to attack Luke, the White and Green Ranger appeared and both kicked Argon away at the same time.

"Not today!" Katie said as she and Jay landed infront of Argon, back to back.

"Well, if it isn't the new heroes of Astoria Cove," said Argon, recovering from their attack. Katie and Jay were standing in front of Luke when Isaac jumped in front of them, obviously already having defeating the rest of the Kamotos.

"Took you guys long enough," Isaac said as he joined his team.

"Looky here, all the rangers here together," Argon said. "Move aside, this is between me and the kid!"

"Leave him alone Argon and go back where you came from!" said Jay pointing at the monster.

"Yeah, you overgrown gecko!" Isaac yelled while holding his shoulder, his back still in a little pain.

"I don't think so. Kamotos Attack!" ordered Argon and more Kamotos appeared and surrounded the Rangers and Luke and ran to attack them.

"Hey, get the kid here to safety!" Isaac ordered Katie who nodded. She turned towards Luke and grabbed his arm.

"Come on. we have to get you out of here," said Katie as she pulled on him and away from harm.

"What! No! I'm not going anywhere, I want to stop that guy. I want to help," said Luke as he tried to struggle.

"Don't worry, you did your part, now we need to do ours. We'll take care of it, Luke!" said Katie as she pulled on him again.

"I don't care, this was my fight! And How the hell do you know my name!" yelled Luke.

"Don't worry about it! Now leave or i will make you leave," ordered Katie.

"No!"

"You asked for it." Katie said as she tried to pull his arm around his back, but Luke caught her hand and flipped her. Luke then took off towards the battle. "Ow!" Katie murmured as she sat up and lifted her wrist to her face. "Alpha, can you teleport him home or somewhere at least out of trouble?"

"You got it!" Alpha replied over the communicator.

"You want some more!" Argon said to Luke who was running towards Argon, but before Luke could get to him, he disappeared, obviously teleported away by Alpha.

"Now that he is out of the way," said Katie as she ran into the action.

"Well Rangers it was nice fightin with you, but we gotta go," was the last thing Argon said, and him and the kamotos teleported out.

"Well that was weird," said Katie when she caught up with Isaac and Jay.

"Rangers, get back to the lab, I have something to explain to you," Adam said through the communicators, and the Rangers teleported back to the lab. The Rangers then unmorphed back to normal.

"What's up, Adam?" Isaac asked and leaned onto the panels with his arms crossed.

"Do you remember the coins you received?" said Adam. The Rangers nodded. Of course they remebered, how could they forget, it only happened the day before yesterday.

"Well, when, we made these coins, we gave them a special power," explained Alpha.

"Like, what kind of powers?" asked Jay.

"Elemental Powers," answered Adam.

"Elemental Powers?" Katie repeated with a puzzled look. Adam nodded. "What do you mean? What are these Elemental Power?" She asked still a little clueless.

"Powers of the Elements that are found here on this planet." Adam simply answered. "Isaac, you have the elemental power of Fire, which means you can manipulate it in anyway and maybe one day, create it." Isaac nodded, which he thought made sense since Dragons breathe fire and stuff. "Jay, you have the elemental power of Earth, which means you can manipulate dirt, mud, sand, rocks, and many alike, and Katie, you have the elemental power of Wind; you can manipulate the wind and create your own wind currents. These are you special powers that will help you destroy the evil that has appeared here."

"So how do we use these powers?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Easy," said Alpha. "We have created a few different exercising chambers for each of you to learn, use, and control your powers."

"Awesome," Jay said with a fist pump. "When do we start?"

"You can start now if you'd like," Adam answered as 3 doors with symbols of air, fire, and earth opened up behind him. The Rangers then walked into their exercise room and the doors closed behind them. Adam turned towards Alpha. "How's the Parasaur Coin coming along?" he asked the robot.

"It's coming along nicely, Adam," Alpha replied.

* * *

><p>"Argon, tell me why you ran away?" asked King Tervin. "You were so close to finding that energy source we had picked up."<p>

"My King, those pesky new rangers arrived and would have ruined everything," answered Argon who was kneeling in front of Tervin.

"Ah yes, the power rangers," repeated Tervin. "Argon, go make me a fierce monster. A monster that is feared on Earth."

"Yes my King. I know the perfect one," said Argon and left the king's chamber.

"You know that his monster will fail," said a voice. Tervin turned to see who it was. It was another lizard almost similar to Tervin, but he covered in blue and green scales, had brown eyes and sharp teeth, he also wore black and red armor as well.

"Ah Kaizer,"said Tervin. "Of course his monster might fail,but when his time comes, he will not fail. And when your time comes you will win."

"If you use me now, we will conquer this world," said Kaizer.

"Yes, but we do not know how strong and powerful these power rangers are. And i would hate to lose my new best warrior to the rangers," said Tervin.

"I don't care," said Kaizer. "I can take them all on at once."

Tervin chuckled evilly. "Patience Kaizer. Your time will indeed come."

* * *

><p>The three rangers entered their Elemental Chambers.<p>

In the fire chamber, a big basin stood in the center of the room with torches on each wall. The wind chamber had a tree full of leaves on it and full of different kinds of windmills. The Earth chamber's ground was Earth ground and contained 3 different sized boulders.

"Okay, so how do I do this?" Isaac asked to no one in particular, but mainly to himself. "I don't want to burn myself."

"Okay Rangers listen up," Adam said over a intercom. "Okay, in each of your chambers, you will see some items. These items will help you learn about your power. Rangers, do whatever you think will help you out. The best way is to use your martial arts skill. You got it?"

"Yeah," answered the Rangers.

"Okay, Get to training," finished Adam. "I hope they'll Figure this out," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Isaac stared at the fire in front of him. He wondered how he was going to do this. He put his hands over the fire and they formed a triangle. He couldn't really feel any heat coming off of it which was odd. He twisted his hands in a circle and Whala, a small fire appeared in each of his hands, not even burning them at all. <em>Rom was right. Using my martial art just might work, <em>he thought, _It's strange how this doens't hurt me_. Isaac waved his arms in a circular motion and the fire followed him, he then threw a punch and a fireball flew from his hand.

"Whoa... Amazing," Isaac said with a half grin.

Jay was all having the same progress. However, Katie was having some trouble because she didn't really know a martial art.

Jay threw his hand up and a rock came from the ground and he kicked in front of it where the rock flew into the wall. Katie was trying everything she could think of, but she couldn't get any wind to pick up. She tried throwing punches and kicks, but no success. This was to be a big challenge for her because she didn't know any kind of fighting techniques. None at all, just what she saw on tv or what she saw her friends do.

"They are all doing a pretty good job, with the Exception of Katie," Adam thought out loud. "Rangers," He said through an intercom after an hour of training. "You've had enough training for today. Go ahead and go home, get some rest."

The Rangers exited their chambers. Isaac had some singed spots on his clothing, Jay was covered and dirt, while Katie looked perfectly normal. Jay and Isaac left the lab while Katie sluggishly grabbed her bag, dissapointing that she didn't have in progress in her training chamber.

"I see you're distressed," Adam noticed about Katie, while pressing buttons on the control panel, then turned to face her.

Katie turned towards Adam. "I can't get my power working." she revealed with sadness in her voice. "I can't do it. I failed. You might as well pick someone else to take my place as a Power Ranger."

Adam walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to replace you, Katie. The coin chose you out of thousands, possibly millions of candidates, and it chose you for a reason. Don't worry, I have confidence in you, but not knowing a martial art? This will be a most difficult test for you, but I believe you will pass it," he explained. Katie nodded then left the lab with new found hope.

* * *

><p>Argon walked into his King's chamber with a monster behind him. It was a chimera monster with the body of a lion, goat, and dragon head, with wings and a snake as a tail.<p>

"My King, I have a monster ready," said Argon as he kneeled in front of his King.

"Ah, yes a chimera monster, a nice one," said Tervin.

"I am the Chimerian and I will do anything you ask me of, My King," said the chimera monster with a salute.

"Good, I want you to take some soldiers and distract those Power Rangers while Pteropus will go and kidnap the city's police force. I will make them into my new version of Kamoto Soldiers," explained King Tervin.

"Yes, my King, anything for you," said Chimerian.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring! Ring! Ring!<strong>

"Okay class," said the Calculus teacher walking around his desk to sit on it, as the class began to leave."You have a test on Friday and don't forget to study for it. Have a good day."

"Man this math stuff is pretty tough," said Jay who was walking with Isaac down the hall. "Hey, that rhymed." Jay smiled at Isaac who chuckled.

"Maybe you should ask Michelle for help," suggested Isaac neither of them noticing that Luke and Scott walking behind the two of them.

"I already asked her, but she said she was gonna be practicing her Tai Chi and to teach Katie how to do it," replied Jay as he crumpled up a piece of paper. Isaac nodded but then looked back at Jay with a serious expression.

"Katie didn't tell Michelle why she wanted to learn Tai Chi, did she?" Isaac asked his teammate.

"No i don't think so," Jay replied as he scratched his head. "But she didn't even tell me why. Is it because she can't summon her wind powers?" he said a little too loudly.

"Shh!" said Isaac as he elbowed Jay then looked behind themselves to see Scott and Luke and hoped they hadn't heard Jay. Jay looked behind him too, thinking the same as Isaac.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" asked Scott, catching up to stand next to Isaac who shared a look with Jay. Luke walking up to walk next to Jay.

"Uh, good," answered Isaac, supisciously. Jay nodded in agreement.

"Hey Isaac, you're a genius right?" Luke spoke up while looking at his failing Calc paper. It had a big red F on it.

"Uh, i guess," answered Isaac scratching his head.

"Cool, you think you could help me study for this Calc test on Friday," asked Luke.

"Uh, yeah sure," replied Isaac.

"Cool, let's head to the library then," said Luke, and Isaac nodded and followed Luke. "Alright later guys." he said to Scott and Jay.

"Later." said Scott as he walked off, and left Jay by himself.

Jay watched Luke and Isaac walk towards the library. "Hey guys, wait for me. I need help too!" he shouted and ran after his two friends

Meanwhile in the Gym, Katie was trying to Follow Michelle's every move. She was doing it pretty sloppily to the way Michelle was doing but only because she was a beginner. Katie then abruptly stopped and threw her arms down with a heavy sigh.

"Ugh, i can't do this," said Katie. "I'll never be able to get this right."

Michelle smiled at Katie. "It's okay Katie, you just have to keep practicing," she smiled. Katie sat down on floor.

"I will never be able to learn my power." she mumbled with her hands under her chin.

"What did you say?" Michelle asked as she repeated her moves slowly and with patience.

"Oh, uhm, i will never be able to be a good fighter," Katie recovered then blew out a breathe when she thought Michelle bought it, but unbeknownst to her, Michelle did know what she said and was now thinking about what Katie had said.

"Don't worry, you will, just believe in yourself and have confidence okay? And most of all, maintain focus and be patient," said Michelle as she took a small break. Katie nodded ass her friend forced her up to her feet, and started again. After about an hour of practicing, Michelle had to leave. When she did and left out the door, at that exact moment, Katie twirled her arm up, and air was blown very hard making the double doors of the gym burst open violently.

"Ha, I did it," Katie grinned and jumped up and down on her success but stopped when Michelle walked back in.

"What in the world just happened?" asked a bewildered Michelle.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked innocently. Michelle eyed Katie suspiciously then continued to leave the gym. Katie smiled widely then decided to go to her chamber to train safely. Michelle and Adam were right, and she could do this.

* * *

><p>Pteropus, Chimerian, and some Kamoto Soldiers teleported into a an Alley close to the Police Department.<p>

"Okay, Chimerio, go wreak havoc," ordered Pteropus in his high voice.

"It's Chimerian," corrected Chimerian as he glared at the bat looking monster.

"Yeah, that's what I said," said Pteropus as he walked off.

"You stupid bat," Chimerian said to himself. "Let's go." he said to the kamotos.

* * *

><p>"So the f is only continuous at a point, x equals c if f(c) is defined and the limit as x goes to 0 of f(x) exists?" asked Jay totally confused.<p>

"Yeah, and if the limit as x goes to 0 of f(x) equals f(c)," corrected Isaac. Luke scratched his head. He was really confused too.

**Beep! Beep! Be-be-Beep! Beep!**

Jay and Isaac covered their wrist as quickly as they could, and Luke looked up expectantly.

Isaac looked around while Jay smiled innocently when Luke looked at them. "What was that?" Luke asked.

"Uh... I have no idea," lied Jay as he looked around the library pretending to find the culprit. Luke looked at him suspiciously then looked at Isaac who was quickly packing up. He looked back at Jay to see he was doing the same thing.

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Uh... We have to go, you know, duty calls." Jay said earning an elbow from Isaac. "I mean Coach Park needed to see us. Um, some martial arts practice?"

"Oh, when?" Luke asked leaning back in his chair.

"Now," Isaac said as he dragged Jay to the back of the library to find secluded spot, unbeknownst to them, Luke quietly left his table to follow them secretly. He found his two friends in the back of the Library; Isaac with his wrist up to his face. Luke kneeled down the aisl away from them and eavesdropped.

"Yeah, Alpha, what is it?" Isaac asked while Jay looked around.

"Isaac, Tervin has sent out a monster and its wreaking havoc in the city. You need to go there right away," said Rom. "Katie is already on her way to fight off Pteropus."

"Alright, we'll be there." said Isaac as he looked around not knowing that Luke was crouched down in the aisle next to the one him and Jay were in, and then teleported to the scene.

"Jay and Isaac are power rangers?" Luke asked himself as he walked around to the next aisle staring at the spot his two friends disappeared from, thinking.

* * *

><p>Katie was inside her chamber practicing when Adam had entered the chamber. She turned to see Adam and stopped.<p>

"What is it, Adam?" asked Katie as she wiped her face.

"Good to see you've got your powers working," Adam said. "There's trouble in the city. I need you to get to the police station, they're being taken in by one of Tervin's warriors, Pteropus."

"Okay, I'll be there," said Katie and teleported out of there.

* * *

><p>Isaac and Jay teleported just in time to save a woman from being attack by a chimera monster.<p>

"Get to safety." Isaac told her She nodded and ran off.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Chimerian as Jay and Isaac faced the ugly monster. "It's the power rangers!" said Chimerian. "Time to be destroyed!"

"Not today you three-headed ugly cat!" yelled Jay as him and Isaac pulled up their wrists.

"I'm not ugly! Rawr!" the chimerian monster growled and ran towards the two teens.

"Ready?" Isaac asked.

"Ready!" Jay replied.

"Fire Dragon Fury!"

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!"

"Your days are over!" Isaac yelled as him and Jay ran at the monster.

* * *

><p>Katie teleported to an alley behind the police department. She saw that the policemen and women were lined up. They couldn't do anything as Pteropus the Bat Warrior and some Kamotos were surrounding them. Pteropus was zapping policemen away with some kind of purple and black box he had. Katie lifted her wrist.<p>

"Wind Pterasaur Fury!"

"Stop right there Pteropus!" said Katie when she came from around the alley. Pteropus laughed evilly.

"It's too late Ranger, We already half of them all, and without all your policemen, your city will tear itself to shreds." said Pteropus and laughed some more.

"Not on my watch," said Katie as she brought out her bow and shot some arrows at the kamotos, destroying them. "Hiya!" she shouted, but Pteropus was ready as he grabbed the White Ranger.

Katie was thrown to the ground by Pteropus. She had already defeated the Kamotos and Pteropus was the only one left, but while she was fighting the Kamotos, Pteropus sucked all the police force into his little metal box he had in his claw.

"Katie!" Alpha's voice came from her communicator.

"Yeah?" asked Katie as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Try and Destroy the box, and you will get the policemen back." Alpha said through the communicator.

"Got it!" said Katie. "Hand over that box you overgrown bat!" She yelled ash she grabbed a hold of Pteropus' arm.

"Never!" said Pteropus. He pushed her away, then Katie jumped up and kicked the bat warrior. The bat threw a punch but Katie blocked it. She then kicked the box out of his hand. "No!" It yelled. Katie then Drop kicked Pteropus and ran to pick up the box. "We'll see one another again white ranger!" and Pteropus disappeared. Katie sat the box down then shot an arrow at it, but nothing happened. She then spoke into her communicator.

"Alpha, I've got the box," said Katie as she picked up the box. "But i can't destroy it!"

"Okay, i will teleport it here and find a way to release the trapped," said Alpha. Katie then watched as the box in her hands was teleported from her hands. She then ran to where the others were to help fight off Chimerian.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Tervin's ship.<p>

"My King, I have failed," said Pteropus as he was kneeling in front of Tervin.

"Yes, you have," said Tervin as he lifted his hand. Lightning bolts exploded from his hand and hit Pteropus who cried in Pain and flew into a wall. "Fail me again, and I will destroy you permanently!" growled Tervin.

* * *

><p>Just as Jay and Isaac were thrown to the ground by Chimerian, Katie appeared and blocked a fireball that had come from the monster.<p>

"Someone call for 911?" Katie said sarcastically as she blew the fire away from her the ground in front of her.

"Bout time," Isaac said as him and Jay stood back up holding on of their arms.

"Yeah, let's get this guy!" Jay said enthusiastically. "Let's get our weapons out!"

"No wait, i gotta better idea," Isaac said with a closed fist. "Let's use our powers!"

"Yeah!" The other two rangers agreed. Isaac waved his arms around and then his hands were covered in fire. Jay and Katie did the same. Jay was surrounded by rocks while Katie was making the wind pick up around here and changed into white air balls arounde her.

"Let's do this!" Isaac yelled and the three rangers ran towards Chimerian with Isaac in the lead. Isaac punched Chimerian with both hands creating a small explosion when the attack hit making Chimerian fly back. Katie ran forward and used her wind to blow the chimerian back and forth while Jay made the rocks and dirt hit him when he was thrown by the wind.

"Okay Guys, surround him," said Isaac, and the Rangers sourrounded Chimerian in a triangle. "Let's go full Power!" All the rangers did a series of Moves and their elements followed their every move. Their elements then changed into energy of their respective colors.

"Element of Fire!" yelled Isaac as he threw a Fire blast.

"Element of Wind!" yelled Katie as she threw an Air blast.

"Element of Earth!" yelled Jay as he threw an Earth blast.

A trifecta of elemental power fiercely shot towards and hit Chimerian in unison and the monster cried in pain as it blew up into pieces, never to be seen again.

"Yeah!" celebrated the Rangers.

"Our second Win!" said Jay with a fist pump then high-fived his teammates.

"Good Job Rangers!" Adam's voice said through the communicator

"Thanks, Adam," Isaac said then turned to his friends. "Let's got celebrated with some ice cream shakes at the Candy Shack!"

"I hear that!" Jay said enthusiastically as he began to run off.

"Did i mention you're paying!" Isaac shouted after him, and then followed.

"Boys," Katie said with a smile and then followed her teammates.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the lab, Alpha was moving through the lab and then entered one of the last rooms. Inside held a big room that held a huge mechanical machine that was transparent and giving off electrical beams of power, and in the center of that machine, held a coin, one bigger than the Rangers coins. The Coin was golden and it had an ancient Mammoth of some kind carved on it. In front of the machine, held a smalle cube that looked like a chest and was gaining power from the bigger machine.<p>

Alpha walked over to the machine and turned it off, then opened the small ordinary cube chest. Inside was a smalled blue coin with the picture of a new dinosaur; a Parasaur. Alpha took out the coin and put it in a small container that held a blue morpher, and before he left the room in search of Adam, he set a new coin inside the smaller cube and turned the machine back on.


	3. Dino Fury Zords

Chapter 3:The Dino Fury Zords!

Simia the Ape Warrior walked into his King's chamber. A wizard monster was walking behind him wearing a purple cape and a purple witch's hat.

"My King, I have a perfect Plan" said Simia as him and the Wizard kneeled in front of the King. Tervin turned around with a questioningly look on his face.

"Yes?"

"This Wizard monster i created has the ability to turn people into the worst personality ever by using magic," explained Simia as he stood up.

"Interesting. Use it on the power rangers so they can get rid of each other," said Tervin as he then turned back to looking out into space.

"Ha-ha, of course my King," said Simia as him and his monster left.

* * *

><p>"Man, that test was pretty difficult," said Jay as him, Isaac, and Katie were walking together down the hallway. Since they became rangers, they have been spending a lot more time together, and for the first time, Isaac had some real friends. He was a loner no more.<p>

"It was okay," said Katie and smirked. Jay rolled his eyes. She didn't look it, but she was pretty smart.

"Yeah, pretty easy if you ask me,"said Isaac as he was about to turn a corner first and had someone run into him. He looked to see a girl wearing a blue polo shirt, white shorts and blue shoes, also spilling her things. It was Michelle who looked up with wide eyes and saw Isaac.

"Sorry," said Isaac as he bent down to start picking up her stuff.

"N..No, i... it's okay," said Michelle as she bent down as well to pick up her things.

"Hey what's up Michelle?" said Jay.

"Nothin much, Just trying to get to an after school meeting," answered Michelle as she stood up with some of her things.

"What kind of meeting?" asked a curious Isaac as held onto some Michelle's books.

"Science Tech and things like that," Michelle answered with a tiny blush making the other three teens raise an eyebrow and making Katie give a small smile.

"Sounds cool," said Isaac. "How bout i join you?" Katie and Jay looked at Isaac with surprised expressions. Michelle looked at Isaac questioningly. "If i can?"

"Um if you want to," Michelle replied.

"Yeah i would," Isaac said with a smile. Michelle smiled back and started walking off with her

"When your finished, you should come join us at the Candy Shack," suggested Jay. Isaac turned back and nodded.

"Uh, yeah sure," answered Isaac. "Later guys."

"Good luck!" said Jay making Isaac look at him strangely and earning an elbow from Jay.

"Someone has a crush," said Jay in a sing song voice.

"Yeah and bad," said Katie and then smiled at Scott who was at his locker putting his books away.

"Why are you smiling?" Jay asked.

"Oh uh nothing," Katie said with a blush and looked away from Scott. Jay followed her gaze and smirked.

"You should ask him out," suggested Jay with a smirk as he leaned on a locker.

"A girl asking a guy out? Isn't that unnatural?" said Katie as she threw open her locker and stuffed her things inside.

"No, girls can ask guys out. Give it a try," replied Jay as he walked next to Scott and started to converse with him.

Katie closed her locker and sighed. She took a deep breath and walked over to the two guys. "Hey, Soctt, I...uh...was wondering if you wanna go to a movie or something on Saturday?"

Scott closed his locker and turned to Katie. "Uh... Sorry i can't," He answered with an apologetic look. Jay started chuckling to himself with his hand covering his face.

"Why not?" asked Katie, a little hurt.

"I already have a date," Scott answered as him and Jay started to leave the school and walking down the street towards the Candy Shack. Jay looked at her and shrugged with an apologetic look and she started to follow them to the Shack

"With who?" asked Katie. Scott looked at her from the side.

"Lori Adams," answered Scott.

"Her? She is such a...a.." stuttered Katie as she was trying to think of an insult.

"Blonde? Horrible Person? Snot? Rich spoiled brat?" offered Jay as they arrived at the Candy Shack.

"Yeah that," agreed Katie.

"Well i like her and as a matter of fact," said Chase as he waved to someone who happened to be Lori. "I gotta go," he finished and walked over to sit next to Lori.

"I dislike that girl," said Katie as her, and Jay sat at some empty chairs at the bar area discarding their backpacks onto the floor.

"Don't worry," said Jay as he pulled out a menu. "It wont last long anyway."

"How do you know?" asked Katie. Jay shrugged. "What does she have that i don't?" Katie asked in no one particular staring at the couple.

"Rich Parents? A hot body? Money that can buy love?" offered Jay. Katie slapped him in the arm then threw her face in her hands to hide her Jealousy. "Okay," he started as a server arrived at in front of them. "I will have this thing right here," he said showing the server what he wanted on the menu. "And she will have something light, like this Banana Strawberry shake." The server nodded and left.

No one noticed an invisible Wizard teleporting in and slipping magical worst personality dust into the two Power Rangers cups te server was carrying, then sat the drinks down at the table in front of the two teens.

"Cheer up Kate, i got you your favorite," said Jay. "Alright, Cherry Mango Raspberry Shake." Jay grabbed his drink and drank it like it was the only drink on Earth."Go on Kate, drink up, it'll help." Katie sighed and grabbed her shake and drank it as well. "Man, i was thirsty," said Jay. Katie looked over to see Chase and Lori kiss.

"I can't stay here, I'm going home," said Katie and left her shake unfinished. Jay shrugged and grabbed her shake, shrugged, then pulled it in his cup till it was to the top. Minutes later, Jay, and Katie, on her way home, held their heads in pain.

"Oh wow," said Jay holding his head. "Just got a major headache." He said as he dropped some money on the bar and left the Shack. "I'm going home."

* * *

><p>The next day, Isaac and Luke were walking down the hall when Isaac heard his name being call.<p>

"Hey Stephens!"

Isaac and Luke turned and their eyes went wide. It was Katie, or what looked like her. She was wearing a short black skirt, a black cut t-shirt, and with her hair down. To Isaac, she looked smokin' hot."Woah," Luke breathed out next to him.

Katie walked up to him. "Y..Y. Yeah.?" asked a somewhat frightened Isaac.

"Me and you, movie," said Katie as she touched his face. "Tonight at 8." Isaac could only nod, and Katie walked away. "Get outta my way," she said and pushed a freshman out of the way. Isaac was shocked at that action and went to help up the freshman.

"Dude, Katie Parker just asked you out," said Luke with an awe voice. "Well not asked, but demanded."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah and i don't know why, i thought she liked..."

"Whoa," said Scott interrupting and appearing next to Isaac. "That girl was smokin, who was it?"

"Katie Parker," answered a shocked Luke. Scott looked shocked as well.

"Seriously?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah and she demanded we go out." Luke nodded while Scott turned towards Isaac.

"You? What's so special about you?" he murmured then walked away. Luke and Isaac shared a look when the two heard someone yelling in the hallways.

"Get out of my way you bunch of losers and Geekoids!"

Isaac and Luke turned to see Jay walking down the hallway. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black bandana. Black shorts and fingertip cut gloves. He was pushing others out of his way to get to Luke and Isaac.

"What are you looking at bozo?" Jay said to Luke who just raised an eyebrow. Jay then turned towards Isaac with a smug look over his face.

"I wanna be leader," Jay commanded to Isaac.

"Uh, I not sure what you mean, leader of what? " asked a now nervous looking Isaac, glancing at Luke who was watching them.

"You know exactly what i mean," glowered Jay. Isaac was switching glances between Luke and Jay. "With me as leader, we will have greater success."

"Leader of what?" asked Luke curiously hoping to see if it was what he was thinking.

"Well, if you must know, the leader of the..."

"The student council," Isaac blurted out loudly and looking nervous making Luke staring at the other two suspiciously.

"No reason to scream," said an annoyed Jay.

"Well I gotta go, student council meeting an all," lied Isaac as he walked away. Luke looked confusedly over to Jay who looked angry.

"What!" Jay screamed in Luke's face then walked off.

"Well i was just wondering how you guys were on student council when I'm dating the president?" Luke asked Jay loudly who waved violently back.

After school, Isaac was walking out of the building when someone smacked his behind.

"Whoa!" yelped Isaac and turned to see it was Katie who was smiling mischievously.

"Don't forget about our date, Isaac," said Katie as she pinched his check then walked off.

"What the heck is going on with her?" Isaac asked himself.

"I know, i thought she was head over heels for Scott," said Michelle coming out of no where, now next to Isaac.

"Oh hey Michelle," said Isaac as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly.

"So do you like her?' asked Michelle not looking at Isaac and hugging her books to her chest.

"I like her." Isaac said. Michelle bowed her head a bit. "But." Michelle lifted her head and stared at Isaac. "But not like that." he finished with a smirk at Michelle who then looked confused. Isaac left Michelle and walked towards his bike when he heard a familiar beeping sound coming from his wrist. Isaac turned to see if the coast was clear then walked to the side of the school where no one was around.

"Yeah?" asked Isaac speaking into the communicator on his wrist.

"Isaac, a monster is terrorizing in the city park, I need you to get there as soon as possible, i will contact the other Rangers," said Adam.

"I'm on my way," said Isaac and teleported. Luke came from around the corner.

"City Park?" repeated Luke. "Now to see if he really is a power ranger." he finished and ran towards the park.

* * *

><p>Alpha walked into the lab holding a small chest and walked to the pedestal and sat the small chest down. Adam was already inside the lab watching the monster attack. "Okay, we're ready to find a new ranger. Weapons and the zords are connected." Alpha said as he turned to his old friend.<p>

Adam turned towards Alpha and nodded. "Do it." he ordered. Alpha nodded and opened the chest. Inside the chest, there was a blue coin with a Parasaur carved on it, and suddenly, a blue light appeared and flew away. Just as the light left, it reappeared and turned into a girl.

"Wow, that was pretty quick," Alpha said.

"What am i doing here? What's going on?" the girl asked.

"Hello Michelle."

* * *

><p>All three rangers appeared, already morphed, in front of the monster in front of them. It was a monkey monster in silver armor (looks exactly like goldar but not him).<p>

"Rangers!" yelled the silver Monster.

"Come on, let's make this quick i have a date tonight, and i need to pick the perfect outfit," said Katie standing with her hands on her hip. The other rangers looked at her in confusion.

"Okay rangers, let's pull out our weapons," ordered Jay.

"Hey!" said Isaac but Jay ignored him. All the rangers pulled out their weapons as Kamotos then showed up. The rangers attacked the kamotos with their weapons to destroy them.

"Ugh, gross," said Katie as she flipped a kamoto. Isaac attacked the monster with his sword but was blocked with the monkey's sword.

"You cannot defeat me!" said the monkey.

"Oh yes i will," said Isaac as he withdrew his sword to punch the monster but it to was blocked and he was thrown into the air where the monster shot out beams from its sword and hit him. Jay then went to attack, but Katie decide to stay behind.

"I'm tired, why don't you guys finish," said Katie as she sat on a bench.

"you can't be serious," said Jay who was then caught off guard and kicked to the ground by the monster. Isaac and Jay went at the same time, but with no success. The monster knocked Isaac's sword out of his hands and blocked Jay's blaster at the same time. He then shot beams both at Jay and Isaac who flew up in the air and landed hard onto the ground.

"man this guy's tough," said Isaac trying to stand up.

"Not even," said Jay as he struggled to stand up.

"No jay," yelled Isaac as Jay then struggled to run towards the monster who just shot more beams at Jay. Jay yelled as he flew into a tree and groaned when he fell to the ground.

"What an idiot," Katie said still on the bench looking over where Jay was.

"Alright white powder puff, it's your turn," said the monster as it ran towards Katie, but it was Isaac who then managed to kick it in the head. "Ow! You'll pay for that," said the monster and electro-shocked Isaac who flew to the ground and yelled in pain. The monster walked up to Isaac who was laying defenseless on the ground. "Time up!" said the monster and swung its sword downward towards Isaac, and all Isaac could do was cover his face.

**Clink!**

Isaac removed his hands and opened his eyes to see a staff blocking the Monster's sword. It was a staff he never seen before. He looked over to see the owner of the staff and was shocked to see another and new Ranger. A blue Ranger who looked to be a girl. She had a Blue Helmet shaped like a Parasaur head with the mouth as its black visor, with black eyes and a horn poking out of the back. A Blue body with a three White diamonds and blue claw marks in the center. Her arms, legs, and skirt were blue with white gloves and boots.

The blue ranger was blocking the monster's attack. Isaac then rolled from under both weapons. The blue ranger then lifted up the words and slashed the monster who screamed in pain flew back. The blue ranger then waved her staff in a circular motion and it glowed blue. He did a downward slash and hit the monster who then flew to the ground. "Elemental Water!" she said and shot a water blast and the monster was destroyed.

"Whoa amazing," said Isaac as he walked up to the blue Ranger and the others followed. "Hi," he greeted holding out his hand.

"Hi," greeted the Blue Ranger as he shook Isaac's hand.

"So," said Jay holding his arm. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm the Blue Water Parasaur Ranger," answered the Blue Ranger.

"No," said an aggravated Jay. "I mean your real name!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to tell you his real name," said Katie from afar.

"She," Isaac corrected waving at Katie.

"I want to know!" Jay said angrily.

"I think we'd all like to know," said Isaac and looked over to the Blue Ranger.

"Well, you all know me as," said the blue ranger as she took off her helmet and her face was revealed. "As Michelle."

"Wow!" Isaac said.

"And who are you if i may ask?" Michelle asked as she snapped her helmet back on.

Isaac took his helmet off first. "It's me, you're tech partner." he smiled widely. Michelle smiled back.

"And the others?" Michelle asked.

"What's it to you?" snapped Jay.

"Is he always like this?" asked the blue ranger pointing towards Jay.

"He has been recently," answered Isaac as he put his helmet back on.

"As the leader of my team," started Jay.

"You are not the Leader, Isaac is," said Katie as she slowly walked over and gave a flirtatious smile at Isaac making him raise an eyebrow. Isaac looked over to Jay.

"This lovely guy is Jay and the sweet girl over there his Katie, you're best friend," Isaac said pointing out who was who.

"Katie! You were a power ranger and you didn't tell me?" explained the white ranger.

"Why should i tell you, your just a nerdy little girl," Katie said snottily.

"Whoa!" Isaac said as Michelle grabbed her arm shyly. "What is up with you guys, why are you acting like this?"

"What's with us? What's with you Stephens?" Jay growled and took a step in front of Isaac.

"Cool it, Jay." Isaac replied holding his ground.

"You cool it, bro!" Jay said as he got up in Isaac's face and the two glared at one another.

"Rangers, to the Lab, Please," Adam said through the communicators.

"We're on our way," replied Isaac and the rangers teleported to the lab. "Adam, who was that guy?" asked Isaac after they were in the lab. They rangers all had their helmets off. Jay was glaring hard at Isaac with his arms crossed while Isaac pretty much ignored him. Katie was leaning on a counter staring at her nails while Michelle was listening intently. "He was pretty powerful," Isaac added. Jay snorted and Isaac side glanced at him.

"Yeah whatever, we would've won if she hadn't shown up," said Jay pointing his thumb towards Michelle.

"Jay, are you kidding? Did you not see how we were being thrown around?" Isaac replied waving his arm around. Jay just grunted to answer. "Not to mention it was me and you fighting him and you were trying to take point."

"Yeah whatever," Jay replied.

Isaac turned back to Adam. "So, what was that monster supposed to be doing?"

"I am afraid we do not know," said Adam. "But most likely just making trouble."

"Can i go? I have a date to prepare for," Katie said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and i need to go train," said Jay.

"You may leave," said Adam and the two left.

"Something is seriously wrong with those two," Michelle spoke.

"Yeah they're acting really different," Isaac said.

"I fear that some kind of spell has been put upon them," said Adam as he walked in holding a small pad that looked to be a computer with no keyborad.

"What kind of spell, and how and when did they get it?" asked Isaac.

"I believe it was an personality disorienting spell. Power to turn anyone into the opposite or to the worst of who they really are," explained Alpha. "Magic is a way to use it."

"That explains a lot," said Isaac with a hand on his chin. "How long when we can turn them to normal?" he asked.

"I will have a device that will turn them back to normal in About a couple of hours," answered Alpha.

"Okay, then we will deal with them for a little while longer," said Isaac as he went into his fire chamber and Michelle left.

* * *

><p>Michelle arrived in front of Isaac's house hoping he was home. She needed to ask him something that seemed important. She looked at her clock and it was 7:30, so she thought he was back from training. Michelle walked onto his porch and rang the doorbell rang.<p>

Isaac's mom answered the door. "Yes?" said the mother.

"Is Isaac home?" Michelle asked hopefully with her hands in front of her.

"No, I'm sorry, he's not home." Isaac's mother replied sweetly. "I'll tell him you dropped by." she finished with a smile.

"Ok, thank you," Michelle replied and turned around and walked down the porch steps to see Katie walking through the gate. Her hair was up in a stylish bun and was wearing a knee cut sleeveless red dress.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Katie asked snottily.

"Uh, hi," replied Michelle a little nervously. "I just needed to ask Isaac something but he's not here. What are you doing here?"

"As if you must know, Me and Isaac have a date," Katie said with a smirk. Michelle scratched her neck and tried to walk away until her arm was grabbed. "I know what you're doing here and let me tell you this once. You have no chance with him at all," Katie said. Michelle wrenched her arm away from Katie.

"What is wrong with you? We're supposed to be best friends here," Michelle said wrenching her arm free of Katie's grip. Katie laughed in her face.

"Find yourself another friend, because i don't nee you anymore," Katie replied.

"You're such a.."

"Say it, i dare you," Katie said as she stepped in front of Michelle.

"A horrible person!"

"Ha! That's all you got?" Katie said then brought up her wrist. "Wind Pterasaurus Fury!" she yelled surprising Michelle. Katie took a swing where Michelle dodged it. She threw and kick at Michelle and landed it.

"That's it," Michelle said. "Let's make this even! Water Parasaurus Fury!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isaac was in the Fire Chamber training. He was only wearing a pair of red karate shorts as he practiced his fire bending when someone entered the chamber.<p>

"Not bad."

Isaac turned to see Jay standing there in a green karate suit with a large duffel bag.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a curious and worried Isaac.

"I'm here to claim my spot as leader of the team," answered Jay looking calmly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Isaac. "When we started and became Power Rangers, you had no problem with me as your leader. Even with me being the new guy in town."

"Well, I've changed my mind," replied Jay. "And i want to fight you for the position. I deserve it," finished Jay as he dropped his duffel bag.

"What? No way!" Said Isaac as he walked over to a rack and when a pressed a button next to it, and towels appeared. He was about to grab a towel, when a rock hit the wall in front of him. Isaac quickly turned around to see Jay in a fighting stance with several rocks floating around him. Apparently his duffel bag was full of rocks and dirt. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm fighting you for the position of leader," answered Jay holding his stance.

"Look, i don't want to fight you Jay," said Isaac holding his hands up.

"Good, because this would make things easier for me," said Jay as he kicked a rock towards Isaac. Isaac ducked just in time for the rock to zoom over his head.

"What are you crazy!" said an aggravated Isaac. "Cut it out, this isn't funny!"

"Fight me!"

"No, I'm not going to."

Jay ran up to Isaac to punch him, but Isaac blocked it. Jay threw some more punches but were blocked by Isaac. Jay tried to sweep Isaac's legs, but Isaac jumped over Jay's legs. Isaac then ducked from a roundhouse, then Jay landed a hit with a unexpected kick to Isaac's chest, and Isaac fell to the floor when the chamber opened and Alpha ran in holding a weird looking device. Then shot it at Jay before he could throw a kick. When Jay was hit, he missed Isaac and fell to the ground holding his head. Seconds later, Jay stood up looking worried and nervous. He looked around and saw Alpha and Isaac standing there.

"Uh, hi," said Jay.

"Hey are you alright?" asked a concerned Isaac.

"Yeah i think," answered Jay. "I'm sorry, about everything i did. I couldn't help myself. It wasn't really me at all."

"Hey man, forget it about it. It wasn't your fault," said Isaac as he put a hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay smiled and nodded.

"Okay," said Alpha. "Now we have to fix Katie."

"We'll do it," said Isaac and Jay nodded.

* * *

><p>Jay and Isaac silently teleported to the woods behind Isaac's house because that was where the other Rangers signals where coming from. What they saw shocked them. Michelle and Katie were fighting in their Ranger form.<p>

"Whoa," whispered a shocked Jay as Michelle and Katie continued to fight not noticing their two teammates.

"You said it," Isaac whispered as he aimed the 'return to normal' device at Katie and shot it. The waves hit Katie and she fell down on her back and de-morphed.

"Katie!" Michelle screamed as she knelt next to her best friend and de-morphed. "Oh my god. Katie?"

"What the..." said a confused Katie as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked her friend.

"Come on Jay, let's leave them to it," Isaac suggested and started to walk away. Jay nodded and followed his leader.

"Must be something, huh?" Jay said.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Well, you did have two girls fighting over our fearless leader," Jay said as he put his arm around Isaac's shoulders.

Isaac smiled, shook his head, and put his arm around Jay's shoulders. "Shut up." he said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Isaac was rifling into his locker when Katie and Michelle walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. Isaac turned curiously to see Katie and Michelle. He looked at them questioningly.<p>

"Yes?" he said.

"Uh..." said shy Katie. Katie took a big breathe and exhaled. "I'm sorry about the way i acted and it wasn't me at all." She said quickly.

Isaac smiled at his teammate so did Michelle.

Michelle and Katie then began to leave when Isaac spoke up. "Good." Michelle turned back around with a questioning glance. "Because you were a little too forward and i kind of like shy and quiet girls." Isaac smiled looking at Michelle. Michelle blushed and gave a shy smile, then quickly walked off with Katie smiling as Isaac chuckled to himself, closed his locker and went to his next class.

Michelle walked around the corner, leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Wow, that couldn't have gone better." Michelle jumped and saw Katie leaning against the lockers. She forgot her best friend following her.

"What..." said Michelle as she continued walking down the hall. Katie followed by her side.

"I think Isaac likes you," said Katie in a sing song voice. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"No he does not," replied Michelle as they both entered a classroom. She actually hoped it was true because she liked him to. She like how he was always calm, quiet, and mysterious. He was also polite and nice and never really got mad or at least she thought so.

After school, Isaac was walking in the park deciding it was a nice day for a walk but that did change when he heard some strange noises. Isaac looked around and saw who they were. It was Argon, the one he had fought him a few days ago, and there was also another monster with a pointy hat and cape looking like a wizard of some kind. They were constructing something from the looks of it. When Isaac looked more closely he saw it was a bomb, so he decided to run out towards to stop them.

"Hey Lizard head!" called out Isaac. Argon and the wizard turned and saw Isaac.

"Ah if it isn't the Red Ranger," smiled Argon. "Back for another Round, eh?"

"Yeah, and this time you're not retreating," said a determined Isaac as he got into a fighting stance. Isaac twisted his wrist and his morpher appeared.

"Fire Dragon Fury!"

Isaac morphed into the Red Ranger.

"Ah, dragon power, like me" observed Argon with a hand on his chin. "Bring It!"

"I will never be like you," Isaac growled as he pulled his dragon sword and ran towards Argon who the produced his own sword, and they both began an awesome sword fight.

* * *

><p>Scott walked in the Candy Shack and found who he was looking for. Katie and Jay were sitting at a table talking a drinking a couple of shakes while Scott sat next to them.<p>

"What's going on guys?" asked Scott as he waved to a waiter.

"Not much, just been joking on Katie a lot about her almost disastrous date with Isaac Stephens," laughed Jay making Katie roll her eyes. Michelle was out in the training area practicing Tai Chi.

"So it was disastrous huh?" repeated Scott and half smiled. Jay nodded and turned around to see the server.

"Yes! Finally!" said Jay as a huge Chocolate, Orange and Lemon Sherbet and Banana split arrived in from of him with gummy bears and sprinkles sprinkled over it. "Amazing!"

"You can't be serious," said Scott eying the humongous Ice cream. Jay grabbed a spoon and scooped some ice cream. He was about to put it in his mouth when...

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Okay, There's that beeping sound again," Scott said as he looked around. Jay and Katie looked at one another.**  
><strong>

"Aw man," murmured a solemn Jay as he threw down his spoon in his now untouched ice cream. Him and Katie sat up and walked away while Scott was looking away. He turned back to see his friends leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?" Scott screamed at them then shrugged and started eating Jay's ice cream.

Jay and Katie met up with Michelle in a deserted hallway.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Jay into his morpher.

"Rangers, there is some trouble in the park. Argon and the Wizard are planting a bomb. We don't know what they were gonna use it for so i need you to go there before they use," explained Adam. "Plus, Isaac is already there and he may need some assistance."

"Okay, We're on it!" replied Jay. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The 3 twisted their wrists and the morphers appeared.

"Earth Tyrannosaurus Fury!"

"Wind Pterosaurus Fury!"

"Water Parasaurus Fury!"

The rangers entered the park and found the Wizard, the bomb, and The Red Ranger and Argon fighting. Jay looked over and saw the Wizard and detonator.

"There it is," said Jay pointing the wizard and bomb. "I'll take care of the bomb."

"Alright," replied the others and the team ran towards the monster.

"Your time is up Wizard," said Katie as the 3 stood in front of the monster.

"Really? Let's make this a fair fight!" yelled the Wizard as some Kamotos appeared next to it. The Three Rangers and Kamotos ran towards each other. Jay flipped a couple of kamotos and ran towards the bomb. He looked at it and the timer had 8 minutes left. Jay took out a pair of scissors and cut a random wire where the time was cut by 5 minutes.

"Uh... oops!" Jay picked up the detonator and decided to take it and throw it to the lake.

"Hey!" yelled the Wizard as Jay was running with the bomb in his arms and followed him. The kamotos and Rangers followed them.

Meanwhile, Isaac and Argon were still sword fighting. Argon took a swipe where Isaac dodged it and slashed Argon in the back. Isaac took this chance and waved his sword in a circular motion which made his sword glow white and hold energy, but Argon was ready for this. When Isaac swung his sword and released the energy, it was absorbed by Argon's sword who then slashed his sword and shot Isaac with his own energy. Isaac was hit in the chest and flew to the ground. Isaac struggled getting up holding onto his chest but he couldn't.

"You can't even defeat me, Red Ranger!" Argon Yelled pointing his sword at Isaac. Argon was about to swipe Isaac with his sword until Isaac expectantly hit Argon with a fireball. "Arg!"

"I don't think so Argon!" said Isaac and stood back up.

"Your gonna pay for that!" yelled Argon as the 2 began to sword fight again. Argon pushed Isaac back some feet and Shot lightning bolts from his sword which hit Isaac spot on and made him twist sideways into the air and land harshly onto the ground where his sword fell out of his hand.

"Oh no!" groaned Isaac as he struggled on the ground.

Argon shot more bolts, but Isaac rolled out of the way. Isaac noticed where the bolts hit and saw fire. He bravely stood up and right in front of the fire. Argon shot some more bolts, but Isaac ducked out of the way. While he ducked, he threw his hand into the fire. Isaac stood up in his fighting stance. His hands were on fire.

"What the?" said a shocked Argon. Isaac jumped and punched Argon in the head, and while he did punched, a fireball also came from Isaac's fist. Argon yelped in pain and flew to the ground.

"How do you like that!" said Isaac holding up his fist that was on fire.

"How do you like this!" said Argon as he turned invisible. Isaac looked around.

Meanwhile at the lake, Jay had just arrived in front of the lake with 20 second left on the timer. Jay then ran onto a dock where he threw the bomb as hard as he could and it landed in the water with a big splash and exploded. Water rose 100 feet high and came down as if it was raining.

"Your time is over bomb," Jay said to himself as he wiped his hands off.

"How dare you take my bomb!" yelled the Wizard and Jay turned and saw him.

"You're too late Wizard! It already exploded," said Jay pointing to the Wizard. The wizard growled and conjured a staff. He then shot a purple ball that hit Jay and mad him fly 50 feet in the air and land in the Lake.

"Jay!" yelled Michelle and Katie in unison running towards the Wizard. Katie attacked the Wizard while Michelle went to help Jay from out of the Water. Katie pulled out a blaster and started attacking the Wizard.

Meanwhile back in the park, Isaac was punching and kicking the air looking for the invisible Argon. Suddenly, he was picked up. He yelled as he was thrown into a fountain and his fires were extinguished. Argon turned visible and held up his sword and it glowed black, and Argon laughed evilly while Isaac stood out of the fountain. Argon shot his ball of evil, but Isaac dodged it and moved and jumped behind Argon where his sword lay.

Isaac was standing directly behind Argon holding his Dragon sword. He waved his sword in a circular motion and it was covered in blazing fire.

"Hey Lizard head!" Isaac called out. Argon turned around as Isaac swung his sword vertically and released the energy beam that hit Argon. Argon hit the ground in pain.

"We'll finish this later," declared Argon as he disappeared out. Isaac ran to where Argon disappeared and kicked the ground.

"Isaac! We need some help!" Michelle said through the communicator.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," replied Isaac.

When Isaac arrived, the other three rangers were on the ground trying to struggle to get up from the ground. The wizard was still standing. He raised his staff, but it was too late.

"Stop right there Wizard!" yelled Isaac as he took out his Blaster and shot it at the Wizard who hit the ground. Jay, Katie, and Michelle finally stood up and limped to their lead ranger. "Rangers, let's bring 'em together!" yelled Isaac as he split his sword.

"Tyranno Axe!" Jay threw his blaster axe into the air.

"Ptera Bow!" Katie tossed her bow and it connected with the bow.

"Para Staff!" Michelle split her staff and it connected with the bow as well.

"Dragon Sword!" Isaac place his split sword on the bow and grabbed the now completed Dino Blaster.

The 4 rangers gathered around the Dino Blaster and shot it at the wizard who blew up. Unfortunately, he didn't go away, he just stood back up weakly. Then something happened. The Wizard wave his staff around him and he grew 30 stories high.

"What the..." said Jay. "Now what?"

"We call on the power of the Dino Zords!" said Isaac as if it was obvious. "I call upon the power of the Fury of the Dragon Zord!"

"I call upon the power of the Fury of the Tyrannosaurus Zord!"

"I call upon the power of the Fury of the Pterosaurus Zord!"

"I call upon the power of the Fury of the Parasaurus Zord!"

The four Dino Zords appeared from their hiding spots: A Black Mechanical T-Rex, a White mechanical Pterosaur, a Blue mechanical Parasaur, and a Red Dragon flying in the sky. All four rangers jumped into their own Zords. The rangers appeared in compartments and a control system where they control the Zords.

"Rangers, power up your Coins and Let's bring 'em together!" said Isaac as he put his hands together, and they glowed. When he separated them, his right hand was a fist. He opened his fist and his red Dragon coin appeared and he put it on a small coin sized compartment on the control system. The other rangers did the same and the Zord came together.

The huge Tyrannosaurus split down in two and turned into legs and attached itself to the Parasaur which became the body. The Dragon Zord attached to the body becoming the arms and then the Pterasaur came in last to become part of the body, and a head sprouted from the Dragon Zord's Head the came off when the arms attached to the body. All the rangers appeared in the head that held a big compartment with a control system that controlled the whole Zord.

"The Dino MegaZord!" said the Rangers in Unison.

The MegaZord was as big as the Wizard and they started to fight. The MegaZord landed every punch it threw and the Wizard was seeing stars.

"We need the Power of the Dino Sword!" yelled Isaac and a simple yet awesome sword appeared from the sky into the hands of the MegaZord. "Let's Finish this." The MegaZord slashed it's sword vertically and cut the Wizard in half who exploded and disintegrated.

"Yeah!" celebrated the Rangers. The rangers left their Zords which they returned to their hiding spots. The rangers landed to where no one was to be seen and de-morphed.

"Awesome!" Jay said with a fist pump. "I could do this everyday."

The rangers started walking only to run into Luke, a friend from school.

"Uh, hey guys," said Luke.

"Hey Luke," the 4 teens replied in unison.

"Hey, you haven't seen any people in colored suits run by here by any chance?" asked Luke. The others all looked at one another then shook their heads no.

"Um, nope sorry," answered Isaac. Luke nodded.

"Thanks for the help anyway,"said Luke.

"No Problem," replied Isaac and they went their separate ways. Luke looked back at the Rangers retreated. _Good job Rangers. _He thought. What they didn't know, is that Luke saw the whole Ranger incident and he was trying to figure out who the rest of the team was. He couldn't help not knowing who the Rangers were and now, he wanted to be a ranger, and hoped they let him join in.

**A/n Black T-Rex like the orginal MMPR but somewhat bigger and the dragon also looks like the second season of MMPR when they got new zords. **


	4. Bat Warrior's Last Stand

Chapter 4: The Bat Warrior's Last Stand

"Whoa there!" said Isaac as he dodged a kick from Pteropus. Pteropus and some Kamotos were trying to steel some chemicals from Astoria Cove's big and Famous science lab. Luckily, the Rangers intercepted them and started a battle. While Isaac was fighting with Pteropus, the others were fighting Kamotos. Meanwhile, Luke was bent over on the roof of the lab concealing himself from everyone yet spying on the Rangers.

Isaac pulled out his Dragon Sword and slashed Pteropus who flew back. "Yeah!" celebrated Isaac.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Red Ranger!" said Pteropus as him and his Kamotos teleported out, and the Rangers regrouped.

"Alright, another job well done guys," said Isaac as they demorphed and started walking away. Though, Pteropus was not really gone. He was only in an alley-way behind a dumpster, watching Isaac and his friends walk away.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Jay.

"Me, Isaac, and Katie are going to volunteer at the Blood Drive at the Rec Center," replied Michelle.

"Do i have too? I hate blood," shuddered Isaac.

"Yes you promised," said Michelle as she dragged Isaac and Katie away towards the Rec Center with Pteropus secretly following. Jay decided to call it a day and go home. Luke watched them leave as he then climbed down from the roof and decided to follow Isaac, Katie, and Michelle.

Half an hour later, Isaac was sitting on a chair recording documents and stuff while Katie, Michelle, and other Teens handled the blood or either donated blood. Isaac shuddered at the sight of blood. He found other people's blood creepy and scary or it could be the possibility that it held a disease. Isaac checked his watch. It read 8:33. He practically jumped out of his chair. He was supposed to babysit his little sister 10 minutes ago. Isaac quickly told his friends his dilemma then hastily exited the Rec Center and started running towards home. When Isaac entered the park, he slowed down to walk. There was fog everywhere and it was really Quiet.

"What the hell?" Isaac said to himself as he looked around. Suddenly, he was surrounded by kamotos. "Should've known." He called as he got into his fighting stance. The kamotos attacked first, and Isaac quickly fought back. Isaac flipped one then kicked one in the chest. Before he could punch another one, a kamoto grabbed his arm and then another grabbed his other arm. "Let me go!" Isaac demanded.

"I don't think so," answered Pteropus as he appeared out of the shadows in front of Isaac.

"Pteropus! What do you want?" asked Isaac struggling against the Kamotos but had no luck. If only he could reach his Morpher. Pteropus put a hand on his chin as if he was trying to think.

"Hmm, I want to..." suddenly, Pteropus lunged at Isaac and bit him in the neck. Isaac screamed as he felt excruciating pain start from his neck and felt as if something was poured inside. Pteropus released his bite off of Isaac and laughed. The Kamotos let Isaac drop to the ground who fell to his nees and grabbed his neck. He also felt a burning sensation spread through out his body.

"Why did you bite me?" breathed out Isaac kneeling on the ground while holding his neck that was bleeding.

"So you can take out the Rangers from the inside!" answered Pteropus as if it was that obvious.

"What makes you think i will attack my friends?" Isaac asked and looked up to glare at Pteropus.

"Because you can't resist!" said Pteropus and laughed as him and the kamotos disappeared.

Isaac stood up weakly. Babysitting was far from his mind as he walked home. Isaac removed his hand from his neck. What he couldn't see was that the bite had cleared up and healed. Isaac looked at his hand and had a little blood on it. He stared at the blood for a while then wiped his hand on his jeans and went home.

Isaac entered his personal bathroom. He went to the sink and turned it own so he could throw some water in his face. He felt weird, tired, and sick. When he looked up and into the mirror, he was shocked at what he saw. His reflection was almost see through. He rubbed his eyes, but it still looked the same. Isaac left the bathroom, but didn't make it to his bed as he fell to the floor, and that's where he slept.

* * *

><p>Luke was in the gym with the most of the lights turned off, training his Martial Arts moves. He was thinking and training helped with his thinking. While training, he was unaware that the lights were flickering. He also didn't notice that someone had just teleported in and was watching him from the shadows. Luke finally stopped and grabbed a towel from his bag to wipe his face.<p>

"You are pretty good."

Luke turned quickly startled by the voice.

"Don't worry." said the person as he stepped out from the shadows. But it was a person, but a lizard person, it was Kaizer. "I'm a friend."

Luke was skeptical. "Who are you?" he asked. "I mean aren't you on the bad side, so why should i trust you or whatever."

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Kaizer. King Tervin's second in command, and most loyal soldier." The lizard warrior started. "And i really do mean you no harm." It smiled.

"Then why are you here?" Luke asked tensed and on guard. He wasn't taking any chances at the moment.

"Oh, i know who you are, Luke Walker, As I have been watching you, and i also know what you and your heart desires," Kaizer exclaimed with his arms behind his back, and staring down at the teen.

"And what is that?" Luke asked as he crossed his arms, yet still on his guard.

"To be a Power Ranger, of course," explained Kaizer as he started circling Luke. Luke uncrossed his arms and stared at the lizard intently as if he was waiting for this Kaizer guy to attack, but he didn't.

"What do you want from me?" he asked with suspiscion in his voice, narrowing his eyes at the lizard monster.

"To help you, to tell you that you have more power than you think. To tell you, Luke Walker, that you can be a Power Ranger," said Kaizer as he walked around to the front of Luke and looked him up and down as if he was examining him. "For us," he finished.

"What are you crazy!," answered Luke shaking his head. "What makes you think that i would work for you?" he half-laughed, skeptical, yet a little interested.

"You want power, Luke. And I can give you that power." Kaizer stated with his fist.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, now a little puzzled and a little more interested.

"Luke Walker, I can make you powerful," answered Kaizer. "The powers of Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire are the powers of the Dino Fury Rangers, but I can give you your own power. A power more stronger than those of the Power Rangers."

"Which is?" Luke asked now a little more intrigued.

"That is the power of Shadows." Kaizer answered with a scary grin yet it did not faze Luke, which made Kaizer think he was making a good choice.

"The power of shadows? How would i use those powers?" asked Luke a little puzzled.

"Easy, and I'm sure you could find a way to use your special power," explained Kaizer. "But to access this power, you have to use all of your anger and hate, and look deep within yourself to bring out your all of your powers." Luke nodded in understanding, or at least he thought he was understanding.

"So what do i have to do once i get these powers?" Luke asked.

"Oh just a small thing, nothing pretty big," answered Kaizer. Luke looked at the lizard questioningly. "Every now and then you would have to fight off the Power Rangers."

Luke looked away conflicted. He wanted power ever since he found out that his friends were the Power Rangers, and he was envious of them. Maybe this is his chance to be a Ranger even if it is for the wrong side, right?

"I can see that your conflicted," exclaimed Kaizer. "The Rangers are your friends are they not?" Luke nodded. "Do not worry, they won't know who you really are as you'll be in disguise. Plus, if they were your friends, then wouldn't they have told you they were Power Rangers and let you join in?" Luke looked up at Kaizer. He was right. Wouldn't his friends have told him? If they were his real friends, of course. And then, anger coursed through Luke. How could they not tell him they were Astoria's Heroes and not ask him to join. "So, the question is, do you want the Power of Shadows and will you join Tervin and his grand Army?" asked Kaizer.

"I dunno," Luke answered, still a little skeptical.

"What are you afraid of? You know I'm right." Kaizer hissed quietly and dangerously.

Luke turned away from Kaizer. Should he betray his friends and go against them. What would it matter to them anyways. They knew he could fight pretty good, and If they really did, then they would have asked him to join their team. He guessed they thought he wasn't good enough. So, he made his decision. "Okay, I'll do it. I want the powers, and You're right, if those people were friends of mine, then they would have told me they were Power Rangers and let me join their stupid team!"

"Okay, but there might be some complications," said Kaizer, grinning evilly on the inside. "There are some things you would have to go through before you get your powers."

"Like tests?" Luke answered nodding. Kaizer nodded.

"You could say that." he said.

"Alright, let's do this, no matter how long it takes," Luke said, determined as he turned towards Kaizer with a look of determination upon his face. Kaizer smirked as he walked up to Luke and grabbed his shoulder. The two then disappeared as they were teleported to Tervin's ship outside the planet Earth.

Hours later, Kaizer was walking through the ships main hallway and towards the Main Chamber were Tervin stood looking out to the Earth. Kaizer enatered the chamber a little loudly yet Tervin didn't move an inch.

"My King, I have a grand master Plan," said Kaizer as he kneeled to the ground behind his King.

"And what is that?" asked Tervin as he turned around to look at Kaizer.

Kaizer stood up and saluted. "I have taken one of the Rangers friends under my wing." he said. "I'm going to make this mere child into a Ranger, into our own evil ranger and use him against his own friends. I have brainwashed him into thinking that his friends think that he himself is nothing."

"That is a nice plan." said Tervin nodding with a smile. "You have done well. No wonder you are my second Lizard in command. So what kind of Ranger is he?"

"He will be our own called the Shadow Ranger," replied Kaizer. Tervin nodded.

"And his so-called Zord?" asked Tervin as he looked out his huge window and into space again.

"A dinosaur like the Rangers." answered Kaizer. "A big one that can transform on its own and won't need other zords."

"Excellent," said Tervin and gave a toothy grin.

* * *

><p>The next day, Katie and Jay were casually walking to their next class when Michelle walked up to them with a calm and content expression upon her face.<p>

"Uh oh," said Jay noticing Michelle. "Here comes the love stricken hen."

Michelle tried not to smile at her friend's assumption which was pretty much right. "Shut up, Jay," she replied. Jay smirked. He knew he was right.

"So what's up?" Katie asked her best friend as the two leaned against the lockers.

"Have you guys seen Isaac?" Michelle asked.

"We haven't seen him yet," Jay replied.

"Why?" Katie asked out of curiosity.

"We were suppose to be grouped together on a project and I wanted to get started early," answered Michelle. Katie and Jay shared a puzzled glance. Isaac was always on time on doing things especially if it involved school work. He wouldn't have done that if he had a good reason, and the only reason Jay and Katie could think of, was if Tervin had sent Kamotos to attack Isaac, but that was probably unlikely. Impossible, no, but mostly unlikely. "He didn't even call me last night like he was suppose to."

Jay scratched his head. That didn't sound like Isaac. He would always have given a reason before bailing out on something.

"Doesn't sound like Isaac," said Katie voicing Jay's opinion. Then something, or someone, caught Jay's eye. He looked more closely. It was Isaac. He was walking towards them and he had a totally different act and look. His hair was slicked back and looked the slightest pale. He was wearing sunglasses and wearing black clothes. Black coat, pants and shirts, and not his normal red colored clothes. He was even wearing black boots. Isaac stopped at Jay and Katie not even noticing Michelle who stood there with staring right at him.

"What's up?" greeted Isaac as he then leaned against the wall. Katie and Jay looked at each other.

"Uh, nothin much bro," answered Jay as he scratched his neck.

"Um, Isaac?" Michelle said. Isaac turned his head towards her with a blank expression. "What happened to you this morning? We were suppose to start early on our tech project, remember? And Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Michelle asked worriedly with her books in her hugging arms. Isaac raised an eyebrow. Jay and Katie shared a worried glance.

"Why don't you go ask someone who gives a crap," Isaac said a little bit too harshly. Michelle looked taken back and surprised.

"But we're partners for our project for tech class," Michelle stuttered nervously. Isaac sneered while Jay and Katie looked surprised and worried.

"Why would i want to try and affiliate myself with garbage such as yourself?" asked a sneering Isaac. Michelle had no answer as she here glistened with oncoming tears. She turned and walked away trying not to cry, and possibly hide in bathroom to cry. Isaac turned back to Jay and Katie who both looked disappointed at him. "What?" he snapped.

"That was pretty harsh, dude," said Jay as he then walked away. Isaac rolled his eyes and turned to Katie who was glaring at him.

"And i suppose you thought it was harsh too," mocked Isaac. Katie took a breathe and softened her eyes a bit.

"What is your problem today, Isaac? I mean this isn't you, and Michelle didn't even do anything to deserve what you said to her," said Katie as she put a hand on Isaac's arm who shrugged it off.

"My problem?" growled Isaac then poked Katie in the shoulder. "I don't have a problem. It's you dweebs who have a problem. And i like the new me. If you don't, then stay the hell outta my way!" finished Isaac as he bumped into Katie and walked away.

From around the corner, in the next hall leaning on some lockers, Michelle was there wiping her eyes. She knew Isaac, and this wasn't him. He was a whole different person, yesterday he was nice and sweet, why would he change his attitude now and his weird style in clothes. Michelle pushed off the lockers and decided to follow and investigate Isaac.

Later that day, the Jay, Katie, and Scott were in the Candy Shack sitting at a table lazily drinking some sodas.

"It's been a quiet day today," said Jay as he swirled his straw in his hand and fingers. Scott nodded. He had his head down and was staring at his almost gone soda.

"Yep," agreed Katie as she lounged in her chair depressingly. "No homework, no chores, no d...work..er..nothing to do at all." She corrected, almost forgetting Scott was there.

"You know, we could go to the arcade," suggested Scott as he picked his head up from the table, and the other two groaned. "What?" He asked as he opened his arms.

"You're always playing video games, and then talking about them," answered Katie. "Don't you ever get tired of them?" Scott tolled his eyes, sighed, and then put his head face back down on the table. He liked playing his video games but he also liked them with a friend.

**Beep! Beep! Be-Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"What the heck was that?" Scott asked as he lifted his head to look around for the sound. "I keep hearing that sound almost everywhere and i never find the culprit," he sighed with an annoyed expression. Scott turned back to Katie and Jay only to find that they have left him alone. "What the..." he murmured looking around again to see they were definitely not there anymore. He turned around only to find the server with a check in her hand. "Yes, leave me with the check."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Michelle had followed Isaac out of the school and around town and finally into an alleyway where he just randomly stopped. She stopped and crouched behind a dumpster as quietly as she could. But not quiet enough.<p>

"Come on out and stop following me," Isaac said casually. "And I know it's you, Michelle Smith." Michelle cautiously and nervously stepped out from behind the dumpster. Isaac smirked at the teen who tensed up. "May i ask why you were following me?" Isaac asked her.

"Well, you've been acting pretty strange and not you. What I mean is that you are very different from who you were yesterday," Michelle answered as she held her hands shyly in front of her and looked at Isaac. "So i decided to investigate and see if something happened to you." She finished.. Isaac then crossed his arms and smiled at the girl.

"Well, I've got nothing to hide," he said as he then pulled off his sunglasses and that's when Michelle saw that his eyes were blood red. Michelle gulped and took a step back. She thought this was a bad idea now, but in case things got a little rough, she would have to morph.

"I have changed, and i am now a new man." Isaac said. Michelle blinked and Isaac ended up being right in front of her face. "Or should i say vampire," he said as he then grabbed a screaming Michelle and tossed her ten feet into the air where she hit a brick wall groaning and landed onto some not-so-hard trash bags.

Michelle stood up weakly only to be faced by Isaac so quickly once again. Isaac punched her in the stomach, but Michelle caught his punch. Then Isaac twisted her arm around and her back was to his front. "Mmm," Isaac moaned as he sniffed her. "You smell good."

Though she liked that, she didn't like the thought of him only saying that about her blood and that he wanted to drink it. Isaac twisted Michelled around again and threw he back into the trash bags, Michelle getting very frustrated.

Michelle quickly stood up and twisted her wrist where her morpher appeared. "I'm sorry,' she said and then activated her morpher. "Water Parasaur Fury!" Michelle front flipped and landed in front of Isaac who was smiling. Michelle threw a punch, but Isaac dodged it and kneed her in the abdomen. He then grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground.

Michelled then stood back up only to have Isaac uppertcut her into the air and then as she landed, he quickly moved to punch her to the ground

Isaac landed on his feet next to Michelle, who was slowly moving on the ground, and clenched his fists. "Man this new power is amazing," he said and looked at his hands. His fingers than grew into caws, and his eyes were fully black, and his teeth fre pointy. Isaac smiled evilly. He then tried punched the where Michelle was, but luckily, She moved out of the way and Isaac punched the ground where it cracked and made a tiny crater.

Michelle rolled out of the way of the punch and stood up quickly. She cracked his neck and got into his fighting stance. "Now, I'm ready," she said, obviously tired of getting beaten. Evil Isaac or good Isaac, it didn't matter. She wasn't gettin beaten anymore.

Isaac smirked and ran at Michelle who threw a kick only for it to be caught and then be thrown to the ground. Michelle turned over only to see Isaac stand up straight and twist his arm to make his morpher appear. "Now, Let's see how much power i actually have!" he said, then shouted. "Fire Dragon Fury!"

Michelled watched him morph completely, but some things were off, there was something different about him. His Ranger color was darker thatn usual and had claws on his hands and parts of his helmet were sticking out. His visor had vampire teeth, and was blood red.

Isaac turned his neck and it cracked while Michelle slowly stood up holding her arm. It appeared Isaac was only getting started. Pteropus was leaning over a building's rooftop watching the whole scene and laughing evilly, glad that his plan was a success.

* * *

><p>Jay and Katie walked into a deserted hallway and Jay spoke into the transmitter around his wrist. "Yeah, what is it, Adam?" he asked.<p>

"Rangers! Your fellow teammate is in trouble and needs help now!" Adam explained. "But be careful, this enemy may be very difficult."

"Alright we're on it!" replied Jay as him and Katie nodded.

"Wait, what about Isaac and Michelle?" asked Katie worriedly.

"We'll worry about that later! It's Fightin' Time!"

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!"

"Wind Pterosaur Fury

The two rangers arrived at the scene where stared in horror at what they saw. A discolored looking red ranger was holding a the blue ranger up by her neck then toss her to the ground.

"What the heck?" Jay said. "Is that...?"

"Isaac?" yelled Katie. Isaac looked up from looking at Michelle who was laying on the ground moving slightly.

"Looky here, more Rangers to pound on," replied Isaac as he popped his knuckles.

"Pound us?" said a puzzled Jay. Katie moved up in front of Jay.

"Why, Isaac? We're your friends and teammates," said Katie. And Isaac's head twitched as if she hit a nerve or somthing, but it wasn't enough.

"Ha!" laughed Isaac as he pulled out his Dragon Sword that looked more evil than it usually looked. "Teammates? Not no more!" Isaac shot fireballs from his sword at the two rangers and exploded around them. Isaac laughed evilly. "Pathetic."

Michelle stood slowly up behind Isaac with her hands in fists then pulled out her Para Staff. She was angry, frustrated, and tired of getting beaten. Isaac slightly turned his head towards Michelle sensing she was standing and gettin ready to attack.

"Up for more, eh?" said Isaac as he turned to face Michelle in one fast motion. Isaac then shot a fireball at Michelle who flipped out of the way. Isaac shot some more, and Michelle flipped and dodged them all. "Impressive," said Isaac as he she some kind of flamethrower at Michelle who ducked out of the way. She saw the fire around her and then dowsed them with some water, using her powers, and then turned back to Isaac. Jay and Katie standing back up.

"Throw all you want, Isaac, I'm not giving up!" Michelle shouted as she then ran at Isaac and swung her staff. Isaac sidestepped her and grabbed the back of Michelle's suit and threw her some feet away. The other rangers were awe and horror struck at the Red ranger. "Now would be a good time to attack him." Michelle groaned out. Jay and Kaite pulled out their weapons and then ran towards Isaac until they were blocked by Kamotos.

"I don't think so," said Pteropus who jumped down from the building. "Attack!" He ordered his platoon and the two Rangers took on the Kamotos.

Meanwhile, Isaac walked up to Michelle and looked down at her while she looked back up to him. "Why are you doing this Isaac?" Michelled groaned out. "I'm you're friend and you're mine." Isaac's head twitched again. "I always though you were a really great guy, and I...I...i.." She tried, but she couldn't get it out.

Isaac turned away from Michelle. What was he doing? Why was he attacking her? She was his friend. Friends. He never had any before he moved here, and now he made some. He had friends, ones he would gice his life for. Ones he'd fight for and go into battle with, what was he doing? And then, just like that, something cracked in Isaac's head. Like a spell was broken.

Pteropus walked up to Isaac and was standing next to him. "You've done well, Red Ranger. You will be a great asset to me." Pteropus said. Isaac then did something, he slashed his Dragon sword, but it was quickly blocked by Pteropus' own sword. "What are you doing? We're suppose to be on the same side!"

"I'm on my own side!" Isaac shouted as he kicked Pteropus away. While the other two rangers were still fighting the kamotos. "Which is the Ranger side!"

"This can't be! Who Do you think you are?" Pteropus growled as he stood back up. "I created you so you are mine!"

Isaac fully face Pteropus. "No! I am the Dino Fury Red Fire Ranger!" Isaac tensed up and starter screaming. He was then surrounded by a red aura. The Red Aura surrounded him completely and then it exploded creating a big explosion. All the Rangers, what was left of the Kamotos, and Pteropus were blown away. When the smoked cleared, Michelle, Jay, Katie, and Pteropus stood up, the kamotos being destroyed. Isaac was lying on the ground slightly moving.

"What the heck was that!" shouted Jay.

"I don't know, but that blast was tremendous!" replied Michelle holding her stomach.

"Come on! Let's go check on them," suggested Katie, but the 3 rangers were blocked by Pteropus.

"I don't think so!" growled Pteropus as he shot red lasers from out of his eyes and blew up the Rangers. "AH-HA! Now you are vulnerable!" Pteropus was about to strike when he was strike by a fireball and was thrown back.

"I don't think so, Pteropus!"

Pteropus and the rangers looked to see where the fire blast had come from. It was from Isaac who looked normal. His suit was back to the way it was suppose to look.

"What! How can this be?" growled Pteropus. Isaac crossed his arms.

"The Power of Fire and the Will of a Ranger, that's how!" replied Isaac and pulled out his Dragon Sword again. Then ran towards towards Pteropus. "Your playtime is over, Pteropus! Fire Fury Tornado!" Isaac spread out his arms and started spinning very fast surrounded by fire and moved towards Pteropus striking him hard. Pteropus flew several feet with and fell to the ground with smoke coming off of him and Isaac stopped spinning and into a fighting stance. The other Rangers gathered around him.

"Alright!" yelled Isaac. "Let's bring them together!"

"Tyranno Blaster!"

"Ptera Bow!"

"Para Staff!"

"Dragon Sword!"

The four Rangers stood around the Dino Blaster. It was about to shoot until explosions surrounded the Rangers.

"What the heck!" yelled Jay as they looked around. Isaac held the Dino Blaster up and saw someone walking up to them.

"What now!" screamed Katie.

"Ah, the Power Rangers, tis a honor to meet you." They said. Walking towards the Ragners was a new Lizard warrior they had yet to meet. It was covered in blue and green scales, had brown eyes and sharp teeth, he also wore black and red armor.

"Whoa..." said Jay.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Michelle.

"I am the great Kaizer and I am Tervin's right hand and best lizard Warrior," answered Kaizer and bowed.

"What do you want?" asked Isaac still holding onto the Dino Blaster.

"What i want is to introduce my new partner in crime," answered Kaizer with his arms crossed. "The Allosaurus Shadow Ranger!"

"What?" said a puzzled Michelle.

"What's he talking about?" Jay said.

"Another Ranger?" Kaite said.

"Well, here he is," said Kaizer as he moved out of the way and there he was walking towards them. The Allosaurus Shadow Ranger. His suit had a Dark Blue Helmet shaped like a Allosautus head with the mouth as its black visor, with black eyes, and two small horns poking out on the sides and one in the center. A Dark Blue body with black shoulder pads, or shield with a Black diamond and dark Blue claw marks in the center. His Arms and legs were dark blue with black gloves and boots.

"Whoa," Isaac breathed out.

"Great, a ranger on their side, what do we do?" Katie asked.

"Blast him!" yelled Jay. Isaac raised the blaster but was only blasted away and blown forward. "What the.." the weapons were separated and laid in front of Isaac. He then stood back up and turned to see Pteropus with a mad expression.

"Looks like you have your hands busy then, Next time" said Kaizer. Kaizer put his claw on the Shadow Ranger's shoulder then teleported away.

While the other rangers began to fight Pteropus one more time.

"That's it Pteropus! Your end is now!" Isaac shouted. Pteropus laughed then shot two red beams out of his hands and blew up the rangers except Isaac who rolled out of the way to where the weapons lay. Isaac picked them up and the Dino Blaster was recreated. He yelled as he shot the blaster out towards Pteropus who blew up.

* * *

><p>"Shoot the missile induced with the formula!" Tervin ordered. A couple of kamotos show a green colored missile the flew out of Tervin's ship and into the earth where it hit Pteropus remains. The missile flew and hit the remains of Pteropus where he regenerated to 30 stories tall and looks more like a bat with wings, claws, and sharp teeth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rah! I am now stronger than ever!" Pteropus yelled. He then tried to stomp on the rangers who jumped out of the way.<p>

"I think it's time to use our big weapons," Jay said as he rolled out of the way.

"We call upon the power of our Dino Zords!" Isaac yelled and minutes later, the four colored mechanical dinosaurs appeared from their hiding places and the rangers jumped into their zords.

"Alright, Log on!" Isaac instructed inside his Dragon Zord.

"Jay here, Man this is Kickin'," Jay said inside his Tyrannosaurus Zord.

"This is Michelle, all systems go!" Michelle said inside he Parasaur Zord.

"Whoa pretty nice stereo!" Katie said inside her Pterosaur Zord.

"Alright Rangers, power up your Coins and Let's bring 'em together!" said Isaac as he put his hands together, and they glowed. When he separated them, his right hand was a fist. He opened his fist and his Dragon coin appeared and he put it on a small coin sized compartment on the control system. The other rangers did the same and their Zords came together. "MegaZord power on!"

The huge Tyrannosaurus split down in two and turned into legs and attached itself to the Parasaur which became the body. The Dragon Zord attached to the body becoming the arms and then the Pterasaur came in last to become part of the body, and a head sprouted from the Dragon Zord's Head the came off when the arms attached to the body. All the rangers appeared in the head that held a big compartment with a control system that controlled the whole Zord.

"The Dino MegaZord!" said the Rangers in Unison.

"Alright, let's bring this beast down!" Isaac said as the MegaZord ran forward towards Pteropus who ran towards the MegaZord. The two collided making the ground rumble. The MegaZord kicked Pteropus away.

"I call upon the power of the Dino Sword!" yelled Isaac and moments later the Dino sword appeared in the Dino MegaZord's hands. Pteropus then conjured his own sword and the two began sword fighting. Pteropus then took flight and and started flying around slashing the MegaZord.

"He's too quick!" Jay yelled.

"Katie! Use your wind powers to slow him down!" Isaac instructed and him and Katie switched places. Katie was now in the leader's chair.

"Let's use some wind power!" she said as she put her jewel in the jewel compartment and the MegaZord got into a stance with its sword above its head. "Come on!" Katie challenged. Pteropus flew straight at the MegaZord who pushed with its free hand hand open. Wind flew fiercely knocking Pteropus back and onto the ground.

"Now's our chance!" Isaac yelled. The rangers nodded in agreement. The MegaZord slashed the Dino sword vertically and cut Pteropus who screamed in pain as it split in two, exploded, and disintegrated .

"Yeah!" celebrated the Rangers.

"Don't celebrate yet, Rangers!" Adam said through the intercom of the MegaZord.

"Why not! We just took out one of Tervin's fiercest warriors!" stated Jay, excitement in his voice.

"We still have a problem, now come to the lab!" Adam ordered.

"What problem?" Jay asked the other Rangers.

"The problem of how there's a Shadow Ranger on the wrong side," Michelle answered.

A/N No she wasn't going to say I love you. Too early.


	5. Unexpected Hero

Chapter 5: Unexpected Hero

**Last Time on Power Rangers Dino Fury!**

_"You haven't heard the last of me, Red Ranger!"_

_"Pteropus! what do you want?" asked Isaac._

_"So you can take out the Rangers from the inside!" answered Pteropus._

_"What makes you think i will attack my friends?"_

__"Because you can't resist!"__

XXXXXXX

_"Luke Walker, I can make you powerful," answered Kaizer. "I can give you your own power!"_

_"Which is?"_

_"The Power of the Shadows!"_

XXXXXXX

_"I have taken one of the Rangers friends under my wing." he said. "I'm going to make this mere child into a ranger, into our own evil ranger and use him against his own friends. I have brainwashed him into thinking his friends think he is nothing. __He will be our own called the Shadow Ranger."_

XXXXXXX

_Isaac landed on his feet next to Ziggy and clenched his fists. "Man this new power is amazing," His fingers than grew into caws and Isaac smiled evilly. He__ stood up and twisted his arm to make his morpher appear. "Now let's see how much power I actually have!"_

_XXXXXXX_

_"Ah, the Power Rangers, tis a honor to meet you." The rangers looked around to find another lizard enemy standing in front of Isaac who was still on the ground and trying to not pass out because if he did, he would de-morph. It covered in blue and green scales, had brown eyes and sharp teeth, he also wore black and red armor as well._

_"Whoa..." said Jay._

_"Who the heck is that?" asked Chase._

_"I am the great Kaizer and I am Tervin's right hand and best lizard Warrior," answered Kaizer and bowed._

_"Well, here he is," said Kaizer as he moved out of the way and there he was walking towards them. "The Allosaurus Shadow Ranger. Looks like you have your hands busy then, Next time" said Kaizer. Kaizer put his claw on the Shadow Ranger's shoulder then teleported away._

XXXXXXX

_"Don't celebrate yet, Rangers!" Adam said through the intercom of the MegaZord._

_"Why not! We just took out one of Tervin's fiercest warriors!" stated Jay._

_"We still have a problem, now come to the lab!" Adam ordered._

_"What problem?" Jay asked._

_"The problem of how there's a Shadow ranger on the wrong side," Michelle answered._

* * *

><p>Luke opened his eyes. The lights were dim. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were strapped down by metal. He looked around and saw that he was in some lab of some sort. Around him were gadgets and other medical tools. He tried to struggle a way out, but no such luck.<p>

"Glad to see you're awake, Shadow Ranger."

Luke turned his head to see someone had entered the room. It was a lizard warrior similar to the one who brought him here.

"What are you doing? Why am I strapped to this thing?" Luke growled at the lizard warrior who chuckled.

"Well Mr. Walker, you still feel for your friends," Kaizer replied. Luke looked at him with a puzzled look. "I'm going to fix that."

"What? How?" Luke asked.

"So you can be the ultimate warrior and destroy your friends without a doubt," Kaizer answered. "The perfect evil and emotionless warrior with no conscience." Luke looked a little worried. "And I want you to work with me and be my right hand man. I will promise that i will give you whatever your heart desires!" Luke nodded then stared straight.

"So brave and courageous, I'll say," Kaizer stated. "Starting the transformation!" A few kamotos entered the room.

"This will change you into the most evil ranger your friends have ever seen!" Kaizer flipped a switch and the helmet turned on. Luke's eyes widened then he groaned and screamed in pain as his head felt like it was on fire. Kaizer laughed evilly at Luke's pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Earth, the Rangers were down in the lab trying to pinpoint the Shadow Ranger's location. All the rangers were busying themselves around without wearing their Ranger helmets which were set on a table nearby.<p>

"I've got him!" Michelle screamed as she was pressing buttons on the control panels and then a image popped up on the screen. It was a map of Tervin's ship and it turned out that Ranger energy, which was used as a focusing point to locate the Shadow Ranger, was coming from the back of the ship.

"So how do we get to him and change him into one of us?" Isaac asked Adam with a determined face.

"I'm afraid we can't," Adam replied from behind the team while looking onto the screen with a hand under his chin.

"What!" everyone said as the turned towards their mentor in a shocked voice.

"What do you mean we can't?" Jay asked a little angry. He wanted to save the Shadow Ranger who would be a big help to the team, so did everyone else.

"I think he means that we have no way of getting up to that ship," Alpha explained to the teens. "There's no way to get there without a special code or pass. And we have not finished creating certain vehicles that will take you up to his ship."

"There has to be something we can do!" Katie said waving her arms around. "We can't leave him in the enemies' ship!"

"We don't have a choice I'm afraid," said Alpha as Adam walked out the lab with him following seconds later. Michelle sighed and started working on the computers again to try and figure out a way to get to this mysterious ranger.

"This is all my strange," Jay spoke up running his hands through his hair.

"Look, No matter who this guy is, we should find a way to get him," Isaac started as he walked over to his teammates. "If we don't then this guy will be turned into one of them and we won't be able to help him out." Isaac finished then went into his training chamber to practice his element fighting. Jay also went to his chamber to train.

"Hey," she said. Michelle looked up to her. "You won't believe this." Michelle looked at her friend curiously. "I've got a date with Chase, tonight!" Michelle half smiled.

"Where are you guys going?" Michelle asked?"

"To this Pizza place," Katie answered. Michelle nodded and Katie left.

It was late when Adam walked back into the lab. Jay and Isaac had already gone and went home He saw Michelle who was fast asleep in a chair with her head in her arms on the dashboard. Adam walked over to her and shook her awake. Michelle sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Michelle? What are you doing here so late?" Adam, asked the blue ranger. Michelle stood up and stretched then wiped her eyes.

"I was trying to find a way to rescue the Shadow Ranger," she answered. Adam nodded and smiled at her determination.

"I see," he replied. "Well you should go home and get some rest." Michelle nodded and left home.

Adam started pressing buttons of the panel when Alpha entered the lab. "I don't see how Tervin and his buddies got their powers for the Shadow Ranger," Adam said to Alpha who walked up and stood next to his friend.

"I don't know, Adam," Alpha replied. "Maybe when one of his warriors fought the Rangers, they some how duplicated the power by scanning them some how?"

"But how?" Adam asked as he turned around and leaned against the panels. "This is really strange."

"Well, there is something," Alpha said as he moved over and then turned to Adam.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Well, there was one more lost coin," Alpha answered. Adam looked back at Alpha questioningly and with shock in his eyes.

"Are you saying there's a coin as powerful as mine that is in the hands of Tervin?" Adam answered. "What kind of coin? Who's was it?"

"It was Zordon's back up coin," Alpha said. "Just in case his was destroyed. And it was an Allosaurus coin, but it didn't have the shadow powers which means they had to have added that to the coin, or made a sub coin like we are doing."

"This is bad, Alpha," Adam said. "Very bad."

* * *

><p>The next day after school, The four Rangers walked into the Candy Shack. Everyone but Isaac were talking about a test in History class. Isaac however was still thinking about this Shadow ranger and his identity. He thought it was another teen like him, but he couldn't figure out who it was.<p>

Isaac led the three to a square table. The teens sat their stuff down and sat in one of the chairs except Jay who walked up to the counter, most likely to order something.

"So what do we do?" Katie asked with a tired expression as she sat down inher chair.

"I'm afraid we can't really do anything but hope that the Shadow Ranger comes to his senses escapes on his own," Michelle answered with a sigh. Jay returned with four shakes.

"You alright there Isaac?" Jay asked. Everyone looked at Isaac. He was a little pale and had bags under his eyes. Obviously, he was not really sleeping well.

"Yeah, it's just I sort of made a huge mistake yesterday," Isaac answered glancing at Michelle who was drinking her shake, oblivious to Isaac glancing at her. "I'm sorry again, Michelle."

Michelle spluttered some of her shake and blushed. "I know, Isaac. It's okay. You don't have to keep repeating that." she said and smiled at Isaac who gave a small smile back.

"I know, i just feel really terrible about it," Isaac said quietly. "What if I had done something permanent." Everyone shared worried glances as Isaac sipped on his shake depressingly.

"Don't worry, Isaac," Michelle said. "It was an accident, I mean, you weren't you when you morphed, and I am still here, so you didn't go overboard."

"Yeah, It's not your blame, Isaac," Jay said. Isaac took a sip of his shake, then something caught his eye. Luke had just stumbled in and sluggishly walked over to the counter, hand over his eyes. Isaac thought this was a little strange and decided to investigat, so he stood up.

"Where you going?" Katie asked noticing the Isaac stand. Jay and Michelle both looked at Isaac

"To talk to Luke. I need to ask him something," Isaac replied then started walking over to Luke.

"You think that Isaac know's who this shadow guy is? Nah," Jay asked but then scracthed out that idea.

"I don't think so, and if Isaac knew, I'm sure he would have told us," Michelle replied.

Meanwhile, Isaac had walked over and sat besides Luke and then faced him. "Hey Luke," he greeted softly. Luke slowly turned to face Isaac wincing slightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Luke replied dully with a small wince. "Why?"

Isaac shrugged. "Well, first of all, you look really horrible. And we haven't seen you in a couple days, and you haven't been to school. Where have you been?" he asked Luke who glared back at him discreetly.

"What's it to you, Stephens?" Luke growled yet winced at the same time. "I don't have to answer to you."

Isaac drew back and raised his eyebrows. "I was just asking, bro. Me and Jay were just worried about you, and we were supposed to have that group fight practicing session yesterday. We called, but you didn't answer." Isaac said.

Luke turned away from Isaac. "Don't worry about it, and don't worry about me," he stated.

"Why?" Isaac asked, concern in his eyes. "Did you get in a fight or something? Cause we could help?"

"No!" Luke shouted gaining a few people's attention, even the other Rangers. "You can't help me and I don't want your stinkin help!" he finished the left Isaac staring dumbly. Isaac shook his head and followed Luke out, waving to his friends after he left.

He found Luke slowly walking and stumbling in the park, and ran to his friend. "Luke!" Isaac shouted as he treid to help Luke to his feet.

"Leave me alone!" Luke growled as he pushed Isaac away and then ran off and disappeared behind some trees and bushes.

"What is wrong with him?" Isaac asked himself and was about to follow him when he was surrounded by Kamotos. "Great," he said and got into his fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"Oh just to play."

Isaac turned to see the Shadow Ranger standing behind him with his arms crossed. "See what you're made of," the Shadow Ranger said.

"Right, okay," Isaac said as he twisted his arm to make his morpher appear and then activated it. "Fire Dragon Fury!" Isaac back flipped over the Kamotos and the Shadow Ranger watched as the Red Ranger took out the Kamotos one by one, and when he was done, he faced the Shadow Ranger. "Okay, Shadow Ranger, Let's play." he said.

The Shadow Ranger uncrossed his arms. "Thought you'd never ask." he said and the two Rangers ran towards each other.

Isaac threw the first punch, but the Shadow Ranger caught his punch under his arm and continued to punch Isaac a few times in the chest in the throw in over and to the ground. Isaac landed on his feet and then turned to the Shadow Ranger. The Shadow Ranger the threw some punches and kicks in which Isaac dodged them all until he was finally kicked into the chest and fell to the ground.

"Not bad. You're pretty good, but not good enough," The Shdaow Ranger said with a chuckle. Isaac growled and quickly stood back up and pulled out his Dragon Sword. "Oh, you wanna play rough, eh?" said the Shadow Ranger as he pulled out two swords, the Allo swords. "Now, Let's see how the great powers of the Red Dino Fury Ranger can do against the Shadow Ranger!"

Isaac and then Shadow Ranger then ran towards one another until Kaizer appeared inbetween them, making them stop. "No!" Kaizer shouted and then walked over to the Shadow Ranger. "Now is not the time!" The Shadow Ranger nodded and then looked at Isaac.

"Next time, bro," he said and then teleported off with Kaizer.

Isaac watched them leave and then stared at the spot that Kaizer and the Shadow Ranger had left. He said bro, which was his first clue that it was possible that he knew who this guy was. Isaac then raised his wrist. "Power down," he said and then de-morphed back to his normal self.

"Y-youra P-power Ranger?"

Isaac froze. He slowly turned around to see Scott standing there in awe with a bag of gummy candy on the ground in front of him, forgotten. Isaac was caught. One of the rules of being a Power Ranger was broken.

"Scott?" Isaac said as he approached his friend. "I am, but you can not tell anyone, and i mean no one!" he told friend quickly and quietly.

"I swear to you that I want," Scott started and then smiled at Isaac. "But on one condition." Isaac sighed, of course there was a condition.

"Amd what is that?" he asked

"I want to join your team!" Scott whispered to Isaac. "I want to be like you! I want to help fight crime and save the world. I want to be a hero! I want to be a Ranger!"

"Scott, I don't know." Isaac replied. Scott's happy expression turned somber. "I mean it doesn't work like this. We were chosen by coins. They pick who can be a Ranger and I don't know if you could be chosen." Scott nodded sadly. Isaac felt guilty then came up with an idea.

Scott began to walk off but stopped when Isaac grabbed his shoulder. "Just because you're not a Ranger doesn't mean you can't be apart of the team," Isaac said with a smile. Scott looked up at Isaac, smiled then nodded.

Seconds later, Jay and the others appeared and ran over to Isaac. "Isaac, come on, we're on call," he told him. Isaac nodded then turned towards Scott.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out," He told Scott then followed his teammates out. Scott stared at Isaac's retreating form, then made a decision and followed after Isaac.

* * *

><p>Some minutes later, the four teens arrived in a warehouse of the city. It was full of crates and boxes with no kinds of labels or anything on these items.<p>

"Okay, what exactly are we doing here?" Katie asked around as they began to snoop around.

"Well, Alpha indicated there were some Kamotos around here trying to steal some new and high tech kind of things," Jay stated examining one of the crates.

Isaac turned to his team. "Alright, let's split up. Jay go with Katie and check the east portion of this building. Michelle, check the West section and I'll check the north section." The other team members nodded and left to there destinations.

Isaac walked straight and looked around. He tried to pry open the first crate closest to him, but it wouldn't budge. He took a step back and put his hands together and closed his eyes. His hands were surrounded by a red aura and pulled them apart where an object was appearing. The object happened to be the Dragon Sword. Isaac grabbed his sword and used it to pry the crate open. Seconds later, the lid of the crate opened and flew off. He lifted his sword over his shoulder and took a peek inside the crate. Inside were not any kinds of chemicals or anything like that, but weapons of some kind. He put his sword away and pick up a weapon. It was a long gun. It looked future like and it looked as if it didn't shoot bullets. He put the weapon back.

Isaac lifted his wrist to his face. "Guys, there here for these weapons, and it looks like they're pretty high tech." he said and waited for a reply, but never got one. "Guys? Are you there?" Isaac looked around. Why weren't they answering them? "Communicators must not be working," He murmured as he continued on walking. He looked into more crates and just as he suspected, more weapons.

Isaac shook his head and turned the corner where he was violently knocked down by Jay who seemed to be running to or from someone or something.

Isaac and Jay groaned as they sat up. "Dude, What the heck?" Isaac said as he reached for his sword and grabbed it.

"I'm sorry, but this place is filled with Kamotos, so me and Katie..." Jay slowly said as he looked around to see Katie wasn't with him. "Who is now gone."

"You lost her!" Isaac hissed as he stood up with Jay.

"I'm sorry, but this place his a maze!" Jay replied.

"And why haven't you guys been answering me. I tried calling you guys over the communicators." Isaac said lifting his wrist to show Jay his communicator.

Jay and Isaac looked at Jay's wrist to see that his communicator was missing. "Uh oh," Jay mumbled.

"Where's your communicator?" Isaac asked narrowing his eyes at Jay suspiciously.

"I dunno, I guess I lost it on my way very here," Jay replied while looking around.

"Right," Isaac drawled out. "Come on, let's go find Katie and Michelle." Jay nodded and followed Isaac who didn't see his teammate smirk behind him. The two rangers then followed the way Jay had come from.

"So, did you find anything?" Jay asked casually with his hands connected behind his back, which Isaac thought was weird.

"Well, apparently this warehouse is full of high tech weapons. There are a lot of different kinds of them too," Isaac answered back, trying to be just as casual.

"I know," Jay mumbled. Isaac stopped slowly and looked at Jay suspiciously then sped back up.

"So where are all these Kamotos at exactly?" Isaac asked as he gripped his sword tighter.

"I dunno, i guess they went somewhere else." Jay replied as he walked up to a crate making Isaac stop. Isaac saw Jay pry open the crate just as easy as if it was a lid on a pringle container which was weird because he had to use his sword to open the crates."Whoa, check out these weapons!" Jay said as he pulled out one of the guns.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked incredulously. Jay smiled as he held the weapon as if he was about to shoot it.

"Testing out my new weapon," he said as he pointed it at Isaac who just stood there.

"But, you already have a weapon, the Tyranno Blaster," Isaac said as he gripped his sword tightly. "Why do you want that one?"

"Because..."

"What the heck!"

Jay and Isaac turned and saw Katie and...another Jay?

"Jay?" Isaac said puzzled.

"Who's that?" the Jay standing by Katie asked. Isaac turned back to the other Jay and then was blasted back by the gun.

"Argh!" Isaac yelled as he was blown back and unconscious, sword falling to the ground.

"Isaac!" Jay and Katie yelled while the other Jay laughed evilly and then his voice turned lower and eviler.

"Who are you?" Jay yelled.

"Me? I am..." he started as he transformed into a monster. The monster was 6 feet tall and scaly wearing a cape and a top hat. "Mysterio!" Jay and Katie got into their fighting stances and the monster laughed, then the Kamotos appeared.

"We've should've known," Jay muttered.

"Yes. I bet you're wondering what we're doing here," Mysterio said. Jay and Katie didn't answer but continued to glare at the monster. "You see, this warehouse is full of new and high tech weapons here. All different kinds, from laser guns, to laser swords, to high tech bombs. And we're here to steal them and to distribute them to our army! Hahaha! Kamotos, get ready to attack, and while you're doing that, get some weapons when you can." The Kamotos were about to attack, but were stopped.

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned to see Michelle standing on atop of a stack of crates.

"Did I miss the party?" Michelle asked sarcastically. Then jumped down next to the others.

"Don't start without me either."

The three Rangers turned to see Isaac standing behind them, then made his way to the front of the group holding his chest.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked him. Isaac nodded and turned to the enemies with determination in his eyes.

"Let's do this and somehow get these weapons back to Adam or the Military," Isaac suggested and the others nodded. "Alright, Ready?"

Before the yelled the Morphing names and Morphed, they started hearing footfalls, loud footfalls. Everyone looked around, no one was walking. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. And then, they saw him. The Shadow Ranger who was walking to the entire group slowly then stopped and seemed to be examining the group. From behind Mysterio and the Kamotos, a head popped up from behind that crate which happened to be Scott. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see two Kamotos. Scott yelped and took off running away from the battle with the two Kamotos following him.

"Welcome Shadow Ranger," Mysterio greeted. "Glad to see you could make it. Now, i want you to take on these Rangers and destroy them."

After seconds of awkward silence, the Shadow Ranger started laughing. Everyone looked at him strangely and then he stopped.

"I think we should morph now?" Katie suggested.

"Good Idea," Isaac agreed. "Let's do it!"

"Not so fast!" the Shadow Ranger growled as he ran at the Rangers. Isaac turned towards the others.

"Morph while I take care of this guy and distract him!" Isaac ordered then ran at the Shadow Ranger. Isaac threw a punch but it was blocked.

"Ah, hello there," The Shadow Ranger greeted Isaac who growled and began to throw more punches.

"Now's our chance!" Jay shouted, and the three twisted their wrists to make their morphers appear and then activated them.

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!"

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!"

"Water Parasaur Fury!"

"Attack!" Mysterio screamed. "And get the Weapons!" The Rangers then attacked the Kamotos while the Shadow Ranger and Isaac continued to fight. The Shadow Ranger grabbed Isaac and tossed him into the air where Isaac flipped around and took his chance.

"Fire Dragon fury!" Isaac landed on his feet, morphed. He stood up and faced the Shadow Ranger. He looked behind the Shadow Ranger to see Kamotos disappearing with some crates. "Guys, Keep them away from the weapons!" Isaac ordered as he then ran at the Shadow Ranger who ran back. Isaac pulled out his Dragon Sword while the Shadow Ranger pulled out his two Allo Swords.

"Got it!" The others yelled.

"Why do you fight me?" Isaac asked the Shadow Ranger as they were at sword to swords.

"Because I want to!" The Shadow Ranger replied and pushed Isaac away.

"Because you want to, or because you have to!" Isaac shouted while pointing at the Shadow Ranger.

"Because I want to!" The Shadow Ranger yelled back throwing a jumping kick which landed. Isaac flew back several feet and to the ground.

"We have to help Isaac!" Michelle said as she slashed two Kamotos with his Para Staff.

"Alright!" Jay yelled and agreed as he punched out the last Kamoto and him and the other three Rangers ran at the Shadow Ranger who lifted his swords above Isaac. Jay growled as he hit the Shadow Ranger in the back who took it, yet nothing happened.

The Shadow Ranger turned his head slightly. "That tickled," He said then turned and ran at the other Ranger. He slashed Michelle in the chest and fell to the ground. He then block Katie's Arrows and jumped over to slash her in the back, and she fell to the ground. The Shadow Ranger turned towards Jay and slashed his sword where Jay blocked it with his blaster.

"Hey bro, what the heck!" Jay yelled as Michelle and Katie made there way next to Isaac.

The Shadow Ranger looked at the Green Ranger. "I'm not your bro." he replied. The Shadow Ranger then lifted Jay's blaster out of the way and shot Jay with his one of his swrds, blowing Jay several feet away. He then turned to the other rangers who were holding either their arm or chest. "Looks like my work here is done," He said and started walking away. The Rangers watched him walk and stand next to Mysterio.

"Wait," Michelle cried. "Who are you?"

The Shadow Ranger Turned his head to look at Michelle. "Like I'd tell you," he replied. "Next time we meet, Rangers, you're through." The Shadow Ranger and Mysterio teleported away in dark blue light.

"Okay, that was really threatening," Katie said.

"I think we should get back to Adam and the lab to see what the heck is going on here," Isaac suggested. The others nodded and all teleported back to their lab.

* * *

><p>"So what is wrong with this guy?" Isaac asked. All the Rangers were de-morphed, plus Adam and Alpha, and were standing in front of the Monitor watching the Shadow Ranger moving around during the debacle the Rangers had just happened earlier. "I mean, he practically said he had chosen to fight us."<p>

"Well it looks as if he wants to be on that side or something of the likes," Alpha answered as he narrowed his eyes at the screen, and then looked at Adam who discreetly shook his head.

"What makes you say that?" Katie asked. "I mean, he could be a teen like us or something."

"Maybe he's one of those people who would do it for the power or riches or control of something," Jay told his teammates as he munched on some chips. The girls shared a glance and rolled their eyes at Jay eating at this time. Jay didn't even notice the exchange.

"Yes, Jay, you are exactly correct." All heads turned to Adam who had finally spoken.

"What do you mean, Adam?" Michelle asked.

"We have found something that tells us that This Shadow Ranger did become what he is for power," Alpha told the rangers who were taken back.

"But why would he do that? Why would someone do that?" Katie asked no one in particular.

"It seems Tervin and his men can be very persuasive," Adam commented.

"Well, who is it?" Isaac asked eagerly. Everyone looked at Adam expectantly. "I'm sure the satellite caught the person."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you who the Shadow Ranger is," Adam replied making the Rangers groan.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Because you might know who this person is, and if I tell you, it might hurt your feelings and it might get you into trouble," Adam replied. "This Shadow Ranger is pretty powerful right now and when he gets is full power, he will be unstoppable. I can't have you guys going up to this person to try and have his mind changed or he might destroy you."

"But shouldn't you still tell us?" Jay asked. "I mean, we could possibly have a chance at beating this guy."

"Or girl," Katie said.

"Didn't look like a girl to me," Jay mumbled as he and Katie glared at one another.

"It's a guy," Isaac said, squashing Katie's idea, but she still glared at Jay who was now smiling in triumph.

"No, I am not going to risk telling you who it is," Adam said. "At least not right now. You need to be stronger first."

"But-"

"Jay, drop it," Isaac said interupting Jay. Jay sighed and shut his mouth.

"So what do we do now?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Well, let's just hope he comes to his senses and will become one of our team," Adam answered, and then, the alarm went off. "I'm sure if he believes in what you guys do, then he will come to our side."

"So, now what?" Isaac asked and right after he said that, the alarms went off.

Michelle turned and check the computer. "It looks like the Kamotos are back at the warehouse with the Shadow Ranger, Mysterio, and Kaizer. And they have someone hostage." Isaac and the others looked up at the screen, seing someoen familiar.

"Scott!" Isaac and Jay shouted in unison.

"You know that guy?" Alpha asked pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, he's the one who saw me morph (Sorry about that by the way, he came out of no where) and he's our friend from school," Isaac replied. "He must have followed us because he told me he wanted to be part of the team."

"Isaac, you know-"

"I know Adam, but he doesn't have to be a Ranger to be apart of this team." Isaac said.

"He's right," Alpha agreed making Adam look at his robot friend with a raised eyebrow. "We'll figure something out, but now, you must rescue him first." Isaac and the other Rangers nodded.

"Alright, guys," Isaac said as the rangers got into position.

"It's fightin' time!" Jay shouted.

The Rangers teleported back to the warehouse that held the high-tech weapons and jumped into action.

"Stop Right there Mysterio!" Isaac shouted pointing to the group of bad guys, his teammates behind him.

"Ah, the rangers, I was wondering when you would arrive," Kaizer said calmly, standing next to Mysterio; The Shadow Ranger stood next to Scott and guarded him.

The Rangers twisted and moved their arms in unison, then their morphers appeared. "Power Rangers Dino Fury!" They all shouted in unison and pressed the morphing button.

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!"

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!"

"Water Parasaur Fury!"

"Fire Dragon Fury!"

"With the Instinct of a T-Rex, Dino Fury Green Earth Ranger!" Jay shouted.

"With the Flight of a Pterasuar, Dino Fury White Wind Ranger!" Katie shouted.

"With the Cleverness of a Parasaur, Dino Fury Blue Water Ranger!" Michelle shouted.

"With the Power of a Dragon, Dino Fury Red Fire Ranger!" Isaac shouted.

Kaizer smiled evilly then pulled out a curved sword. "Kamotos, attack!" he ordered. The kamotos pulled out their own weapons while the Rangers pulled out their Dino weapons and then ran at each other.

Isaac ran at Kaizer and sword fought him. Isaac kicked Kaizer away then conjured some fire where he put it on his sword. His swiped horizontally but was blocked. They continued to fight until Kaizer found an opening and swiped Isaac's chest and flew to the ground. Isaac quickly stood up where he jumped in a full circle with his hands together. when he came back to face Kaizer, he opened his hands where he released a fireball at Kaizer who was thrown back a few feet.

Katie jumped and kicked a Kamoto while shooting off a wind arrow at another one. She landed gracefully and then shot another wind arrow at a Kamoto. A few Kamotos ran at her. Katie put her hands together, but then quickly separated the in an arc where a wind was created blowing the Kamotos back into some crates.

Jay took big swipes with his blaster. He shot one Kamoto, then another, then a third. Then, about five surrounded him. He jumped up and then as he landed, he punched down and hit the ground making a quake and knocking down the Kamotos. He then took them out one at at time shooting his blaster in a circle when they had stood back up.

Scott then tried to make a run for it, but was stopped by the Shadow Ranger's sword. He quickly did a sweep kick surprising The Shadow Ranger who fell to the ground, and himself. Scott smirked and took off running towards a open crate where he looked inside and smiled widely.

Michelle twisted and twirled he staff. She was fighting Mysterio who had his own sword. She threw everything she had, but it was all blocked. She threw he staff where Mysterio grabbed it and kicked her away leaving the staff in his hands. Mysterio stared at the staff then tossed some feet away. Michelle ran up and threw a punch. Mysterio dodged it and kneed her in the stomach. Michelle threw a kick, but it was grabbed and she was twisted and thrown to the ground. Mysterio brought his sword down but it was blocked by another sword.

Michelle looked and saw that it Isaac. "Mind if I cut in," he said he a lifted Mysterio's sword quickly and then slashed him twice. Isaac front flipped and kicked Mysterio into some crates. Mysterio jumped up and slashed his sword vertically at Isaac, but was pushed out of the way by Michelle who caught the sword with her hand. The Blue Ranger tightened her grip. Mysterio watched in shock as his sword started to ice all her strength, Michelle twisted her hand and broke Mysterio's sword in two. Isaac then kicked Mysterio who flew back several feet. Isaac gripped his sword with two hands and his sword began to glow red and come ablaze with fire.

Michelle was watching Isaac fight Mysterio while Jay and Katie joined in fighting Kaizer who just began to attack again. Katie and Jay attacked together. Kaizer dodged Jay then blocked Katie. A black ball energized in his hand and he threw it at Katie who flew several feet in the air. He then kicked Jay away. Michelle saw them and ran at Kaizer, but Kaizer twisted in the air and swiped his sword at the Blue Ranger who flew to the ground. He turned to see the Red Ranger about to swipe his glowing sword at Mysterio. He pulled out a black energy ball.

"This time you won't get away from me!" Kaizer shouted as he ran towards the Red Ranger, but before Kaizer reached him, Scott appeared behind him, gun in hand, small gun, and laser sword on his belt.

"I don't think so," Scott said as he aimed the gun at Kaizer and fired. Kaizer groaned in pain as he flew to the ground, surprising the Rangers. Jay, Katie, and Michelle ran towards Scott.

"Good job, buddy," Jay said as he patted Scott's back.

"Thanks, i thought i could use these to help out." Scott said showing off his new weapons.

"Good idea," Katie replied with a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Michelle turned to see Isaac swipe his sword at Mysterio who took the Blazing Strike and blew up. Kaizer stood up. "No!," Kaizer shouted then turned towards the Shadow Ranger. "Finish them!" he ordered.

"Good, now i can take my victory!" The Shadow Ranger shouted as he gripped his sword tighter and ran at Isaac. The Shadow Ranger swiped his sword, but Isaac blocked it with his Dragon sword. Kaizer then summoned more Kamotos, then teleported away.

"Alright guys," Jay said. "Let's take them out!" They others nodded and ran at the Kamotos.

The Shadow Ranger jumped up and kicked Isaac away. Isaac recovered and ran at the Shadow Ranger and took a swipe, but the Shadow Ranger then sunk into the ground and into Isaac's shadow.

The Rangers and Scott finally took at the Kamotos quickly and turned in time to see the Shadow Ranger disappear.

"I think we should do something here, and quick," Jay said as he saw Isaac with two shadows and trying to figure out which one was not his.

"You don't have to do this," Michelle shouted. The Shadow Ranger appeared behind Isaac and blasted him back with a Shadow Ball. Isaac flew high and crash landed into some crates.

"What do we do?" Katie asked as the Shadow Ranger started to run at the Rangers with his two Allo swords.

"We fight!" Jay growled and then ran back at the Shadow Ranger with his blaster. Once he got close enough, Jay shot his blaster, but The Shadow Ranger dodged it by flipping over Jay and swiped him in the back making Jay fly to the ground.

"Come on, We can't let him do this by himself!" Michelle growled then ran towards the Shadow Ranger.

Katie turned towards Scott. "Hide!" She told him then followed Michelle.

Isaac stood back up as the three other Rangers joined him. All stood in fighting stances with their Dino weapons.

"Let's end this," The Shadow Ranger said and him and the Rangers ran at each other. The Shadow Ranger ducked from Isaac's sword and side flipped to dodge Jay's blaster from the top, and Michelle's staff from the bottom, he then jumped over and surprise attacked Katie who flew to the ground and un-morphed, yet her bow stayed on the ground. Isaac jumped and picked the Ptera Bow up.

"Michelle, Jay, Give me your weapons!" Isaac said. Jay and Michelle tossed their weapons to Isaac, then pulled out their blaster and used them on the Shadow Ranger who dodged the blasts. He then shot two Shadow Balls at Jay and Michelle which hit them and the flew to the ground un-morphed, next to Katie.

"Hey, Shadow boy!"

The Shadow Ranger turned to see Isaac holding the Dino Blaster and aimed at him. Isaac then shot it, but the Shadow Ranger jumped and created a big Shadow Ball and threw it at Isaac which it blasted the Red Ranger back. Isaac groaned in pain as he fell in front of his team, un-morphing as well. The Dino Blaster flew and landed on the ground several feet away. The Shadow Ranger looked at the un-morphed Rangers.

"It looks like I've won," he said as he created a shadow ball bigger than before, but he did not get to use it as he was blasted back and exploded. When the smoke cleared, the Shadow Ranger was still standing, but after a few seconds, he fell to the ground giving off a few small tiny explosions on his body. The Rangers struggled yet stood up stood and saw their friend Scott holding the Dino Blaster and smiling.

"Did you guys see that!" he said excitedly. "That was awesome!" The Rangers walked up to him and took their weapons and put them away.

"Now, what do we do with this guy?" Jay asked and the Rangers turned to see that the Shadow Ranger was gone.

"Great," Katie said.

"Of course he's gone," Jay murmured angrily.

"Don't worry, We'll get him next," Isaac assured his teammates. His teammates nodded. "But on a happier note, I'd like to welcome you our non Ranger teammate, Scott Jameson."

"Congratulations," Michelle and Katie said to Scott as Jay threw his arm over the smiling Scott.

"Yeah, good job, Scott," Jay said. "You're a Hero." Scott smiled and shook Jay's hand. Yes he was. Scott Jameson rescued the Rangers. He was a Hero to them.


	6. The Unexpected Becomes The Expected

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Becomes The Expected

8 Years Ago

"Sir, all systems are all good and set," said a woman who was sitting in front of a wide computer screen with buttons in front of her. But that wasn't the only one. If one looked around, the area was littered with many computer systems with one person on each of them, kind of like a Star Trek set up but smaller. They all wore blue shirts with their name tags on them, black slacks and with an ear piece microphone attached to their ears.

In the center, a man with black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, strong facial features, and a darker blue shirt and a C on his shirt. He watched through the window and he could the stars as far as the eye could see. In front of him were a few more people at their stations, including the pilot of their spaceship, and the woman who had just spoken to him.

"Good, set our course for Planet X19R2 and ready our hyperdrive system," answered the captain as he stood with his arms crossed and then sat down.

"Yes, captain," Answered the Pilot who began pressing buttons. "Hyperdrive system set and ready, Captain Stephens."

"Good," Captain Stephens replied with a smile. "Let's do it."

"Hyperdrive in 5...4...3...2...1!"

As soon as the pilot set of the hyperdrive, Stephens watched as the stars change and the ship began to move with hyper speed, and seconds later, the Spaceship came to a stop. And the stars were right again, but that was not all. There was also a planet, a new one. It seems to have great lands covered in green indicating they were forests and jungles. It was also covered with blue which meant there were also vast oceans, rivers, and lakes.

"Beautiful," said the woman in the front.

"It is indeed," Captain Stephens agreed. "Another planet we can live on. One just like Earth."

"What should we call it, sir?" asked one of the men.

"Well, why don't we wait until we land and analyze the planet. And then we'll name it," Replied the captain and suddenly, the alarms and red lights started going off surprising everyone. "Lt, Report!" the Captain ordered.

"Sir, our sensors have picked up on something!" the Lt. replied.

"What! What is it?" The captain shouted as he sprang up and looked over at the sensors and radars.

"There seems to be another ship!" said a man who was staring at the radar and have identified the problem.

"Another spaceship? Out here?" said another man. "Where did it come from?"

"I think the question is...What is that ship doing here," the Captain said as he walked towards his seat.

"Sir, look!"

The captain turned and looked out the window and saw a ship, a very huge ship flying and passing over his ship. "What the hell..." He murmured. And then something so incredibly horrible happened. The huge and strange looking ship shot a clear beam which hit the planet.

"What the heck is going on?" said the Lt. "The planet is losing its color!"

"NO," The Captain said. "They're taking the planet's life, its resources, everything!"

"Is that possible?" said a woman.

"Oh it's very possible!" said a voice making everyone jump and feel nervous.

"Who said that?" Captain Stephens asked out loud, and then on all of the screens, a monster, no, an alien appeared. He was some kind of lizard wearing armor and had a few scars on his face, sitting on a throne. Another lizard with black armor stood by his side. "Who are you?" Stephens asked.

"Oh, but first, who are you?" the alien asked. "You are in restricted areas and I demand to know who is trespassing."

"I am Captain James Stephens and I in command of this NASA mission," Stephens said. "We were sent here to find new planets full of life and and of course, intellingent aliens, like yourself."

"Oh i don't think we're the aliens here, _Captain,"_ said the Alien. "To me and my kin, you are the ones who look like the aliens."

"Yes, i guess I can see that," Stephens replied.

"You guess?" The alien repeated. "So, now that you introduced yourself, I will introduce myself. I am King Revin, leader of the Sauran Army. My Sauran Army. We come from planet Saura."

"We come from planet Earth," Stephens said. "What are you doing to this calm and peaceful planet?"

Revin's upper eye twitched up. "I am taking its life. Its resources," it said and then gave a toothy grin. "We will use these resources for whatever we want."

"But the life on that planet!" Stephens spoke up as anger began to rise in him. "What about them! Shouldn't they have a say in this! You can't just steal their resources. They need them!"

"They are a weak planet and they don't deserve those resources!" Revin growled. "I believe that the higher power deserves them and deserves to have all the power in the galaxy!"

Stephens shook his head. "That's not how things should be,'' he said.

"You know," Revin started. "You are the third spaceship we have ran into. The others were weak and we destroyed them in seconds, but I believed that aliens who have spaceships must have great resources for us to steal and use." Stephens kept quiet but stared back on the Lizard alien. "You and your planet must have good resources. So, tell me. Where is your planet, Earth?"

"Why should I tell you!" Stephens growled. "So you can suck away our resources? Ha! No way!"

"Well, it doesn't matter if you tell me or not," Revin said. "Cause We're going to destroy you matter what." Everyone in the cockpit gasped.

"No, I don't think so!" Stephens said and then smirked. "I bet you think your the only one with weapons on your ship."

"What do you mean?" Revin asked as he glared at Stephens.

"Charles, Riptorn, Xander! Fire everything!" Captain Stephens commanded. The three men then did as they were told and laser and torpedos were shot at Revin's ship, but they never hit as they hit some kind of invisible wall. "What the..." Stephens said andthen turned back to Revin to see him laughing.

"Do you think that I'm stupid?" Revin laughed but then turned serious. "I am always prepared! You don't think those last few ships i came in contact with tried to attack me? They did, but I destroyed them!" Stephens looked at his crew and saw that they were all worried.

"If we go down," Stephens told who crew. "We go down fighting." His crew nodded and some of them began to cry afraid to die while others put on brave faces.

Revin laughed at the scene. "So pathetic." he said.

Stephens turned to Revin and glared him down through the screen. "Fire everything!" he commanded, and they did, but Revin only laughed.

"Now!" Revin shouted and a giant laser beam was shot from his ship towards Stephens' ship and exploded.

* * *

><p>Isaac sat up in sweat, from the horrible nightmare he had just had. It was a nightmare he always had and it was always the same exact one everytime. His father and his crew having their ship exploded with them still inside.<p>

Isaac got out of his bed and walked over to the window. It was still dark outside and the moon and the stars were still outside. He looked up at the stars that gave him hope. Hoping that his father was still alive and well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Space<p>

Argon and Kaizer were in a small resting area talking about an idea that Kaizer came up with as he was looking through Earth's History, when Tervin entered. "Can't sleep, GentleLizards?" the King asked. The two warriors quickly stood when they saw their King.

"Actually, no, my King," Kaizer replied. "I have gotten an idea that cannot get me to sleep."

"What kind of idea?" Tervin asked.

"A cery powerful idea that will help us get rid of these Power Rangers," Kaizer answered. "But there are a few complications."

"What kind?"

"Well, I let me tell you something first," Kaizer said. Tervin nodded. "I was going through Earth's History and I found out that there have been other kinds of Power Rangers. Some of them now, their powers have destroyed, or others are retired and set their powers aside. But there was a set of villains during the late nineties that Power Rangers then had a trouble with, but after determination they defeated the villains."

"I don't see how this is good?" Argon said.

"Quiet Argon," Tervin said. "Continue."

"Well, I believe that since we always make our soldiers stronger, we can resurrect these villains and make them even more stronger and with our DNA and I believe that they will be unstoppable force." Kaizer explained. "Your unstoppable force."

"Ah, I do like that Idea," Tervin said. "So what is the problem."

"I dont think there is a problem," Kaizer said. "But the power and intelligence in need is in the files of Earth and i need to get into their computers to get."

"I see," Tervin said. "Why don't you take the Black Box, to get the people out of the way, and take the Tigers as a distraction and you can get what you need."

"Excellent idea," Kaizer said.

* * *

><p>"Good Afternoon, students," Coach Park greeted the 20 students who were lined up in his gym in four lines. All the Rangers and Scott were spread throughout the group. Luke was also in the crowd.<p>

"Good Afternoon, Coach," some of the students greeted back.

"You're probably wondering what you are going to do today, am i right?" Coach Park asked rhetorically as he tossed up a red ball and then he faced his students. "Today, children, you will be taking on one of the hardest challenges you ever had to do." All the students looked at one another, some of them having no clue what Coach Park was talking about. "Dodgeball," Park said. Some of the guys gave fist pumps, while some girls and non-atheletic guys groaned.

"Now, I would like you to split up into two teams," Coach Park said as he looked through the crowd. "Your captains will be...Isaac," he said as he tossed tha ball at Isaac who caught it. "And...Duke."

"Alright!" Duke said with a smirk. He then glared and smirked at Isaac who just glanced back.

"Go ahead, guys. Pick your teams," Coach Park said. Isaac and Duke walked up to the front of the group and then began to pick their teams. Minutes later, Isaac and Duke had finished picking their teams, and of course, Isaac had chosen his team that included the Rangers, while Duke had others the included Luke who happened to look a little different than usual.

The two teams then walked to their respective ends of the gym as Coach Park finished lining up the red balls on the center line of the gym. After he was done, Adam walked over to the side of the Gym. "Are you guys ready?" he asked the students who either voiced their readiness or nodded. "Alright." And then Adam blew his whistle, and all at once, Everyone ran towards the balls and tried to grab one and the backed up.

Then, the balls were off. Duke threw his ball at Isaac first. Isaac ducked at the ball and threw his ball back at Duke who ducked, but it wasn't a total loss as the ball hit someone behind Duke. Michelle and Katie were doing good at first, but as they took out a person each, they themselves were tooken out by Luke. Scott and Jay were doing a pretty good job working as one and helping out one another. And then after 10 minutes and a time out, Isaac, Scott, and Jay were left on their team, while Duke, his little accomplice, Snake, and Luke were left on their team.

"Come on, guys," Coach Park said. "Finish it."

"Come on, Isaac!" Michelle screamed as others screamed out their cheers as well.

"Come on, Luke!"

"Let's go, Scott!"

"Finish them off, Duke!"

"You can do it, Jay!"

Isaac looked at Scott and Jay who were on each of his sides and nodded. Scott and Jay nodded back, knowing that they were going to show off and then win. A couple students lined the balls back up on the center line and the two teams stood on the end of their respective sides.

"Alright," Coach Park said as he then blew his whistle again. The six students then ran towards the balls, grabbed one and then backed up as quickly as possible. Duke and Snake threw their balls at once towards Scott, while dodging Isaac and Jay's balls. Scott dodged the two balls but they turned out to be a destraction as a third ball appeared and struck him in the shoulder by Luke. Scott growled softly and the walked to the side of the gyms where his friends were waiting for him.

"Take 'em out, guys!" Scott shouted at Isaac and Jay. The two stared down at Duke, Snake, and Luke who each had a ball in their hand. The all threw their balls at once, and they all soared towards Jay who was a little surprised. Isaac ran over to grab a ball, while Jay dodged two of the balls, but one was heading his way, but he was then saved by Isaac who had thrown a ball and knocked the other one out of Jay's way.

"Thanks!" Jay shouted as he pick up a ball as well as Isaac, and the two threw their balls at Snake who was hit twice. He growled loudly and then walked off the court.

Isaac, Jay, Duke, and Luke all grabbed a ball and stared one another down, ready to dodge the next ball. Everyone else in the gym was cheering as loudly as the could.

"Come on, Jay!"

"Finish them, Duke!"

"Come on, Luke! You can do it!"

"Do it, Isaac! I know you can with this!"

Duke and Luke then made the move first. The two threw their balls, one at Jay and the other at Isaac. Jay dived and rolled out of the way while Isaac hit the ball with his ball, and then the two Rangers threw their balls at Duke and Luke who dodged them. And then The two tossed two more balls, this time both heading towards Jay who dodged them both, but were hit with two more balls, one in the chest and the other in the leg.

"Whoa," Jay breathed out as he left the court.

"Come on, Isaac!" Michelle shouted. "You can win this!"

"Yeah, Isaac, avenge us!" Jay shouted.

"Come on, Duke!" Snake shouted. "Murderlize him!"

Duke and Luke stared down at Isaac who stared back. "Give it up, Stephens," Duke said. "You know you can't win this! So, why don't you give up!"

Isaac smirked at Duke. "I never give up!" he said as he rolled over while grabbing a ball and then threw it at Duke when he was upright. The ball soared and surprisingly his Duke right in the face. A lot oh oohs were heard and then Duke walked off the court while clutching his face and murmuring angrily.

"Looks like it's only me and you, Isaac," Luke spoke for the first time as a stared down Isaac. Isaac stared back at Luke and noticed that Luke had not broken a sweat at all, nor was he really breathing heavily, just normaly.

"Yeah, just us," Isaac said. "One on one."

"Yep," Luke said as him and Isaac both pick up a red ball. Isaac looked closely at Luke. He looked slightly different. His hair was shaggier and the were dark rings under his eyes, as if he was tired, but he didn't look tired at all. Luke looked back at Isaac with what Isaac thought was a pretty menacing smirk.

Luke threw his ball as hard as he could, but Isaac spun out of the way and then threw his ball at Luke who dived out of the way. The gym had gotten loud as everyone was either cheering for Luke or Isaac. The two were evenly matched, dodging every ball that was thrown their way.

"You should just give up, Isaac," Luke said. "There's just no way you can win this!"

"I already told you, Luke," Isaac replied. "I never give up!" But then, Isaac's wrist vibrated, signaling that something was wrong and that he was needed. He wasn't the only one as the other Rangers had grabbed their wrist when they felt their communicators vibrate on their wrists. Luke even noticed them grab their arms.

"Alright, class!" Coach Park spoke suddenly. He too had a communicator that vibrated. "Looks like this games has to be a draw!" he said as some students groaned in disappointment. "Class dismissed." And the students began dispersing.

"Next time, Isaac," Luke said and then he walked off, giving one last glance at Isaac. Isaac watched as the other students left the gym, and then gathered with his team and Adam.

"What's going on, Alpha?" Adam spoke through his communicator.

"We have a problem!" Alpha said. "There are some Kamotos terrorizing the city!"

"Alright." Adam said. "Rangers, head to the city and take care of the kamotos. Me and Scott will head to the lab." The Rangers nodded, and Scott and Adam left.

"Ready?" Isaac asked.

"Ready!" His teammates replied.

"Alright, It's fightin' time!" Jay said as the all twisted their wrists and their morphers appeared.

"Red Fire Dragon!" yelled Isaac as he spun his coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Red Ranger.

"Green Earth Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jay as he spun the coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Green Ranger.

"White Wind Pterosaur!" yelled Katie as she spun her coin on her morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the White Ranger.

"Blue Water Parasaur!" yelled Michelle as she spun her coin her morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Blue Ranger.

The Rangers teleported to the center of the city where they found that it was completely deserted.

"Whoa, where did everyone go?" Jay asked as the Rangers looked around.

"I don't like this," Katie said. "I don't like this at all."

"Yeah, me neither," Michelle agreed. "What happened to everyone?"

"Something obviously bad," Isaac answered as he lifted his wrist. "Adam, something's wrong here. This place is completely deserted. Something happened to all the people and all the Kamotos are gone as well." There was no respond. "Adam?" And again, there was no respond.

"Why isn't he responding?" Michelle asked.

"Because all of the Frequencies have been blocked." said a voice. The Rangers turned around to see two tiger monsters in armor and a group of Kamotos behind them.

"Who the heck are you?" Jay shouted at the monsters.

"I am Tigre," answered the male tiger monster. "And this is my twin sister, Tygris."

"Pleasure," Isaac said straightly.

"Oh i think it will give us pleasure when we have destroyed you!" Tygris replied.

"What have you done to all the people that were here?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, there right here," said Tygris as she lifted up a black box she had in her hand. "Safe, and tuck inside. Mind you, it's very crowded and stuffed. Our King though it might be nice to us them and turn them into our new soldiers."

"I don't think so!" Isaac shouted. "You should let them go or pay the consequences!"

"Oh, we'd like to see you try!" Tigre replied.

"Let's do this, guys," Isaac said. "And get that black box." The other Rangers nodded, and they all ran towards the Tigers and Kamotos.

"Attack!" Tigre ordered the Kamotos who then ran towards the Rangers and began to fight them. Isaac jumped over the Kamotos and headed for the Tiger twins, while the other Rangers took care of the Kamotos. When Isaac landed in front of the tiger warriors, he pulled out his Dragon sword.

"Let those people go!" Isaac shouted as he swung his sword, but the tiger warriors dodged it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, There was a building the Rangers and the Kamotos were fighting near. It was called the Central Intelligent Storage Facility, and inside this building, Kaizer and Argon were inside rummaging around the central command where all the files of the everything intelligent that ever set foot on this planet.<p>

"What are we looking for?" Argon asked as him and Kaizer looked through the computer files.

"Look through the files as early as October 1998 and November 1999," Kaizer answered. "Hopefully these so called tiger warriors can hold them off long enough for us to get these intelligent files."

"But what is so special about these files?" Argon asked.

"Oh, I believe they will help us get rid of these vexing rangers," Kaizer said as he grinned evilly at the screen. He had just found the files he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the lab.<p>

"Um, Adam," Scott said as he was pressing some buttons and had picked up on something.

"Yeah, what is it?" Adam asked as he was watching the Ranges fight on the screen, Alpha somewhere else, most likey checking on the last Ranger coin.

"Our scanners picked up on some Hacking at the Central Intelligence Facility," Scott answered. Adam took his eyes off the Rangers and walked over by Scott to look at the computers, and there was some hacking going on.

"Great," Adam murmured as he began typing and pressing buttons to find out who was behind this and what they were looking for.

* * *

><p>The other Rangers finished off the Kamotos and joined Isaac in fighting the Tiger Twin Warriors. Isaac and Jay started fighting Tigre, while Michelle and Katie began to fight with Tygris.<p>

"Give us that box!" Isaac shouted as he swung his sword but it was blocked.

"Never!" Tigre growled as he was then blasted down to the ground by Jay and his blaster. Isaac and Jay then ran over to Tygris who was the one with the black box. Tygris the jumbed and kicked Michelle and Katie away just as Jay and Isaac arrived and began to fight her.

Tygris then punched Isaac to the ground, but Jay kicked the black box out of her hand that flew over to the ground some feet away. "How dare you!" Tygris growled as she then slashed Jay's chest with her claws and fell to the ground, but then Isaac slashed the tiger warrior sideways, then Michelle slashed Tygris with her staff vertically, and then Katie shot Tygris a few time with her bow.

Tygris who was attacked three time in a row, fell to her knees. The three Rangers walked over to Jay who was standing up. "Don't worry guys," Jay said as he handed Isaac his blaster. "This one's mine!" The Rangers nodded. Jay jumped up and punched the ground that it began to crack and shaked, and then the ground underneath Tygris flew up fast making her fly into the air. Jay brung his hands together and the began to gather some earth and glow green. "Earth Blast!" He shouted and shot it towards the flying Tygris.

"No, Tygris!" Tigre shouted as he watched his twin be destroyed by the Earth Blast. The Rangers then Turned to Tigre and Jay but the ground back to normal. "You haven't heard the last of me, Rangers!" The tiger warrior growled and then teleported out. Katie saw the black box and shot it with an arrow destroying the box and releasing all the people from inside.

"Alright!" Jay celebrated, but then their communicators went off. "Ah, should've known."

"Yeah, what's up," Isaac spoke through the commucator.

"Guys, we have a small problem," Adam said. Isaac, Jay, Michelle, and Katie all curiously glanced at one another. "There is a building called the Central Intelligent Storage Facility. We believe someone there is hacking their files and storage units and have every bad intentions. I need you to get there and stop them before they get what ever it is they're looking for!"

"We're on it!" Isaac replied, then looked at his friends. "Any of you know this building?" he asked.

"I do, I've been there once!" Michelle quickly answered. "Come on, follow me!" she said and then her teammates began to follow her to the CISF building.

Onces the Rangers entered the building, they split up and ran to different places to find whoeve was hacking into America's Intelligent and Private Computers. The Building was four floors high, so the Rangers each took a floor, Michelle to the first, Jay took the second, Katie took the third, and finally, Isaac took the fourth and top floor, which is where he found Argon and Kaizer hacking the Central Main Systems and computers.

"Stop right there, Kaizer!" Isaac shouted. Kaizer and argon turned to see Isaac standing at the exit.

"Ah, if it isn't the Red Dino Fury Ranger," Kaizer said while waving his hand around.

"Should I distract him for you?" Argon asked as he stared down the Red Ranger.

"Of course you should!" Kaizer replied. "Just for a couple of minutes, cause I almost have what i came here for." Argon nodded and ran towards Isaac pulling out his sword.

Isaac ran towards Argon and pulled out his own dragon sword and the swords connected when the arrived to one another. Isaac attacked Argon with his sword, but Argon did block every attack he threw, but then, Isaac found an opening and slashed Argon horizontally in the abdomen. Isaac then continued to slash Argon upward in his chest and face, making the dragon warrior fly to the ground.

The other Rangers arrived just in time to see Isaac slash Argon to the ground.

"Good Job, bro," Jay congratulated Isaac, throwing a hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Now that he's out of the way," Isaac said looking down at the unconscious Dragon Warrior. He looked up at Kaizer. "It's your turn!" he said pointing his sword towards Kaizer.

"You think he was my last resort?" Kaizer said. "Then you have been mistaken!"

The Dino Rangers all ran towars Kaizer who just stood there, and in seconds, a blur appeared hitting all the rangers many times. The rangers yelped and groaned as they were attacked and when the attacking was done, the Blur stopped in front of the Dino Rangers and changed into Shadow Ranger. All the Dino Rangers slowly fell to one knee, olding onto their chests.

Kaizer finally got what he wanted, and then teleported out.

"Why don't we take this outside!" the Shadow Ranger said as he helped the Ranger teleport out of the CISF building and out to the quarry.

"Wow, he seems stronger than the last time we fought," Jay groaned as the Rangers struggled to their feet.

"It doesn't matter, guys," Isaac said. "We can fight him off. Together we can bring him down!"

"Ha! That'll be the day!" the Shadow Ranger laughed. "You should just give up! Now let's make this real interesting!" Once again, The Shadow Ranger moved so fast that he was a blur, too fast for the Rangers to attack, as they were attack again many times, and then he stopped and re-appeared in front of the Rangers.

Michelle and Katie both fell to the ground, de-morphing. Jay and Isaac were still standing, yet hurt from the Shadow Rangers attacks.

"Not bad," the Shadow Ranger said with his arms corssed. "Now, why don't you guys give up before it gets worse, eh?"

"Never!" Jay and Isaac shouted in unison and ran towards the Shadow Ranger who laughed and pulled out his sword.

"Have it your way!" he replied. When Jay and Isaac arrived, so fast, the Shadow Ranger slashed the two Rangers and few times each. The two flew to the ground, but only Jay was the one who de-morphed.

* * *

><p>"This is very bad!" Scott said as him and Adam were watching the whole fight on the giant computer screen. "Is there something to do?" he asked Adam.<p>

"I don't Know," Adam replied with a shake of his head. He was very worried about this and wish there was something he could do. But there was one option.

"You have to do something!" Scott said, and just then, Alpha walked in holding a small chest. "If we don't, they might get seriously injured, or worse, dead!"

"I guess I should go out there and help!" Adam said as he was about to leave to go get something, but was stopped by Alpha.

"You can't, Adam," said the short Robot. Adam looked back at the Robot who always knew. "You can't. The coin has a lot of power drained from it and if you use it, you might be destroyed, almost like that last time you morphed with broken coin. Adam sighed and nodded, out of options.

"But what?" Scott said, having no idea what they were talking about. "What the heck do we do?"

"We use this," Alpha said as he opened the chest he had. Adam and Scott appeared closer to see yellow light from the chest that appeared brighter and brighter.

* * *

><p>Isaac slowly stood up from the ground holding his chest, the only one who still had power in this fight.<p>

"I told you," said the Shadow Ranger who had his sword pointing at the Red Ranger. "Now, it's just you and me, Red Ranger. You should just give up, There's just no way you can win this!"

Isaac thought there was something familiar about that statement, but thought nothing of it. "No, never," he replied, pulling out his sword. "I will never give up!

"So, weak!" the Shadow Ranger as he then moved really fast and past Isaac while slashing him Horizontally, and then stopped behind Isaac, kneeling. Isaac still stood, but seconds later, his chest exploded and then he fell to his knees. Isaac was de-morphed and then he too fell to the ground.

All of the Rangers were now beat up and on the ground, yet still conscious, groaning in pain on the ground.

"You Rangers are so pathetic and weak," the Shadow Ranger said and turned to the un-morphed Rangers. "I am so close to victory, just one last thing!" The Shadow Ranger lifted his hand where a Shadow Blast was created, but then, a miracle happened.

Expolsions erupted around the Shadow Rangers as if something or someone was shooting at him. The hurt Rangers saw the whole thing and then heard what sounded like a motor bike.

"What the!" said the Shadow Ranger, and then more explosions around him that hit.

"Yeah!" shouted a voice. The hurt Rangers and Shadow Ranger turned towards the voice and saw him. He was yellow, and he was a Ranger. A Yellow Dino Fury Ranger, and he was riding a yellow dinosaur shaped motorcycle.

"Another one!" The Shadow Ranger said to himself.

The Yellow Ranger rode and skidded to a hault infront of the hurt Rangers who were slowly leaning up. He dismounted the Dino Bike and stood in front of the Shadow Ranger. His yellow helmet was shaped like an unknown dinosaur head with the mouth as its black visor, with black eyes. A yellow body with 3 White diamonds and yellow claw marks in the center. His arms were yellow with white gloves and legs are yellow with white boots and belt.

"Who the heck are you?" the Shadow Ranger asked.

"I am the Yellow Dino Fury Velociraptor Ranger!" the Ranger answered. "And this beating is over."

"Says who?" said the Shadow Ranger.

"Says me!" said the Yellow Ranger as he pulled out a ray gun of some kind.

"Oh, you gonna ray gun me?" the Shadow Ranger said sarcastically.

"Nope," replied the Yellow Ranger. "Them," he said and pointed to gun at the Rangers and shot them, and then let go seconds later.

"Whoa!" said Jay as he jumped up to his feet. The other Rangers easily stood up as well. "I feel great."

"Yeah, me too," said Katie as she looked at herself.

"What kind of ray gun is that?" Michelle asked curiously.

"One that gives you energy and makes you feel better," the Yellow Ranger answered as he put the ray gun away. "Now, you guys hurry up and morph while i distract this guy." The Rangers nodded. "Raptor Sais!" he shouted, and then ran and began fighting the Shadow Ranger.

"Alright, guys. Ready?" Isaac asked his teammates.

"Ready!" they shouted in unison.

"Fire Dragon Fury!"

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!"

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!"

"Water Parasaur Fury!"

The Rangers appeared in front of the Shadow Ranger as the Yellow Ranger then joined them. "Ha! You think that just because you have energy that it will help?" the Shadow Ranger said. "I can do this all day!" he shouted and then changed into a blue blur.

"Not this time!" the Yellow Ranger shouted as he threw his Sais in his belt and then threw his hands up into the air. Many lightning bolts appeared and began hitting the groun, and soon enough, one of them hit the Shadow Ranger, making him fly to the ground at normal speed.

"I'll let you take it from here, Red Ranger," the Yellow Ranger said to Isaac who nodded and walked ahead to the group.

"Alright, guys!" Isaac said. "Let's bring 'em together!"

"Tyranno Blaster!" Jay shouted as he pulled out his weapon and threw into the air.

"Ptera Bow!" Katie shouted and tossed her bow and it connected with the blaster.

"Para Staff!" Michelle shouted, splitting her staff and it connected with the bow on each sides.

"Raptor Sais!" the Yellow Ranger shouted, throwing both Sais, and each on one side of the bow.

"Dragon Sword!" Isaac shouted and placed his split sword on the bow and grabbed the new and very completed Dino Blaster. "Let's End this!" Isaac shouted as the four Rangers stood behind him, two on each of his sides. Isaac shot the blaster at the Shadow Ranger who had just stood back up and taken the blast full on. And once again, When the smoke cleared, the Shadow Ranger was still standing, but after a few seconds, he fell to the ground giving off a few small tiny explosions on his body, but before he actually reached the ground, someone teleported out, and something teleported in.

"I told you i'd be back!" shouted the now thirty story tall, tiger warrior called Tigre.

"Come on, guys," the Yellow Ranger said. "We can beat this guy. Let's pull out the big guns."

"Alright," Isaac agreed. "We call on the power of the Dino Zords! I call upon the power of the Fury of the Dragon Zord!"

"I call upon the power of the Fury of the Tyrannosaurus Zord!"

"I call upon the power of the Fury of the Pterosaurus Zord!"

"I call upon the power of the Fury of the Parasaurus Zord!"

"I call upon the power of the Fury of the VelociRaptor Zord!"

Five Dino Zords appeared from their hiding spots: A Black Mechanical T-Rex, a White mechanical Pterosaur, a Blue mechanical Parasaur, a Yellow Mechanical Velociraptor running andjumping in excitement, and a Red Dragon flying in the sky. All five rangers jumped into their own Zords and appeared in compartments and control system where they controlled the Zords.

"Rangers, power up your Coins and Let's bring 'em together!" said Isaac as he put his hands together, and they glowed. When he separated them, his right hand was a fist. He opened his fist and his red Dragon coin appeared and he put it on a small coin sized compartment on the control system. The other rangers did the same and the Zord came together.

The huge Tyrannosaurus split down in two and turned into legs and attached itself to the Dragon which had now folded into the body. The Parasuar and the VelociRaptor changed into arms and then attached the Dragon body, and the Pterosaur attached to the top of the Dragon Body becoming the head in the Zord. All the rangers appeared in the head that held a big compartment with a control system that controlled the whole Zord.

"Let's end this guy!" Isaac said and his teammates agreed.

The Dino MegaZord and Tigre ran towards one another and then connected hand, and began wrestling for control.

"Wow, this guy is pretty stong," Michelle said.

"I think i got something!" said the Yellow Ranger as he flipped a button, and the Velociraptor arm gave off electricity, electroshoking Tigre who let go of the MegZord and took a few steps back while twitching.

"Now's our chance!" Jay said.

"Bring out the Dino Fury Sword!" Isaac said and the sword appead in the MegaZord's hand.

"Fury swipe!" all the Rangers shouted in unison. The MegaZord Slashed Tigre diagonally destroying him for good in one big massive explosion.

"Good job, guys!" Isaac said after the exited the Zords and de-morphed except for the Yellow Ranger.

"Yeah, but i think we owe all the credit to our new teammate, the yellow Ranger," Michelle said.

"Ah, come on, guys," said the Yellow Ranger. "You helped too."

"Yeah, but who are you?" Katie asked as they gathered round.

"You really don't know who I am?" The Yellow Ranger said. "Can't you recognize my voice?"

"It does sound familiar," said Isaac as Jay nodded in agreement.

"Of course it does," said the Yellow Ranger as he raised his wrist and de-morphed, revealing their best friend Scott. "It's me, Scott."

"Scott!" Everyone said.

"Surprised," Scott asked with a big grin on his face.

"Actually, not really," Isaac replied. "If anyone should be the last Ranger, I think it should be you."

"Thanks Isaac," Scott said as they all got into a group hug, and then split seconds later. "Now how bout we get some grub, I'm Hungry!" Scott's friends laughed as they all began to walk back towards town.


	7. Stone Edged

Chapter 7: Stone Edged

_"A very powerful idea that will help us get rid of these Power Rangers, But there are a few complications."_

_"What kind?"_

_"Well, I let me tell you something first, I was going through Earth's History and I found out that there have been other kinds of Power Rangers. Some of them now, their powers have destroyed, or others are retired and set their powers aside. But there was a set of villains during the late nineties that Power Rangers then had a trouble with, but after determination they defeated the villains."_

_"I don't see how this is good?"_

_"Well, I believe that since we always make our soldiers stronger, we can resurrect these villains and make them even more stronger and with our DNA and I believe that they will be unstoppable force. Your unstoppable_ force."

* * *

><p>In Space<p>

Kaizer was in his own personal Computer Intelligent chamber that had a giant screen showing analysis from the files he stolen, but the were encrypted. The panels were filled with many buttons and switches, and a keyboad with strange lettering and words. Kaizer was typing away trying to decode the encrypted files he had stolen from the CISF's secret and intelligent files. Argon walked in while holding onto his shoulder, obviously just regaing consciousness from the beating the Red Ranger had given him.

"Glad to see you're awake," Kaizer said as Argon sat in on eof the empty chairs.

"I'll live," Argon replied.

"Not for long," Kaizer mumured.

"What was that?" Argon asked, a little angrily.

"Oh, nothing," Kaizer lied. "Just thinking out loud while trying to decrypt these files."

"What's so special about those forsaken files, anway?" Argon asked.

"I believe it will help us finally get rid of theses Rangers for good," Kaizer answered. "Meanwhile, I'd like you to meet Serpintore."

Argon looked around him, but saw no one. "What are ou talking about? I don't see anyone," he said, but then, a monster appeared out of thin air, right in the seat next to Argon.

"I'm here," it said. Argon looked at the monster that looked like a basilisk with arms, legs, and black armor.

"Serpintore here can turn invisible if he likes," Kaizer spoke up. "And he can petrify one to stone with his Deadly Gaze."

"Okay," Argon said. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Take him to Tervin, and go to Earth, attack, and maybe get revenge on your Red Ranger," Kaizer told the Dragon Warrior.

"Fine," Argon said. "I will petrify those other Rangers so it will be me and him, one on one, Dragon versus Dragon." He finished and then left with Serpintore, but his Shadow didn't leave, instead, it stood up and changed into the Shadow Ranger.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, and Kaizer already knew who it was, after all, it was his creation. "The Red Ranger's suppose to be mine!"

"Don't fret," Kaizer replied. "Tervin's already knows my real plans. Beside Argon is in no shape to fight, and another thing, he wil be destroyed sooner by the Rangers. The Red Ranger is still all yours, you just have to wait for the right moment.

"Good," said the Shadow Ranger as he crossed his arms. "Cause I will destroy that Red Ranger!"

* * *

><p>A couple days had passed since Scott Jameson had become the new Yellow Dino Fury Power Ranger. He was now officially part of the team. The other Rangers were happy to have him on the team, and if anyone should be the Yellow Ranger, it should be him. He had saved them from the Shadow Ranger and they took him down together, also taking out the Twin Tiger Warriors. And after they take out the other Warriors, it will be Tervin's turn to be destroyed.<p>

During one evening, Jay and Isaac were in Jay's chamber fighting on another in their Ranger forms. And of course, Isaac seemed to be winning. Every punch or kick Jay was throwing, Isaac would block and counter the attack. Jay decided to take it up notch and start pulling out rocks and boulders from the ground and tossing them at Isaac. Isaac twisted and dodged most of them and blast the others with his fire powers.

But then, Jay pulled a supprise attack by pulling up some ground from underneath Isaac and surrounding and enclosing him inside all the dirt and rocks. Jay concetrated hard, and then changed the rocks and dirt into pure stone.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Jay said with a fist pump as Isaac just stared back. "I finally gotcha. The famous Isaac in my cemented prison, yes!"

"It's not over yet Jay!" Isaac said as he seemed to be concentrating, and then in front of him, a fireball appeared and shot towards Jay who was too shocked at what was happening that he was hit with the fireball and flew to the ground, de-morphing. Isaac then blasted himself out of the stone, de-morphed, and ran over to Jay. "Are you alright?" he asked Jay.

"Yeah, i'm fine," Jay said as Isaac helped him out. "How did you do that anyways? You created that fireball without your Muay Thai or hands."

"I use my mind, and my will," Isaac answered with a smile.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing," Jay said, dusting himself off. "I wish I could do something like that."

"I'm sure you can," Isaac replied.

Jay scoffed. "I doubt it." he said. "I'm not as strong-willed as you. I mean, you're pretty strong too."

"Don't sweat it, Jay," Isaac told him. "I'm sure you can do it. All it takes is concentration and focus."

"Concentration i can do, but my focusing need a whole lot a work," Jay said as the two walked out of the chamber.

School was out for the day, but Jay had to stay behind as his friends left to go hang out. He had detention for being late in in first period class for the third time this week. He had woke up a little too late because he couldn't sleep after what happened yesterday in the training chambers with Isaac. He wanted to do it but he couldn't.

Jay entered his first period classroom to find his English teacher, Ms. Henderson, grading papers, and then noticed Jay.

"Ah, Jay. Take a seat," she said. Jay sighed with a nod an then took a front seat. "If you weren't late, then i wouldn't have to keep you, you know that, right?" Jay nodded again as a few more students clambered in and sat down. "Alright, you know the drill," said Ms. Henderson, and the students got out a book to read or did the homework they were given that day.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers walked into the Lab, because Scott, Katie, and Isaac were going to train while Michelle was going to help Adam and Alpha help them figure out what Kaizer had taken from the CISF's files.

Isaac dropped his backpack when Katie approached him.

"Isaac?" she called. Isaac turned and looked at his friend questioningly.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"Could you teach me some of your fighting style?" Katie asked. "I do still need to learn to fight some more. Michelle already taught me all she knew, and no offense to her or her fighting style but I don't think i'm cut out for her fighting style. You have a really good fighting style and you're always the last one standing and i'm the first on out, and I thought i'd like to learn your fighting style and try it out."

Isaac chuckled. "Alright sure, and there's nothing wrong with that." he replied. "When would you like to start?"

"Could we start now?" she asked.

Isaac chuckled again. "I like your enthusiasm. Alright, sure. Let's start." he said. "We'll go into your chamber and do it." Katie nodded and then the two left to her chamber to train, and Isaac began to show Katie some beginner moves with his fighting style, Muay Thai. Scott also walking into his new training chamber to start training with his new electric power. Inside his chamber, there were thunder clouds in the ceiling and had a few steel poles in the ground.

Michelle walked over to the panels of computers where Adam and Alpha were typing away. "So, any luck?" she asked her mentor.

"Not so much," Adam replied. "I mean, nothing seems out of place, but there is something missing."

"What is missing?" Michelle asked as she sat in one of the chairs and logged on.

"We're not sure yet," Adam answered. "But with your help, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Michelle then began to help Adam and Alpha to find out what Kaizer had stolen, but soon enough, the alarm had went off. Isaac, Katie, and Scott came running out of their training chambers and gathered around the others.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Isaac asked his mentor.

"Alpha, bring it on screen," Adam said. Alpha ran over to the big screen and turned it on. There, in the city, Argon, some Kamotos, and a serpent looking monster. The Kamotos and Argon were scaring people away while the serpent monnster was somehow turning people to stone.

"Oh, no," Michelle said. "This is not good."

"What the heck is that?" Katie said to herself, obviously talking about the serpent monster and not Argon.

"Looks like it's time for action," Isaac said.

"Good Idea," Adam said. "You guys go ahead, and I'll contact Jay."

"Alright," Isaac said as the four teens got into position. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Electric Velociraptor Fury!" yelled Scott as he spun the coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Yellow Ranger through bolts of high Electricity.

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!" yelled Katie as she spun her coin on her morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the White Ranger in a flurry of high Winds.

"Water Parasaur Fury!" yelled Michelle as she spun her coin her morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Blue Ranger through giant waves of Water.

"Fire Dragon Fury!" yelled Isaac as he spun his coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Red Ranger in gulps of massive Fires.

* * *

><p>Back at school, Jay had a book open, yet he wasn't really reading it at all. He hated reading, but it wasn't like he had anything else better to do. And then, his communicator went off, beeping loudly in the quiet classroom. Jay look at his watch and then looked up to see everyone looking at him, even the Teacher.<p>

"Jay, i'm going to have to tell you to put your alarm on silent, please," she told Jay.

"Yeah, sorry," Jay said as he pretended to mess with his so-called watch, but then looked out the window. Something was happening and trouble was going on, but Jhe couldn't do anything about it cause he was in detention with one of the stricted teachers in this school. His communicator went off once again, and this time, a little longer.

"Are you trying to get yourself in trouble, Mr. Jameson?" Ms. Henderson asked.

"No, ma'am," Jay answered and then began messing with his 'watch'. "It's just this watch is very tricky to handle and sometimes i can't figure it out?"

"How bout you give it here," said Ms. Henderson as she held out her hand.

"Well, you see, Ms. Henderson," said Jay now getting a little nervous. He couldn't give her his communicator, it was also his morpher, and he couldn't just hand it to her. "This watch is sort of an heirloom and i don -" And then communicator went off.

"Give it here!" Ms. Henderson demanded.

"How bout I put it in my locker?" Jay pleaded. "Please?"

"Alright, fine!" said Ms. Henderson. Jay nodded in thanks and ran out the room and left the hallway to an empty classroom.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jay spoke through his communicator.

"Jay!" Adam's voice called through the communicator. "What took you so long to answer...never mind that! There's trouble in the city. The other Rangers are already there and they need you. Drop what your doing and get there!"

"Alright," Jay said as he then dropped his arm and looked around. He couldn't leave his detention. If he did, he'd get into even more trouble with Ms. Henderson. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Isaac, Scott, Katie, and Michelle teleported into the south part of the city. People were running amok and some were being chased by Kamotos. The serpent monster was also turning people to stone as they ran by him.<p>

"Guys, take out the Kamotos," Isaac said. "Snake man is mine!" The other Rangers nodded and then began helping the people by fighting off the Kamotos. Isaac ran towards the serpent monster, but the was blocked by the Dragon Warrior, Argon.

"Can't have you messing up my plans!" Argon growled as he slashed Isaac's chest with his sword. Isaac yelped and flew to the ground. "Now, I will take my revenge!" he growled and then slashed his sword at Isaac who rolled out od the way, and making the sword hit the ground.

Isaac stood back up and pulled out his dragon sword, and the Rangers then joined him after defeating the Kamotos. And on a roof, Kaizer teleported in and watched down below.

"What's the matter, Red Ranger?" Argon said. "Afraid to face me alone?"

Isaac turned to his Rangers. "Go ahead and get that snake monster," he told his friends. "I'll take care of this guy."

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, i don't think you should fight this guy on your own," Scott said.

Isaac glared down at the dragon warrior. "Don't worry about me," he said. "If this guys wants to fight one on one, then let it be. Now, go!" The Rangers nodded and ran towards the Serpent monster who stopped turning people to stone and began to fight the Rangers.

Isaac and Argon yelled as the ran towards one another. When he was close enough, Isaac jumped over Argon and slashed his back, making the Dragon Warrior stumble a bit. Argon growled as he ran back at Isaac who was ready and then their swords connected.

"You are so foolish, Red Ranger!" Argon growled.

"Why is that?" Isaac asked as he struggled against Argon's sword.

Argon laughed. "Becuase, as you fight me, and with out your help, your pathetic little friends are being turned to stone as we speak."

Isaac's eyes widened. He turned to see that Katie was the only one fighting the Serpent monster as Scott and Michelle were turned to stone in fighting stances. And it looked as Katie was having a hard time fighting the snake monster.

Argon then took his chance. He pushed Isaac back hard and his body was left open to attack. Argon growled as he slashed Isaac's chest a few times and then kicked him to the ground. Isaac landed pretty roughly just as Katie was then turned to stone from the ground. Argon and the Serpent monster began to laugh evilly.

* * *

><p>Jay sighed as he decided to help the Rangers and then get back, hopefully in record time. "It's fightin' time!" Jay said as he got into his stance.<p>

"Earth Tyrannosaurus Fury!" He yelled as he spun the coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Green Ranger surrounded by great Earth.

Jay teleported to where the other Rangers only to find that Isaac was getting beaten by Argon. He was about to run and help when something caught his eye, and then ran towards that direction. He arrived to find three of his teammates had been turned to stone. Jay brought up his wrist.

"Adam, we have a huge problem," he spoke through his communicator.

"Yeah, i know," Adam replied. "Don't worry, I'm teleporting them here." And soon enough, the stoned Rangers were teleported back to the lab. Jay then turned only to face with a serpent monster. "Whoa, who the heck are you?"

"I am Serpintore!" the monster hissed. "And I am here to turn you stiff! Now look into my eyes!"

"I don't think so!" Jay said as he flipped over the serpent monster while pulling out his blaster. He landed, turned and shot the monster in the back, but the beam never hit as the monster disappeared in thin air. "What the..." Jay breathed out. "Where did he go?"

Seconds later, Jay's blaster was knocked from his hand and then he was kicked over. Serpintore reappeared and the gazed at Jay who reluctantly gazed back.

"Now, it's your turn!" Serpintore hissed. Jay lifted his arm and groaned while he was then turned to stone.

"Jay, no!" Isaac shouted as he his sword was knocked from his hand by Argon and then knocked back to the ground.

_'Whoa!' thought Jay. 'This is really, really strange. I am a statue and I can't even help Isaac who's about to get murderlized out there. I wish there was something i could do...Wait a minute! I'm such an idiot. I'm stone, duh! It's basically what i controll. Now what did Isaac say yesterday. Oh yeah. I need to use my m ind and my will. Concentration and Focus! I can do this! I need to help my best friend._

And then, the stoned Green Ranger's fingers moved, and then his arms.

"Ha!" Argon laughed as Serpintore joing him and the two stood over Isaac. "The Rangers are over, Red Ranger!" Argon raised his sword and brought it down towards Isaac, but it was blocked by an arm. But not any arm, a stoned arm. "What the heck?"

"Impossible!" Serpintore hissed. Isaac looked over to see who's arm that belonged to and it happened to be Jay's. Jay kicked Argon's sword away, Roundhoused the Dragon Warrior, then swept the snake monster's legs.

"How can this be?" Argon said as Isaac stood up next to the stoned Jay. He knew exactly how.

"There's one thing you two forgot about him," Isaac said. "Jay's powers are able to control and manipulate earth and ground, and that includes stone, so yeah, with his power, his mind can control his own body." Jay nodded in agreement.

"We will be back!" Argon growled and then teleported out with Serpintore.

"Good Job, Jay!" Isaac said as the two gave each other high fives, Jay a little hard than Isaac who had to wring out the pain from his hand. "Let's get back to the Lab." Jay nodded, and that's when Isaac noticed something. "Jay, can you talk?" he asked his teammate. Jay shook his head. "Alright, let's get back to the lab and see if we can get you and the others turned back to normal." Jay nodded.

Isaac lifted his wrist and was about to teleport away when Jay stopped him. "What?" Isaac asked. Jay lifted his wrist to show his stoned morpher and shook his head. "Oh, right," Isaac said, not knowing the Jay wasn't going to be able to teleport. "Grab on." Jay grabbed Isaac's shoulder and the two teleported back to the lab where Adam and Alpha were scanning the other stoned Rangers.

"Any luck?" Isaac asked as he took off his helmet.

"No, nothing," Adam turned as he turned and saw a moving stone Jay. "Wow, pretty impressive there, Jay." Jay gave a nod and a thumbs up. "Can he talk?" Adam asked Isaac.

"Nope," Isaac answered. "It seems that he was only able to control only his body." Adam nodded and then scanned Jay with a scanner.

"Well, yeah," Adam said. "His brain only shows activity like the rest, but only Jay is allowed and I'm guessing that his power is what saved him." Isaac and Jay nodded.

"So, is there a way to change these guys back to normal?" Isaac asked.

"Well, the only way is to destroy this Serpintore guy," Adam answered. "And it's up to you and possibly Jay."

"Great," Isaac mumured. "But without the others, it might be really tough," he told Adam.

"Yeah, I may have something that will help you," Adam said as he reached something out which turned out to be another power coin, but this one was different, it was bigger, golden, and had a Mastadon encarved onto it. "You were getting pretty beaten out there."

"What's this?" Isaac asked as Adam handed the coin to Isaac.

"It's my power coin," Adam answered, surprising Isaac. "It's what we used to create the coins you and your friends have. Drained pretty much most of the power, but i believe if you use it, you and you alone may be able to defeat Serpintore. Mind you, this is a one time thing, cause when you use it, the power will be gone and the coin will become useless."

Isaac nodded. "You were a Power Ranger?" he asked. Adam nodded. "So, how will i use this?"

"Well, here," Adam said as he handed Isaac his old morpher. "Use this, and while your the Red Ranger, twist this in your hands and shout out Mastadon Power and you will become stronger. Now this hasn't really been tested this out or anything so you will have to be careful. Another thing is you have to de-morph after you destroy the monster or else things might get fatal. Well, it's yours if you want to take the risk."

Isaac nodded determiningly. "Yeah, I'm willing to take the Risk." There was a had tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jay holding a piece of paper and a pen. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked the stoned Ranger. Jay handed Isaac the paper. "'I left detention to help you guys, and now I can't go back'," he read aloud. "Wow, sorry, buddy. If there was something I could do, I would."

Jay pointed to the other side of the paper. Isaac turned it around and read aloud, "'I need you to go and tell Ms. Henderson an excuse.' What? Why me?" Jay spread his arms wided. "Oh, yeah, I see your point," Isaac said with a sigh.

Isaac left the lab and teleported at the back off the school. "I hope Ms. Henderson's still here," he said to himself. Then felt another hard tap on his shoulder. Isaac turned to see Jay. "Jay, you stoned idiot! What the heck are you doing here?"

Jay scratched his stone head and shrugged.

Isaac breathed heavily through his nose. "Come on, before someone sees you," he said to Jay who nodded and followed Isaac. "By the way, good job on beaing able to control yourself in stone." Jay gave a thumbs up. "I'm glad I could teach you something."

Isaac and the Stone Jay walked through the school disctreetly, dodging late staying students with clubs, teachers who stay late to grade papers, and Janitors. But finally, Isaac and Jay stopped at Ms. Henderson's class. Isaac turned to Jay.

"Okay, Ima go in and make up your excuse, now stay here and blend in or whatever," Isaac said and then walked into the classroom.

Jay turned and leaned onto the lockers with his amrs crossed. This was some predicament he had gotten himself into. But he needed to do what he did. If he didn't, Isaac would be dragon food by now. Jay leaned off the locker when he heard voices coming this way. What was he going to do? He can't let people see him this way. He should hide, but where would he hide?

And then people appeared walking his way. Two freshman boys, so he did all he could think of and stood still with his hands on his waste looking into the ceiling, looking like your typical superhero who stood on top of a building or something.

"Whoa!" the first freshman boy breathed out. "Check it out! It's a statue of one of the Power Rangers!"

"Awesome!" said the second freshman boy as the two ran up to Jay. "Wow! It's the Green Ranger!"

"No it's not," the first freshman said as the two boys looked at one another.. "It's obviously the awesome Red Ranger!" Jay shook his head.

"Are you sure?" the second freshman asked. He looked at the statue. "I think it is." If Jay could roll his eyes, he would.

"Yea, i'm sure," the first freshman said. "The Red Ranger is awesome. He's so cool!"

"I know," said the second freshman. "But I like the Green Ranger. He's got the T-Rex Power!"

"It's not better than Dragon Power!" the first freshman argued.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

And at that moment, Isaac appeared only to find to freshman arguing in front of Jay who was standing like the typical SuperHero.

"Guys?" Isaac said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

The Two Freshman turned to Isaac. "We're having a debate." the first freshman answered.

"We're trying to figure out who has the best power, and of, course, it's the Green Ranger," the second freshman answered. "He had cool T-rex power!"

"No! Dragon Power is best," the first freshman said. "If those two would get into a fight, the Red Ranger would totally kick the Green Rangers butt!"

"No way," the second freshman replied. "The Green Ranger would totally obliterate the Red Ranger."

"What about this guys," Isaac said. "They're both equally good and they would never fight one another."

The two freshman looked at Isaac blankly, but the turned back to each other asn continued to argue who was best. Isaac facepalmed himself.

"He's got nothing on him. He'll shoot his blaster!"

"Wait a minute," Isaac interuppted. "How do you know the Green Ranger's weapon?"

"The news," the second freshman simply answered.

"We're on the news?" Isaac mumured to himself. "Well, I gotta go." And then walked over to Jay.

"That's your statue?" the first freshman asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Isaac answered.

"Which Ranger is it?" the second freshman asked. "Is it the Green Ranger?"

"Or the Red Ranger?"

"You know what?' Isaac said, getting annoyed by their arguement. "It's the Yellow Ranger! There!" Isaac then use some of his power to drag Jay away and out of sight from the two freshman, and then dropped him to the ground. "There, you can walk yourself!"

Jay jumped up and dusted himself off and then shook his head. He too though that arguement was dumb. Of course he could beat Isaac, though that wasn't tru, he just refused to believe it. Jay followed Isaac as the two left through the back of the school when Isaac's communicator went off.

"Yeah, what's up, Adam?" Isaac answered.

"Isaac, there's trouble," Adam replied. "Argon and his buddy, Serpintore are out in the park and they are calling you out!"

"All right, I'll be there."

"On more thing, Isaac. Be careful."

"Don't worry, it will work and I'll be okay!" Isaac replied and the twisted his wrist where his morpher appeared. "Ready?" he shouted, but there was no answer. Isaac bowed his head as he had forgotten Jay could not talk. He turned and looked at Jay who gave a thumbs up. "Good enough."

"Fire Dragon Fury!" yelled Isaac as he spun his coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Red Ranger in gulps of massive Fires.

Isaac and Jay teleported to the park right in front of Argon and Serpintore.

"Ah, Red Ranger," Argon said. "So good of you to join us!"

"It's not like I had a choice," Isaac replied.

"Not, not really," Argon laughed. "Now." At the same time, Argon and Isaac pulled out their swords.

"Jay, you got the snake guy!" Isaac said. Jay nodded and then ran towards the snake guy and the two began to fight. Isaac ran two fingers across the blade of his sword and caught fire. "Like my best friend says, 'It's Fightin' Time!'"

Argon growled as he and Isaac towards one another and connected swords. Isaac threw every attack he had, but it was blocked and countered by Argon, but he wasn't out of tricks. When Isaac and Argon were pushing against each other's sword. Isaac used his mind to set the fire on his sword ablaze, catching onto Argon's face.

Argon yelled as his face was on fire and fell down trying to get it off. Isaac was about to finish him off when Isaac was blasted back by someone. Isaac got back up and turned to see Jay pointing his blaster at Isaac.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Isaac asked puzzled at his teammates actions.

"There's another power my monster can do." said a familiar voice. Isaac turned to see Kaizer leaning on a tree. "He can control the people he's turned to stone whether they can move or not!"

* * *

><p>"Alpha, are the Zords charged up just in case when Isaac defeats that monster?" Adam asked. There was no answer. "Alpha?" Once again, no answer. Aam turned and was shocked to see the Rangers were moving, but they had pulled out some of Alpha's wires.<p>

"What have you done?" Adam shouted. The Rangers turned to face Adam. Scott lifted his arm and pointed at Adam. "This can not be good." And the Rangers began to attack there Mentor. "Isaac has to hurry up or i'm toast!"

* * *

><p>"Kaizer!" yelled Argon. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Oh, what do you think?" Kaizer said as he leaned off the tree. "You think I's let you have the Red Ranger? Ha! No! That privelege was lost when he bested you back at that facilicy. And then one who was bested is here to best you!"

"What the heck is that mean?" Argon said, but then, he got his answer as Argon was harshly attack many times by a blue blur that then stopped behind him on one knee, the Shadow Ranger. Argon fell down and blew up to an oblivion.

"Now that's how you destroy someone!" said the Shadow Ranger who turned to Isaac. Isaac looked around him. He was surrounded, and there was nothing to do. "Looks like you should just give up, Red Ranger," the Shadow Ranger said. "You've got no teammates, no friends, no nothing. You can't win this, you should just give it up!"

"No," Isaac said as he pulled out Adam's morpher with the coin inside it. "It's not over. i still have one more trick up my sleeve, and like i said Shadow Ranger. I never give up!" he shouted and twist the morpher in his hands and threw it in front of him. "Mastadon Power!"

Isaac was then surrouned by waves of Red and Black colored wind, like a tornado.

"What the heck is happening!" Kaizer said.

And then the wind disappeared, revealing a new kind of Ranger that was on one knee, same person, but he looked different. His red suit was a darker red, with black gloves, boots, diamonds and belt. He also had black shield over his shoulders with the golen coin of a Mastadon on it. His helmet was black and red with a mix between a Dragon and Mastadon. It might of looked weird by itself, but together, Isaac looked badass.

"Now," Isaac said as he stood up. "Let's end this!"

Not taking any chances, Kaizer, the Shadow Ranger, Stoned Jay, and Serpintore all ran at Isaac at once. Isaac jumped up and away from them and landed behind Jay and Serpintore. He then pulled out two weapons, a black sword and a red axe.

"When i said, let's end this," Isaac said. "I meant that I do this my way!" Isaac ran with incredible sepped through his four opponents, slicing Jay once, by slicing the others a few times with both his weapons.

"Impossible," Kaizer said and then turned to the others. "He's all yours," he hissed and then teleported out.

"Good!" the Shadow Ranger said as he faced the Red Ranger. "My turn!" He went full speed, but he approached Isaac, Isaac slashed the Shadow Ranger with both weapons, making him fall to the ground. Isaac lifted the axe and threw it down, but luckily the Shadow Ranger teleported out, not wanting to be destroyed. He teleported to a secluded spot and de-morphed.

Luke fell to the ground while holding his chest. "Soon," he said. "Soon."

Isaac turned to Jay and Serpintore who looked afraid, but before Isaac stepped forward, he fell to one knew as he fellt a shcok through his whole body, signaling that the coin was really really low on power. "Oh, no," he said to himself. "I need to finish this!"

Isaac stood back up and his weapons caught fire. "BLAZING TORNADO!" he shouted and began to turn into a black and red fire tornado flying towards Serpintore, hitting the monster and detroying him.

Isaac yelped as he fell to the ground, running critically low on power. "Power Down!" he said and the demoprhed, his morphed on his right wrist, Adam's in his left hand. "Wow, that was awesome."

"Isaac!" Jay shouted as he ran to him, already de-morphed.

* * *

><p>At the Lab, Adam was being held onto by all three stone Rangers, when they were turned back to normal.<p>

"What the heck?" Scott said still in Ranger form.

"What is going on?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Michelled added.

"I am glad you guys are okay," Adam said. "Now, could you put me down."

* * *

><p>Jay was helping Isaac up to his feet when his other teammates teleported next to them, in their normal and casual form.<p>

"Guys!" Isaac said as Jay had him on his shoulder. "You're back to normal."

"Yeah, it's good to be back!" Katie said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Michelle asked. "Last thing i remeber was being zapped by that monster." Before Jay or Isaac could answer, Argon reappeared, but this time, he was huge.

"You thought i was gone!" Argon growled.

""You think you can do this Isaac?" Jay asked. Isaac removed from Jay.

"I think i have one more round to go," Isaac said as him and the others got into position. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Earth Tyrannosaurus Fury!" He yelled as he spun the coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Green Ranger surrounded by great Earth.

"Electric Velociraptor Fury!" yelled Scott as he spun the coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Yellow Ranger through bolts of high Electricity.

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!" yelled Katie as she spun her coin on her morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the White Ranger in a flurry of high Winds.

"Water Parasaur Fury!" yelled Michelle as she spun her coin her morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Blue Ranger through giant waves of Water.

"Fire Dragon Fury!" yelled Isaac as he spun his coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Red Ranger in gulps of massive Fires.

"With the Instinct of a T-Rex, Dino Fury Green Earth Ranger!" Jay shouted.

"With the Flight of a Pterasuar, Dino Fury White Wind Ranger!" Katie shouted.

"With the Speed of a Velociraptor, Dino Fury Yellow Ranger!" Scott Shouted.

"With the Cleverness of a Parasaur, Dino Fury Blue Water Ranger!" Michelle shouted.

"With the Power of a Dragon, Dino Fury Red Fire Ranger!" Isaac shouted. "We call upon the powers of the Dino MegaZord!"

Five Dino Zords appeared from their hiding spots: A Black Mechanical T-Rex, a White mechanical Pterosaur, a Blue mechanical Parasaur, a Yellow Mechanical Velociraptor running andjumping in excitement, and a Red Dragon flying in the sky. All five rangers jumped into their own Zords and appeared in compartments and control system where they controlled the Zords.

The huge Tyrannosaurus split down in two and turned into legs and attached itself to the Dragon which had now folded into the body. The Parasuar and the VelociRaptor changed into arms and then attached the Dragon body, and the Pterosaur attached to the top of the Dragon Body becoming the head in the Zord. All the rangers appeared in the head that held a big compartment with a control system that controlled the whole Zord.

"You think that will help you defeat me?" Argon growled.

"No! We know it will!" Isaac shouted. "Jay, would you like to do the honors?"

"No problem!" Jay said.

The Dino MegaZord lifted his right leg and stopped on the ground cracking it, but making the ground from underneath Argon spring him into the air. The Dino MegaZord aimed his arm at Argon.

"Full power on the Water!" Michelle said.

"Full Power on the Electricity!" Scott said.

"Alright guys!"

"Double Tornado Attack!"

A water and electric torando was formed in shot towards Argon destroying him. "This isn't over!" He shouted as he exploded to smitherins.

Later, the Rangers were in the lab, all helping fix Alpha.

"We're really sorry about this," Katie said to Adam.

"It's okay," Adam said as he connected some wires. "He's easy to fix and he'll be back to normal in no time."

"Good," Isaac said.

"Oh, Isaac," Jay called. Isaac looked at him questioinginly. "I wanted to ask you, what did you tell Ms. Henderson about me leaving detention?" he asked Isaac as everyone listened.

"Oh," Isaac chuckled, worrying Jay. "Nothing too big. I just told her your underwear exploded."

"Exploded?" Jay repeated as Adam began laughing. "What? I have no..." And then Isaac and the others laughed as well. "What's so funny?" but then he got it. "Oh, yeah, that's really funny Isaac."

"Hey, you didn't give me an exuse, you just told me to give her one," Isaac replied. Jay glared at Isaac but after a bit, he began laughing it off too.

* * *

><p>Luke walked into Kaizer's chamber.<p>

"You called?" he said to Kaizer.

"Ah yes," Kaizer said. "I have a mission for you."

"I'm guessing you decoded the encrypted files," Luke said as he leaned onto the wall. "What was inside them?" he asked.

"A location," Kaizer said as he gave Luke an evil toothy grin.


	8. Come to Your Senses

Chapter 8: Come to Your Senses

_"You called?" he said to Kaizer._

_"Ah yes," Kaizer said. "I have a mission for you."_

_"I'm guessing you decoded the encrypted files," Luke said as he leaned onto the wall. "What was inside them?" he asked._

_"A location," Kaizer said as he gave Luke an evil toothy grin._

* * *

><p>"Kaizer!" Tervin shouted very angrily from inside the throne chamber. Seconds later, Kaizer calmly entered the King's chamber with his claws behind his back. Kaizer walked over and kneeled infront of the King who was looking out towards Earth.<p>

"Yes, my king," Kaizer said and then stood up.

"Please tell me why four of my greatest warriors are dead and have been destroyed by the hands of the meddlesome Power Rangers?" Tervin asked.

"Well, sir, It seems that these Power Rangers are stronger than we thought," Kaizer replied. "And our plans are not as good as usual."

"And who's fault is that?" Tervin said as he looked at Kaizer. "You've been failing, Kaizer. And three of my best warriors were killed because of it, and even your Shadow Ranger has trouble with these Rangers! Now this next Plan of yours better be a good one or its your tail!"

"I do regret how your warriors have been destroyed, and I am sorry, my King," Kaizer said. "But this next plan is going to work, but it's going to have to wait, cause the things I need to create my next pawns are sealed away, and I have sent my Shadow Ranger to retrieve these items. So, it might take a couple of days. And about my Shadow Ranger, one more serum and test I need to do on him, he will become stronger."

"Fine," Kaizer said. "In the meantime, tell Simia that it's his time, and give him our best X25 Serum."

"But we use that on our new soldiers, turning them into Kamotos or monsters, why are we going to give it to him?" Kaizer asked.

"Insurance." Tervin simply answered. "And take that monster who turns people on one another, Ravage."

Kaizer nodded and left the chamber, and walked to his chamber. He flipped a button and waited for a few seconds when Luke teleported in.

"Yeah, what's up?" Luke asked his master.

"Pack your bags," Kaizer said. "We must start our plans sooner than we thought."

* * *

><p>Michelle, Katie, Isaac, and Scott were in the a new training chamber where they all could use their powers. Isaac and Scott were sparring while Katie and Michelle were sparring. Jay, on the other hand, was back at school still serving his detention for skipping his last one. Apparently, Ms. Henderson thought that whatever excuse there was, wasn't good enough to be excused from detention.<p>

As for Adam and Alpha, they had found out what Kaizer had stolen but it still didn't make sense to them as the files were encrypted, so Alpha was decrypting them while Adam was working things out with his brain, trying to fgure out what Kaizer was up to.

Back in the chamber, Katie and Michelle were resting, watching Isaac and Scott fight against one another. Isaac was wearing red shorts and a red t-shirt. Scott wore the same, but his clothes were yellow. They fought equally, but it seemed as if one of them was holding back.

"Those guys are pretty good, aren't they?" Katie asked Michelle, then took a sip of water. Michelle didn't answer. Katie looked at her to find her staring at Isaac. "So, still haven't made the moves on Isaac, huh?"

"What?" Michelle asked as she looked away.

"Come on, Michelle. Everyone knows you guys like each other," Katie said, while Michelle scoffed. "I'm serious. I know, Scott knows, Jay know, heck, even Alpha knows."

Michelle gave a small smile. "It's not like I don't want to be with him, cause I do," she sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" Katie asked.

"Katie, we're Power Rangers, we have to omuch on our plate right now to just start dating," Michelle answered and took a sip of water. She looked up to see Isaac jump over Scott's leg sweep.

"That is one of the stupidest reasons ever, Michelle," Katie laughed. Michelle rolled her eyes and began to leave the training chamber with Katie in tow.

"It is not," Michelle said. "Besides, I haven't seen you making any kind of moves on Scott."

"Well...I...i.." Katie stuttered. "I'm...just waiting for the right moment."

"Sure you are," Michelle replied.

"Isaac! Scott!" shouted a familiar voice. Michelle and Katie turned to see Jay running and then stopped infront of the girls breathing heavily. "Scott and Isaac, where are they?" he asked them.

"In the Training room," Katie answered pointnig behind her. Jay nodded and continued running towards the training chamber.

Jay bursted into the training room and fell to the ground. He forgot the doors opened automatically and was going to push them open. "Ow," he groaned from the floor.

"Hey Jay," Scott greeted with a towel around his neck. "How's it going?"

"More like how's that floor taste," Isaac joked as the two helped Jay stand up. "What's up?"

Jay shook his head and wiped his face. "Guys, there's a once in a lifetime oppurtunity happening at the School this weekend," he told them.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked. Jay the pulled out a light blue flyer from his backpack and shoved it into Scott's and Isaac's faces.

"This! There is a Martial Arts Tournament," Jay said. "In teams of three, and think we should do it!"

"Astroria High's First Annual Martial Arts Tournament," Scott read aloud. "Hmm, seems pretty interesting."

"I don't think so," Isaac said. "I mean, we're Power Rangers, won't we have the upper hand?"

"Actually, Isaac," Jay started. "I asked Adam about this and he said it was a pretty good idea and that our powers wouldn't effect anything just as long as we don't morph or cheat with our elemental powers." Isaac nodded.

"I'm in," Scott said. "I haven't been in one of these things before and I bet if we team up, we'll win."

Jay gave a fist pump to the side. "Exactly," he said. "I think so too. Isaac? What about you?"

Isaac looked at his two friends blankly while they looked back expectantly, and then he smirked. "Alright, let's do this!" he answered.

"Alright!" Scott and Jay said at the same time, and they all gave each other have fives.

"We're totally gonna win!" Jay said.

"Rangers, to the lab please!" Adam's voice rang out through a intercom.

Minutes later, all five of the Rangers were in the lab standing in front of Adam and Alpha. "Alright, guys, follow me," Adam said, and then walked off. Everyone looked at one another and then began to follow their mentor. Alpha stayed behind. Adam led the Rangers through the halls of the underground layer and through the cave tunnel and then up the hill and then stopped on top of the cliff where a trailer, that was big enough to fit three cars, sat.

"What's with the trailer, Adam?" Jay asked. He soon got his answer as Adam turned to his Rangers and pressed a button on a little controller he held. The Rangers looked behind him as the door of the trailer opened up to reveal five different colored motor bikes. Each one was the shape and color that coinicided with the Rangers. Everyone stared in awe and excitment.

"These are your new Fury Bikes," Adam answered with a smile. "They will sometimes help you as they're very fast, powerful, and have their own weapons that coincide with your ability. For example, Isaac's Dragon Fury Bike shoots fireballs or just regular flames."

"What about the rest of us?" Scott asked curiously as Isaac walked over to his Dragon Fury Bike.

"Well, Scott, yours, of course, shoots lightning bolts," Adam answered. Scott walked over to his Raptor Fury Bike. "Katie's shoots off tornados." Katie ran to her Ptera Fury Bike. "Michelle's shoots off ice blocks or icicles or just plain water." Michelle too ran to her Para Fury Bike. "And Jay?" Jay grinned in excitement as he looked at his mentor. "Yours just shoots regular old lasers."

Jay's grin fell. "What?" he said. "That's it? Nothing as cool as ice blocks or tornadoes?"

"Actually, we couldn't really think of anything that went with your earth manipulating power," Adam replied. "Sorry."

"Maybe you can have it shake the ground or shoot boulders or something?" Jay said motioning over to his bike.

"How bout this?" Adam said. "As soon as we think of something, we'll adjust your bike, ok?"

Jay nodded, sighed heavily, and walked over to his Tyranno Fury Bike and sat on it.

"Come on Jay," Katie said as she too sat on her bike. "There's nothing wrong with lasers."

"Yeah, but they're not as cool as a flamethrower, or shooting icicles, or tornadoes, or lightning bolts," Jay countered as he twisted the handles on his bike. Adam smiled as he stood by and listened to the conversation.

"Jay," Isaac said as he stood up from examining his bike. Jay looked over at his friend. "Lasers are original. And you are an original person, one of a kind. And you just have too see that yourself. Lasers are coo, and you're cool. You were fit to be the guy who should only shoot lasers."

Jay gave a small smile. "Alright, i guess they are cool," he said as everyone laughed. "Thanks, Isaac."

"No problem," Isaac replied.

Adam walked up to Isaac. "You might not know it, Isaac," he said. "But you turning out to be a better leader than I expected." Isaac smiled and shrugged. "Alright guys, it's time to test these bikes out," Adam said to everyone, but then the alarm went off. "And what a better way to test them than on evil monsters."

Everyone stood next to their bikes. "Good luck," Adam said.

"Ready?" Isaac asked his teammates.

"Ready!" they all said in unison.

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!"

"Electric Velociraptor Fury!"

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!"

"Water Parasaur Fury!"

"Fire Dragon Fury!"

* * *

><p>"Shut up! You never did like my cooking anyways, you overgorwn nutball!" a woman screamed at her husband.<p>

"Yeah, cause it's always horrible and I have to lie just to make you happy, you Rachel Ray opposite!" the husband yelled back. Ravage, Simia, and some Kamotos were sitting on some steps and laughing as the watched everyone around them turn on eachother and arguing.

There were twins who had each other in a head lock, a fueding husband and wife, a little boy screaming at his mother, a father screaming at his baby daughter who was crying, etc.

"Ah, this is the life," Simia said.

"Yup, there's nothing better than watching humans tear each other apart," said Ravage who looked like a skeleton in ragedy robes holding a black staff. Suddenly, explosions surrounded the bad guys, surprising them. "What the..."

"Right on time!" Simia said as he stood, and coming towards them on their new Fury Bikes were the Power Rangers. "Kamotos attack!" The Kamotos nodded and then ran forward.

Jay jumped with his bike into the air and shot lasers at the Kamotos, destoying them. "I'll admit, lasers aren't that bad," he said as he landed.

At the same time, Scott and Michelle shot water and lightning creating a combo attack and took out more than a few kamotos. Katie rode on he bike and shot wind tornadoes, throwing kamotos away as Jay then shot them with lasers, destroying them. Isaac used firballs and shot them and destroyed the last of the Kamotos. The five Rangers stopped in front of Simia and Ravage, and then dismounted the Bikes.

"You must be Tervin's last greatest Warrior?" Isaac said to the two.

"So I am," Simia agreed. He was also the biggest of the warriros and standing seven feet tall and looking like a gorilla with silver armor. "And that's King Tervin to you, punk." he growled.

"Tervin is no King," Isaac replied. "King's don't attack peacful planets and try to take their resources and leave them for dead."

"Um, Isaac, what about Britain and them settling and taking over - "

"Shut it Jay," Isaac interuppted. "They don't know that."

"Ah," said Ravage. "Do i suspect some tension?"

"What?" Isaac and Jay said together.

"I think I do," Ravage said and then pointed his staff at Jay and Isaac. "How bout some relief?" and then shot purple waves of energy at the Red and Green Ranger who held onto their heads in pain and fell to their knees.

"Oh no!" Katie said. "What do we do?"

"Come on!" Scott said as he ran towards Savage and began to fight him, making the energy waves stop. Michelle and Katie ran towards Simia, and began to fight him too.

Isaac stood up while shaking his head. Jay stood up and did the same.

"Way to go, bozo," Jay said annoyingly to Isaac.

"Bozo? Look here you green goblin," Isaac insulted. "This would have never happened if you would have kept your big mouth shut!"

"Oh green goblin huh?" Jay said as he stepped up to Isaac who nodded. "Well, you're nothing but a giant red fat...frog! Yeah! Youra red giant fat frog!"

"Oh, is that the best you got?" Isaac challenged.

"No! You suck as a Leader!" Jay shouted and pointed in Isaac's face.

"Well, you just suck period!" Isaac shouted back and then took a punch from Jay. "You punched me!"

"Yeah, and there's plenty more where that came from," Jay said as he waved a fist in front of Isaac.

"That's it!" Isaac growled and then tackled Jay to the ground, and then the two began wrestling on the ground.

"Guys, we have a problem," Michelle said as she blocked Ravage's staff with her own.

"I know!" Scott said as he slashed Simia twice with his sais. Isaac put Jay in a headlock and tried to struggle free.

"Actually, I think she means that Jay and Isaac have turned on each other!" Katie yelled as she kicked Ravage in the back.

"Yes, I know, but as you can see, I am a bit preoccupied at the moment, let them handle it on their own!" Scott argued as Jay had Isaac in the full nelson.

"Ah, more tension," Ravage said. "Simia!" Simia nodded and kicked Scott who bumped into Katie and landed on the ground with him on top. Before Michelle could reach Savage, Simia began to attack her. Ravage pointed his staff at the grounded Rangers and shot them with his purple waves of energy and then stopped.

"Ew, get off of me you yellow ugly gecko!" Katie shouted as she pushed Scott off of her.

"Not as ugly as you!" Scott replied as the two Rangers stood up. "You're like a little ugly monkey crying over a smashed banana!"

"Shut up!" Katie yelled as she pushed back Scott. Isaac had his legs around Jay's head and arm, like in an arm bar.

"Don't push me!" Scott said as he pushed Katie back with one arm and made her fall on her butt. Scott laughed and then began walking away mumuring, "What a dumb blonde."

"You yellow jerk!" Katie growled and jumped on Scott's back.

"Ah!" Scott yelped as Katie held on to him and put him into a headlock with her legs around his waist. "Gerroff me!" Scott screamed as he ran, but Katie stuck on. Meanwhile, Jay had Isaac hit himself with his own hands.

Michell dodged two punches from Simia and Ravage. "What a horrible day," she stated.

"Only for you," Simia said as he threw a kick, but it was blocked. But then Ravage kicked her in the back, making her fall to the ground. "Come on, Ravage. Let's leave here with the arguing Rangers. When they tear each other apart, then we'll come after her when she's all by herself." Ravage nodded and the two monsters teleported out.

Michelle turned to her friends. Isaac and Jay were on the ground grabbing on each other's leg, while Scott was running around with Katie still on his back and punching his head.

"This is bad," Michelle said to herself, and then looked around her as other people were doing the same. Michelle sighed as she lifted her wrist. "Adam, we have a really big problem."

"Yes, we do," Adam replied. "Teleporting them here." Michelle nodded as she watched her friends teleport off, and then teleported herself back to the lab. When she got there, the Rangers were still fighting, but they had de-morphed.

Michelle demorphed and walked over to Adam and Alpha, who were watching the scene. "What do we do?" she asked them.

"I guess we have to keep them away from each other," Adam replied. "Keep Isaac and Jay apart, same goes for Katie and Scott."

"How are we going to do that?" Michelle asked, very worried about their close schedules in school and their daily life.

"I have no idea," Adam answered.

"You know what!" Isaac shouted as he pushed Jay off of him. "If you don't like my leadership," he continued shouting and then threw his morpher at Jay. "You be the leader, cause I'm done!" he finished and the walked out.

"Alright," Jay said as he stared at Isaac's Morpher. "I get to be leader!" he shouted and then sat on the ground examining the two morphers.

"Yeah," Katie said as she threw off her morpher. "I'm done too, i can't work with this yellow jerk!" and then, she too walked out.

"Yes, now the dumb one is gone!" Scott said with a grin and then walked to his Chamber.

"This can not be good," Michelle said.

"Yeah, we're out two Rangers," Alpha said. "This is really bad."

"Wait, maybe this is a good thing," Adam said, shocking Michelle and Alpha.

"How can you say this is a good thing?" Michelle said as Jay left after setting down Isaac's morpher next to Katie's.

"Sometimes a person's will is strong," Adam replied. "If their will is strong enough and if they can come to their senses, they will break the spell. If Jay realizes that he's not as good as a leader as Isaac, then he'll realize that he needs Isaac to lead them to victory, or if Isaac realizes that his best friend is gone, then he might come to his senses as well."

"Of course," Michelle said. "And if Katie feeling's are strong enough for Scott, then she will come to her sense to, right?"

"Let's just hope we're right," Adam said as he stared at Isaac's and Katie's morphers.

* * *

><p>On another planet in the universe, in a secret and armed building, in the middle of nowhere, a package was about to be moved to a new a secret facility, one with better security and safety. Everyone had already left, except for a few who were transporting this very important package.<p>

"Is the package ready to be move?" The typical looking alien said, wearing black leather robes, black sunglasses, and speaking through a communicator of some kind. He stood near a door with another alien loking like him on the right side of the door as he was on the left.

"Sey, Glike," another Alien replied through the communicator. "Package is ready for transport."

"Regor that," Glike said and then looked at the other Alien. "Blurn, get ready." Blurn nodded and pulled out his laser gun, and Glike did the same, and seconds later, the door opened up, releasing some smoke. A few more seconds later, five more aliens exited the door, all earing the same outfit, but the one in the middle, had a suitcase handcuffed to one of his four arms.

"Move," said Glike as he got in front of the group, and Blurn took the back, andthey began walking towards the spaceship that sat some feet away.

But then disaster struck when they were a few feet away. Their spaceship exploded blowing the aliens away and killing the three that were in front, including Glike. Blurn stood up quickly and so did the other two aliens as the one with the suitcase stayed down.

"Ruven, Hoke," Blurn said. The two aliens nodded and pulled out their laser guns and began to examine the destroyed ship. Blurn stayed with the suitcase Alien, and protected him.

Hoke didn't see anything suspicious right up until he noticed Ruven's shadow. "Ruven?" he said. Ruven looked at his colleague. "Why do you have two shadows?"

"What?" Ruven said as he looked down, and he did have to shadows, but suddenly, he was grabbed by one of his Shadows but the feet and was sucked into the shadow.

"Ruven!" Hoke shouted.

"What's going on?" Blurn shouted.

"I don't kno-"

"Hoke!" Blurn shouted. He looked at the suitcase alien. "Wait here, and don't move!" he order to the alien who nodded. Blurn walked slowly towards the ship, but saw no sign of the other two aliens. He walked backwards to his original spot, now a little nervous. He then turned around. "We have to get out of he - " but then stopped talking.

There where the suitcase alien was, was the Shadow Ranger, standing next to the suitcase alien whose head was gone, decapitated.

"Hello," the Shadow Ranger said as he then cut the aliens hand off and took the black suitcase. "Just gettin this suitcase here, and then i'll be on my way."

Blurn nodded, too nervous to move. "Well, seeya!" the Shadow Ranger said and began to leave, but stopped. "Actually, I can't really leave any loose ends, can I?" he asked himself and then turned to the last alien. "I don't think so!"

And the the loudest scream was made, but no on would ever hear him as they were in the middle of no where.

* * *

><p>Michelle entered the Candy Shack. She was looking for Katie, since she hadn't shown up for school or answered any of her calls. Katie's mother actually said that she wasn't home, and she most definately wouldn't be at the Lab, so she had to be here in this place. And sure enough, she was, talking with Jay. Isaac and Scott were also there, but they were at seperate places. Scott was sitting with a couple of other friends while Isaac was at a one of the video games, playing Pac-Man.<p>

Michelle walked over to Jay and Katie. "Hey Jay, Katie," Michelle greeted.

"Michelle, Hi!" Katie greeted and Jay smiled.

"Jay, do you mind?" Michelle asked. "I need to talk to Katie for a minute."

"No problem," Jay said as he stood up and walked away. Michelle smile and then took his seat and looked at her beat friend.

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"Katie," Michelle said cautiously. "I want to talk to you about Scott." Katie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why would I want to talk about him?" Katie said. "He's not but a bigot and a really big jerk!"

"But Katie..." and before Michelle could go any further, she heard Isaac shout.

"What the hell, man?" he shouted at Jay who had a smirk on his face and a plug in his hand. "I was about to beat the high score! What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is with someone who thinks he can just play on my game," Jay replied as he dropped the plug on the ground. People around the went quiet and watched the two argue.

"Your game?" Isaac repeated. "It's not your game! It's whoever owns this place's game, you idiot!"

"Oh idiot, huh!" Jay said as he stepped up to Isaac who nodded. "That's it Stephens, me and you, on the mat right now!"

"If you want your butt kicked, then alright, let's do this!" Isaac said as he took off his red jacket. Michelle quickly ran in between.

"Come on, guys, stop this fighting," Michelle said. "You guys are friends!"

"He's not my friend, he's a freakin idiot!" Isaac shouted.

"Screw you!" Jay shouted as he then walked towards the area where people practice their martial arts or whatever. Isaac glared as he followed but was pulled back by Michelle.

"Isaac, you can't do this," she said. "He's your best friend, and you can't fight him. You know he's not as good as you!" Isaac looked at Michelle who thought that he looked like he had confliction in is eyes.

"I do," Isaac finally replied and then walked over to the mat where Jay was stretching.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Shadow Ranger teleported back onto Tervin's ship, and into Kaizer's chamber. He was holding onto the black suitcase he stole from the now dead aliens. Kaizer was sitting in his chair watching the latest Ranger's battle. He turned when the Shadow Ranger teleported in.<p>

"How was your mission?" Kaizer asked as he stood up.

"Very successful," the Shadow Ranger answered as he placed the suitcase on the table.

Kazier nodded and walked over to the suitcase and then looked at the Shadow Ranger. "Why don't you go find that Red Ranger and train?" he told his Ranger.

"Why? I want to see what's in the suitcase," the Shadow Ranger replied. "I can't just do this mission and then never learn what the heck is inside that thing."

"Oh,you'll find out soon," Kaizer said. "But the Red Ranger is weak right now, and you will have the upper hand if you fight him."

The Shadow Ranger nodded. "Ah, yes," he said. "I shall get Simia and Ravage to distract the others." And then he walked out of the Chamber. Kaizer looked at the suitcase and the opened it.

"Ah," he said as he grabbed what was inside the case. "With these under my control, I will soon be victorious and then I will be King." Kaizer held up the items in front of him. There were six of them and they were trasparent yellow, with black lines through them, looking like square compter disks. "Welcome Home, Rangers."

* * *

><p>"Get ready to get you butt kicked," Jay told Isaac as the two got into their fighting stances. But before they could do anything, Jay's communicator had gone off, and everyone around them, looked at him. He stood up straight. "You're lucky I have to go to the dentist's office," he lied and then ran off. Michelle grabbed Scott and the two followed Jay into a secluded spot.<p>

Katie walked over to Isaac who sat at a table, and began thinking. "What do you think's happening?" she asked him, as she sat down across from him.

"Who cares?" Isaac sighed, but in his mind, he did care, he wanted to help, but he couldn't work with Jay for some reason, but why. "I'm going for a walk," he said to Katie who nodded and then left.

Katie then walked over to the counter and ordered something to drink. When she grabbed her purse and opened her wallet, she saw a picture. It was a picture of her, Michelle, Scott, and Luke, back when they were freshman. They had their arms around one another and all seemed to be laughing at something. Katie looked at Scott and his grin. How could she be angry at that. He had such a nice smile, and handsome face. He was one of her best friends and she had feelings for him. And then, something broke in her mind and she snapped out of it.

"Oh my god," she said to herself, and then ran off.

Meanwhile, Isaac was walking around the park and was thinking. He was thinking of how him and Jay were suddenly enemies. Why were they fighting over? Weren't they best friends? They got a long just fine since the two became Power Rangers and they had become best friends. They hung out together, played video games, and had even sparred. Why would they just become enemies all of a sudden. It just didn't make sense, no sense at all. And then, something in his mind, broke.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked himself while shaking his head. "I am an idiot and I have to go help the others." Isaac turned around only to stop when the Shadow Ranger stood there in front of him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Michelle, Jay, and Scott had all teleported to the quarry where Simia and Ravage were waiting.<p>

"Ah, so glad that you Rangers could join us," Simia greeted. "I see that two of your friends have not arrived. Where are they, if I may ask?"

"They quit," Jay said. "But I'm here, the new Ranger leader, and we're here to take you down!"

"Shouldn't we call the others?" Scott asked his friends.

"What? Why?" Jay said. "We don't need them."

"I think we do," Scott answered. "We need Isaac to lead us in battle to defeat these chums whether or not, and Katie..." And his mind spell too, broke. Michelle gave a smile. "...Would be a big help as well. She's a great fighter and she needs to be here!"

"I'm here," Katie said as she ran up to the group with a big smile towards Scott. "I'm sorry." she apologized to him.

"No, I'm sorry," he apologized back.

"Alright, Alright, enough with the sentimentals, can we fight now?" Jay asked.

"Not without Isaac," Michelle said then turned to Katie. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Katie answered.

"Then it looks like we just have to do this without him!" Jay said. "Ready?"

Michelle looked at Scott and Katie who nodded in agreement. "Ready!" they all said twisting their wrists to make their Morphers appear.

"It's fightin' time!" Jay shouted. "Earth Tyrannosaurus Fury!" He yelled as he spun the coin on his morpher and morphed into the Green Ranger surrounded by great Earth.

"Electric Velociraptor Fury!" yelled Scott as he spun the coin on his morpher and morphed into the Yellow Ranger through bolts of high Electricity.

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!" yelled Katie as she spun her coin on her morpher and morphed into the White Ranger in a flurry of high Winds.

"Water Parasaur Fury!" yelled Michelle as she spun her coin her morpher and morphed into the Blue Ranger through giant waves of Water.

The Rangers pulled out their weapons, and Jay led his friends into battle.

* * *

><p>"We meet again, Red Ranger," the Shadow Ranger said. Isaac got into his fighting stance ready to fight.<p>

"Shadow Ranger," He said. "What do you want?"

"Well, to fight you, of course!" The Shadow Ranger growled as he began to attack Isaac who fought back as best as he could, yet the Shadow Ranger had the upper hand as Isaac didn't have his Morpher as he foolishly took it off. Isaac blocked a high punch but then was kicked in his chest and flew to the ground.

"Come on, Red Ranger. Show those Dragon Fury Powers!" the Shadow Ranger said as he looked down on Isaac.

"I can't, I don't have my Morpher," Isaac replied, then stood up from the ground.

"Interesting," The Shadow Ranger Murmured. "Then let's make this equally, shall we!" The Shadow Ranger crossed his arms and threw them down de-morphing, but he wasn't in regular clothes. He was wearing a black ninja suit and his face was covered except for his eyes. "There, now we should be even!"

"Yeah," Isaac said as he got into his fighting stance. "But what's with that ninja suit?"

"I don't want to give up my secret identity," The Shadow Ranger said. "Something you seem to have trouble with, first you showed me you were a Power Ranger and then Scott."

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked. "Who are you?"

The Shadow Ranger laughed, then threw a kicked which Isaac dodged, and the two began to fight.

* * *

><p>Jay was kicked down to the ground by Ravage, and his blaster went flying out of his hand. "You can not defeat me! You can't destroy me alone or with your weak friends!" Ravage growled. Jay looked over to the others who were fighting Simia.<p>

Michelle swung her staff, but Simia grabbed onto it and tossed her a few feet away. Scott and Katie fought together, Scott using his Sais while Katie used her bow. When Katie shot her air arrows and Scott shot his lightning bolts, Simia blocked the attack and sent them back towards the Rangers, hitting them head on.

Ravage picked up Jay by his neck with one skeleton hand. "With no leader, this team is useless and they will be destroyed!" he said to Jay who began to choke. He was right. Jay was not a leader like Isaac. He was a great leader, on he would go into battle with, beside, Isaac was his best friend and he would follow Isaac anywhere. And finally, the spell in Jay had broken.

"Isaac...w-wh-where are y-you," Jay choked out.

* * *

><p>Isaac blocked the Shadow Ranger's punch and then kicked him away. The Shadow Ranger was winning, and he was tired of not beaing able to take this Shadow Guy on his own. He had enough. "Let's end this!" Isaac shouted as he ran towards the Shadow Ranger. Isaac jumped up and flew towards the Shadow Ranger. His leg caught fire and kicked him more than a few feet into a tree, knocking him out.<p>

Isaac landed on his feet and walked over to the unconscious Shadow Ranger, and kneeled next to him. "Now, let's see who you really are," he murmured and then reached over and pulled the hood down. "Impossible!" Isaac gasped as he fell backward in shock. It was...him. He looked exactly like Isaac. "This can not be," Isaac said as he slowly stood up. The Shadow Ranger's eyes opened.

"And you're right!" he said, and stumbled up to his feet. "It's just one of my ways of keeing my secret I'd show you who I really am. Ha! No, I'm going to make this secret thing last as long as I can!" he laughed evilly and then teleported out. Isaac watched the Shadow Ranger disappear with relief, and weirded out by the Evil Ranger's actions. He could be anyone now.

"Isaac!" shouted a voice.

Isaac turned to see Adam jogging up to him.

"What?" Isaac said. Adam walked up to him and then shoved a morpher into Isaac's hand. Isaac looked at his morpher and smiled. He will never again take it off until Tervin is gone.

"You've come to your senses," Adam said with a smile. "And you beat that Shadow Ranger."

"Yeah, but not really, I think we still have a battle to finish," Isaac replied.

"Yes, but we'll talk about it later," Adam said. "The others are in really deep trouble, and they need their leader."

"Okay, I'll be there of course," Isaac said and then teleported to the Quarry.

He arrived to where Jay was being choked by Ravage, and the other three were fighting Simia. Isaac growled and ran and kicked Ravage in the back, making him drop the Green Ranger to the ground who was coughing and trying to catch his breath. Isaac ran over to Jay.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Jay breathed out. Isaac stood up, by was stopped when Jay grabbed his arm. "Hey, I'm sorry about the way i acted towards and all that stuff I said. You are a great Leader, and we all know it."

"Don't worry about it, Jay. We weren't ourselves," Isaac replied as he stood up. "And thanks."

Ravage turned and faced Isaac. "How dare you kick me!" he hissed. "Now suffer!" He then pointed his staff at Isaac.

"Isaac, get ready!" Jay said, noticing that Ravage pointed his staff towards Isaac.

"I got it," Isaac said as he faced Ravage. "Ever seen Dragon Ball Z?"

Ravage shot a black beam towards Isaac, but Isaac lifted his hands, connected, hands spread out and fire flames were produced and shot towards the black beam, colliding. And then, it exploded, blowing Ravage to the ground, but Isaac was left standing, blocked the harsh wind with his arms, then dropped them to his side with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Simia saw the whole scene and the knocked the other Rangers down. "You haven't seen the last of me!" he growled and then teleported out.

"What was that?" Scott said as he turned towards the explosion. "Whoa, it's Isaac!"

"Really!" said Michelle as the two girls, too, saw Isaac. "Let's go help!"

"Isaac!" Katie shouted as the three stopped next to Isaac, Jay standing up and joining them. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," Isaac answered as Ravage stood up. "But now, we have a monster to destroy." The Four Rangers took a step back, and Isaac lifted his wrist. "Fire Dragon Fury!" he shouted and spun his coin on his morpher and morphed into the Red Ranger in gulps of massive Fires. "Alright, Ravage! Rangers? Dino Weapons! Dragon Sword!" he shouted twisting his sword.

"Para Staff!" Michelle shouted as she twirled her staff in her hands.

"Tyranno Blaster!" Jay shouted as he waved his Blaster.

"Ptera Bow!" Katie shouted as she waved her bow, and pointed it forward.

"Raptor Sais!" Scott shouted as he twirled the Sais in each hadn, one stopping upright, the other upside down.

"Let's end this!" Isaac shouted, and all the Rangers ran towards Ravage, all slashing or shooting him many times. And they all surrounded him. Isaac twisted his sword which caught fire. "Elemental Fire!" he shouted and shot a fire blast at Ravage.

Jay waved his blaster and the pointed it at Ravage. "Elemental Earth!" he shouted, shooting an earth blast at Ravage.

Katie waved her Bow, and then pointed it at the monster. "Elemental Wind!" she shouted, shooting an air blast at Ravage.

Michelle twisted and twirled her staff and pointed her staff. "Elemental Water!" she shouted, shooting a water blast at Ravage.

Scott twisted his Sais and then pointed them at Ravage. "Elemental Lightning! he shouted, shooting an electrical blast as Ravage.

All elemantal blast hit Ravage simultaneously, blowing up the skeletal monster into oblivion. "Power Down!" Isaac said, and all the Rangers de-morphed.

"Wow, that was a crazy battle," Katie said.

"Agreed," Scott breathed out.

"Yes, and let's agree on one thing," Isaac said. All of his friends looked at him. "We will never turn on each other ever again."

"Agreed," Scott said.

"I can do that," Jay said with a smile. Michelle and Katie nodded in agreements.

"Good," Isaac said. "Now let me tell you something freaked out that happened to me earlier." And the Rangers began to walk home.

* * *

><p>Simia walked into Kaizer's chamber and walked up to Kaizer who was standing calmly, as if he was expecting the Ape warrior. "Give it here!" Simia demanded and held out his paw. Kaizer smirked and then handed the Ape a syringe with the letter x and numbers 25.<p>

"Here you are," Kaizer said. "It will make you stronger, and possibly help you defeat the Rangers."

"Possibly?" Simia growled. Kaizer simple nodded. "No, I will destroy the Rangers, no doubts!" he said and then walked out.

Kaizer turned to the six square disks on his table. "Soon," he said. "All I need is Power, and Ranger Power to be exact." He then turned to his computers and began typing. "How about a monster who can steal the Rangers Morphing Power, and once I have their power, they will be no more!"

* * *

><p><strong>An Alright! This is getting easier for me to write this and I think this story is coming along nicely. New villains are coming soon, and they're one of my favorites cause they were awesome. And you might know them already. Anyways, yes, Kaizer is a traitor. He wants to be King! And the Shadow Ranger's identity will soon be revealed to the Rangers, but you already know who it is. And Kaizer will betray another colleague as well, guess who it is! **

**And if you don't know what a Sai is, is the weapon Raphael used in TMNT. And the morphing word i did were messed up in some of the chapters so it will be the element, dinosaur, and then fury, always. **

**If you have any questions, ask and I will give you the best answer i can give. Well read and review. And if you want to give me ideas about a monster and their powers, i'd be happy to use them in a chapter or two. **


	9. Powers Lost

Chapter 9: Powers Lost

Isaac fell down to the ground, groaning in pain, and de-morphing to his regular self. He looked up at Kaizer and his monster that he had created.

"Ah, the last one," Kaizer said. Isaac looked up at the ugly lizard. "I have to say, Red Ranger, you were the far more toughest of all your friends to be taken out. Even that little pathetic Shadow Ranger put up a good fight, but he still didn't have a chance to defeat my strong monster. Oh, but you, you almost defeated my monster with just your little fire tricks, but luckily I had to intervene. You and your friends lasted the longest against me and my warriors from every battle i ever had in my life, but as always, I win."

Isaac looked at his friend. Luke was on the ground, moving around, hurt really badly.

"All their powers, gone," Kaizer said, as he was looking at the other Ranger. "And, you are next."

"Even if you do take all our powers," Isaac said, looking straight into Kaizer's eyes. "It doesn't matter, cause we will never give up. We wont stop until you are all destroyed."

"Good luck with that!" Kaizer said as his monster shot Isaac with a black beams of suculant energy.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Hours Earlier<strong>

**In Space**

Kaizer walked into his Chamber in anger. Tervin had bit his head off once again for failing and not coming up with a good enough plan to destroy the Power Rangers. He leaned on the table and stared at the six square disks on his table. Oh he had a plan alright, and this plan was going to put him as King and destroy Tervin and all of the Power Rangers.

As he finished his thought, Luke walked into the chamber. "Master, when do I get to try out my new Zord on those Power Rangers?" he asked and stopped in front of the table. "What are those? Is that what I had to get for you last week?"

Kaizer nodded. "Yes." he answered.

"What are they?" Luke asked as he picked up a square disk and examined it.

"Well, they're like programs," Kaizer answered as he snatched the square disk from Luke and collected the rest to put them away. "Or memory chips. Whatever you want to call it."

"And what are we going to use them for?" Luke asked.

Kaizer breathed heavily through his nose and looked up at Luke. "I believe the you have a battle to fight?" he said.

"Uh, not really," Luke said while scratching his neck.

"You do now!" Kaizer shouted, while pressing a button, teleporting Luke away. "Absorbio!" the lizard general shouted, and seconds later, a lizard monster with rounded-arm-vaccums appeared into the chamber.

"Yes, master?" he said a low growling voice.

"Follow him, he will lead you to the power i need, when their, take his powers and the others powers as well!" Kaizer commanded.

"As you wish, master," Absorbio growled and then teleported away.

* * *

><p>Isaac and Jay were sitting at a picnic table in the park, Isaac was reading a book while Jay was playing one of those portable video games, while getting frustrated. Jay had been growling and grunting in his frustration when he was interrupted.<p>

"Jay, keep it down," Isaac spoke, not looking up from his book. "I'm trying to read."

Jay sighed and turned his game off. "Losing anyways," he murmured to himself. "What are you reading anyways?" he asked his best friend.

"A book about the American Revolution," Isaac replied while turning the page. "My favorite part in American History."

"You're not reading that just for fun are you?" Jay asked as he pocketed his portable game.

"No, it's for History Class, for that report we're suppose to do," Isaac said as he finally looked up to Jay. "I'm doing it on the American Revolution. What are you doing your report on?"

"I have no idea," Jay replied as he stretched his body. "I am bored. Can we go play some basketball or something?" he asked.

"Fine," Isaac sighed as the two stood up and walked away from the picnic table, but as they were a few feet away, the table exploded, throwing Isaac and Jay to the ground. The two teens sat up and looked at the picnic table that was now in pieces. "What the.."

"What the heck happened?" Jay said as the two teens stood up to their feet. "Who blew up the table?"

"I did!"

Jay and Isaac turned to see the Shadow Ranger pointing at himself with his thumb. "What are you going to do about it?"he asked the two teens.

Isaac looked at Jay. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Jay replied. "It's fightin' time!"

"Fire Dragon Fury!"

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!"

Isaac and Jay jumped in front of the Shadow Ranger and began to fight him. The two threw a punch at the same time, yet the Shadow Ranger blocked both punches and flipped them with each arm. Isaac and Jay rolled on the ground and jumped back up.

"Allo Swords!" the Shadow Ranger shouted and pulled out his Allo Swords and ran towards Isaac and Jay twisting his swords in his hands.

"Dragon Sword!" Isaac shouted, pulling out his sword.

"Tyranno Blaster!" Jay shouted, pulling out his blaster, but they weren't quick enough as the Shadow Ranger arrived and slashed Jay and Isaac in the chest. When he slashed a second time, Isaac and Jay blocked the attacks with their weapons.

"Together!" Isaac shouted, and Jay nodded. Isaac slashed the Shadow Ranger in the abdomen, horizontally, and then it gave a clear shot to Jay who shot the evil ranger in the chest with his blaster. The Shadow Ranger was thrown back several feet, yet he was still on his feet.

"Is that all you got?" he said smugly and twisted his swords once.

Isaac looked at Jay and nodded. Jay nodded back, and Isaac ran towards the Shadow Ranger and his sword went ablaze with fire. Jay put his blaster away and waited for Isaac's signal, and the Shadow Ranger waited for the Red Ranger to attack.

"Now!" Isaac shouted, and Jay uppercutted the air, and the ground underneath Isaac, catapulted him and to the air, and Isaac curled into a ball "Flaming Asteroid." he shouted, turning into a Isaac-sized fireball and flew towards the Shadow Ranger who threw his swords up into an x to try and block the attack.

The "Flaming Asteroid" collided with the Shadow Ranger's swords and tried to push back but it was proving to be a bit difficult. "I'm not gonna lie," the Shadow Ranger groaned out as he pushed back. "But this was a good move." And then, the Shadow Ranger's strength failed and was hit with the Asteroid attack, exploding in it small explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the Shadow Ranger was still standing and steaming. Isaac was on the other side of him, facing away on one knee with his sword pointed out. Jay was shocked as it looked like their attack had no effect.

"Is that all you got?" the Shadow Ranger said as he then fell to one knee. Isaac stood up and turned towards the Shadow Ranger who was struggling to stand up. "Nice try, but still not good enough!"

"Well, i guess we have to call for back up!" Isaac replied. "We-"

But before he could get his request out, explosions surrounded him, Jay, and the Shadow Ranger, knocking them to the ground. Laughing then came to their ears. All the Rangers looked up and saw a lizard monster with round vacuum like arms slowly walking towards them, laughing.

"Well, well, well," said the monster. "Looks like I can catch three Rangers with one stone."

"Who the heck are you?" Isaac groaned out as the three Rangers stood.

"Absorbio, at your service," the monster greeted with a bow. "And I'm here to take away all your powers! All three of you!"

"Wait a minute," The Shadow Ranger said as he stood up to his feet. "You mean their powers, not mine!" he shouted at Absorbio. Jay and Isaac looked at one another.

Absorbio shook his big head. "Nope, I was instructed by my master Kaizer to steal all Rangers powers," he said to the Shadow Ranger. "Even you, Shadow Ranger."

"Impossible!" the Shadow Ranger shouted. "There must be some mistake."

"There is no Mistake," Absorbio replied. "Kaizer has decided that failure after failure was enough and that he didn't need you anymore! He has no need for you anymore, but he does need your power for his new plan to finish you Rangers off!" he growled and then ran towards the three Rangers who began to fight him.

Absorbio threw two punches which Isaac and the Shadow Ranger blocked and grabbed his arms where Jay jumped from behind him to kick the monster in the head, but before the attack landed, Absorbio opened his mouth and a white beam appeared that engulfed Jay's whole body. Jay shouted in pain as he was suspended in air, and when the beam sucked back into Absorbio, Isaac and the Shadow Ranger let go and back up. The two turned to see Jay fall to the ground. He wasn't a Ranger, but just his normal self. He held his chest, groaning in pain.

"Ah," Absorbio said. Isaac and the Shadow Ranger looked back at the monster who was tossing up a softball sized sphere that looked like glass and was full of green energy. "My arms aren't the only things that can suck out your powers! Now, Who's next?"

"We need to retreat," Isaac said to the Shadow Ranger.

"Why!" the Shadow Ranger replied. "I can beat this guy!"

"Together we can," Isaac said as he put a hand on the Shadow Ranger's shoulder. "But alone, you will end up like Jay." The Shadow Ranger shrugged off Isaac's hand.

"Fine," he said, surprising Isaac. Isaac nodded and the two ran over to Jay and teleported away and to the lab.

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Katie groaned out to Michelle who chuckled. The two girls were in the lab. Michelle was trying to help Katie with her Calculus homework, but she still wasn't getting it. Alpha was in a different part of the lab working on something while Adam was back at the high school watching over the students who were in detention, where Scott happened to be in.<p>

"Let's me show you again," Michelle said as she pointed to Katie's paper. "You have to - " but before she finished, Isaac, the Shadow Ranger, and Jay teleported in the middle of the computer room surprising the two girls. They saw Isaac and the Shadow standing over a worn out Jay.

"Whoa!" Katie gasped as her and Katie jumped up from their chairs and got into their fighting stances. "What is he doing here!" she shouted at Isaac, the two girls getting ready to attack.

"Wait!" Isaac said as stood in front of the Shadow Ranger to protect him. "Don't attack him, he's with me!" he told the girls who looked back at him as if he was crazy.

"Isaac, are you crazy?" Michelle said. "He can't be here, he works for Tervin and Kaizer!"

"Not anymore," the Shadow Ranger spoke.

"Shut up!" Katie yelled. "No one's talking to you, so why don't you just stand over there, don't talk, and just observe as we talk this over and decide whether or not we should kick you out or let you stay! Which I think - "

"Can you girls just calm down!" Isaac shouted, getting a little vexed, then de-morphed. "Look, he's here cause I brought him here. So, if he does anything to jeopardize our base or anything, then I will take full responsibility. Now, I think Jay needs the attention more that why the Shadow Ranger is here!" Michelle nodded and walked over to Jay who was now unconscious. Katie stood where she was who glared at the Shadow Ranger. "Katie, come help! Now!" Isaac barked. Katie walked over to Jay while keeping an eye on the Shadow Ranger.

"Let's get him over to the Hospital Bay and then get Alpha to help us," Isaac said. The two girls nodded and helped picked Jay up. "You, stay here, and wait," he told the Shadow Ranger who nodded, and the three teens left the lab with Jay in their arms. The Shadow Ranger turned to look at the big screen and walked towards it. He looked at the panel in front of him and hit one of the switches where the it turned out to reveal some Kamotos attacking the city.

The Shadow Ranger clenched his fists as he glared at the computer screen. How could Kaizer betray him? He was his best fighter and he would defeat the Power Rangers if he gave him another chance, but no, he had to betray, and now, the Shadow Ranger was going to destroy that giant ugly lizard even if it meant standing with the Rangers.

At that moment, the lab doors opened. Adam and Scott entered and jumped in surprise when they saw the Shadow Ranger standing in front of the big computer screen looking like he was about to destroy the place.

"Hey!" Scott shouted, getting the Shadow Ranger's attention looked back at Scott.

"Er...this isn't what it looks like," the Shadow Ranger said lamely.

"Right," Scott said as he ran towards the Shadow Ranger, lifting up his wrist, spinning the coin, and shouted, "Electric Raptor Fury," and was struck by lighting, morphing.

"I'm not here to fight!" the Shadow Ranger shouted when Scott appeared in front of him and threw a flying roundhouse, but the Shadow Ranger ducked under it. "I don't what to hurt you!"

"Sure you don't!" Scott replied as he threw a kick which landed on the Shadow Ranger's chest, making him fall into the computer panels.

"Be careful!" Adam shouted. Scott nodded and began throwing more kicks and punches where the Shadow Ranger began to dodge all of his attacks, not even throwing a punch or attack himself.

Seconds later, Isaac entered the lab and was shocked to see Scott and the Shadow Ranger fighting. "Stop!" he shouted as loudly as he could, but Scott ignored it and kept fighting. Isaac sighed, and ran up in front of the Shadow Ranger and caught Scott's last kick, then threw it down.

"Isaac, what are you doing?" Scott growled, as Adam walked up to the three. "Get out of the way!"

"No," Isaac replied. "He's not our enemy anymore."

"That's a lie!" Scott said then pointed at the Shadow Ranger. "He probably said that so he could infiltrate our base!"

"No," Isaac said. "He was booted out. I witnessed it, so did Jay."

"What are you talking about?" Scott said.

"Maybe we can get Jay in here to get a confirmation," Adam suggested.

Isaac shook his head. "Can't, he's unconscious."

"Probably his doing!" Scott hissed, looking at the Shadow Ranger.

"It wasn't his doing," Isaac assured Scott. "He didn't do that, Absorbio did it."

"Sure, just make someone up, Isaac."

Isaac sighed and walked over to the computer panels and began pressing buttons. Seconds later, the scene that had happened half an hour ago, appeared onto the screen, showing Adam and Scott what really happened.

"I guess you owe me an apology," the Shadow Ranger spoke up after the clip was finished playing.

Scott de-morphed and glared at the Shadow Ranger. "For what you did to my friends, I don't think so," he said, and then walked a few feet away. Seconds later, Katie and Michelle entered the lab with Jay using them as crutches, Alpha following behind.

"Jay, are you alright?" Scott asked as the two girls led Jay over to a chair and sat him down.

"Yeah, I felt like I was hit with a boulder, and my energy has been drained," Jay answered. "What happened to me anyway?"

"We're not sure, but your powers were somehow taken," Isaac answered as he leaned on the panels with his arms crossed. The Shadow Ranger mimicking him, and noticed that Katie was glaring at him.

"Now that you're not on the bad side anymore," Katie spoke up, crossing her arms.

"More like booted out," Scott murmured.

"Can we de-morph so we can know who you are," Katie finished.

"I don't think that that's a good idea," the Shadow Ranger replied, uncrossing his arms and standing up straight. "If I show my true identity, I'm afraid you will all resent me forever for all of the things i've done to you."

"You got that right," Scott said, earning an elbow from Michelle.

"Scott," Isaac said with a shake of his head, then turned back to the Shadow Ranger. "Look, I'm sure whoever you are, and if we know you, then we won't hate you more than you think, right guys?" Michelle, Adam, and Jay nodded in agreement while Katie and Scott rolled their eyes, and then all eyes were on the Shadow Ranger.

"I can't," he said and then walked away and out of the lab.

"Good, now that he's out of the way, what's going to be our next move?" Scott asked no one in particular. No one answered, but then, the alarms went off. Adam ran over to the computers and began pressing buttons.

"Kamotos are attacking the western part of the city, and there's another monster," Adam said and brought the monster on the screen which happened to be Absorbio.

"Alright, guys, let's get out there, and try to keep clear of Absorbio's white beams," Isaac said. "They'll take your powers away and we can't let that happen."

"I coming," Jay groaned as he stood up.

"No, you're not," Isaac said as he sat him back down. "Number one, you have no powers, and number two, you're energy is drained and you need to rest." Jay sighed and nodded as his friends gathered together. "Ready?" Isaac asked the others,

"Ready!"

"Electric Velociraptor Fury!" yelled Scott as he spun the coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Yellow Ranger through bolts of high Electricity.

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!" yelled Katie as she spun her coin on her morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the White Ranger in a flurry of high Winds.

"Water Parasaur Fury!" yelled Michelle as she spun her coin her morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Blue Ranger through giant waves of Water.

"Fire Dragon Fury!" yelled Isaac as he spun his coin on his morpher and it's mouth opened, and morphed into the Red Ranger in gulps of massive Fires.

And all four Ranger teleported to the western part of the city, and began fighting off the Kamotos.

"Where's Absorbio?" Scott shouted as he flipped over a Kamoto.

"I don't know," Isaac answered kicking one Kamoto to the ground then fire-punched another one. "I don't see him anywhere!"

Katie and Michelle were standing back to back and were attacking the oncoming Kamotos with their weapons, and minutes later, all the Kamotos were defeated and the Rangers regrouped.

"He was one the computer, around here somewhere," Michelle said. "So where is he now?" she asked.

"We let's look around, see if he's still around," Isaac said. "Split up," he added and then went north, while Scott ran south, Michelle went east, and Katie went west. And the all searched for half an hour and found no sign of the monster, Absorbio, and the regrouped.

Scott, Katie, and Isaac were they first ones to find one another. "Michelle?" Isaac asked the others, but before anyone answered, there was a loud scream that sounded exactly like Michelle. "Michelle?" Isaac gasped and all three Rangers ran towards her voice. They ran a couple blocks and then found her lying in the street de-morphed and unconscious.

"Michelle!" Katie shouted as she arrived to her side first and kneeled over her. Isaac and Scott arrived her side next.

"Two down, four to go."

Isaac and Scott jumped up and turned to see Absorbio stand twenty feet away juggling two spheres, one green, one blue.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Scott growled pulling out his Sais and then ran towards the monster who began charging his arms.

"Scott, No!" Isaac shouted, but it was too late. Scott jumped towards Absorbio just as he shot his beams that struck Scott and engulfed him. Scott yelped in pain, and when the light was gone, he fell to the ground, groaning in pain, and back to his regular to self. Absorbio was now holding onto a yellow softball-sized sphere.

"Three down, who's next?" Absorbio said as he looked at Isaac and Katie. "How bout two at once?" He then aimed one arm at Isaac and the other, and then shot them, but before the beams reached them, Isaac jumped in between the two beams, waved his arms, and created a huge wall of Fire and blocked both white beams of succulent power, and tried to hold it on but the beams were powerful.

"Katie!" Isaac groaned out as he tried to kept up the firewall. "Get Michelle and Scott out of here!"

"But what about you?" Katie shouted.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be right behind you!" Isaac groaned out, but Katie hesitated. "Do it, now!" he barked at her. Katie nodded, dragged Scott over to Michelle and teleported both to the Lab. "I don't think i can hold on much longer," Isaac groaned to himself. He was just about to give out when he heard a familiar shout.

"Shadow Force!"

And suddenly, the pushing against his firewall was gone. Isaac let go to find Absorbio struggling to get up from the ground, and the Shadow Ranger was running up to him.

"Isaac!" the Shadow Ranger said as he ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm - " but before Isaac finished, he fell, but he didn't hit the ground as the Shadow Ranger caught him. "I'm alright," he groaned out as the Shadow Ranger helped him up. "Just really exhausted."

"Watch out!" screamed a familiar voice.

Isaac and the Shadow Ranger's turned to see the white beams heading towards them, but before they reached, Katie had re-appeared and jumped in front of them. "Katie, No!" Isaac screamed as the white beams engulfed her, and she screamed in pain. Seconds later, the light shot back towards Absorbio and left an unconscious de-morphed Katie on the ground; Absorbio now holding a white softball-sized sphere. "Come on, we have to get Katie and retreat." Isaac told the Shadow Ranger who nodded and helped the Red Ranger to his feet and quickly walked over to Katie, grabbed her and teleported her to the lab.

* * *

><p>In Space<p>

Tervin walked into Kaizer's chamber. Kaizer was typing away at his computers, analyzing the four spheres he had to four of the yellow square disks trying to reconfigure them together somehow. He turned when Tervin entered. "Ah, my King, to what do I owe to your oh so gracious presence?"

"I just like to congratulate you on your success," Tervin replied. "You haver done a really good job taking those teens powers away."

"Of course, if only we couldn't think of it sooner, and we could have taken the Rangers down the first few days they appeared," Kaizer said.

"And when we finally take over the world, you will have your own land to control!" Tervin assured.

"Thank you, my King," Kaizer said with a bow. Tervin nodded and then left the chamber. Kaizer turned back to his work and grinned evilly. "Pfft, my own land? More like own world."

* * *

><p>They arrived inside the Hospital Ward where Jay was in one of the beds, resting, with Scott and Michelle in their own beds, unconscious and regaining their strength. Alpha was watching over them when Isaac and the Shadow Ranger arrived with Katie.<p>

"Oh no, not another one," Alpha said.

"I'm afraid so," the Shadow Ranger replied as he helped Isaac lift Katie over to one of the empty beds just when Adam arrived in the ward. After the sat her down, the two walked over to a counter where Isaac took off his helmet.

"What's going on?" he asked and then noticed Katie. "Great, down 4 Rangers."

"What are we going to do?" Isaac asked his mentor. "Absorbio is a surprise attacker and his beams are strong, nearly warned me out. And he's too strong."

"I know, i know," Adam said as Alpha walked over to check on Katie.

"I'm sorry things are really bad," the Shadow Ranger spoke. "If there was anything I could do to help..."

"There is one thing," Isaac said and turned to the Shadow Ranger who looked back at him. "Get me on Tervin's ship."

"Isaac, no," Adam said. "You don't know what's up there or the layout of that ship."

"He does and he can show me around," Isaac replied, pointing at the Shadow Ranger. "I just need an hour to get our Powers back - "

"He's right," the Shadow Ranger said before Isaac went any further. "Besides, I can't get back up there, I already tried. And if I could, I don't we could handle both monsters and soldiers at the same time."

Isaac sighed heavily through his nose, not knowing what to do. "Well, then I don't know what we can do besides trying to fight Absorbio head on."

"Then that's what we'll do," the Shadow Ranger replied. "No matter how long it takes."

"But what if we get our Powers taken away too," Isaac said then answered before anyone could. "They'll win and we're powerless to stop them, and it's over." No one said anything for a few seconds. Isaac grabbed his helmet and left the Hospital Ward, the Shadow Ranger following him.

Isaac walked into the lab, sat his helmet down, and pressed a few buttons to watch and analyze Abosrbio's beams that took power away. The Shadow Ranger appeared, and Isaac knew who it was and turned towards him.

"If we're going to be working together, you're going to have to tell me who you are," he told the Shadow Ranger. After a few seconds of silence, he nodded.

"Okay, but before I do this, I'm going to tell you my side of the story," the Shadow Ranger said. Isaac nodded and listened intently. "When I found out who and what you guys really were, I wanted to be just like you guys. I wanted to have the power and fight off monsters. But then, I was being watched, I guess because I was a good friends of you guys and that I was good with fighting. Kaizer showed up while I was training. He told me that I could be a Power Ranger, but I'd have to be on their side. He told me he would give me power to fight, and I know that sounds really selfish but he did kinda brainwashed me."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"He said if you guys were really my friend, then you'd tell me you were Power Rangers and then let me join you guys," The Shadow Ranger replied. "Sometimes I did feel like I was doing the wrong thing, but sometimes Kaizer would talk to me about something and then I would just be really angry at you guys, in a rage, and I wanted to destroy you guys."

"But what about our quarrel?"

"Well, you are a pretty good challenge and you could put up a challenge, and I wanted to beat you so I could be the best," the Shadow Ranger explained. "But then, Kaizer would talk to me and I would be in a rage and would want to destroy you."

"Interesting," Isaac said then looked at the Shadow Ranger expectantly. He nodded and then grabbed his helmet and took it off to reveal the familiar face of Luke who was afraid to look at Isaac's expression, but when he did, Isaac's face was blank. "Luke," was all he said. Luke watched as Isaac walked in front of him and held out his hand, and that's when he realized what Isaac was doing and then shook his hand. "This might sound weird, but if you anyone was our Ranger enemy and kicked our ass, I'm glad it was you," he said with a smirk.

Luke smirked back and nodded.

"Now, let's get these guys and end this!" Isaac said to Luke who nodded.

"Yeah, back to action!" he said, and both Rangers, put their helmets back on, and teleported to the Quarry where Absorbio's last signal came from. "No sign of him anywhere," Luke said.

"I've got an idea," Isaac said as he turned to Luke to tell him his plan.

"Alright, got it," Luke said. Isaac nodded and then disappeared. Luke began to slowly walk around and search lazily for Absorbio. "Hello?" he called. "If you're going to attack, I suggest now would be the right moment!" And suddenly, Luke was surrounded by some explosions and jumped away from them. He landed right next to Absorbio.

"Ah, hello Shadow Ranger," he greeted. "Come to surrender you powers?"

"Nope," Luke said as he lifted his hand which a shadow ball of energy was being created. "Shadow Force!" he shouted and shot a beam of black and blue shadow energy towards Absorbio who laughed and raised both arms and shot his beams of white energy, that made Luke begin to struggle as Absorbio was pretty strong.

"You won't hold for long!" Absorbio growled. "I'm taking you down. Too bad you're alone."

"What makes you think I'm alone!" Luke groaned out.

"What the heck does that mean?" Absorbio said, but he got his answer when a giant fireball appeared to his right and hit him with an explosion, blowing him a few feet away. Absorbio groaned in pain as he was steaming with smoke. He sat up to see the Red Ranger slowly walk up to him.

"It means, that I'm here," Isaac said as him and Luke walked next to each other and stood in front of Absorbio who stood up.

"Oh, so you want to play rough, eh?" Absorbio said. "Kamotos!" And about 7 Kamotos appeared behind Absorbio.

"Absorbio's mine!" Luke growled and ran towards the monster.

"Wait!" Isaac said but it was too late. He sighed and ran over to the Kamotos and began fighting them, hitting them each with his Dragon sword.

Luke flying kicked Absorbio in the head that pushed him back a few feet. Absorbio then threw a few punches that Luke either dodged or blocked, and then pulled out his two Allo Swords and twisted them in his hands. Luke ran forwards and slashed the monster twice and backflipped out of the way and Absorbio tried to shoot him with his left arm. Luke jumped and side twisted out of his right arm beams and landed on his feet and crossed his swords into an X.

"X Shadow Wave!" Luke shouted, shooting x-shaped waves of shadow energy towards Absorbio who surprisingly jumped over the waves and Luke and pointed both arms at Luke's back and shot his white beams. Luke screamed in pain as he was finally engulfed in the white light.

"Luke!" Isaac shouted after he defeated the last Kamoto.

Seconds later, Absorbio sucked the white beams in and was now holding onto a softball sized sphere filled with black and blue shadow energy. "Ah, now only one more to go," Absorbio said as he turned to Isaac. "You turn!"

Isaac grounded his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword with both hands. "I don't think so!" He growled and ran towards Absorbio, and was surrounded by fire. "Fire Dragon Fury!" he shouted as he turned into a dragon made of fire and flew through Absorbio, causing him to exploded. Isaac change back to himself and landed on one knee while holding his sword out. He stood up and turned to see that he wasn't destroyed, just on the ground, holding his chest in pain and once again steaming.

"Damn!" Isaac growled. "Let's end this, NOW!" He screamed as he ran towards Absorbio to finally finish him off, but before he reached the weak monster, Kaizer appeared in front of him with a sword and slashed him in his chest, in the back, and then uppercutted him in his body making in fly to the ground.

Isaac fell down to the ground, groaning in pain, and de-morphing to his regular self. He looked up at Kaizer and his monster that he had created who had joined him.

"Ah, the last one," Kaizer said, lifting the sword up to his shoulder. Isaac looked up at the ugly lizard. "I have to say, Red Ranger, you were the far more toughest of all your friends to be taken out. Even that little pathetic Shadow Ranger put up a good fight, but he still didn't have a chance to defeat my strong monster. Oh, but you, you almost defeated my monster with just your little fire tricks, but luckily I had to intervene. You and your friends lasted the longest against me and my warriors from every battle i ever had in my life, but as always, I win."

Isaac looked at his friend. Luke was on the ground, moving around, hurt really badly, and then thought of his friends who were all lying in beds, unconscious from having their energy drained.

"All their powers, gone," Kaizer said, as he was looking at the other Ranger. "And, you are next." he said, turning his head towards Isaac.

"Even if you do take all our powers," Isaac said, looking straight into Kaizer's eyes. "It doesn't matter, cause we will never give up. We wont stop until you are all destroyed."

"Good luck with that!" Kaizer laughed as his monster, Absorbio, shot Isaac with his white beams of suculant energy, making Isaac scream in pain. "Now the world will be mine!"

**To be continued...**


	10. Search for Power, Part 1

Chapter 10: Search For Power, Part 1

_Isaac fell down to the ground, groaning in pain, and de-morphing to his regular self. He looked up at Kaizer and his monster that he had created who had joined him._

_"Ah, the last one," Kaizer said, lifting the sword up to his shoulder. Isaac looked up at the ugly lizard. "I have to say, Red Ranger, you were the far more toughest of all your friends to be taken out. Even that little pathetic Shadow Ranger put up a good fight, but he still didn't have a chance to defeat my strong monster. Oh, but you, you almost defeated my monster with just your little fire tricks, but luckily I had to intervene. You and your friends lasted the longest against me and my warriors from every battle i ever had in my life, but as always, I win."_

_Isaac looked at his friend. Luke was on the ground, moving around, hurt really badly, and then thought of his friends who were all lying in beds, unconscious from having their energy drained._

_"All their powers, gone," Kaizer said, as he was looking at the other Ranger. "And, you are next." he said, turning his head towards Isaac._

_"Even if you do take all our powers," Isaac said, looking straight into Kaizer's eyes. "It doesn't matter, cause we will never give up. We wont stop until you are all destroyed."_

_"Good luck with that!" Kaizer laughed as his monster, Absorbio, shot Isaac with his white beams of suculant energy, making Isaac scream in pain. "Now the world will be mine!"_

* * *

><p>In Space<p>

Kaizer examined the six softball sized spheres of different colors in front of him, next to them were the six yellow square disks. His eyes filled with glee. He now had to figure out a way to combine them to finally create his new batch of evil warriors. His new batch of evil psycho warriors.

* * *

><p>Isaac's awoke to the sound of people arguing about something. He opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt but had bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. He looked up and saw Katie, Michelle, Scott, and Jay all arguing about the unconscious person in the bed next to Isaac; Luke Walker, the once Shadow Ranger.<p>

"We can't keep here," Scott argued. Isaac looked at Luke was on his side, with his back to the other Rangers. "After all he's put you guys through trying to defeat you guys, and sometimes nearly succeeding."

"I agree," Katie said. "We should kick him out and leave him to the lizards."

"We can't," Michelle said. "I can't do that. I can't have that on my conscience. Besides, he's our friend! We go to school with him, hung out with him, laughed with him."

"He's been fighting us for days and weeks," Scott said. "We can't just forgive him like that. He nearly killed you guys and he wanted to do it."

"He had his reasons," Isaac spoke up as he sat up and moved his feet over to the cool metal floor. All four heads turned to see Isaac up and fully awake.

"Reasons?" Katie said. "What kind of reasons could he have to fight for the bad side?"

"Envy," Isaac replied calmly, glance at Luke who shifted, making him think that Luke was awake and was listening to conversation. Jay, Michelle, Scott, and Katie all looked at one another, a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked his friend.

"After a while, He figured out we were Power Rangers," Isaac started to explain. "And he wanted to be a Power Ranger, but I guess before he had the courage to confront us about it, he was approached by Kaizer who brainwashed him to think that we were bad friends."

"A real Hero would have still said no to a monster like that," Katie spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

Isaac sighed in annoyance and then stood up. "Look, we can't talk about this right now," he said. "We have to figure out what the hell we're going to do now that we don't have any powers." And then it was quiet as the truth of them being powerless sunk in.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Michelle finally said after moments of silence. "We can't just fight like we are now, we might be killed."

"I guess we leave it to the army to take care of it when Tervin invades the planet," Jay suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that it's over for us," Katie said.

"Not giving up already are you?" said Adam as he entered the room.

"Adam, there's nothing we can do," Scott replied. "We're powerless and we'll get murdered if we do go out and fight."

"Don't worry, I called back up! And he has a plan," Adam said with a smirk as the Rangers looked at one another with puzzled looks. And seconds later, the doors opened up and a man entered. He was tall with shot black hair and wore black clothes. "Guys, meet an old friend, Tommy Oliver."

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted.

"Hey," the teens greeted solemnly.

"No need to be sad, guys," Tommy replied. "I've know a way to get your powers back!" Every head turned towards the older man and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"Well, i'm a Paleontologist, and I did come upon the five Dino gems for the Dino Thunder Power Rangers," Tommy started explaining.

"Are you going to give us those gems?" Jay asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Tommy answered. "Cause those gems were infused with our DNA and I can't get them back."

"So, then what?" Isaac spoke up. "How does you telling us that you found these gems that have already been taken, help us at all?" he asked the older man.

"Well, you guys didn't let me finish," Tommy said as he crossed his arms. The teens looked at one another with puzzled looks, then put their eyes back on Tommy who said, "If you did, then I would say that there were more gems."

"More gems?" Michelle repeated. Tommy nodded. "How many more?" she asked him

"Seven, to be exact," Tommy answered.

"Alright," Scott said, getting a little excited as they had now a chance to get their powers back. "Where are these gems, so we can get them and get our powers back so we can stop these lizards."

"Now that's the difficult part," Tommy said, uncrossing his arms.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"These gems are on a secluded island in the Bermuda Triangle," Tommy answered. "It's an island that's stuck in a time warp."

"Meaning?"

"It's stuck in the same time," Tommy answered.

"What time would that be?" Scott asked. "It can't be worse than fighting alien lizards."

"It's stuck in the Mesozoic Era," Tommy replied, silencing the room. Obviously, everyone knew what era that was; the era of the Dinosaurs.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Scott started. "We have to go into the Bermuda Triangle that holds an island that holds these Dino gems while the time is stuck in the Mesozoic Era full of dinosaurs?" Tommy nodded. "Alright, cool. I'm in." Scott said with a nod.

"Me too," Jay said. "I don't want to stop fighting and if this is the way, then let's do it."

"I'm in too," Michelle said, and all eyes turned to Katie and Isaac who were still contemplating.

"What do you think Isaac?" Scott asked his leader.

"This is crazy!" Katie blurted out before Isaac could speak. "I mean, this island is full of dinosaurs! There is no way we could sneak through this island undetected, find these gems, and get out safely! It's impossible!"

"Katie, We have to do this. We took up the responsibility of defending Astoria so we have to protect it from any kind of harm. This is our only chance to get our powers back so we can keep protecting our home," Isaac said calmly. Katie sighed and nodded. He was right. She agreed to defend Astoria, and she wasn't going to stop now. "So we're all agreed then," Isaac said. "We're all going?"

"Yes."

All heads turned to see Luke standing from his bed. Everyone had forgotten he was even there in that room.

"No," Scott said after seconds of silence. "I don't think you're going anywhere at all, well maybe except out of this lab."

"Wait," Tommy said holding his arm out at Scott. "Let him speak."

"Thank you," Luke said then turned to the Rangers. "Look, I know I've done some bad things towards you guys and tried to destroy you, but I just wanted to be a Power Ranger. But you have to believe when I say that I'm very sorry for all of the things that i've done and that I won't do anything bad ever again. Just give me a chance to redeem myself. Let me fight with you, show you that I can be a good asset to your team. I know I can help you guys." he finished and looked at each of the Rangers in turn.

Jay, Michelle, and Katie looked at Isaac. Scoot then looked at his leader who happened to be looking right back at him. "I leave the decision up to you, Scott," Isaac told him. Scott blinked and looked over at Luke who was ready to accept whatever answer he got.

"Alright," Scott finally answered. "Let's see what he can do."

"Thank you," Luke said with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, but if you doing anything to try and hurt us again, i'll make sure to tear you apart myself," Scott told him sternly. Luke nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, now that that's settled, how are we getting to this island?" Jay asked.

"That's where I come in," Adam said. "Luckily for you, me and Alpha have just finished a new Zord, the Pterodactyl Zord, which happens to be big enough to fit all six of you guys. We created it to help your Mega-Zord fly whenever you need it, but now you'll be using it to get to the island."

"Can we use our regular Zords?" Katie asked.

"You could but you wouldn't be able to use any elemental powers as they come from you coin which are now powerless. Besides, I prefer for you guys to travel there together," Adam answered. "And if you do get into big trouble, I'll send the Zords to you. You can still use them to fight off the dinosaurs."

"Good, so when do we leave?" Isaac asked his mentor.

"Tomorrow, on friday," Adam answered. "That way you can tell your parents that you're going out of town for a school trip and you might need all weekend to find this cave on the island."

* * *

><p>In Space<p>

"Today, is our day of Reckoning!" Tervin spoke to his hundreds and hundreds of Kamoto soldiers and some general monster that have yet to fight in the Hanger area where all the ships were held. Simia and Kaizer stood on each side of their King, watching him speak. Kaizer was waiting for the right moment to put his plan together which was almost there. "Now that the Power Rangers are out of the way, thanks to my seconds in command, Kaizer, we will head out to Planet Earth to the town Astoria and we will use that city as a starting point and we will expand out power and take over the world!"

When his speech ended, a loud cheering shouted out from the kamoto soldiers.

"Now, gather your swords and spears, for tonight, we will conquer and exterminate the humans in our new base of operations they call Astoria!"

The Kamotos cheered loudly once more, and all began to enter the smaller spaceships and began to fly down to Earth and into the dusky skies of Astoria. People who were out witness the ships hovering hundreds of feet above them. They pointed in awe or fear. Minutes later, every ship's bay door opened up, and hundreds of Kamotos appeared out of it and landed onto the ground as people began to scream out of terror. Why did they scream? Cause the Kamotos began attacking the people. And thus, the conquering had begun.

* * *

><p>"So, Alpha had begun to gather some supplies, and -" before Adam could finish, the alarms began to go off. All of the teens jumped up.<p>

"What's going on?" Michelle asked, she got her answer when Alpha pressed some buttons and brought up the satellite images of what was going on. "Oh no," Michelle gasped.

"Tervin's begun his invasion," Isaac said, observing the clips of the kamotos and generals attacking the city. "We have to do something." he said and turned to Adam. "Something, whatever it is."

"I'm sorry, but i don't know," Adam answered. "Unless..." he said turning to Tommy. The teens noticed him looked at his old friend.

"Unless what?" Scott asked. Isaac looked at Tommy too. He did say there were other Power Rangers, maybe they could help?

"The Dino Thunder Rangers," Isaac spoke. "Can they help us out?"

"They could, if they still had their Powers," Tommy replied. The teens sighed in disappointment.

"Are there any other Power Rangers that could help us out while we're on this mission to get our powers back?" Isaac asked desperately.

"Actually," Tommy said. "I know a set of Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, but they are in a battle of their own. But I do know some others who could give us a hand."

"Alright, then, give these Rangers a call," Scott said. Tommy looked at Adam who nodded.

"Go ahead, we might need all the help we can get," he told his friend who nodded and left the lab. Adam then turned to the Rangers. "Call your parents, tell them what's happening and that everything's okay and you're safe." The teens nodded and pulled out their phones to give their parents a call.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jay said through his phone to his father. "No, Dad, I'm with Coach Park -"

"We were walking, when they began to invade, and happened to be near his house, mom," Katie said over the phone to her mother.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with those things out there," Scott told his Aunt.

"I don't know," Michelle said. "But, I'm okay, mom. Tell dad, I love him, please - "

"No, mom, I won't go out there," Isaac said. "I know. Don't worry, Coach Park can protect us. We'll be fine. No sign of them yet - "

"I know, grandpa," Luke said. "I'm glad you and grandma are okay, just be careful and stay in the cellar, for now. And don't worry about me, I will be just fine - "

And the conversations went on for a few more minutes and after they were done, the teens and Adam continued to plan for their mission to the Mesozoic Island, a name the came up with which seemed appropriate to use considering the island was full of dinosaurs. Half an hour later, Tommy reappeared giving them good news that the Jungle Fury Power Rangers had agreed to help out, and that they would be here at midnight. But as it was 11 pm, things in the city had gotten worse and something needed to be done, so Adam thought the destruction should be toned down a bit.

"Okay, guys, come over here," Adam said as he walked over to a giant case next to the lab doors. The teens and Tommy followed. "You remember those weapons you had to get secured a while back?" The teens nodded, remembering. That was when Scott joined the team. "Good, what I have here is modified versions of the set of weapons I had Scott bring me before they were taken away. Now I was going to introduce them when you really needed them, so I guess when need them now." he finished and then opened the case that held futuristic versions of the Dino Weapons. They weren't colored, just white and silver. "I had Alpha modify them. They're like your Dino Weapons, but they're just normal."

Isaac picked up the silver metal sword, a little heavier than his Dragon Sword. Michelle picked up the metal Staff which was also heavier than her Para Staff. Katie picked up her bow which was the same weight, so were Scott's Sais. Jay picked up his blaster which was a bit heavier than his Tyranno blaster. Luke looked inside the case to see there wasn't a weapon for him, but he wasn't that all disappointed.

"Are these durable against the Kamotos?" Isaac answered as he twisted the sword.

"Of course they are," Adam answered then turned to Jay and Katie. "Jay, you're does shoot lasers, but also it has two missiles, so use them wisely." Jay nodded as Adam turned to Katie. "Pull your string and a laser arrow will appear." he told her. Katie nodded in understanding. "Are you sure you guys want to do this?"

All teens nodded. "I think we can hold them off for an hour," Isaac replied, then looked at Luke. "Are you going to stay or come with us?" he asked him.

Luke nodded. "I'm going to stay and watch things over, help Alpha pack the Pterodactyl Zord." he answered.

Isaac nodded and turned to his team. "Alright, team, time to hold them off," he said and Alpha teleported them into the city which was filled with Kamotos, yet there were no people around.

"Ah, if it isn't the not so powerful Power Rangers," Tervin said from a rooftop of a small two-story building, Kaizer and Simia standing next to him.

"You must be Tervin!" Isaac shouted at the Lizard King.

"At your service," Tervin replied with a evil smile. "You know, I came here to take your planet's life and resources, but after a while of thinking, I decided to do that, but also to use this planet as my new home. Now that you meddlesome kids are out of the way, I can get what i want."

"What about the humans on this planet!" Isaac spoke up as the anger began to rise inside him. "What about them! Shouldn't they have a say in this! You can't just steal our resources and our home!"

"The humans on this planet are weak and they don't deserve a planet like this!" Tervin growled. "I believe that the higher power deserves it, and deserves to have all the power in the galaxy!"

Isaac shook his head and pulled out his sword from it's sheath, the other Rangers following his example. "That's not how things should be!'' he said.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you little humans think," Tervin said. "Cause We're stronger, more powerful, and we're going to destroy you no matter what! Or better yet, just use you as slaves!"

"No, I don't think so!" Isaac said with a smirk. "Not as long as the Dino Fury Rangers are around!"

"You are no more of a Power Ranger than I am," Tervin growled as he glared at Isaac.

"Katie, Jay, Fire everything!" Isaac ordered. The two Rangers nodded and then shot their weapons at Tervin, but they never hit as the lasers hit some kind of invisible wall. "What the..." Isaac said as Jay and Katie stopped firing.

"Do you think that I'm stupid?" Tervin laughed but then turned serious. "I am always prepared!"

"If we go down before the others get here," Isaac told his friends. "We go down fighting." His friends nodded and put on brave and confident faces.

Tervin laughed at the scene. "So pathetic." he said.

Stephens turned to Tervin and glared him down. "We're ready," he said calmly and got into a ready fighting stance; his friends following his example.

"Attack!" Tervin ordered to his Kamotos. who all at once began to run towards the teens.

"Stay together!" Isaac shouted to his team, and the fight between them began. Isaac slashed the Kamotos only once and was surprised to see them go down, but once one kamoto went down, another one appeared. The other Rangers were all having the same problem. They take one down, but more would appear. There were too many of them but they never gave up, and just kept on fighting.

A while later with their energy running low, they began to tire out. Jay slowly swung his blaster, but it was kicked out of his hand and then destroyed by a kamoto and then he was grabbed by a few kamotos, unable to get free. Katie and Michelle were next. Their weapons were too kicked out of their hands and then were taken captive by the kamotos. Scott and Isaac were the last ones to be taken captive and they were all brought in front of the King.

"Nice try," Tervin spoke to the Rangers. "But not good enough." Tervin walked in front of Isaac who lifted his chin to look straight into Tervin's lizard eyes. "You Rangers are brave, i give you that, but you are pathetic and foolish. Traits that will get you killed," the king said, but then looked at Isaac's face. "We have never been face to face before, Red Ranger, but you look very familiar to me. Nonetheless, I shall destroy you that way I won't have to deal with you anymore. Kaizer!"

Kaizer walked up to the Power Rangers. "Nice to see you again, Red Ranger," he said. "And the rest of you. Now, I'd like to meet your doom, the Psycho Rangers!"

The teens all looked at one another with puzzled look. Did he say the Psycho Rangers? But before they could say anything about it, six cloaked figures appeared from behind a group of Kamotos. Five of them stood in front of each of the Power Rangers while One stood to the side.

"Ladies and Gentlmen, meet your enemies and replacements!" Kaizer said and one by once, the cloaked figures removed their cloaks to reveal a mostly black body with one other color, Rangers. Their faces were scary looking and almost Pyscho like. Each Pyscho Ranger stood in front of their respective colored Dino Fury Ranger. Psycho Red stood in front of Isaac, Psycho White stood in front of Katie, Psycho Blue stood in front of Michelle, Pyscho Yellow stood in front of Scott, and Psycho Green stood in front of Jay. "Yes, this is what I used your powers for, good rangers. To make my own Power Rangers, the Psycho Rangers, which is ironic, cause the power used to help you protect your world with be the power that will destroy you!" Kaizer laughed. "Now, get on with it Psycho Rangers!" he ordered his rangers who nodded.

"Psycho Sword!" Psycho Red growled, pulling out a black sword.

"Psycho Rod!" Psycho Blue growled, pulling out a black rod.

"Psycho Blaster!" Psycho Green growled, pulling out a black blaster.

"Psycho Daggers!" Psycho Yellow growled, pulling out two black daggers.

"Psycho Bow!" Psycho White growled, pulling out a bow.

"Ready!" Psycho Red shouted.

"Ready!" the other Psychos shouted, all pointed their weapons at the Rangers that began to glow black, but before they could let their beams of dark power be released, explosions surrounded them, Kaizer, Tervin, and the others, even destroying some Kamotos, and the Teens were released.

"What was that!" Tervin hissed and then looked at the Teens. "What is going on here!"

"Back up!" Isaac replied. Suddenly, there were more explosions smoke covered the area, and when the smoked cleared, there in front of the teens stood six different people. In the middle, stood two men. One in martial arts get up that was purple with dark hair and a strong complexion, the other was muscular with a red t-shirt. Next to those two women stood two women. One with pink dye in her hair wearing a cloak and a vest with a butterfly in the corner. The other girl was wearing regular clothes with a orange jacket. And then at the ends stood two men. One who was asian and wore some ninja suit and the other was an african american in black clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" Tervin asked the new people.

"Oh, you didn't know?" the guy in red said. "We're the new sheriffs in town. Ready?"

"Ready!" the others shouted.

"It's Morphin time!" The man in red shouted and then pulled out a morpher like Adam's, twisted it, and threw it in front of him and shouted, "Tyrannosaurus!"

The man in black did the same and shouted, "Mastadon!"

The man in purple activated his wolf-shaped morpher and punched the air while shouting, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

The woman in the orange jacket activated her morpher while twisting her arms in front of her, bring them back, and shouting, "Light-speed, Rescue!"

The woman in the cloak pulled out a cell phone, pressed three buttons, twisted it, held it up to the sky, and shouted, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

And lastly, the man in the ninja suit activated his morpher while shouting, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

There, where the other people stood, were now a new group of Power Rangers, mixed from different teams throughout time.

"Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!" the Red Ranger shouted.

"Mighty Morphin Black Ranger!" the Black Ranger shouted.

"With the Courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" the Purple Ranger shouted.

"Light-speed Yellow Ranger!" the Yellow Ranger shouted.

"Pink Mystic Ranger!" the Pink Ranger shouted.

"Navy Thunder Ranger!" the Blue Ranger shouted.

"WHAT!" Tervin shouted. "More Rangers! Kaizer! How could you not see this!"

"I don't know sir, I didn't think there were other rangers!" Kaizer replied.

"Well, let's leave this to the Kamotos!" Tervin said and then left with Simia.

Kaizer turned to his Psycho Rangers. "Stay and fight, see what you can do!" he ordered them and then left. The last cloaked figure uncloaked himself to reveal Psycho Black.

"Can you still fight?" the Red Ranger asked Isaac.

"Yeah, I think we have a little fight left in us," he answered, as his friends nodded.

"Alright, you take care of these guys, and we'll fight the Psycho Rangers!" The Red Rangers said. Isaac and his team nodded and began to fight the Kamotos again while the other Rangers began to fight the Psycho Rangers. Red fought Psycho Red, Black fought Psycho Black, Purple fought Psycho Green, Yellow fought Psycho Yellow, Pink fought Psycho White, and lastly, Blue fought Psycho Blue.

With the last of their strength, the Dino Fury Rangers began to fight the Kamotos and held them off, but they were running on fumes, nearly tired out, and then after a while, they were losing when there were only a few Kamotos left, for being extremely exhausted. Katie and Jay went down first, both kicked to the ground, but only Katie fainted; Jay still conscious. Michelle and Scott were next, and this time, Scott was the one who fainted. And then it was Isaac who had to face three of the last Kamotos. He kicked one, then got punched by another, and then this went off for a few seconds till Isaac fell to his knees, but something happened. In the heat of the moment, something inside Isaac rose as he stood to his feet, jumped up, and punched the ground, making a ring of fire appeared around him, spread out, and attacked and destroyed the last of the Kamotos.

Isaac fell back to his knees and looked at the other Rangers who were fighting the Kamotos, but then, with the power he had surprisingly showed, tired him out, making his energy level into the negatives; he fainted into the blackness, just as the Psychos retreated.

* * *

><p>In the ships above Astoria<p>

The Psychos teleported back into the ship to see Tervin kick Kaizer to the ground in anger. "How could you not know there would be more Power Rangers?" he shouted at him. "Did your historic archives not tell you, hmm?"

"I didn't think they were still active, my King," Kaizer replied as he stood back up. "I thought they retired and laid down their power for the rest of their lives."

"Well, it looks like you were wrong!" Tervin ground, backhanding his second in command. "You are a liability, Kaizer, and I think I have no more use for you in this army!"

"What are you talking about, my King?" Kaizer asked.

"You are no longer second in command, Kaizer," Tervin replied. "You have failed me for the last time! Psycho Rangers, please escort this failure out of my ship." But the Psycho Rangers didn't move, only continued to stare at Tervin. And out of the blue, Kaizer began laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Tervin growled at Kaizer.

"The Psycho Rangers don't answer to you, Tervin!" Kaizer replied.

"How dare you speak my name!" Tervin spat. Kaizer nodded to his Rangers who walked over to Tervin and grabbed his arms. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Shut your mouth!" Kaizer barked.

"How dare you speak - "

"I said shut it!" Kaizer shouted. Tervin did shut it as Psycho Red lifted his sword to Tervin's neck. "Now, Tervin's reign is over, you got that?" Kaizer spoke to Tervin who only glared back at him. "It's time for me, Kaizer, to step up and become King of the Sauran Army!"

"This was your plan all along wasn't it!" Tervin growled.

"Yes, ever since I destroyed your father, I've ben trying to think of a way to kill you!" Kaizer said.

"You said my father died in battle," Tervin growled, sounding like a little sad little boy.

"Oh, he did die in battle," Kaizer assured. "But he died by my sword!" he laughed.

"How dare you!" Tervin growled. "My Kamoto soldiers won't allow this!"

"They're not you Kamoto soldiers anymore!" Kaizer growled back. "They're mine. They follow whoever is more powerful, which at this right moment, just happens to be me! Ha! Take this peasant away from my face!"

"This isn't over!" Tervin growled as he was led away by the Psycho Rangers.

"It is for you," Kaizer said then turned to the bay window. "But for me, it's just the beginning!"

* * *

><p>"Isaac! Isaac, wake up!" someone whispered in his ear and felt his body shake. Isaac opened his eyes to see Michelle's worried face. "Oh thank goodness, you're alright," she said as she moved away so Isaac could sit up. He looked around to find he was back in the Hospital Bay at the lab. His teammates were there looking exhausted. Luke, Adam, Tommy, and Alpha were there also, talking to the six people the helped them earlier.<p>

Isaac groaned as he stood out of bed. "Are you alright?" Michelle asked as Jay, Luke, Katie, and Scott walked over to their leader when they saw that he was awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isaac answered.

"What happened back there, Isaac?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He means where you use a fire attack," Michelle replied. "How did you do that?"

"Yeah, I thought all of our powers were taken out of us," Scott said. "I mean I have tried to control electricity, but it didn't work. How come you use a fire attack?"

"I think we would all like to know that."

Isaac turn to look at the Muscular guy in the red shirt with the other Rangers next to him, looking at the Dino Fury Rangers with curiosity and interest. "Who are you guys?" Isaac asked.

"Jason Lee," the guy in red greeted, holding out a hand. Isaac nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet a fellow Red Ranger."

"Likewise," Isaac replied with a smile, then looked at the others questioningly.

"Zack Taylor," the man in black greeted with a two finger salute. "I'm the first Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, before duplicating my powers for Adam here." he said throwing an arm around Adam's shoulder. "And he's done a good job with those powers, using them to create more Rangers. Good Idea."

"Robert James," the guy in purple said with a smile. "But you can call me RJ, The Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Master of the Wolf technique which is very familiar to Isaac's, and owner of Jungle Karma Pizzeria."

"Vida Rocca," the woman with pink hair greeted with a warm smile. "I'm the Mystic Force Pink Ranger and a DJ, a pretty good one."

"Kelsey Winslow," the woman in the orange jacket greeted. "I'm the Yellow Light-Speed Rescue Ranger and an extreme sports enthusiast."

"Blake Bradley," the guy in the ninja suit greeted with a nod. "I'm the Navy Thunder Storm Ranger."

"So, how did some of you guys get your powers back?" Adam asked.

"You didn't think you were the only one who was the friend of the Sentinel Knight, did you?" Jason said.

"Once a Ranger always a Ranger," The new team of Rangers said together.

"Oh, by the way, Adam," Vida said. "Xander says hi!"

"Yeah, so does Tori," Blake added.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've seen them," Adam replied. "When you get back, tell them I said Hello."

"Are we done with all the sentimental stuff?" Isaac spoke up a little annoyed, gaining everyone's attention. "There's a mission that we have to get on with!"

"Whoa, calm down with that negative energy, bro," RJ said. "Adopt a pace of nature, dude, her secret is patience."

"We don't have time for patience!" Isaac shouted.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Michelle asked with concern in her eyes.

"When we were fighting out there, we didn't stand a chance at all," Isaac explained. "We were easily defeated, just because there were too many lizards out there. We almost died out there because we didn't have any powers to help us at all. I'm not even sure we can even pull off this impossible mission, even if we had our powers."

"Having Powers doesn't matter," Jason said. "It's about not giving up and that's what you and your team did."

"Yeah, you guys were outnumbered and didn't give up. That's what being a Ranger is all about," Vida added with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys were at the end of your rope, yet you tied a knot and hung on with all your strength," RJ said.

"It's not all about the powers created to make you stronger, it's about the power that's already inside you which makes you who you really are," Zack put in.

"The traits of a true Ranger," Blake added, Kelsey nodding in agreement.

"And it doesn't matter if we lost, Isaac," Scott said as he put a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"Cause we would never leave this," Michelle said, grabbing onto Isaac's hand and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we're a team," Katie said smiling at Isaac.

"And as long as we're together," Jay started putting his hand on Isaac's other shoulder.

"We can accomplish anything," Luke finished as he threw his hand in front of him. Scott smirked and then threw his hand on top of Luke's. Katie then threw her's on top of Scott's, then Jay, and then Michelle. Isaac smiled and threw his hand on top of the others.

"Alright," he said with grin. "Let's find go find our new powers!"


	11. Search for Power, Part 2

Chapter 11: Search For Power, Part 2

Scott adjusted the strap on his back pack, and walked into the hangar where the silver Pterodactyl Zord was being held. All of the other Rangers were there, including Tommy, Adam, and Alpha. Scott walked up to the other Rangers who were preparing to leave for Mesozoic Island. The other group of Rangers were talking with Adam and Tommy, while Alpha was talking to the teens about their packs and supplies. Isaac, however, was pacing near the Zord as if he was nervous.

"Nervous?" Scott said after he stopped in front of Isaac who then stopped pacing.

Isaac shook his head. "No," he answered. "Nor am I worried. I'm baffled."

"Um, baffled?"

"Yeah, baffled," Isaac repeated. "I can't figure out how I used my elemental powers last night. It was like something deep inside me rose up and I somehow knew what to do, and when I did, it was an elemental attack."

"Oh, yeah," Scott said. "Maybe you have a bit of lingering powers or something."

"Or maybe, with the influence of your Dino Coin, your DNA absorbed and copied it, and made it to where your fire power is now part of your life," Tommy suggested from behind Scott who jumped in fright from his voice.

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked Adam's old friend. Isaac and Scott's eyes widened in shock as Tommy disappeared and then reappeared in the same spot.

"My gem was Invisibility, so the power was embedded into my DNA," Tommy replied. "Maybe that's what your coin did to you." he finished, patted Isaac on the shoulder.

"Makes sense," Scott said, and started to wonder. "Maybe I can figure out if I can do it."

"Yes, if you believe you can, then you will," Tommy said, then began walking away, only to stop and turn back. "Another thing," he added, Scott and Isaac turning back to him. "These gems are meant for the good of heart, to people who deserve it, so they gems may test you to make sure you are the chosen ones." Isaac and Scott glanced at one another, now a bit worried.

Minutes later, The Dino Fury Rangers said goodbye and bid good luck to the other Rangers and boarded the Pterodactyl Zord, and entered the cockpit. It was smaller than the MegaZord cockpit, yet it was big enough to fit all six Rangers. It had to rows of seats, on higher than the other, a set of three in front and a set of three in the back; All had a control panel with buttons on them.

"So, who gets what?" Luke asked surveying the cockpit.

"I guess Isaac gets the Pilot spot, since he's in charge, yeah?" Jay said moving to the left back seat.

"No," Isaac replied, then looked at Katie. "Katie flies, she has the experience and she knows how," he added then moved to the left front seat, dropping his pack. Katie nodded with a smile and moved to the center seat at the middle back seat which had the flying controls. Michelle took the seat next to Katie's left, while Jay settled in the front middle, and Scott sat in the front right, leaving Luke to sit on Katie's right. Isaac looked around to see everyone seated, some pressing a few buttons. "Everyone ready to go?" he asked his team. Everyone nodded or said 'yes.'

"Are the coordinates Tommy gave us set in?" Isaac asked out.

"Yup, I typed them in and the Zord knows which way to go," Michelle answered.

"Alright, Katie, take us out," Isaac said. Katie nodded and the Pterodactyl Zord roared to life, literally. The Rangers watched through the front window as the hangar doors opened and revealed the shining sky, seconds later, the Pterodactyl flew out of the hangar and started going SouthEast, towards the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

><p>In the skies of Astoria<p>

Simia ran into the King's chamber where Kaizer sat on his new throne, and kneeled in front of the throne. "My King, we may have a problem," Simia said.

"What is it?" Kaizer asked in a bored voice.

"Some scouts have witnessed one of the Rangers Zords flying and leaving the areas of Astoria," Simia answered. Kaizer sat up straight, peeked with interest.

"What, are they running away?" Kaizer asked.

"No," Simia replied. "We think that they might be looking for new power."

"Really," Kaizer said, putting a claw on his chin. "These Rangers will never just give up, looking for new power to try and defeat us." he said standing up from his throne. "Well, listen up Power Rangers! You are never going to reach that power!"

"Why is that, my King?" Simia asked. Kaizer tuned to the last warrior.

"Because, you are going to take a squadron of Kamotos and a ship, and you are going to stop them, by any means necessary!" Kaizer growled.

"Yes, my King, I will do as you say," Simia replied.

"Yes, and send three squadrons of Kamotos to different parts of the city and tell the Psycho Rangers to go as well, two to each squad of Kamotos," Kaizer ordered. Simia nodded and left the chamber. Kaizer smirked and pointed to a dark corner where he shot black lightning bolts towards it, and screaming was heard where the lightning hit, and then he stopped. "Ah, torturing you, Tervin, will never get old."

Lights turned on in the dark corner to reveal a chained up Tervin in nothing but pants. "Why are you keeping me alive," Tervin groaned out. "Why can't you just kill me and be done with it."

"What would be the fun in that?" Kaizer laughed. "Besides, I want you to witness victory, to show you how much of a better King I am than you!" he shouted, shooting more black lightning at Tervin who screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, the Alarms began going off.<p>

"What's going on?" Jason asked. Adam and Alpha began pressing buttons to see what was going on, Tommy helped out as well.

"Three sets of Kamotos are terrorizing different parts of the cities," Adam answered. "One set downtown, one in the middle of the city, and one near the Goon Docks. But that's not all, the Psycho Rangers are there as well."

"Looks like we have to split up," Jason said and turned to his team of Rangers. "Zack and I will go to the Goon Docks to fight of the kamotos and the two Psycho Rangers there. V, you and Kelsey will go to the city and fight out those Kamotos and the two Psycho Ranges there; and Rj, you and Blake head downtown and and take care of the bad guys there." The team nodded, and all got into position. "Ready?" Jason asked.

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin time!" Jason shouted. "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastadon!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Light-speed, Rescue!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

Jason and Zack teleported to the Goon Docks which was full of Kamotos, yet it was empty of the people. "Where are all the people?" Zack asked.

"I guess they left, evacuated, since the invasion last night," Jason answered. "Come on, let's get rid of these guys." Zack nodded and the two Mighty Morphin Rangers pulled out their Power weapons and surprised attack a couple of Kamotos, and then faced the Psycho Rangers who were standing there, but turned when the Rangers arrived.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the old men Rangers," said Psych Red.

"Yeah, aren't you guys a little old to be Power Rangers?" Psycho Black said with a laugh.

"That may be, but we can still pull it off," Jason said.

"Besides, we're not that old," Zack added.

"Nonetheless," Psycho Red said, "Kamotos attack!" And all of the Kamotos around the area began to run towards the two Rangers.

Jason jumped over the first line of Kamotos and ran towards the docks leading others lizards there, as Zack began fighting with the Kamotos Jason had jumped over, and started slashing them down with his Power Axe one by one. Jason was the same, attacking the Kamotos with his Power Sword, and even threw in some kicks and punches where the Kamotos would fly into the water.

"You guys are just as easy as Zed's Putties," Jason said as he kicked the last Kamoto into the water.

Zack finished with his Kamotos when he was slashed in his back by the Black and Red Psycho Rangers, and flew to the ground. "Zack!" Jason shouted as he ran towards his partner. Zack stood up as Jason stopped next to him and the two face the two Psycho Rangers.

The two evil Rangers and two Power Rangers ran at each other and began fighting with everything they got. In the other two areas, the other Rangers had all defeated the Kamotos and were too fighting the Psycho Rangers.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Jay sighed aloud and he leaned on his panel. He looked around. Michelle was reading a book she brought, Isaac was watching through the window leaning on his hand deep in thought, Scott was fast asleep, Luke was checking the maps, and Katie was still flying.<p>

Jay stood up and walked over to Isaac. "Bro, how much more longer till we get to this island?" he asked.

Isaac turned to Jay then looked at Michelle. "Michelle, How long till we arrive at Mesozoic Island?" he asked her. Michelle sat her book down and pressed a few buttons.

"We're actually nearly there," she answered. "We're about half an hour away, in the Alantic Ocean."

Isaac nodded and turned to Katie. "Katie, take us down and above the ocean," he said. Katie nodded, pushed down, and took the Pterodactyl down right above the ocean. "Everyone, get ready!" Isaac said aloud. Everyone nodded, except Scott who was still asleep. Luke had to shake him awake.

"Wazzat?" Scott mumbled, waking from his nap.

"Get ready, Scott. We're nearly there," Luke informed him. Scott nodded, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. For another for minutes they flew, yet there was no sign of any kind of island.

"We should be close," Isaac said, pressing a few buttons and checking the radar. "Michelle, are you picking up on anything?" he asked.

Michelle flipped some switches and checked all the scanners. "I'm not picking up on anything," she replied with a shake of her head. "Nothing at all."

"So, what? There's no island?" Jay asked. "It vanished, or what?"

"Maybe it was never there to begin with," Scott added with a yawn.

"But it has to be there, Dr. Oliver said it would be," Katie said, looking over the front windshield, still piloting the Pterodactyl.

"Yeah, well, it looks like he was wrong," Scott replied, as Michelle and Luke glanced at one another then looked back at Isaac, who looked to be in deep thought.

"What do you think, Isaac?" Luke asked. Isaac exhaled and looked up at Luke.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "But there's something we're missing here. Something's not right." And once he said it, the sensors and alarms went off in the Pterodactyl.

"Whoa, what the heck's going on?" Jay asked, dropping to his seat.

"Michelle, Katie, what's going on?" Isaac asked them.

Michelle pressed a few buttons and flipped some switches to see what was going on. "I'm not sure, but it's like we're losing power but we're not," she answered.

"That makes no sense," Scott said as the ship began jolting from side to side. "Now what?"

Luke moved back to his seat to see the compass dial moving around in a circle very fast. "Isaac, the compass is going haywire!" he shouted out as the ship gave another jolt.

"Great," Isaac replied with a small smile. "Everyone strap in!" he ordered and strapped on his seat belt. Everyone else following suit, Katie trying her best to keep the Pterodactyl ship as steady as she could.

"Why are you smiling!" Jay asked his leader. "Guys, I think Isaac's gone crazy!"

"Don't worry, guys," Isaac assured, as the ship continued to jolt some more. "I think we've found what we're looking for!"

"What makes you so sure!" Scott asked, grabbing on to his seat belt. Luke, Jay, and Michelle doing the same thing.

"That!" Isaac shouted pointed towards the front. Everyone looked ahead to see blue blurry and transparent wall.

"What the hell is that!" Jay asked loudly, to no one in particular.

"Is that what I think it is?" Michelle asked.

"What is it!" Jay asked again.

"It's the Time Warp!" Isaac replied, as the jolting Pterodactyl flew closer to the wall. "Everyone hang on!" And everyone did as Katie flew the Pterodactyl straight through the Time Warp, which wasn't so difficult, but the ship continued to jolt up, down, left to right.

"Why is the ship still on the fritz?" Jay shouted.

"Because we lost the right engine!" Katie replied, using all her strength to hold up ship. "And I don't think we're going to last much longer, Isaac. What do we do?"

"How did the engine even go out?" Scott shouted. "We didn't even hit anything!"

"Oh great, we're going to die!" Jay yelled out loudly. "We're going to blow up!"

"No we're not, Jay," Luke told Jay who looked back with hope in his eyes. "We'll mostly likely drown when the water ushers in!"

"Everyone shut up!" Isaac shouted, and everyone did. Isaac pointed out the window. "As long as we can make it there, then we'll be fine." Everyone looked towards where Isaac was pointing.

"Make it where?" Scott asked, not looking out the window. No one answered, but Scott finally looked to see an island that the seemed to be approaching.

"Michellle, Katie, Do you think we'll have enough power to make it there?" Isaac asked the two girls.

"Yes, I believe we just might have enough to crash on the island," Michelle answered, checking out the power systems.

"Crash? What do you mean crash?" Jay spoke out as they were closing in on the island. "Don't you mean land?"

"Well, I would, but that time warp messed up some of the controls and they aren't working!" Michelle replied a bit frustrated, nearing close to the island.

"Everyone hold onto something!" Isaac shouted to his team. Everyone tightened their belts and hled onto their chairs or panels, and the Pterodactyl Zord quickly flew and crashed onto the Mesozoic Island harshly, on a field of tall grass and skidding to a halt after a few seconds.

* * *

><p>R.j. and Blake teleported into dowtown Astoria, where some Kamotos, Psycho Blue, and Psycho Green were creating while Kelsey and V teleported to the center of the city where the kamotos, Psycho White, and Psycho Yellow were. The four rangers each defeated the Kamotos and fought the Pyschos but they Psychos had retreated to the Quarry with Psycho Black and Psycho Red, and that's where all the Ranger teleported to and faced them once again.<p>

"You can't get away from us that easily," Jason said, pointing at the Psychos.

"Oh, we weren't running away," Psycho Red replied. "We just needed a bit more room and space."

"Space for what?" Zack asked, and they soon got their answer as each Psycho Ranger raised their hands to the Sky.

"We call upon the Psycho Zords!" they all shouted in unison. The Rangers watched in shock as behind the Psycho Rangers, appeared giant creatur zords, a malific red Dragon, a dark blue evil Shark, a dark green venomous Iguana, A dark grey Cougar, and a dark yellow thundering ThunderBird, and a Black evil giant Lion with a silver mane. "Now, Combine!"

The red Dragon turned into a short man like Zord, and then, The Shark and Cougar synced into the Dragon's arms, then the Iguana synced into on leg while the wings detached from the bird and the body synced into the other leg of the dragon, while the wngs attached to the back of the finished Zord. The Lion zord changed into its own zord.

"Come on!" Psycho Red growled as he jumped into the Psycho Zord, and the others then followed.

"Whoa, those things look evil!" V commented.

"No doubt," Kelsey added.

"What do we do?" Blake asked the Leader.

"We call upon our own Zords," Jason answered, getting ready to do so.

"Ours or the Dino Fury Zords?" Zack asked.

"The Fury Zords! And R.J. will need to call his own!" Jason answered, throwing his hand to the sky. "I call upon the Fire Dragon Fury Zord!"

"I call upon the Earth Tyrannosaurus Fury Zord!" Zack shouted, following Jason' lead, and the others followed.

"I call upon the Electric Velociraptor Fury Zord!" Kelsey shouted.

"I call upon the Wind Pterosaur Fury Zord!" Vida shouted.

"I call upon the Water Parasaur Fury Zord!" Blake shouted, and all the five Fury Zords appeared and combined into one. The five Rangers then jumped into the Zord.

R.J. lifted his leg and waved his arms, "Wolf Ranger, calling upon the Spirits of the Wolf, Tiger, Jaguar! Wolf Pride MegaZord!" he shouted as the three spirit beast Zords appeared and combined into one, and R.J. manned it. Both good Zords then face the two evil Zords.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, just passing through the time warp, Simia and his group of Kamoto Warriors arrived on the edge of the Island and landed on the sand, and they all exited their alien spaceship, with Simia leading them, and a Dinosaur Monster, an mansized Allosaurus with armor and a headband with black feathers attached to it.<p>

"Split up, Find the Rangers, and Destroy them," Simia ordered, and him and a group of Kamotos went towards the volcano and the Allomonster went east.

* * *

><p>The lights inside the cockpit flickered off and on while everyone tried to regain their composure. "Is everyone alright?" Isaac asked his friends, making sure they were okay. "Check off. ay are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm good," Jay replied, unbuckling his seat belt. "Scott, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scott answered, sitting up straight. "Luke, you good?"

"Yeah," Luke answered. "Katie?"

"I'm alright," Katie said, then turned to Michelle. "Michelle, are you alright?"

Michelle let go of her panel and sat up straight. "Yeah, I'm okay," she answered as Isaac glanced back at her. She gave him a slight nod and smile, and Isaac nodded in return, then unbuckled his seatbelt and stood to his feet.

"Michelle, is the scanner still working?" Isaac asked. Michelle began flipping switches and checking to see if the scanner did work, and surprisingly, it did.

"Yeah, it actually is still working," she answered as everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and gathered near her.

"Good, see if you can scan for anything that is giving off power similar to ours," Isaac ordered, kneeling down and reachng into his bag.

"Hs is she going to do that?" Jay asked in confusion. "We don't have our power coins anymore."

"I have this," Isaac answered, standing up and tossing something over to Jay who caught it in his hand. Jay opened his hand to a a larger coing than he previously owned with anengravng of a Mastadon on it. "That's Adam's coin, the one he used to create our coins and what I used to defeat Serpintore, and I believe it still has a little bit of power in it that she can use," he explained.

"Oh," Jay said, then handed the coin Michelle who put it in a special slot to read the power, and then the scanner began doing what Isaac asked for. Seconds later, the Scanner beeped, signaling that it had found something.

"I found it," Michelle said, and began pressing a few buttons, "Now, pinpointing the location, and...There," she said pointing to the map of an island the popped up in 3d mode, and pointed to the center of the map where two locations, that were far apart, were being shown. Eveyrone looked at the two seperate locations. "That's where the Gems must be, in those two locations."

"Looks like we'll have to split up into two teams," Isaac stated, standing up straight. "How far are the locations from the Zord?"

Michelle flipped a switched a pressed a few more buttons. "The locaton in the east is about 3 miles away, and the one west is about 6 miles," she answered, then everyone looked at Isaac who nodded.

"Alright," he said, and then looked at his team. "Katie, Jay, and Scott, you guys will go east while Me, Michelle, and Luke will go west." The team nodded. "Okay, gather your things and get ready to wander the Dino infested island."

"Yay, just what I always dreamed of," Jay said dryly, Kate and Scott chuckling, and the all gathered their packs, and gathered in a group.

"Here, guys," Michelle said as she handed Isaac and Scott two GPS devices. "I programmed them to each of our destinations." Isaac and Scott nodded, readng their GPS's, and then all six teens headed for the exit of the Zord, but Isaac stopped them infront of the exit hatch.

"Alright, everyone," he said and turned to his team. "Now, we really have to be careful on this Island. We don't know what kind of Dinosaurs are really on this Island, nor do we care to find out. But if any of you do come across any dinosaurs, run and don't try to fight them," Isaac explained and ordered. His team nodded, and Isaac opened up the Exit hatch and the Teens were first greeted by the sunlight, and the all exited the Zord and into the large, tall, green grass field that was surrounded by jungles with a volcano off in the distance.

"There always has to be a volcano ready to burst any minute somewhere," Jay said as he stared at the smoking volcano.

"I doubt the volcano will erupt," Michelle theorized. "Besides, the closest theory is that the dinosaurs where killed off by an Asteroid."

"Well, let's pray that an Asteroid won't come down on us then," Jay replied, pulling on hs pack, every one else following.

"Okay, let's head out," Isaac ordered, everyone nodded and the two teams split and went their seperated ways. Isaac led his group West while Scott led his group east.

"How long will it take us to walk 6 miles?" Luke asked Michelle.

"Going at a steady pace at 3mph,' Michelle started as they followed Isaac. "That's 20 minutes a mile, so it'll take about 2 hours."

"And then the others only have to walk 3 miles, so that's half the time," Luke said. "So the only have to walk 1 hour, then nother back, so when he get back, they should already be back, right?" he asked. Michelle nodded.

"But you do have to take account on the terrain," Isaac said, looking back at the two. "Whether if we haave to climb or something like that, then it could take is a bit longer."

"Well, we are heading towards the Volcano, so maybe we do have to climb something," Michelle applied.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later into the walk, Scott, Jay, and Katie were about halfway to their destination when they ran into some trouble. Scott was leading them towards their destination somewhere east.<p>

"So, how much farther do we have to walk?" Jay asked as he followed Katie who was following Scott.

"Maybe about 20 to 30 more minutes," Scott answered, taking a look back at Jay, then back to the front.

"Great, this would be much easier if I had wings or if we had the bikes," Jay said to himself as he then bumped into Katie who had stopped. "Hey, what's the hold up?' he asked, then walked around her to see that Scott had stopped as well. He looked at his two friends to see them staring ahead with a little fear in their eyes. In confusion, Jay too looked ahead and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There, about 30 yards away, stood Stegosauruss and Triceratops in herds eating the plants around them.

"No way," Jay breathed ot as he took a step forward, but Scott's arm stopped him in midstep.

"No, don't," Scott warned.

"What? Why not?" Jay asked, moving Scott's arm away. "They're only plant eaters, they're harmless."

"Yeah, but they're dangerous if they feel threatened," Scott replied.

"Do I look threatening?" Jay asked. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" he said and then began to walk forward towards a Triceratops. Katie and Scott shared a worried glance before slowly following Jay.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Katie asked, following Jay.

"Come on, guys. This is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity," Jay replied, nearing a Triceratops who continued to eat, but its eyes glanced at Jay. Jay was inching closer and closer, but the Triceratops just sat their and ate. It obviously felt the Jay was not threatening at all.

Jay lifted his hand and moved closer and his hand inched closer to the Triceratops head and seconds later, Jay gasped when he felt the head of a real live Dinosaur. "Wow," he breated out, then turned to his friends. "Come one guys, he's harmless," he reassured. Katie and Scott shared a relieved look and joined Jay in petting the Triceratops.

"Wow, this is amazing," Katie said as she petted the dinosaur. "I am going to remember this forever."

"Yeah, it's great," Scott said. "Too bad no one would believe us if we told them."

The three teens then heard a screach howl from above. They looked up to see a group of Pterodactyls flying by, and watched in awe.

"See, I told you nothing bad could happen," Jay said in joy, but it was all turned to fear when there was a sudden and loud menacing roar, and all of the Stegosaurs and Triceratops began running away.

"Uh oh, that can't be good," Scott stated.

"I think we should get out of here," Katie suggested as they all looked around for the way in which the roar came from.

"Good idea," Jay agreed, then looked at Scott. "Let's go."

Scott nodded and looked at his GPS. "This way," he said, pointing in the direction that the dinosaurs had run away, but before they began walking, Jay was abruptly picked up by his pack on his back.

"What the hell!" Jay screamed out, Katie and Scott turned to see what was happening, their eyes widening in fear. The thing that was picking up Jay was a live Spinosaurus.

"Jay!" Scott and Katie shouted as Jay was lifted higher.

"Help me!" Jay shouted, very terrified, but luck was on his side as he slipped out of his pack and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Jay!" Scott shouted as him and Katie helped Jay to his feet, they all looked up to see the Spinosaurus busy chewing on Jay's pack.

"Good thing I pack that with snacks otherwse I'd be the snack," Jay commented.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but can we get the hell outta here?" Katie suggested again. The two boys nodded and the three teens then ran off towards their destination, but the Spinosaurus saw them leaving and slowly began to follow them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it turned out that Isaac and his team's destination was a bit harder than they had expected. The Jungle they were walking throuhg had some ups and downs, and they had to climb a small waterfalling cliff. They were now walking in a small clearing with waist high grass and no sign of any dinosaurs.<p>

"We only have over an hour left till we reach our destination," Isaac told his teammates as he was leading them.

"I wonder how powerful these gems are," Luke wondered.

"Hopefully they're strong enough to defeat Tervin and his Psycho Rangers," Michelle said.

"They will be," Isaac replied determinedly.

"What makes you so sure?" Luke asked.

"Because I believe they will be," Isaac answered, glancing at Luke. Michelle and Luke both exhanged a glance. The three continued to walk for another 15 minutes, nearly at the end of the tall grass, when they heard a stranger low growling noise.

"What was that?" Luke asked as the three stopped and looked around.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound so nice," Michelle replied, as Isaac turned around only to see some of the tall grass moving.

"We should keep moving," Isaac said, swearing he saw something move. "And as quickly as possible." he added and began to walk faster.

"Why?" Luke asked as him and Michelle followed him and tried to keep up with him.

Isaac pointed behind him with his thumb. "That's why," he said. Michelle and Luke stopped and turned around and saw a dinosaur head pop up, and then another, and another. Seconds later, seven dinosaurs stood up and out of the grass.

"What dinosaurs are those?" Luke asked. Isaac walked back to his friends and grabbed each of their shoulders, just as the dnosaurs caught their eye.

"Those would be the velociraptors!" Isaac hissed, "Now, run!" he told them and they all began to run away, and the Velociraptors began to run after them.

Luke glanced back to see them following. "We have a problem!" he shouted. "The Velociratpors are following us!"

"Then run faster!" Isaac shouted, glancing back at the following carnivores.

Seconds later, the three teens entered another jungle filled with tall trees, thick bushes and fallen logs which they had to jump over. About 10 minutes of running, they stopped, thinking they had lost the velociraptors.

"I think we lost them," Luke said, looking around and breathing heavily.

"I hope so," Michelle said, rest her hands on her knees. Isaac coughed and check the GPS.

"We're a bit off course," he said to his team. "But i think we're closer, still." Michelle and Luke nodded, standing up straight. "Come on, let's get moving," Isaac said, turning to the right direction towards a huge shoulder high fallen log. Isaac was about to clmb it when a Velociraptor jumped on top of it causing Isaac to fall to the ground and Michelle to scream.

Isaac stood as another velociraptor appeared, and then another, and then, the three teens were surrounded by the seven carnivores.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Michelle asked in fear, the three teens moving next to one another as close as possible.

"I dunno," Isaac answered. "We have to get around them somehow."

"Can you do that power release thing you did back when you took out the last Kamoto Warriors?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure," Isaac replied.

"Well, you won't know unless you try something or we're dnosaur food," Luke told him.

"I'm not sure that it will work," Isaac replied.

"Oh but you believe these gems will beat the Psychos, but not in the inner fire power you have inside you?"

He was right, and Isaac answered by dropping his pack and walked forward. He inhaled deeply, exhaled, bent his knees, and got into stance, just as the Velociraptors were communication with one another, as if they were getting ready to attack. Isaac closed his eyes an waited, an once again, he flet the power inside him rise, higher than before.

And then it all happened so fast, yet it was like the world was put in slow motion. The velociraptors made their move and ran towards the teens. Isaac heard the movement, and waved his arms in big circles. Michelle and Luke watched in awe as Isaac's hands and forearms caught fire.

The velociraptors growled and moved closer, and Isaac moved around in the same spot, shooting off comets of fire towards each Velociraptor who took the hit to the head, falling down, and then running away after they recovered, afraid of the firing human.

And Isaac stopped and the fire on his arms faded away. He opened his eyes to see that the dinosaurs were gone. He stood up straight and turned to his friends who were looking back at him with shock and awe.

"You did it?" Luke spoke first. "You actually did it again!"

"Yeah, I did," Isaac replied with a joyful smirk, breathing a bit heavily. "Now, let's get moving," he added and took a step forward, only to fall to his hands and knees.

"Isaac!" Michelle yelped as she and Luke walked over and knelt next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked as she helped sit up.

"I am," Isaac answered. "But what i did took a lot of energy out of me."

"Will you be able to continue?" Michelle asked.

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, i think I will," he answered. Luke and Michelle nodded and both picked Isaac up to his feet, grabbed his pack, and then continued on their way.

* * *

><p>AN Its a bit short buy i think ill have a few more chapters coming, dont know when, but I have a lot of ideas for them. Sorry its been a while, but its a bit hard when you get the story going.


	12. New Powers

Chapter 12: New Power

The Dino Fury MegaZord threw a kick to the Psycho MegaZord but it was blocked. The Psycho Zord pulled out a double bladed staff and began to attack the Fury MegaZord with it. The Fury MegaZord pulled out the Fury Sword and tried to keep up with the Psychos attacks. The Wolf PrideMegaZord was fairing against the Psycho Lion MegaZord.

"I don't think we can keep up with the Psychos!" Blake shouted as the were slashed in the chest, the weakly blocked the next attack.

"Come on, we just have to hang on a bit longer, we can do this!" Jason replied from the lead controls. "Everything at full power!"

"We're already at full power!" V shouted. "We're practically running on emercengy power!"

"Then redirect all of that power to the Blind Fury Attack," Jason ordered.

"If we do that, then we'll risk losing all the power we have!" Kelsey replied. "We might damage the Zords!"

"Well, it's a risk we have to take," Jason told them. "If we don't, then they might be damaged either way, but if we do, we may be damaged but the Psycho Zords would be damged as well. You guys have to trust me!"

"Then let's do it!" Zack said. "We can risk it only to put those Psycho Zords down too, right guys?"

"Right!" Kelsey, Vida, and Blake agreed.

"Alright!" Jason said with a fist pump. "Use everything we have!" And the Dino Fury MegaZord got ready as the Psycho Zords ran towards them. "Now!"

"Blind Fury Attack!" the Rangers shouted in unison.

The Dino Fury Megazord moved with the speed of light, striking the Psycho MegaZord ten times and within 10 secnds and then stopped in front of the Psychos facing away with sword out. The Psycho sword gave off explosions and then fell to the ground, dismantling, and the Psycho Rangers fell out of their Zords.

"Alright we did it!" Jason shouted, but right after, all the lights inside the cockpit went out.

"That can't be good," Zack said.

"We used so much power that we don't have enough for the lights," Vida exclaimed, as their was a swaying motion.

"Uh, did you guys feel that?" Kelsey asked the others.

"Felt what?" Blake asked, but he got his answer when the Dino Fury Megazord began to fall back.

"We're falling!" Kelsey yelled.

"Everyone out!" Jason shouted, and everyone jumped out of the Zord. They all landed near the Psycho Rangers who were standing to their feet.

"Well, it looks like we're both out of zords to use," Psycho Red Spoke.

"It seems like it," Jason replied as his team stood up straight. "But we still have one just as you have one." Both sets of Rangers looked up to see the Wolf Pride MegaZord still fighting the Psycho Lion MegaZord.

"Yes, I can see that," Psycho Red said. 'But it looks like we return to hand to hand combat. Psycho Sword!" he growled, pulling out a black sword.

"Psycho Rod!" Psycho Blue growled, pulling out a black rod.

"Psycho Blaster!" Psycho Green growled, pulling out a black blaster.

"Psycho Daggers!" Psycho Yellow growled, pulling out two black daggers.

"Psycho Bow!" Psycho White growled, pulling out a bow.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouted, pulling out his sword.

"Power Axe!" Zack shouted, pulling out his axe.

"V-Lancer!" Kelsey shouted, pulling out her v-lancer in lance mode.

"Thunder Blade!" Blake shouted, pulling out his blade.

"Magi Staff, Wand Mode!" Vida shouted, pressing a few buttons on her phone to bring out her wand.

Both sets of Rangers ran towards one another and began to fight once more, while the other two Zords continued to fight.

* * *

><p>Another half hour later, Scott and his group had finally reached their destination, which was in a dirt and rocky terrain, their exact location the power was being given off.<p>

"We're here," Scott said to his team, and coming to a halt.

"So, where exactly are the gems, Scott?" Jay asked as they all looked around for something that looked like they gave off power.

"Somewhere around here," Scott replied, and then began walking forward. He looked at the GPS that immediately shut off. "What the," he said, pressing the on/off button, but nothing happened. He then tapped it and tried again, yet still it did not turn on. "Guys we have a problem," Scott said, turning to his friends, only to find out that he was alone. Katie and Jay were no where to be seen.

"Katie? Jay?" Scott called out, looking around. "Where did they go?" he asked himself, continued to look around.

"Looking for something?" said a voice behind Scott.

Scott turned quickly turned around hoping to see Jay or Katie, but he as shocked to see a Yellow Ranger standing there instead. "No way," Scott breathed out. "Who are you?"

"You should know, Scott," the Yellow Ranger spoke. Scott looked back in confusion. "I'm the Electric Velociraptor Dino Fury Yellow Ranger," he said, spreading out his arms. "Basically, I'm You."

"But my suit doesn't look like that," Scott said, examining the Yellow Ranger. Everything was basically the same except no clawmarks in the middle, because he couldn't see them for the white shield on his chest, upper abdomen, and over his shoulders, with white arm braces around his forearm and lower legs. In the center of his shield was the symbol of his element which was a Lightning Bolt.

"Of course it doesn't," the Yellow Ranger replied. "This is my Mega-Fury Mode. It also comes with these!" he said, pulling out a pair of three metal claws in each hand, about 10 inches long for each claw. "My Raptor Claws."

"Yeah that's great," Scott said, eyeing the claws. "But where are my friends?"

"Oh, them?" the Yellow ranger said. "They're right there, and so are you," he finished, pointing behind Scott who looked behind him in confusion to see Jay and Katie laying on the ground unconscious, next to an unconscious Scott.

"What is this?" Scott asked, looking at his unconscious self in shock.

"This is a test," the Yellow Ranger said.

"Test?" Scott repeated.

"Yes, a test to see if you are worthy of my power," the Yellow Ranger replied. Scott looked at the Yellow Ranger, then at his friends. "Oh, don't worry, they're having their test to, but I believe it's already happening as we speak."

* * *

><p>Jay backflipped out of the way of a Hammer smashing into him. "Whoa, we're the same here," Jay said, standing up straightm staring down the Green Ranger in Mega-Fury mode. "Shouldn't we be best friends or something?"<p>

"Yes, we should," the Green Ranger said, hoisting his hammer onto his shoulder. "But we can't be right now, because I have to test you to see if you are meant to have this power." He then swung his hammer towards Jay who ducked under it.

"Alright, fine," Jay say, jumping back up. "Let's pass this test."

Meanwhile, Katie was having a test of your own.

"I have to make sure you are the one who is chosen to wield my power," the White Ranger said, in Mega-Fury mode. She then snapped her Ptera Whip towards Katie who lifted up her arm and the whip snapped around it.

"But I am you, so shouldn't I be?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, should you?"

"I think I am," Katie said with confidence she never showed before, and then grabbed the whip with her other hand. She pulled on it, bring the White Ranger towards her and then kicked the Ranger in the chest. The White Ranger flew to the ground, leaving the whip wrapped around Katies arm.

Katie unwrapped the white Ptera Whip from her arm and held it as the White Ranger stood to her feet. "Okay," she said, then ran towards Katie and jumped towards her, leading with her leg. Katie ducked from the flying kick, and stood up to snap the Whip around the White Ranger's waist and brought her down to the ground.

Katie then noticed a button on the Whip and then pressed it whcih stiffened and lightened the Whip and everything that was wrapped to it. She lifted the whip which lifted the White Ranger into the air and the swung her once again to the ground.

"Okay," the White Ranger spoke, holding up her hand. "You pass."

Katie nodded and dropped the whip, but then, she was blinded by white light only to wake up and sit up from the ground. "What the," she said, looking around to see Jay and Scott lying unconscious next to her, but they were all sounded by a big stone with three small gems stuck inside them. Three different colored ones, white, yellow, and green. And the White stone was shining. She was about to grab it when Jay jumped up yelling, scaring her.

"Jay!" Katie yelped, holding her chest. "You scared me!"

"Sorry,' Jay replied with a smile. "I couldn't help it." Katie turned back to the stones to see that not only the white one was glowing, but so was the green one. "Are those it?" Jay asked, looking at the gems.

"Yeah, i think so," Katie replied with a nod.

"Cool," Jay said, going to grab the green gem, but Katie grabbed his arm to stop him. "What?"

"I think we should wait for Scott to wake up," She said. Jay nodded and agreed, and they both looked at Scott and waited.

* * *

><p>Scott dodged the Raptor claw that nearly clawed him. "You're pretty quick," the Yellow Ranger said, and then tried to slash Scott again, but he dodged once more and grabbed the claw.<p>

"I am, aren't I," Scott replied with a smirk, and then kicked the Yellow Ranger out of the Claw and to the ground. Scott the took the claw as his own and then ran towards the Yellow Ranger who ran back.

Scott swung his claw and slashed the Yellow Ranger in his chest. The Yellow Ranger weakly swung, but Scott ducked and uppercuttingly slashed the Yellow Ranger who flew up and fell to the ground.

"Okay!" the Yellow Ranger said just as Scott was about to attack some more. "You are worthy of our new power!"

"Awesome," Scott breathed out, who was then blinded by white light, only to wake up in reality. He sat up to see his friends Jay and Katie staring back at him. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Jay asked.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked, worry in her eyes.

'Yeah, I'm good," Scott answered and looked in front of him where the huge stone with he gems inside of it, sat. All of them glowing. "There they are."

"Yup," Jay said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?' Scott said. "Let's grab them and get our powers back."

At the same time, Scott, Jay, and Katie reached for their new powers and picked them up at the same time. They each were surrounded by their own respective colored aura, and each felt power surge inside them. After a minute passed, the auras faded away.

"Wow," Jay breathed out, opening his hand to look at his gem. "That felt great. What do we do now?"

"I have an Idea," Scott replied, he twisted his wrist and his morpher appeared. He took the gem with his other hand and slaped it to his morpher and the two items combined. He looked back at his morpher to see that where the Coin was supposed to be, was the gem shaped exactly the same size as the coin, and where the eye was, was a new button of some kind. "Wow, it worked."

Katie and Jay shared a glance and then did the same with their gems and their morphers.

"Sweet!" Jay said,giving a fist pump.

"Yeah, we found our new powers," Katie added.

"Let's hope the others did too," Scott said.

"Why don't we find out," Jay said with a smirk and holding up his wrist.

"Yes, I think we should," Scott replied. "Ready!" Katie and Jay nodded, and they were all about to morph when...

"Not so fast!" shouted a growling voice. The three teens turned around in shock and surprise to see a dinosaur-likemonster with about seven Kamotos.

"Why am I not surprise," Jay spoke. "Of course they would have followed us."

"Yes we did," spoke the Allomonster. "And we're here to destroy you! Without your powers, victory will be inevitable for you. There will be no way to win."

"Oh we beg to differ," Scott replied. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Jay and Katie replied.

"Unleash the Fury!" the three teens shouted in unison and then activated their Morphers by spinning their gem coins.

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!" Jay shouted, morhping by being covered by some great rocks and dirt, and exploding out of it as the Green Ranger.

"Electric Velociraptor Fury!" yelled Scott, morphing into the Yellow Ranger through bolts of high Electricity.

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!" yelled Katie, morphing into the White Ranger in a flurry of high Winds.

"Power Rangers Dino Fury!" the three Rangers shouted together.

"What!?" the Allomonster said in shock. "Kamotos, Attack!" The Kamotos growled in anger and ran towards the three Rangers.

"I say we try out this Mega-Fury mode," Jay suggested. "It might get these guys out of the way pretty quick."

"I agree," Katie said.

"So do I!" Scott said.

"Mega-Fury Mode!" the three Rangers shouted, crossing their arms into an x, pressing their new buttons on their morphers and then threw one arm to the sky.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other Rangers had finally reached their destination. Luke was helping Isaac while Michelle led them to their final spot on the side of the volcano.<p>

"There it is," Michelle said, pointing to a big meteorite looking rock a few feet away with four gems stuck inside. They were four differen colored gems; red, blue, black, and a darker blue. The three moved closer and instantly, the red gem glowed.

"What the," Isaac breathed out as he let go of Luke and moved closer. Michelle and Luke glanced at one another and followed Isaac only to pass out. Isaac turned around when he heard two thudding sounds and saw his friends pass out. "Michelle! Luke!" he yelped, moving over to check on them. He checked their pulse to make sure they were alright.

"Awe, isn't that nice," spoke a voice. Isaac looked up to see Simia and his Kamotos watching from afar.

"Of course you're here," Isaac stated, standing up straight, wincing a bit as his muscles were sore from using so much energy.

"Yes, of course," Simia replied with an evil grin. "Kamotos, destroy him." The Kamotos nodded and ran for Isaac.

"Great," Isaac sighed and got ready, while glancing at the red glowing gem, thinking of when to grab it, but as he was a little distracted, a Kamoto had reached him and kicked him in the chest.

* * *

><p>"I'm you," the Blue Ranger said in Mega-Fury Mode, holding onto a Trident staff. "And I'm to test you to see if you are worthy of this Power."<p>

"I know I am," Michelle said, with confidence in her voice and her heart.

The Blue Ranger nodded. "Of course you are," she said. "I can sense it in our heart. There's no test here." And Michelle was blinded by the light, only to wake up to a weak Isaac trying to fight off some Kamotos.

A kamoto threw a punch but Isaac had barely dodged it.

"Isaac!" Michelle shouted, standing to her feet. Isaac looked over to here onlyto get kicked to the ground. "Isaac!" Michelle shouted again and ran towards him.

"I don't think so!" Simia growled, swiping his sword in front of her. Michelle turned to the Ape warrior and began to fight him off so she could help her leader. None noticed that the blue gem was now glowing.

* * *

><p>"Who are you!?" Luke asked the Shadow Ranger in Mega-Fury Mode, holding onto a staff with small blades at each end.<p>

"I am you," the Shadow Ranger answered. "Can't you recognize yourself?"

"Right, what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"To test you, to see if you were meant for this power!" the Shadow Ranger replied, lunging at Luke with his weapon. Luke's eyes widened and dodged the swipe from the Shadow Ranger, only to be kicked somehow.

Luke flew to the ground. The Shadow Ranger stabbed down towards Luke, but Luke rolled out of the way just in time and stood to his feet. He threw a roundhouse in which the Shadow Ranger ducked under and threw his own powerful kick to Luke's chest. Luke growled in frustration and threw a punch only for it to be dodged. He did a leg sweep, but the Shadow Ranger jumped over the attack. When Luke stood straight, the Shadow Ranger threw his own Roundhouse kick and landed it, right on Luke's chest.

Luke yelped as he flew to the ground hard. He grabbed his chest and was about to get up when one of the blades of the Shadow Ranger's weapon touched his neck, so he froze.

"You are not worthy of my power!" the Shadow Ranger exclaimed, then removed the blade and turned his back on Luke.

"That can't be!" Luke said, standing to his feet. "I am worthy of your power!"

The Shadow Ranger turned back. "Even if you were, I still wouldn't be able to give you this new power. You have an evil inside you, a great one that will make you do things if you do not get rid of it."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, but it was too late. The Shadow Ranger was gone. Luke was then woken into Reality and saw that Isaac was trying to fend off the Kamotos and that Michelle was fighting Simis the Ape Warrior. He looked back at the meteorite to see that the red and blue gems were glowing which he figured were meant they were ready to be taken.

Luke stood up and ran over to the meteorite and pulled out all four gems. He pocketed the black and dark blue ones and held the other two in each hand.

"Michelle!" He shouted, and held up his hand that held the blue gem. Michelle dodged a kick and glanced at Luke who was holding her gem. She dodged his sword and then backflipped away from the Ape Warrior. "Catch!" Luke shouted and tossed over Michelle's gem who jumped up and caught it.

Michelle was surrounded by a blue aurora and felt the power surge throughout her body. "Wow," she breathed out, and her aura disappeared.

"Get back here!" Simia growled running at Michelle. Michelle faced the Ape Warrior and slapped her gem to her Morpher and the items combined.

"Alright," Michelle said, "Unleash the Fury!" she shouted, and activated her morpher. "Water Parasuar Fury!" And morphed into the Blue Ranger through giant waves of water.

Simia stopped in his tracks, shocked at what now stood in front of him. "Impossible!" he hissed.

"Nothing's impossible," Michelle said, twirling her staff she had just brought out. Simia growled and began to fight Michelle once more.

Luke turned around to see Isaac struggling against the Kamotos, running on very low energy and power. He was getting gettng left to right. "Isaac!" Luke shouted, just as Isaac was thrown to the ground. He looked over at Luke who showed Isaac the red gem and then throw it over to him.

Isaac quickly gt to his feet to catch his new gem, but he was tackled to the ground by a Kamoto and the gem fell to the ground. Luke quickly ran over to help Isaac, but he was then attacked by three other Kamotos.

* * *

><p>The three Mega-Fury Rangers stared down the Kamotos and the Allomonster who all stared back. Each Ranger had a white shield over their chest, abdomen, and over the shoulders, with white forearm braces and braces around their legs. Parts of their helmets stuck out, like their snouts, or the tail bone of the Pterosaurs head also stuck out. Katie also had wing flaps inbetween her arms and body that would allow her to fly. In the center of their shields were their symbols of their element. Scott had a yellow Lightning Bolt, Jay had a green Leaf stick out of a Rock, and Katie had three Grey wave and curvy windy Lines.<p>

"Dino Fury Rangers, Mega-Fury Mode!" The three Rangers spoke out.

"Now, Let's make this quick!" Scott said to the bad guys. "Raptor Claws!" he shouted, crossing his arms in a x and his claws appeared.

"Ptera Whip!" Katie shouted, waving her right arm in a circle until her white Whip appeared, making a few snapping sounds.

"Tyranno Hammer!" Jay shouted, throwing both arms into the air, his hammer appearing in his hands, and then brought it to the ground, making it shake a bit.

And as quick as their could, Jay smashed, Katie whipped, and Scott clawed all the Kamotos into destruction until the Allomonster was left.

"What! This can't be!" the Allomonster growled.

"Together!" Scott said, and the other two nodded.

Katie jumped up and snapped her whip around the Allomonster's neck and stiffened her whip so the monster couldn't get out of it. She then tossed him towards Jay who swung his hammer like a bat and smashed the monster to the sky.

Scott brought his claws together. "Electric Blast!" he shouted, creating an electrical ball of energy and then threw it towards the Allomonster, destroying him.

"Alright!" Jay celebrated.

"Yeah, let's go find the others!" Scott suggested, the other two nodded, and they all teleported back to the Pteradactyl Zord.

* * *

><p>Isaac and the Kamoto warrior wrestled around on the ground, Isaac trying to reach for his red glowing gem. Luke and Michelle couldn't help him as they were busy fighting their own bad guys. Isaac reached for his gem, but his was inches away, but he was then picked up and lifted into the air by a Kamoto and the slammed to the ground.<p>

Isaac yelped in pain as he hit the ground hard, pain soaring through his back, shoulder, and side of his body. He looked ahead to see the his gem was right their in front of him. The Kamoto saw it too and stomped towards the gem, but Isaac was quicker as he threw his hand over the gem, the Kamoto's boot stomping onto his hand.

Isaac shouted as his hand was smashed and as he was filled with so much energy and power, and was outlined by a red aura. Seconds later, the aura faded away, and with great strength, Isaac lifted the Kamoto's boot off of his hand, knocking it to the ground, and Isaac stood to his feet.

"I feel a whole lot better now," Isaac said, staring at his gem and then at the Kamoto who stood up. He then slapped his gem to his morpher and combined the two items, and his gem was turned into a red coin. "Now, let's make this interesting," he said, and then lifted his fist that caught fire. He then punched the Kamoto right into the chest, exploding the monster and destroying it.

"I could use some help here!" Luke shouted, dodging the Kamotos attack. Isaac turned to his friend and ran to his aid, and then one by one, punched the Kamotos like the last one and destroyed them.

After the Kamotos were taken care of, The two boys heard a yelp, and turned to see that Michelle was knocked to the ground by Simia.

"Well, let's do this," Isaac told Luke.

"I can't," Luke said.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Isaac asked. "There was a gem there for you, so you should have your power back."

"No," Luke replied, bowing his head. "I wasn't worthy enough for the power so I wasn't chosen."

Isaac nodded. "Alright, don't worry, we'll figure something out," he told Luke who nodded back. "Wait here." Luke nodded and watched as Isaac walked forward. "Hey, monkey!" he shouted, just as Simia raised his sword over Michelle, but froze.

Simia turned his head towards Isaac. "What did you call me?" he growled angrily, turning to face him. Michelle stood to her feet, and ran over to stand next to Isaac.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Isaac taunted. Simia glared down at Isaac.

"You Rangers are nothing but a nuisance!" he growled. "And I will end you here and now!"

"We'll see about that!" Isaac replied, lifting up his wrist and the activated his morpher. "Fire Dragon Fury!" he shouted out, and morphed into the Red Ranger through a rage of fire.

"You think those Powers will help!?" Simia said, pulling out a big sirenge filled with blue liquid, and with X25 written on it. "Ha! Not this time!"

"What is that!?" Isaac asked.

"Your defeat!" Simia replied, injecting himself with the liquid. He then roared out as he was beginning to mutate. Isaac, Michelle, and Luke watched as Simia growled more muscular, grew longer claws, grew tusks, and grew uglier. "Your lives are over now!"

Isaac and Michelle looked at one another and nodded, then ran towards the mutated Simia. Simia stood there as Michelle and Isaac kicked and punched him, not even really hurting him.

"Ha, ha, ha," Simia laughed. "Is that all you got!?" He then swung his arm, hitting both Rangers who flew back a few feet away, hitting the ground. Simia roared as he brought his claw down in a stabbing motion towards the Rangers who rolled out of the way dodging his attack and stood to their feet. "You will never be able to defeat me!" Simia growled and began to walk forward but was stopped by the explosions in front of him.

"Whoa, who did that!?" Michelle asked no on particular, and then out of no where, Scott, Jay, and Katie jumped in and next to Isaac and Michelle, all three in regular Ranger mode.

"The calvary has arrived!" Jat said excitedly with a fist pump.

"How did you guys find us!?" Isaac asked the team.

"We just searched for high energy levels from the Zord and then ran here as fast as we could," Katie replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Isaac said. "Cause we could us all the help we could get," he added as they all faced Simia. Simia growled, but before anyone could do anything, the island began to shake violently and the volcano gave off an explosion.

"That can't be good!" Katie said as the Rangers and Simia tried to keep their balance.

"What the heck is going on!?" Jay asked.

"The Volcano is erupting!" Michelle exclaimed. "I think it's time when the dinosaurs became extinct!"

"We can't worry about that now!" Isaac spoke out, gaining his team's attention, while the Island stopped shaking and the volcano exploded some more. "We have someone to defeat." he said looking at Simia. "It's over Simia," Isaac shouted, pointing at the monster. "We're all here, and when we're together, nothing is undefeatable!" His team all nodded, getting ready to fight.

"Bring it on!" Simia growled.

(Enter your favorite Power Ranger theme song! Mine's Jungle Fury!)

Luke watched as the Five Rangers all ran towards Simia and began to fight him together. Simia swung his gigantic arms and hit all the Rangers at once. The Rangers all took out their weapons that now looked updated and new. Isaac,Michelle, and Scott slashed, and Katie and Jay blasted Simia who exploded a bit but it wasn't enough. He was still up.

The Rangers then combined their weapons and shot the Dino Fury Blaster, exploding the Ape Warrior, yet he was still standing.

"No way!" Jay said as another volcanic explosion went off, causing lava to spew out along with some balls of fire. "He survived the blast."

"How are we going to defeat him?" Michelle asked.

"I have an idea," Scott spoke, and Michelle, Jay, and Katie understood, but Isaac didn't. Isaac then noticed the other four Rangers activated the Morphers again.

"Mega-Fury Mode!" they all shouted in unison. The Rangers were covered in their respective elements and turned into their Mega-Fury mode. Isaac looked at Michelle, She had a white shield over their chest, abdomen, and over the shoulders, with white forearm braces and braces around their legs. Parts of her helmet stuck out, like her snout, and the tail bone of the back of her headt. In the center of her shield was the symbol of her element which was a Blue Water Drop.

"Wow, you guys look awesome," Isaac said. "But how'd you know that we have a Mega-Fure mode?"

"We'll explain later," Scott replied. "But I suggest you Fury up!"

Isaac nodded, activating his Morpher once more. "Mega-Fury Mode!" he shouted, and was covered in fire and was turned into the Dragon Mega-Fury Ranger. Like the others, Isaac had the shield and braces. Parts of his helmet stook out, and the difference to the others was that he had Dragon Wings attached to the back of his shield, which had a flame in the center of it.

"Now you look awesome," Jay replied. Isaac gave a nod, then turned to Simia.

"Team! Let's end this!" Isaac spoke, and then reached by his waist, as if he was reaching for a sword, and the brought it out and a curved sword with a dragon's head handle appeared in Isaac's hand. "Mega Dragon Sword!"

The other Rangers follwed his lead.

"Raptor Claws!" he shouted, crossing his arms in a x and his claws appeared.

"Ptera Whip!" Katie shouted, waving her right arm in a circle until her white Whip appeared, making a few snapping sounds.

"Tyranno Hammer!" Jay shouted, throwing both arms into the air, his hammer appearing in his hands, and then brought it to the ground, making it shake a bit.

"Para Trident!" Michelle shouted, throwing her handsin front of her and her trident appeared in them, horizontally.

Isaac then led his team towards Simia who growled and ran back. Jay and Katie arrived first, striking Simia in the chest at the same time, exploding and cracking his silver armor. Michelle and Scott were next, once again striking his chest and this time, his armor was destroyed. And lastly, Isaac ran towards the exposed ape.

"It's over!" Isaac shouted as his sword caught on fire but it was different. The fire was blue. Isaac jumped up and came down, throwing down a slicing thrust with tremendous power, exploding Simia's chest who also flew back some feet away. The Rangers then regrouped as Simia got back to his feet.

"Hey, what gives," Jay said. "I thought that that for sure would finish him."

"Wait for it," Isaac replied, and seconds later, small explosions surrounded and came off of Simia for a minute. After the explosions stopped, Simia fell to his knees.

"This can't be," Simia spoke. "I can't be destroyed! I am the Great Ape Warrior! How can this be!?"

Scott walked forward, changing back into a Regular Ranger, his friends following his lead. "You were defeated because we used teamwork," he said.

Michelle stepped up next. "You were evil, and evil never triumphs over good," she added.

"You fought with a clouded mind full of anger and rage, and that is a mind filled with nothing but defeat," Katie put in.

Isaac walked up. "Even if you had a fighting chance," he started. "We would have still won, as long as we fight together and fight as one, we will always come out on top."

"Yeah, pal," Jay said, pointing at the Ape. "You lose, we win."

Simia looked up to the sky. "I'm sorry, my King," he said. "I have failed you..." and then fell facedown, exploding into oblivion.

"Alright!" Jay celebrated. "We totally defeated that monkey."

"Congratulations, guys!" Luke said as he ran over to his friends and high fived them. "Great battle!"

"Now what?" Katie asked, and everyone looked at their leader.

"We go back," Isaac answered. "We go back and finish what we started." All the others nodded. "Let's go!" And then took off Running in the direction with super speed.

"Let's go!" Jay repeated, following Isaac, and then Michelle and Katie followed.

"Wait, i can't go that fast!" Luke shouted after them.

"Come on, Luke," Scott replied, grabbing onto him and then followed the others back to the Zord.

* * *

><p>Things were not going as planned for the other Rangers as they were losing the battle they were having with the Psycho Rangers who were even stronger than anyone thought.<p>

Psycho Red slashed Jason in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He then brought his Psycho Sword down and Jason weakly lifted his sword but the Psycho sword destroyed it.

"No!" Jason groaned out, holding onto half of his sword. He then looked over to see Psycho Blue strike Blake three times in the chest and then tossed him to the ground. Psycho Green blasted Zack into the chest and then into the back, Zack slowly fell to the ground. Psycho Yellow and White disarmed both Kelsey and Vida, and blew them back with powerful lasers from their eyes. Psycho Black hand fought with R.J., but then out of no where, he pulled out two swords and struck the Wolf Ranger many times.

"Like the view," Psycho Red asked Jason who turned to him. "I certainly do. Let me ask you something," he said, kneeling next to Jason. "What makes you think that your group of pathetic Ranges could ever beat the Psycho Rangers? No, Don't answer because I already know the answer. Because you're fools. I also know why you can't even almost defeat us, though the Zord battle was a bit of a fluke, but I know for a fact it will not happen again. We might have been defeatedd twice, but we will never go away, and this time, we're here to stay. And no one, not even the other Space or Galactic or any other Rangers will ever be able to defeat us this time!"

"How bout us?" said a voice.

Psycho Red turned his head and was surprised to see that the Dino Fury Rangers were back, and that they were Rangers once more.

"Glad you could finally join us," Jason said to the other Rangers.

"Well, better late then never," Isaac replied with salute to the fellow Red Ranger.

"Well, well, well," Psycho Red spoke as he walked away from Jason, who with the other Rangers, gathered behind the Dino Fury Rangers, and the Pyschos too regrouped. "If it isn't the Dino Fury Rangers. New Powers I see."

"Yeah, we're bigger, better, and stronger!" Jay said.

"It's still not enough!" Pyscho Green replied, pointng back at Jay.

"Oh, it's enough to defeat you Psychos!" Katie said.

"That's highly doubtful," Psycho White said, waving it off and crossing her arms.

"No one could defeat us, not anymore," Psycho Yellow added.

"I believe we can!" Scott retorted.

"Wrong, we'll be the ones who will defeat you!" Pyscho Blue threw in.

"Why don't we find out who's really the best?" Michelle asked.

"Alright, let's finish this," Pyscho Red said, tightening his grip on his sword.

"Are you sure? You guys are outnumbered," Isaac exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, we'll still win!" Psycho Red replied.

"Alright, it's you're funeral!" Isaac said and all eleven Rangers got ready, so did the Psycho Rangers.

"Not so fast!" growled a voice, and Kaizer appeared inbetween the Rangers. "Today is not the day," he said to the Psychos.

"But we can defeat them!" Psycho White hissed.

"I said, today is not the day," Kaizer repeated, and then looked at the Rangers. "Congratulations on getting your powers back," he said. "I will have fun taking them away again and using them against you to finally get rid of you."

"That'll be the day," Isaac replied. "Our powers are staying with us."

"We'll see about that," Kaizer said. "Pyscho Rangers, let's go." And the all teleported away."

"Well, that sounded threatening," Katie spoke up after a moment of silence, all the Rangers gathering closer, except Isaac who stood and stared at the spot where Kaizer was standing.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jay said.

"Now, what?" Scott asked, no one in particular.

"Now, we wait," Isaac answered, turning to all the Rangers. "Wait for the next attack, and when it comes, we'll be here to take care of it, and we will win no matter how long it takes."


	13. Out A Leader

Chapter 13: Out A Leader

_"Ladies and Gentlmen, meet your enemies and replacements!" Kaizer said and one by once, the cloaked figures removed their cloaks to reveal a mostly black body with one other color, Rangers. Their faces were scary looking and almost Pyscho like. Each Pyscho Ranger stood in front of their respective colored Dino Fury Ranger. Psycho Red stood in front of Isaac, Psycho White stood in front of Katie, Psycho Blue stood in front of Michelle, Pyscho Yellow stood in front of Scott, and Psycho Green stood in front of Jay. "Yes, this is what I used your powers for, good rangers. To make my own Power Rangers, the Psycho Rangers."_

xxx

_"Right, what are you doing here?" Luke asked._

_"To test you, to see if you were meant for this power!" the Shadow Ranger replied, lunging at Luke with his weapon. Luke's eyes widened and dodged the swipe from the Shadow Ranger, only to be kicked somehow._

_Luke flew to the ground. The Shadow Ranger stabbed down towards Luke, but Luke rolled out of the way just in time and stood to his feet. He threw a roundhouse in which the Shadow Ranger ducked under and threw his own powerful kick to Luke's chest. Luke growled in frustration and threw a punch only for it to be dodged. He did a leg sweep, but the Shadow Ranger jumped over the attack. When Luke stood straight, the Shadow Ranger threw his own Roundhouse kick and landed it, right on Luke's chest._

_Luke yelped as he flew to the ground hard. He grabbed his chest and was about to get up when one of the blades of the Shadow Ranger's weapon touched his neck, so he froze._

_"You are not worthy of my power!" the Shadow Ranger exclaimed._

_xxx_

_"Dino Fury Rangers, Mega-Fury Mode!"_

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you mean you weren't worthy?" Katie asked Luke as all 12 Rangers, the two mentors, and Alpha were in the lab talking about the new powers and how Luke didn't have them at all.<p>

"It means what it means, Katie," Luke said, pacing with his arms crossed. "Myself to me that I wasn't worthy to have my powers back. He also told me that I have some evil inside me, and even if I was worthy, he still couldn't give me my powers back."

"And evil inside you?" Tommy said with a hand under his chin. Isaac glanced at Luke having an idea what that meant.

"Yeah, what do you guys think it means?" Luke asked everyone.

"Well," Jason began, glancing at Tommy who shook his head back at him. "Maybe you're still under the spell or still hypnotized as a bad person and you just don't know it."

"But if that's the case, why don't I feel bad or evil?" Luke asked.

"Maybe there's a safe word that turns you back into an evil person, or something," Scott suggested, the others nodding in agreements.

"Yeah, maybe," Luke replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm sure you will figure something out," Tommy replied, lifting a bag over his shoulders. "And when you do, your team will be there for you and help you out."

"Are you leaving?" Scott asked, noticing not just Tommy, but the other Rangers with bags.

"Yes, we are," Jason spoke up, grabbing his own bag.

"But why?" Katie asked, solemnly. "I mean you guys just got here and you're here to help."

"And we did," Kelsey said, zipping up her bag. "Our job here is done."

"Yeah, we were only here to help until you got your powers back," Zack told the teens as he threw on his backpack.

"And now that you guys have your powers back, you won't need us anymore," Blake added, adjusting the ninja braces on his arms.

"Don't worry, we're sure that you guys can handle these Pyshco guys now with these new powers," Vida said, smling a giving an ok sign with her hand.

"We tried our best, but alas we were untriumphant," R.J. said, waving his arms around. "But with these new powers you have, things will seem a little easier but that's not an excuse to get lazy."

"He's right," Adam agreed.

"So, this is goodbye," Jason said, wakling in front of Isaac and shook his hand. "Until the next great world battle."

"Until then," Isaac replied with a smirk, shaking Jason's hand. Luke shook R.J.'s hand and gave him a bit of advice.

"No worries, bro," He said to Luke. "Find your innerself, that inner peace and you will get your powers back."

Luke smiled. "Thanks." Zack then shook hands with Jay, saying goodbye, Kelsey and Scott to shook hands and said their goodbyes, Katie and Vida hugging and saying goodbye, and lastly Blake surprised Michelle with a hug. Minutes later, The old Rangers departed, leaving the teens to their thoughts.

"Alright, guys," Adam said, leaning of the panels. "It's getting late and you guys should head home and we all should get some rest, wait for Kaizer's next move." The teens nodded, leaving the lab to their homes to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Isaac teleported to the park near his home as the sun was setting. He leaned down to tie his shoe, when he suddenly heard a whooshing sound. He looked up to see the Psycho Red Ranger standing before him. Isaac slowly stood up and on guard.<p>

"Hello, Red Dragon Ranger," Psycho Red greeted, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked suspiciously.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Psycho Red asked rhetorically, leaning of the tree. "I'm here to destroy you and take your place as the Red Ranger so I can destroy your team from the inside out."

"Like I'll let that happen," Isaac replied, getting into a stance.

"Oh, you have no choice!" Psycho Red replied, pulling out his Psycho sword and lunged towards Isaac. Isaac dodged the strike, grabbed its arm and disarmed Psycho Red, his sword flying some feet away. Isaac then grabbed Psycho Red's other arm and then jumped up and double kicked him in the chest, both persons falling to the ground.

"Nice try," Isaac said as he quickly stood to his feet, while Psycho Red did the same.

"You're such a nuisance," Pyscho Red growled, and then charged Isaac.

Pyscho Red threw a kick that was dodged by Isaac, but he threw a back handed punch which landed and cut Isaac in the cheek. Isaac yelped and was pushed back. He touched his cheek to find out that it was bleeding.

"That's it!" Isaac growled, getting ready to morph.

"Not so fast!" Psycho Red replied, and out of no where, vines sprouted from under the ground of Isaac and grabbed each on one of his limbs, lifting him into the air. Isaac growled as he tried to struggle but the vines were too strong. "Don't worry about escaping these vines, cause it's impossible," Psycho Red said, walking up to Isaac, grabbing his left wrist, and taking off his morpher. "You won't be needing this anymore, but don't worry, i'll keep it, to pretend to be you and all."

"Pretend to be me?" Isaac repeated, struggling against the vines. He then received his answer as he witnessed Psycho Red materialize into a new form of Isaac himself, but with red eyes. He then put Isaac's morpher on his wrist. "No!" Isaac cried.

"Yes!" Pyscho Isaac replied with crazy eyes that turned brown. "Your friends won't know what hit them! And I think I'll start with that pretty little blue Ranger, what do you think?"

"You touch her..."

"You'll what!? Beat me up with your words?" Psycho Isaac said. "Becuase you sure can't beat me with your arms and legs which just so happen to be all tied up!"

"Arg! You won't get away with this!" Isaac growled, trying his hardest to break the vines, and then his hand caught fire, but then, once it was on fire, Isaac was shocked with volts of electricity coming from the vines. He cried in pain as he was electrocuted, and then it stopped seconds later. Isaac was breathing heavily and in more pain than he could imagine.

"Thought you'd try to use your power on me," Pyscho Isaac said. "So, I rigged these vines with so much electricity, that when you catch fire, you will be electrocuted. Now, I have a job to do, so good bye!" he said, and Isaac was transported into a dark cave of some kind. Meanwhile, Pyscho Isaac fixed his collar on his shirt and began walking away, looking smug. "It ends now, Rangers," he said, and then began to laugh evilly to himself.

The next day, after school, Jay walked over to the Candy Shack, walked up to the bar and ordered a chocolate shake. He was back at school, which seemed harder for him than fighting evil lizards.

"Hey, Jay!" Jay heard as he was handed his shake. He turned to see Scott and Michelle, who had both just left school, walking up to him.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he said, then took a sip of his shake.

"Not good," Scott replied, as Michelle looked worried. "You haven't seen Isaac, have you?"

Jay shook his head. "Not since last Saturday, why?" he asked, looking concerned.

"His mom called," Scott started. "Said he didn't come home last night. He wasn't in class either."

"Maybe he was at the Lab? Training?" Jay suggested, drinking his shake. Michelle shook her head.

"No, we already checked with Alpha," she spoke, wringing her hands. "What if he's in trouble?"

"I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself," Jay said, placing his shake down, and saw that Isaac was entering the place, looking very fit and healthy.

"How do you know he's not?" Michelle replied. "Maybe the Psychos got him?"

Scott shrugged, while Jay smirked. "Why don't you ask him yourself," he said, pointing behind Michelle. Scott and Michelle turned around to see Isaac walking up to a table with a couple. They watched as he said something they couldn't hear, and watched in shock as the couple quickly got up and ran away. The trio glanced at one another and then walked over to Isaac who was now reading the newspaper that was left behind by the couple.

"Isaac, where have you been?" Michelle asked when they approached the Red Ranger.

Isaac glanced up and saw Michelle, Scott, and Jay, who was drinking a shake, standing there with concern. "Oh, hey guys," he greeted, sounding like he was annoyed. "What's up?" he drawled out.

"Isaac, where have you been?" Michelle repeated, hugging her books to her chest.

"What's it to you?" Isaac replied, not looking at the trio, but at his newspaper.

"Your mother says you haven't been home," Michelle replied.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "So what," he said, reading his newspaper and turned the page. "Not like I have to be there."

Michelle looked back at Jay and Scott who both shrugged. "Got a point there," Jay replied, sipping his shake.

"You're not a vampire again are you?' Scott asked, and Isaac answered with a snort. Suddenly, their communicators went off.

Scott lifted his communicator. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Guys, we have Psycho Red in the park," Adam's voice spoke. "Katie's already on the way."

"Got it, We'll be there," Scott replied, lowering his arm, and looked at Isaac who wasn't moving. "Well? Let's go guys."

Jay and Michelle nodded, and the three began walking away, then stopped when they noticed Isaac wasn't following them. "Uh, Isaac, aren't you coming?" Jay asked.

Isaac yawned. "Alright, fine, whatever," he replied, dropping his newspaper, standing up, and following his 'friends.'

* * *

><p>Isaac opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He was back in the park, but how did he get here? He was tied up by vines and in a cave, right? Or maybe he was so tired last night that he hallucinated and pass out on the ground.<p>

"Yeah, that's it," Isaac said to himself, standing to his feet. "I was just really exhuasted and things go out of hand. I passed out, so there was no way that the Pyscho Ranger and I fought." But even as he said it, he didn't believe it. He took a few steps when..

"There he is!" shouted a voice.

Isaac turned to see his four friends and teammates running up to him and stopping a few feet away from him. "Stop right there," Jay spoke, pointing towards Isaac who looked back in confusion.

"What? Guys, what's going on?" Isaac asked, walking towards his friends.

"Hey, stop right there and don't come any closer!" Scott growled at him.

"What? What did I do?"

"What do you mean what did you do, you psycho!" Katie said. "You and you're friends nearly destroyed us."

"What?" said a very confused Isaac. "But Katie, you guys are my friends," he said, walking closer to his friends, but then, out of no where, someone kicked him from the side, throwing him to the ground.

"Stay away from my friends!" a voice growled. Isaac stood up, turned, and was shocked at what he saw. There standing next to his friends was himself? But how, that was impossible, and then he remembered.

_Psycho Red said, walking up to Isaac, grabbing his left wrist, and taking off his morpher. "You won't be needing this anymore, but don't worry, i'll keep it, to pretend to be you and all."_

_"Pretend to be me?" Isaac repeated, struggling against the vines. He then received his answer as he witnessed Psycho Red materialize into a new form of Isaac himself, but with red eyes. He then put Isaac's morpher on his wrist. "No!" Isaac cried._

_"Yes!" Pyscho Isaac replied with crazy eyes that turned brown. "Your friends won't know what hit them! And I think I'll start with that pretty little blue Ranger, what do you think?"_

"Guys!" the real Isaac shouted. "Get away from him...I mean me...I mean Isaac. He's not who he says he is. He's not Isaac, I am!"

The other Isaac scoffed. "Are you serious?" he said, while the others looked at one another. "I am Isaac, the one and only, and your just the evil Red Psycho Ranger."

"Psycho Ranger?" The real Isaac repeated and then looked at his hands that were inside black glove. He cotinued to look at the rest of his body to see he was wearing Psycho Red's suit. "No, this can't be.." he breathed out and took off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" Isaac growled towards the retreating Psycho. "Come on guys, before he gets away!" The Rangers nodded and all began running after what they thought to be was the Red Psycho Ranger.

Isaac stopped at the pond, kneeled down, and leaned over to water to see the reflection of his face. "No!" Isaac gasped, looking at what was not his face anymore but the Red Psycho Ranger's face. "How is this possible?" he said, touching his new horrid face. "This can't be. I have to be dreaming."

"It's no dream!"

Real Isaac turned around to see the other Psycho Rangers, excluding Psycho Black. "What do you want!?" Isaac hissed, getting ready, but before any of them could answer, the Dino Fury Rangers appeared.

"There he is!" Michelle shouted.

"And look, he called his friends," Jay added as they all lined up, ready for action.

"Wait!" Isaac said, holding up his hands. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Guys, ready?" The other Isaac spoke, lifting his wrist.

"Ready!" The others said in unison, lifting their wrists.

"Unleash the Fury!" The other Isaac shouted and then all teens activated their Morphers by spinning their gem coins.

"Fire Dragon Fury!" The other Isaac shouted out, and morphed into the Red Ranger through a rage of fire.

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!" Jay shouted, morhping by being covered by some great rocks and dirt, and exploding out of it as the Green Ranger.

"Electric Velociraptor Fury!" yelled Scott, morphing into the Yellow Ranger through bolts of high Electricity.

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!" yelled Katie, morphing into the White Ranger in a flurry of high Winds.

"Water Parasaur Fury!" Michelle shouted and morphed into the Blue Ranger through giant waves of water.

"Get them!" Isaac ordered, pointing ahead, and the Rangers nodded, running to the Psychos and began fighting them. The real Isaac watched as he wasn't to sure what to do. All he knew was that he needed to get his friends on his side, but how was he suppose to do that while looking like the Red Psycho Ranger.

Isaac walked up to the real Isaac, and the two faced one another, while the others fought. "I gotta admit," the evil Isaac spoke, lifting up a hand and clenching it. "With my Psycho power and your Fury power together, feels great. It'll make things easier once I destroy you."

The real Isaac clenched his hands. "You won't get away with this," he growled. "And there already is a flaw in your plan!"

"Oh yeah, and why is that!?"

"You may have my morphing power," the Real Isaac said, lifting a fist. "But you don't have my Fire power!" And then, his hand caught fire.

"No!" Psycho Isaac growled and then jumped towards the Real Isaac. Pyscho Isaac threw a kick, but the real Isaac dodged the kicked and fire-punched him in the chest, sending the fake Isaac flying. Isaac then jumped on top of Psyho Isaac, getting ready to fire-punch him as hard as he could.

"My inner power is stronger than you'll ever be," Isaac growled, his fired hand flickering from red/orange/yellow to blue/purple.

"Oh no! Isaac's being taken down," Michelle said to the team, and the regroupd away from the Psychos. "We have to do something!"

"I say we take it to the next level!" Jay said with a fist pump. "Let's make this a quick end."

"I'm with Jay," Katie agreed with a nod.

"Alright guys," Scott said, moving up. "Let's unleash the Mega Fury!"

"Mega-Fury Mode!" they all shouted in unison. The Rangers were covered in their respective elements and turned into their Mega-Fury mode.

"Raptor Claws!" Scott shouted, crossing his arms in a x and his claws appeared.

"Ptera Whip!" Katie shouted, waving her right arm in a circle until her white Whip appeared, making a few snapping sounds.

"Tyranno Hammer!" Jay shouted, throwing both arms into the air, his hammer appearing in his hands, and then brought it to the ground, making it shake a bit.

"Para Trident!" Michelle shouted, throwing her handsin front of her and her trident appeared in them, horizontally.

"Let's hit Psycho Red with all we got!" Scott shouted, throwing his claws in front of him. "Element of Lightning!"

Michelle lifted her trident, a blue energy ball forming on the top of her weapon. "Element of Water!"

Katie's whip began to glow and give off pink energy. "Element of Air!"

Jay's hammer too began to glow and give off green energy. "Element of Earth!" And all four energy blasts were sent towards the Real Isaac.

Isaac threw down his punch, but Pyscho Isaac caught it. "Say goodbye!" he hissed. Isaac looked up to see the four energy blasts combine into one. The real Isaac shouted as the blast soared right into him and created a very huge explosion, nearly destoying him, but not even touching Psycho Isaac.

The Real Isaac landed on the ground, back to his regular self, clothing torn, bruised and battered, worn, and now unconscious. Once the smoke cleared, Psycho Isaac stood to his feet, laughing, as the other Rangers gathered near him, back to regular mode, and they were all shocked at what the saw.

"What the hell?" Jay said in shock, Michelle kneeling next to the real Isaac. Psycho Isaac then began to back up as his team began to gather back up. "But how..."

"Because kids like you are stupid," Pyscho Isaac spoke. Jay, Katie, and Scott turned around and faced the Pyscho Rangers and the supposed Dino Fury Red Ranger. The Red Ranger lifted his wrist and took off Isaac's morpher, changing back into the Red Psycho Ranger.

"Last night, I attacked your precious leader, knowing that no one would think that I would attack in the middle of the night after your stupid little conquest," Psycho Red explained. "So I came up with the idea of making the Rangers take out their own leader, and what do you know. It worked."

"And now with your leader out of the way," Psycho Blue spoke. "There will be no way you Rangers can stop us."

"Why don't we see if that's true or not right now?" Scott said, his hands clenched into fists.

"Scott, no, we can't," Michelle spoke up. "We have to get Isaac to a hospital or to Alpha. We just have to get him out of here."

"Yeah, take your leader away before his coma becomes permanent," Psycho Red said, throwing Isaac's morpher over to Jay who caught it. The other Psycho Rangers laughed, and they all teleported away.

The others then gathered around their unconscious leader de-morphing. "Come on," Jay said, pocketing Isaac's morpher and grabbing Isaac by the shoulders whiel Scott took his legs. "Let's get him to a Hospital and then we'll call Adam."

"Actually, I don't think a Hospital is a good idea," Scott said. "We should just take him straight to Adam and Alpha. We just need a way to get Isaac there quickly."

"We can use my mom's car," Michelle said. "I don't live that far."

Half an hour later, the four Rangers brought their unconscious leader into the healing ward and layed him on one of the empty beds.

"Alpha!" Katie shouted as loud as she could, and seconds later Alpha entered the area.

"Yes, what is it?" Alpha asked, but then noticed the unconscious Isaac on the bed. "Ayiayiayiayi!" he said, running over to Isaac. "What happened?"

"I think I'd like to know that too," spoke a voice. The teens turned around to see Adam and Luke entering through the door, and they all began speaking at once.

"We didn't know it was him!"

"He looked like a Psycho Ranger!"

"We thought Isaac was Isaac!"

"We didn't know they were switched!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," Adam shouted, waving his arms. "Everything's going to be fine, Isaac's going to be fine. Right, Alpha?"

"Uh," Alpha said, looked up, then went back to examining Isaac.

"Uh?" Katie repeated, looking unsatisfied. "We just took out Isaac with our powerful energy blast attack and all that robot can say is, uh?"

"Katie, calm down," Michelle said, touching Katie's shoulder, who began to shake, and tears began to form in Katie's eyes.

"This all our fault," she sobbed, and Michelle hugged her.

"This is not entirely our fault," Scott said, defiantly. "We didn't know. It was all the Psycho Rangers faults. They led us wrong. All I know is that we are going to have to take those Psychos out, whatever it takes."

"Yes, Scott is right," Adam spoke, walking over to Isaac. "We have to take out those Psycho Rangers before they do anymore damage." But then, the alarms began to go off.

"Oh, what now!" said an exasperated Katie, throwing her arms down, and the group, excluding Alpha and Isaac, ran towards the lab.

Adam entered first, pointing a small remote at the screen and turned it on, revealing that the Psycho Rangers and some Kamotos were terrorizing the city. "The Psychos are taking advantage of you guys losing your leader," he said, as the Rangers gathered round.

"Looks like we have to try to stop them," Scott said. "Or just drive them away for now."

"But we'll be outnumbered," Katie said, pointing to the screen. "All of the 6 Psychos are there."

"We have to try, and save the people," Jay spoke up. "We'll just use the Mega-Fury mode on them, and maybe me and Scott we'll fight two of them."

"What, we girls aren't strong enough to take on two Psychos?!" Katie spoke.

"We don't have time for this!" Scott yelled, stopping an argument. "We have to go now."

"Yes, go," Adam said. "I'll go find Luke and we'll meet you there! We may not have and powers, but we do know how to fight!"

"Okay, good," Scott said, then looked at the others. "Come on, guys." The others nodded, and followed Scott out of the Lab while Adam called Luke.

Scott and the team teleported at the scene of destrouction. Kamotos were destroying cars and buildings, and the Psychos were no where to be seen.

"Alright, guys. Let's Unleash the Fury!" Scott shouted and then all the teens activated their Morphers by spinning their gem coins. "Electric Velociraptor Fury!" yelled Scott, morphing into the Yellow Ranger through bolts of high Electricity.

"Earth Tyrannosaur Fury!" Jay shouted, morhping by being covered by some great rocks and dirt, and exploding out of it as the Green Ranger.

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!" yelled Katie, morphing into the White Ranger in a flurry of high Winds.

"Water Parasaur Fury!" Michelle shouted and morphed into the Blue Ranger through giant waves of water.

"Raptor Sais!" Scott yelled, his Sais appearing, spinning in his hands.

"Rex Blaster!" Jay yelled, his Blaster appearing in his arms.

"Ptera Bow!" Katie yelled, her Bow appearing in her arms.

"Para Staff!" Michelle yelled, and her Staff appeared in her arms.

"Wait for us!" Shouted Luke as him and Adam appeared next to the Rangers. The Two men and the Rangers then fought off the Kamotos, destroying them all easily.

"Ah, if it isn't the Power Rangers!"

The Rangers turned around to see the Psycho Rangers lounging around on fallen debris. "I see you're missing one," Psycho Yellow spoke, standing up. "Wonder what happened to him," he laughed.

"Why don't you shut it!" Scott growled, "It's time for you Psycho Rangers to be gone forever!"

"Well, we'd like to see you try!" Psycho Red said, straightening up, the other Psychos following his lead.

"Are you sure you guys can do this?" Scott asked, turning to Adam and Luke.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, we'll try, even if we don't succeed," he said and the pulled out a white hand blaster. Luke nodded and too, pulled out his own hand blaster.

The Pyscho Rangers and the Power Rangers stared each other down. Their first real battle of one another was about to go down and each team would do whatever it took to take down the others.

"Now!" Scott and Psycho Red shouted at the same time, and the two teams ran towards one another. Scott began to fight Psycho Yellow who pulled out his Psycho daggers. Katie fought Psycho White; Michelle fought Pscyho Blue; Jay fought Psycho Green; Luke fought Psycho Black; and Adam took to fighting Psycho Red.

As they fought, they were equal, except Luke and Adam who weren't Rangers, were have a whole lot more of trouble than the Power Rangers. Luke was the first one taken out. Psycho Black was way too strong for him. Luke threw a kick, but Psycho Black caught him and through him into some boxes nearby. Once Luke was out of the picture, Psycho Black moved over to help Psycho Yellow.

Scott kicked Psycho Yellow in the chest, but was surprised when Psycho Black kicked him in the back, causing him to lose his Sais. "Alright! Let's make this Harder!" Scott said, lifting his morpher. "Mega-Fury - Arg!" Scott yelled as he was slashed in his chest by Pycho Yellow's Daggers, and then in his back by Psycho Black's double Swords. They slashed him more and more, and then slashed him at the same time, where Scott flew to the ground de-morphing and moaning in pain.

Katie and Michelle were next. They fought their evil-halves, but it got more difficult when another Psycho was added to their fights. They couldn't handle fighting two Psychos. They were taken down, and were both de-morphed into their normal selves.

Adam was kicked back by Jay who had kicked Pyscho Green back and helped Adam to his feet. The two then faced all the Psycho Rangers who had regrouped, all chuckling and laughing.

"It's all over, you two should just give up," Psycho Red spoke. "Or end up like your buddies."

"He's right," Jay said to Adam. "Even if I get into my Mega-Fury mode, I can't take them all at once."

"Okay, I may have an idea," Adam replied, and then pulled out a couple of items. Jay saw that it was Adam's old Morpher and the Black gem, which was bigger than the other gems. "I'm gonna use the gem as a power source. I analyzed it, and it has a lot of power, maybe too much power for me, but it's the only idea I have."

"Will you be able to handle it?" Jay asked.

"Only one way to find out," Adam replied.

"What are you two babbling about?" Psycho Red shouted. "Let's finish this!"

"Buy me some time," Adam told Jay who nodded and ran ahead towards the Pyscho Rangers and began to shoot at them with his Blaster. "Alright," Adam said, "Here goes nothing." And then, he took the gem and slapped into his golden Mastadon coin creating a black fire when the two items touched, and when it was over, Adam's golden coin was now an Onyx coin, and he could feel the massive power radiating from the coin.

Adam looked up and saw the Jay was taken out by the Psychos as he was now laying on the ground, knocked out. The Psychos turned and faced their last opponent.

"What say you, old man?" Psycho Red spoke. "Do you surrender?"

"I may be old, but I'm still a Ranger in heart!" Adam replied, then lifted his black glowing Morpher. "And this is what I'm going to use to defeat all of you at once!" The Psycho Rangers laughed.

"You're pretty funny for an old man!"

Adam lifted his morpher and twisted it in his hand and threw it in front of him, shouting, "MASTADON!" and Adam was covered in powerful Black energy, and morphed into the Black Ranger. He was the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, but he had an Onyx chest and shoulder shield, onyx gauntlets, onyx boots, and his tusks where sticking out, with one horn sticking out on top, but curved backwards.

"That's new," Psycho Black said.

Adam growled out and flew towards the Psycho Rangers at the speed of light, slashing each Pyscho Ranger many times, and then he stopped in front of them and lifted up his arms where a long Axe appeared in his hands, a sword at the other end of the Axe. He twirled his weapon in his hands a few times and then stopped, and looked at the Psychos who were recovering from their attack.

"Bring it," Adam growled out.

"Psychos, Weapons!" Psycho Red ordered. "Psycho Sword!" And he pulled out a black sword.

"Psycho Rod!" Psycho Blue growled, pulling out a black rod.

"Psycho Blaster!" Psycho Green growled, pulling out a black blaster.

"Psycho Daggers!" Psycho Yellow growled, pulling out two black daggers.

"Psycho Bow!" Psycho White growled, pulling out a bow.

"Psycho Swords!" Psycho Black growled, pulling out two half swords.

The Rangers struggled to sit up to watch their Mentor battle the Psychos.

The Psycho Rangers then ran towards Adam who split his weapon in two. He block Pycho Blue and Psycho Yellow's weapons at the same time, and then kicked the approaching Psych Black. He then went on the slash both Psycho Blue and Yellow a few times, throwing them to the ground. Adam was then his by lasers in his chest, moving him a step back. He looked up to see that Psycho White and Green had shot him with their weapons.

Adam jumped up into the air and landed next to Pyscho White and Green who were trying to shoot him down. Once Adam landed, he slashed both Pscyhos to the ground, and turned to face Psycho Black and Red.

"It's over!" Adam said as he ran towards the two remaining Psychos, but then there was a surge of power through Adam's body causing him sto stumble and fall to on knee, his weapons disappearing. "Oh no, not now!" he groaned out.

"What's happening?" Katie asked, but no one knew the answer.

"This is our chance!" Psycho Red spoke. "Psycho Rangers, retreat!" he ordered, and all teleported out, except Red. "This isn't over," he said, and then teleported out.

Everyone stood up and tried to make their way to Adam who was holding his chest, struggling to hold onto the power, but it was just too much for him. "Power...down," he groaned, de-morphing back to his normal self, breathing heavily. He dropped his morhper where the gem separated from it, and the onyx coin changing back to a golden coin.

"Adam, are you alright?" Scott asked, making his way to his mentor, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Adam breathed out.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"The power was just too much," he said, then grabbed the gem and morphed and pocketed them. Luke and Scott helped him to his feet. "All I know it that I was worthy for this gem, but it was too powerful, so it it wasn't really for me."

"Then who was it really for?" Katie asked.

Adam looked at the teens. "I don't know," he answered. "I don't think any of us will be able to wield this gem, even though it may be what we would need to end the war."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked. "Why can't we use it?"

"If one of us uses it more than I just did," Adam started. "It may suck out their life-force and end their life. No one will be able to weild this gem, because our lives will depend on it."

"But what if one of us chooses to risk their life to defeat Kaizer and his arms?" Luke asked.

"I wouldn't allow it," Adam answered. "We can defeat him without the gem, I know we can. Besides, no one would want to risk their life like that for any reason to get of Kaizer."

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Alpha was hovering over Isaac who was still unconscious, scanning and checking his vitals. Alpha turned away, not noticing the faint golden glow that Isaac's body gave off, signaling something. When Alpha turned back, the glow was gone.

**A/n: Not that great, but I will try to make it better. Cause i want this to be epic. Yes! Things will get harder for the Rangers now that Isaac will be out of the picture for a while, and Scott will take the lead. And no, Adam won't be a Ranger. That was his second to last time Morphing, his last time morphing will be the Final Battle. Sorry, it's been a while, but i've been busy. Oh, and did you catch the first episode of PR MegaForce? I did, it was alright. And I hope it gets better. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. I think it will be about Luke and his powers, but we'll see. **


	14. Vision Quest Part 1

**A/N: Did you catch the second episode of PR MegaForce? I did. It's getting better! And I think this chapter will be interesting. **

Chapter 14: Vision Quest Part 1

Isaac's eyes snapped opened, and he quickly sat up. He was in a dimly lit place, like a dark tunnel or cave of some kind. Isaac stood up and began to walk through the cave until he could see light towards the end, and began running towards the light. He entered the bright light, his eyes adjusting, and found himself in a forest. All Isaac wondered was what happened and how did he get here? Last thing he remembered was...

_"Element of Lightning!"_

_"Element of Water!"_

_"Element of Air!"_

_"Element of Earth!" _

_All four energy blasts were sent towards Isaac who looked up to see the four energy blasts combine into one. Isaac shouted as the blast soared right into him and created a very huge explosion, nearly destoying him, but not even touching Psycho Isaac._

Isaac continued walking, thinking about what happened earlier. He was nearly destroyed by his own teammates, but how could they do that to him? They couldn't have known it was really him since he was disguised as Psycho Red who was the monster to be blamed for this. But how did Isaac get to where he was? Was he transported here? Or was he dead? No, he couldn't be dead, right? That blast he was hit with was surely enough to kill him, so was he dead? Was he in heaven?

Suddenly, there was a snap of a broken twig. Isaac quickly turned around, ready to fight, and there standing in a row about twenty feet away, were all the monsters him and the other rangers had destroyed; The Black Knight, Silver Ape, Pteropus the Bat Warrior, Tygris and Tigre the Twin Tiger Warriors, The Wizard, Argon the Dragon Warrior, Mysterio, Chimerian, Serpintore, Ravage, and Simia the Ape Warrior.

"Great, this can't be good," Isaac said to himself, then lifted his wrist. "It's Morph - " He stopped when he noticed that he didn't have his morpher. "This is definitely not good." And just then, all 12 monsters growled and ran towards Isaac.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in the Astoria Cove Hospital as Michelle had noticed. She was there, sneaking in as visiting hours were over and she wanted to see the boy she was crushing on, worried for his life. Since Alpha and Adam didn't have the supplies or equipment to help a person in a coma, they had to send Isaac to the city hospital where the tools were there to help people in comas. Isaac's family too had to be notified of his condition, tears were shed, and an excuse had to be made up to them and the doctors to ensure Isaac's safety and secret identity as a Power Ranger.<p>

Michelle entered Isaac's dimlitted room, where sounds of beeping was heard. She quietly walked over to Isaac's bed and stopped on the side, her breath unsteady as she looked down at the boy she cared about. It has been a week since Isaac was put in his coma by his own teammates, thanks to the intelligence of Psycho Red. A week of monsters that the Rangers had to destroy all in the lead of Scott. But Michelle couldn't help think that it was their fault as well. How could she not know the fake Isaac wasn't really him. She knew he was acting strange, but she didn't do anything about it.

Michelle sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed, grabbing Isaac's hand and squeezing it. "Isaac," she whispered softly. "Please come back to us."

* * *

><p>Isaac kicked Serpintor in the stomach, causing the snake to bend over, where Isaac flipped over his back and ducked under the Black Knight's sword. He stood straight and back flipped away, and then faced the Monsters who were running towards him.<p>

"This is going to be a long day," Isaac said to himself, clenching his fists. "Lucky for them, I never give up on a good challenge!"

"...Isaac, please come back to us..."

Isaac stopped and looked around when he heard that voice, and he knew that that voice sounded like Michelle. "Michelle?" But before he could investigate more, Isaac was tackled by Argon and Simia.

* * *

><p>"Would you shut up!" Katie whispered fiercely to Jay. "You're going to get us caught!"<p>

"We're not going to get caught," Jay whispered back. The two teens were also at the same Hospital Michelle was in. The two were walking through the hallways, looking for Isaac's room, both wearing nurse scrub uniforms. "We look like nurses on the job, so calm down."

"Yeah, but we look like teenagers in nurses' uniforms," Katie replied, following Jay as she hugged her self. "And why the heck are hospitals so cold!"

"So, what. No one's going to notice," Jay said, and right then, a Doctor turned from a corner and began to walk their way, while reading a file. "Act natural," Jay told Katie who nodded. As the two teens passed the doctor, Jay spoke. "Evening, Doctor," he said, and gave a firm nod.

The doctor glanced at Jay and Katie, who was holding her breath, "Evening Nurses," he replied, and continued on walking. Katie let out a breath of relief.

Jay looked at Katie as the two turned a corner. "See, we didn't get caught," he said. "I told you these disguises would work!"

"Yeah sure," Katie said as the two stopped at a doorway.

"Here we are," Jay said, and then held out an arm. "After you." Katie rolled her eyes and walked into the room, and Jay followed. The two stopped when they saw that Michelle was sitting next to Isaac, holding his hand.

"Any changes?" Katie spoke up after a few moments of silence. Michelle, knowing it was Katie, shook her head.

"No," she said. "He's still the same." Katie nodded and moved next to Michelle while Jay moved on the other side of the bed and sat down. Katie, just like Michelle, couldn't help feel that they were responsible for putting Isaac in the coma. It was their powers that nearly destroyed them, not the Psychos.

Jay, on the other hand, did feel a little guilty, but knew it was entirely their fault cause they were manipulated by Psycho Red, and now Jay had a vendetta against him for nearly making him kill his best friend. Jay would go all out the next time he ran into Psycho Red, he would do whatever it takes to destroy that red monster once and for all.

"Don't worry, Isaac. We're here for you," Jay said, looking at his best friend.

* * *

><p>Scott exited his trainging chamber, sweaty and with a towel over his shoulders. It's been a whole week since Scott became the temporary leader for the Rangers while Isaac was in a coma. Scott would admit he was a good leader, but he wasn't as great as Isaac was, and it wasn't the same without him. Yeah, they were able to defeat the monster's that tried to attack through the week, but only barely. Things were now tougher than ever and they need Isaac. And all Scott knew, is that if the Psychos decided to attack at the moment, the Rangers would lose.<p>

Scott entered the lab where he found Luke sitting in a chair and staring at the two remaining gems they had found when they had traveled to the Mesozoic Island in a time warp. It's where the Rangers had got their powers back, all except Luke who's own spirit told him that he wasn't worthy enough to wield the powers of the gem. It had been heartbreaking for Luke who wanted nothing more than to be a Power Ranger. But even though he wasn't a Power Ranger, he was still part of the Dino Fury team. Scott watched Luke for a moment and then left the lab and made his way home for the night.

Since Isaac was indisposed, Luke would help out anytime the Rangers needed. Alpha had made him a pair of Cyber Swords and a Blaster to help him fight against the monsters and Kamotos, but Luke knew it wasn't the same as his Ranger Powers which he wanted back, but he didn't know how he would get them back, but something else was turning in his mind. That thing his spirit has said to him even if he was worthy.

_"Even if you were, I still wouldn't be able to give you this new power. You have an evil inside you, a great one that will make you do things if you do not get rid of it."_

Did that mean that Luke was still under the influence of Kaizer's control? If he was, then how was he suppose to get rid of it? Luke sighed and scratched his back.

And at the moment, Alpha entered the lab, and Luke suddenly turned towards the robot. "Alpha!" he shouted a bit loudly, causing the robot to jump in fright.

"Oh, Luke! I forgot you were here," Alpha said, turning towards Luke. "How can I help you?"

"I need you to scan me!" Luke said, standing up and walking towards the robot while scratching his back. "I need you to scan my brain or scan my whole body to see if you can find evil in me!"

"We actually don't have the technology for that," Alpha said, causing Luke to slump his shoulders in defeat. "But." Luke looked up at Alpha. "It doesn't mean that I can't build anything that can!"

"Alright!" Luke said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get started!"

"Yes," Alpha agreed. "To the Scrap Room!" Luke gave a low fist pump and followed Alpha towards the Scrap Room which was a room full of lots of technological and broke material that Alpha uses to create whatever he needs to create. As Luke followed Alpha, scratching his back, he was determined to get this evil out of his body and finally get his powers back!

* * *

><p>Isaac quickly jumped up and dodged a kick from the Wizard and then rolled out of the way of Tygris's stomp, and then stood up to his feet. "I don't understand," he said, blocking a kick from Tigre, that sent him flying. "You guys are suppose to be dead!" he groaned, sitting up. He then backflipped up and to his feet. "I guess I just have to send you back to the graveyard!" he growled, as Ravage and Chimerian ran forward.<p>

Isaac waved his arms in a circle, which caught fire. "Let's finish this!" he growled, running forward, kicking Chimerian and kicked off of him, double punching Ravage, sending him flying. He turned just in time to power punch Mysterio in the chest. "Is that all you got!"

"...Don't worry, Isaac. We're here for you..."

Isaac stopped, knowing that that voice was his best friend, but where did it come from. "Jay?" Isaac said, distracted. "Where are you!?"

At that moment, Tigris kneed Isaac in the abdomen and Pteropus elbowed him in the back. He was then picked up by Argon with one claw and then punched him a few times with the other claw and then tossed him to the ground. Isaac groaned and stood to his feet.

"I can't..." he breathed out and then took off running, in the opposite direction of the monsters.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Psycho White whined, as she lounged around on a crate in an empty warehouser. "When are we going to attack or destroy something?"<p>

"Yeah, Can we do that now?" Psycho Yellow said while sitting on the ground, his arms on his elbows. Psycho Blue and Psycho Green were seating back to back, one asleep, the other watching Psycho Red standing there with his arms crossed, while Psycho Black leaned against a pillar, thinking.

"Yeah," Psycho Blue agreed. "I say we go out and blow up some buildings and destroy some Rangers!"

"Not now," Psycho Red said, turning towards his team. "Now is not the time. We have to wait for the right time to attack."

"Why?" Psycho Black said. "Why are we waiting? We should be out there causing havoc. No one can stop us, not even the Rangers."

"Because I said so," Psycho Red growled out, waking up Psycho Green who was shaking his head. "I say we wait, so we wait. And besides, we're under direct orders from Kaizer to wait!"

"Screw Kaizer!" Psycho Black said, pushing off the pillar. "We shouldn't be taking orders from anyone but ourselves. We do whatever we want, whenever we want!"

"Last time we did that, we were beaten," Psycho Red spoke, looking over at Psycho Black. "Or did you forget when we were destroyed by both the Space Rangers and the Galactic Rangers." Psycho Black didn't say anything, but turned away. "And if it wasn't for Kaizer, we wouldn't be alive right now. So we owe him our allegiance."

Psycho Black continued to stay quiet, moving back over to leaning against the pillar, facing away from Psycho Red.

Psycho Green stood up and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Psycho Red asked.

"Out," Psycho Green said, and continued to walk.

"If you go, you better be in disguise," Psycho Red told Psycho Green.

"Yeah, yeah," Psycho Green said, changing into a human man in a black jacket with a green t-shirt, black pants, shoes, with black hair and green eyes.

"We're going with him," Psycho White spoke as she and Psycho Blue followed Psycho Green, both changing into women. Psycho White turned into a woman with a black jacket, pants, and shoes, with a white shirt, with long blonde hair and grey eyes. Psycho Blue nearly looked the same, though she had a blue shirt, black shoulder-length hair, and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late," Jay spoke, looking at his watch then at the two girls. "We should head home."<p>

"Good idea," Katie agreed with a nod. "I could use some rest, so could you," she said, shaking Michelle's shoulder who was falling asleep.

"What?" Michelle moaned, looking at Katie. "What is it? Something wrong?" she asked.

"Everything's fine," Katie replied with a smile. "It's just time to go home."

"Oh, ok," Michelle said, standing to her feet. Jay stood to his feet as well.

"See ya tomorrow, buddy," Jay said to Isaac and then began to leave the room.

Katie moved over and kissed Isaac on the forehead. "Be safe," she said. "See you tomorrow," she added, and then followed Jay. Michelle wiped her eyes and bent over Isaac and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye," she said, looking at Isaac, then moved over to whisper in his ear. "Don't give up, Isaac. We need you back, I need you back. Don't give up the fight," she finished and then followed her friends out of Isaac's room.

* * *

><p>Isaac ran as fast as he could. He need to get away from all the monsters as fast as he could. He could take them all on. They were strong and he wasn't strong enough. There was nothing he could do. He had to get out of there.<p>

"...Don't give up, Isaac. We need you back, I need you back. Don't give up the fight..." Michelle's voice echoed through the wind, which made Isaac stop in his tracks.

"I can't give up," Isaac said, breathing heavily, his body in pain, but knowing that Michelle was right. He can't give up. "I won't give up the fight!" He growled, and turned around where the 12 monsters were running up to him.

* * *

><p>Michelle, Jay, and Katie exited the hospital together, Katie and Jay back in their normal everyday clothes. "Come on, ladies, I'll walk you home," Jay said moving in front of the girls. Michelle and Katie glanced at one another, rolled their eyes, and laughed.<p>

"Let's just hope nothing happens while we're out here," Katie said, crossing her arms and hugging herself. Michelle nodded and agreement. Ten minutes later, the three teens were crossing through a park, which was pretty close to Michelle's home.

"You know," Jay started, looking around the park. "Parks do look a little creepy in the dark."

"I agree!" said a voice, causing the three teens to quickly turn around, ready to fight. There, leaning on a tree, was a girl in a black jacket and blue shirt, watching the other three. But she wasn't alone. Sitting on a branch in the tree was a boy in a black jacket with a green t-shirt, and another girl with a white t-shirt, sitting against the tree.

"Who are you?" Jay asked as him and the girls loosened up.

"Us?" the girl in blue said. "We're actually new in town. I'm Blithe, that's Whitney, and that up there, that's Greg. We're siblings."

"Oh, hi," Jay said, moving up to shake the girl's hand. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm Jay, the girl in blue is Michelle, and the other one is Katie. We're just friends, nothing more." Blithe smiled seductively at Jay who grinned back, not noticing Greg glaring at him.

"So, you're new here?" Katie asked, not noticing how Whitney was staring at her.

"Yes, we are," Blithe spoke, glancing over at Michelle, her eyes flashing to which Michelle noticed. "We just arrived a couple weeks ago."

* * *

><p>Luke paced around the Scrap Room while Alpha was working on the Evil Scanner; the name chosen by Luke who couldn't come up with anything better. "How much longer, Alph?" Luke asked, moving towards Alpha and hovered over him, trying to scratch his back<p>

"Just under an hour or so," Alpha answered. Luke sighed and nodded, then began to pace once more. A minute later, Adam entered the lab in his sleep wear and holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"Ah, guys, it is a little late, don't you think?" Adam said, moving over to the teen and the robot. "What are you two up to?"

"Well, Luek suggested that we should try to find out if there was evil inside him," Alpha began to explain. "And we thought I should make an Evil scanner to see if he does have evil in him."

"Oh, I see," Adam said with a nod. "Luke, let me ask you something. When you received you powers, how exactly did you get them? Start from the Beginning."

Luke nodded and scratched his back. "Well, I was in the gym punching out my anger when Kaizer appeared to me, told me that he could give me powers of a Power Ranger, a Shadow Ranger," he begun to explain. "When he convinced me and I agreed, he told me I had to go through some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Adam asked.

"Well, first he took me to this dark room," Luke started. "And in the middle of the room was a pedastal, and on the pedestal was a golden coin." At this Alpha stopped what he was doing and looked up at Luke.

"A coin like this?" Adam said, pulling out his Mastadon Coin from his pocket, and showing it to Luke who examined it while trying to scratch his back.

Luke nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But it didn't have a Mastadon on it, more like a T-Rex or an Allosaurus, some kind of carnivore."

"Right," Adam said, pocketing his coin. "So what happened when you the led you to the coin?"

"Well, I stood before it," Luke said. "And right before I grabbed it, it was surrounded by a black aura, and then it was like I was shocked with bolts of electricity, and then it was gone. I was on the ground. I stood up, and I felt energy and power. The coin was still on the pedastal, but the black aura was gone. I guess it was just an ordinary gold coin or something."

"Okay," Adam said, then looked over at Alpha, then back to Luke. "But you still attacked your friends. Why?"

"Oh, well, Kaizer did something to my head," Luke replied. "He said he'd take my feelings away, but I still feel and stuff, so I guess that didn't work."

"Unless it was a lie," Adam said. "Instead of taking your feelings and emotions away, he probably did something else. Has anything seemed unusual for you since that day he said he take away your emotions?"

"No, not that I can think of," Luke said, scratching his back. "Well, my back has been itching a lot lately, and it's pretty annoying."

"Well, that could be natural, like a rash or something," Adam said, beginning to sip his hot chocolate.

"Maybe," Luke said then turned around, and lifted his shirt. "Take a look for me, will ya?" And then, Adam spit out his drink.

* * *

><p>Isaac watched and waited as the monsters ran towards him. He tensed up, flexing all his muscles at once, and then, his hands and feet caught fire. Isaac then began to run towards the monsters, and once he was close enough, he jumped up and kicked Argon in the chest, sending him flying into a tree.<p>

Isaac then landed on one knee. As Serpintore and the Silver Ape closed in on him, Isaac rolled out of the way, and the two monsters crashed into one another, and fell to the ground. Isaac then quickly stood up, punching the Black Knight, then Mysterio, and then Roundhoused Pteropus. Isaac kept throwing punch after punch, but his energy was draining and he didn't know if he could hold on longer. It was as if the monsters had an infinite amount of energy.

And then, Isaac threw a punch towards Argon who dodged it and was uppercutted by a huge dragon claw. Isaac quickly flew to the ground, yelping in pain.

* * *

><p>"So, what's brings you to Astoria?" Jay asked Blithe as the two began walking in the park, while Katie and Michelle stayed with Whitney and Greg, and chatted.<p>

"Oh, a lot," Blither replied with a mischievious smile. "But mostly trouble."

"Trouble, huh?" Jay repeated, smriking. Blithe nodded. "What kind of trouble?"

"Follow me, and I'll show you!" Blithe spoke, running and hiding behind some bushes. Jay smiled and the followed after her, and then stopped when he didn't see her.

"Blithe?" Jay said, looking around the darkness. "Blithe?" And then, Jay was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and picked up off the ground. He looked down, and out of the shadows, Psycho Blue's face appeared.

"This kid of trouble!" she growled and then tossed Jay aside, who landed on the ground with a thud.

Jay sat up as Psycho White walked up to him. "You," Jay said, glaring at the Blue Psycho Ranger, and quickly jumped to his feet. "What do you want!?"

"Oh, I was just looking for some fun," Psycho Blue said. "And it was just lucky that we ran into you three losers."

"Katie, Michelle," Jay said, and then tried to run past Psycho Blue who all but roundhoused him in the chest, sending him flying into a tree.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them," Pscyho Blue said, walking up to Jay. "I'm sure they're fine." Psycho Blue then picked Jay up by his neck and began to choke. "But you, on the other hand, you are done for."

* * *

><p>Michelle pulled Katie away from Greg and Whitney. "Michelle, what's wrong with you!" Katie said as she was being dragged away. "What is it?" she asked when Michelle stopped, thinking she was far enough away from the other two teens.<p>

"Katie, I don't know, but I just have a bad feeling about those two," Michelle told her best friend. "They seem very stange."

"That's because they're new in town," Katie said. "I'm sure they're just regular people, like me and you. Nothing wrong with them."

"But - "

"Not talking about us are you?"

Michelle and Katie whipped around to see Greg and Whitney standing there staring at the two girls.

"Well, my friend here is pretty wary of you guys," Katie said with a small laugh. "But I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you guys, right?"

"Actually," Greg said, and then shared a look with Whitney. "You girls should be wary of us."

"Uh, why's that?" asked a worried Katie and backed into Michelle who stood her ground, glaring at the two others.

"Because, we're your worst nightmare!" Whitney growled, and her and Greg changed into Psycho Green and White, the girls screamed and the two Psycho's began to attack them.

"Katie!" Michelle said, kicking Psycho Green in the chest and away from them, while Katie ducked and Psycho White jumped over her. "Now!" Michelle screeched, and the two girls lifted their wrists and morphed.

"Wind Pterosaur Fury!" yelled Katie, morphing into the White Ranger in a flurry of high Winds.

"Water Parasaur Fury!" Michelle shouted and morphed into the Blue Ranger through giant waves of water. And Michelle began to fight Psycho Green while Katie began to fight her counterpart, Psycho White.

Meanwhile, Jay was still being choked by Psycho Blue who was laughing evilly, and Jay was beginning to lose consciousness. "It's over, Green Ranger!" Psycho Blue said, and then, Jay grabbed Psycho Blue's arm with his left arm, remembering his Morpher, and then quickly activated with his other arm, and Jay morphed into the Green Ranger and kicked Psycho Blue away, landing on one knee, coughing.

Jay looked up to see Psycho Blue getting to her feet, so he stood up as well. "I should've known meeting a girl like you would be too good to be true," he said.

"Like you could ever have a chance with me," Psycho Blue said.

"Like I'd want a chance with you!" Jay replied, "Tyranno Blaster!" He shouted, his blaster appearing in his hands. "Let's finish this nonsense!" Psycho Blue nodded and the two began their fight.

* * *

><p>Luke felt Adam's hot chocolate splatter onto his back. "Hey, what the heck!" Luke said, pulling his shirt down. "You spit your chocolate all over me. Why?"<p>

"Because of what's on your back, Luke," Adam said, looking worried.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, looking at Adam anxiously. "What's on my back? What is it?!" Adam walked over to Luke where there was a large piece of shiny metal and lifted it.

"Raise your shirt and look into your reflection," Adam said. Luke nodded, turned around, lifted his shirt, and craned his neck to look.

"What the hell!?" Luke shouted in shock. There, on his back, connecting to his skin, were blue-green scales. "Adam! What the heck am I looking at! Why do I have scales on my back!?" Luke asked frantically, getting nervous and scared. "Adam! What the hell is happening to me!?"

* * *

><p>Jay aimed his blaster at Psycho Blue and shot at her many times, but Psycho Blue was quick and Jay couldn't land on hit. Psycho Blue then pulled out her Psycho Rod and jumped high into the air, aflling on Jay and bring down the Rod on him which he blocked with his Blaster, but it wasn't enough as Psycho Blue's Rod wet right through Jay's blaster, splitting it in half.<p>

"No!" Jay groaned, falling back, a half of the blaster in each hand, both pieces sizzling and giving off sparks. Jay stood up and faced Psycho Blue. "You destroyed my blaster!"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Psycho Blue said. "Looks like I have the upperhand!" she said, twirling her Rod.

Jay began to run towards Psycho Blue, but he was smashed as Katie and Michelle were thrown on top of him by Psychos White and Green. The three Rangers stood up, while the Psychos regrouped.

"You Rangers are really pathetic," Psycho Blue stated. "There's no way you could beat us, not even the slightest chance." Psycho Green and White agreed, and laughed. And then, all three Psychos held out and open hand, a orb of black energy appearing in their hands.

"Psycho Blast!" the three Psychos shouted together, and shot their black energy orbs at the three Rangers, creating large explosions, damaging the Rangers.

Michelle, Katie, and Jay fell to the ground, all tired out and hurt, and all were de-morphed in their regular selves. The three Psychos laughed as they moved closer to the fallen Rangers, and lifted their hands once more.

"Three down, one to go," Psycho Blue said, and then the three Psychos shot three more orbs of energy, but as the closed in on the three teens who covered themselves and waited for their destruction, someone or something had jumped in front and redirected the enrgy orbs to the sky, and created explosions in the sky.

"What the..." Jay said as he raised his head, surprised to see Psycho Red, standing in front of the teens with his sword in a blocking position.

"Oh my," Katie breathed out when she raised her head. Michelle raised hers as well, and was too shocked to see Psycho Red.

"Did Psycho Red just save our lives?" Michelle said as the three teens struggled to their feet.

"What are you three doing!?" Psycho Red growled out to the other three Psycho Rangers. "I thought it was clear for you to not fight the Rangers as we were to wait."

"We just happened to run into the three Rangers and we took our chance to surprise them," Psycho Blue spoke.

Psycho Red moved away from Jay and the others, and walked up to the other three Psycho Rangers. "I don't care," he growled. "You disobeyed my orders, and Kaizer's orders. Now, get out of here before I finish you myself." Pyscho Blue nodded and her, Psycho White, and Green teleported away. Psycho Red turned around and faced the Rangers.

"Soon, Rangers," he said, and then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Katie asked, looking over at Jay and Michelle.

"I don't know," Jay replied, looking worried. "All I know is, we need Isaac, and we need him now."

* * *

><p>Isaac was picked up by Simia and then trown into a tree, yelping in pain as he hit the tree and fell to the ground. "Is that all you got," Isaac groaned as he struggled up to his feet, surrounded by all the monsters. "Because I'm just getting started." But then, each monster held out a open hand towards Isaac, where a ball of energy was created. "Son of a - " And the balls of energy were shot towards Isaac who covered himself with his arms.<p>

But as the energy balls got a foot away from Isaac, a red blur appeared out of now where, grabbing Isaac and pulling him away from the energy that exploded where Isaac was just standing. Isaac opened his eyes and found that he was unarmed and still in one piece. If he had been there still, Isaac would have been terminated, but luckily he had been saved, but by who.

"Are you alright?" asked someone next to Isaac.

Isaac turned and was in awe. There, standing next to him, was a Red Ranger, a different suited one, different from him and Jason's. "Who are you?" Isaac asked.

"I'm the Tyrannosaurus Dino Thunder Power Ranger," he said, saluting. "I'm a Red Ranger just like you," he added, then pointed behind Isaac. "And just like them." Isaac turned around. There in a line, facing Isaac and the Monsters, were Red Rangers, a lot of them. "Those are the Red Rangers throughtout the years, all before you, starting with one you're familiar with, the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger; Red Alien Ranger, Zeo Red Ranger, Red Lightning Turbo Power Ranger, Red Space Ranger, Galactic Red Ranger, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, Time Force Red and Quantum Rangers, Wild Force Red Lion Ranger, Ninja Storm Red Ranger, SPD Red Ranger, Mystic Force Red Ranger, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger, RPM Red Ranger, Samurai Red Ranger, and the most recent MegaForce Red Ranger."

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Isaac asked, looking back to the Dino Thunder Ranger. "What's going on?" He added as the Megaforce Ranger walked up to him.

"All will be explained once we are finished with these guys," the MegaForce Ranger said, and pulled out something and handed it to Isaac. "But I think it's time for you to Unleash the Fury!"

Isaac looked at what the MegaForce Ranger had handed to him and saw that it was his morpher. Isaac looked up, smirked and nodded. He then lifted his wristed and slapped his morpher to it, and activated it. "Fire Dragon Fury!" he shouted, and morphed into the Red Dino Fury Ranger in a rage of fire. "It's good to be back!"

"It is." Isaac turned to see that the Mighty Morphin Ranger had spoken. "Now, lead us to victory!" Isaac nodded, and turned towards the monsters, and a secone later, a hundred Kamotos appeared behind them.

"The More the merrier!" Isaac said, clenching his fists, And the Rangers began their roll call.

"Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Red Aquitar Alien Ranger!"

"Red Zeo Ranger!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Ranger!"

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Galactic Red Ranger!"

"Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger!"

"Time Force Red Ranger!"

"Time Force Quantum Ranger!"

"Red Wild Force Ranger!"

"Red Ninja Storm Ranger!"

"SPD Red Ranger!"

"Mystic Force Red Ranger!"

"Operation Overdrive Red Ranger!"

"Jungle Fury Red Ranger!

"RPM Red Ranger!"

"Samurai Red Ranger!"

"MegaForce Red Ranger!"

"Dragon Fire Dino Fury Red Ranger!" Isaac shouted lasted, and a red explosion of smoke and fire exploded behind the line of Red Rangers. "Let's End This!" Isaac growled and ran ahead, leading the Red Rangers into battle against the Monsters and Kamotos.

**A/N: How do you like them Apples? Eh? Eh? EH? Anyways, Isaac begins his Vision Quest, and Luke has scales. What do you think that means? Review!**


End file.
